


Не Для Протокола

by Julian_Howl, PalePaleFire



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, драма, романтика, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julian_Howl/pseuds/Julian_Howl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё началось с послания, гостя поздней ночью и Бога Озорства в постели Тони. История доверия, обмана, помощи против воли и неизбежного влечения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава Первая

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история принимает во внимание события и описания героев в Кинематографической Вселенной Марвела, но была начата до показа "Мстителей". Из-за этого в ней нет серьезных отсылок к фильмам. Поэтому Башня Старка не стала заново отремонтированной базой для операций Мстителей, у них есть отдельная штаб-квартира.  
> События происходят примерно четыре года после того, как Локи атаковал Землю. Локи известен Мстителям из-за своих постоянных заговоров против Тора.

Кто-то навис над ним в темноте.  
C трудом выныривая из расплывчатых снов, Тони не пошевелился, когда кровать прогнулась под чужим весом.  
\- Проснись, Старк, - прошептал шелковый голос. - Ты мне нужен.  
Даже спросонья Тони отметил голос как знакомый. Только он не был уверен, что этому голосу место в его спальне. Слышался оттенок угрозы, который толкал Тони к броне. И все же была поздняя ночь, постель была теплой и раздумья требовали слишком больших усилий. Не обращая внимания на говорившего, он начал снова засыпать.  
\- Старк, - прохладные пальцы сомкнулись на его плече, уверенно сжимая. - У тебя есть пять секунд, прежде чем я...  
\- Ну... утром поговорим, - пробормотал Тони, потянувшись, чтобы зацепить это трепло ногой и притянуть поближе. Ощутимый вес рухнул в его обьятия с удивленным проклятием. - Сейчас - спать.  
Спаси его бог от болтливых одноночных романов. Пряча лицо возле теплой шеи, Тони вздохнул и скользнул пальцами по скупому изгибу талии. Глубоко дыша, он уловил тонкий запах мыла и грубоватую яркость выделанной кожи.  
Смотри-ка. Кожаная одежда.  
Что-то не то.  
И не лёг ли он спать один?  
\- ДЖАРВИС, свет.  
Приподнимаясь на локтях, Тони моргал, пока человек, с которым он оказался в постели, не перестал расплываться в глазах.  
Вот пиздец.  
\- Смотри-ка, спать с врагом, - проговорил Локи лукаво. - Как возмутительно. Что подумают Мстители?  
Он элегантно разлегся на одеялах. Одеялах _Тони_. Его _лицо_...  
К чести Тони, он смог оставаться спокойным. По большей части спокойным.  
\- Ты пришел сюда убить меня?  
Локи одним движением сел прямо и провел пятерней по волосам. Его глаза были очень зелеными и очень веселыми. Такими глазами кот смотрит на пойманную мышь: обед и игра, два в одном.  
\- Не сегодня. Я пришел сюда передать тебе послание.  
Он говорил, будто одаривал. Черта с два. Тони скривился.  
\- А что, по и-мэйлу послать не мог?  
Локи слегка нахмурился.  
\- Я предпочитаю более персональный подход.  
\- Ну, миссия выполнена, - ответил Тони, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение. - Потому что вот сейчас это был очень даже персональный подход. Не мог бы ты убраться к чертям собачьим из моей постели?  
Тут он подумал и на всякий случай быстро проверил кровать на наличие лошадиных голов, змей, трупов и тому подобного. Слова Локи о послании могли значить что угодно; парень был совсем псих. Но еще он был младшим братом Тора, волшебником и вообще хитрым ублюдком. Была куча причин не связываться с Локи. Вдобавок, без доспехов и всего лишь в паре штанов Тони был в довольно невыгодном положении.  
Господи, ему надо было выпить.  
Он чувствовал взгляд Локи , когда выходил в коридор, автоматически напрявляясь в гостиную, но в основном стараясь перестать видеть, как Локи сидит на его кровати. Тони Старк гордился своей способностью быстро адаптироваться к высокострессовым ситуациям, но эта была полностью за границами его зоны комфорта.  
\- ДЖАРВИС. Который час?  
 _\- Три пятьдесят восемь утра, сэр. Я полагаю, вам известно, что ваш гость числится в списке десяти самых разыскиваемых Щ.И.Т.а?_  
\- Утверждаешь очевидное, ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Да? И на каком же я месте? - раздался голос Локи за спиной, наконец не на кровати. Казалось, он адресовал свой вопрос потолку, что немного улучшило Тони настроение.  
 _\- Сэр?_  
\- Скажи ему.  
 _\- Да, сэр. В данный момент Локи Лауфейсон числится Щ.И.Т.ом третьим самым разыскиваемым престyпником со сверхспособностями._  
\- Понятно, - лицо Локи раздраженно сморщилось, губы стянулись в тонкую линию, обещающую беду.  
\- Злодей уже не такой супер, как раньше? - вежливо спросил Тони. - Лечиться пора.  
Этим он заслужил косой взгляд, но, как ни удивительно, Локи даже не удосужился высказать смертельную угрозу. Тони пришлось задуматься: что же действительно происходит? Казалось, Локи явился не за дракой, что настораживало. Последние несколько лет были полны заговоров и битв, если уж говорить о Локи. Но ночной визит? Это что-то новенькое.  
\- Ну и что из себя представляет твое послание? - спросил Тони, дойдя до гостиной и поворачивая прямо к дивану.  
То, что планшет лежал под диванной подушкой, было лишь счастливой случайностью. Может, ему хватит времени позвать остальных, если этот визит выйдет из-под контроля. А если не хватит, то планшетом хорошо бить по голове.  
Предпочитая не отвечать сразу, Локи изучал комнату со скрытым интересом, отмечая высокие потолки и широкие окна, прежде чем оглядеть остальной интерьер. Его губы странно дернулись, но он никак не прокомментировал увиденное.  
В глазах Тони Локи выглядел как нечто антикварное или кто-то из фильмов. Может, из-за черной и зеленой кожи в одежде или намеков на золото, поблескивающее у его горла и запястий. В конце концов, он явился без шлема. Асгардская мода была крикливой, но после первого появления Локи его рога наградили Тони кошмарами про козлов на всю неделю.  
Локи не сел, а двинулся к темным окнам. До рассвета было еще несколько часов, но он, казалось, нашел там что-то, на что стоило смотреть.  
\- Ты услышал это не от меня, Старк. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было совершенно ясно.  
Локи говорил без определённой интонации или угрозы. Хотя вообще-то, подумал Тони, ему и не надо было угрожать, хватало того, что он стоял в гостиной Тони, а до того, наверное, даже наблюдал за ним спящим. Это вызывало больше, чем просто мурашки по коже.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Сегодня Мстители будут присутствовать на благотворительном вечере, так? Там будет Тор. К нему подойдёт женщина. - Лицо Локи напряглось, взгляд стал холодным. - У неё светлые волосы и зеленые глаза. В одежде она предпочитает те же цвета. Тебе она известна как Чаровница Амора. Не подпускай её ни к Тору, ни к его еде, ни к его питью. Я бы советовал вообще не дать ему прийти, но я знаю своего... я знаю Тора. Поэтому я говорю тебе.  
Тони некоторое время на него пялился.  
\- Ты делаешь своему брату одолжение? - не веря, проговорил он. - Слушай, извини, что я тебе не верю...  
\- Не имеет значения, веришь ты мне или нет, - резко ответил Локи. - Ты сделаешь это. А не сделаешь, так я вытащу эту светящуюся вещь из твоей груди и скормлю тебе. Ты всё понял?  
Тони знал, что если он скажет Локи, куда тот может засунуть свое послание, тот наверняка превратит свою угрозу в реальность. Так что отказаться - не вариант. И все же принимать приказы от одного из совсем уж плохих ребят, как вышколенная прислуга? Черта с два.  
\- Если я соглашусь, что ты мне дашь?  
Локи моргнул.  
\- Как же, дар продолжения твоего существования, конечно.  
\- Ага, извини, но это не... - ну конечно, тот уже исчез. Ни облачка дыма, ни злобного похихикиванья. Просто исчез.  
Тони нахмурился.  
\- Ненавижу магию.  
Взяв планшет, он быстро набросал и-мейл для Пеппер.  
«Привет, Пеп,  
Получена анонимная информация насчет сегодняшнего благотворительного вечера...»  
Не нужно было излишне распространяться, чтобы донести идею. Пеппер примет меры. Отослав и-мейл, он опустил планшет на диван и откинулся назад, проводя рукой по лицу.  
Берегись блондинок в зеленом.  
Ну что же, если уж на то пошло, думал он, присутствие на благотворительном вечере стало немного более привлекательным.

* * *

Спустя шестнадцать часов, один костюм Железного Человека и одного маньяка с топором, Тони решил, что он убьет Локи и подстроит это как несчастный случай.

* * *  
Одним из неудобств секретности технологии Железнного Человека было то, что если поврежденную броню не спасёт даже ремонт, Тони приходилось самому делать новую.  
С одной стороны, он мог бы добавить несколько обновлений, о которых подумывал.  
С другой стороны, _пусть Локи отъебется._  
Он всё еще мог пользоваться другими костюмами, но суть в том, что его любимейшую броню вдребезги разнес мужик с топором. С чертовым топором. Это было более чем оскорбительно. Ну, хоть Клинта и Стива тоже смешали с дерьмом, что успокаивало больше, чем должно было. Оба они были в штаб-квартире Мстителей, и Тони считал, что ему тоже следует там быть. Он практически жил там первые несколько месяцев, но с отлаженной командой и полностью работающими коммуникациями в этом больше не было необходимости.  
Так что когда мог, он устраивал ремонт дома, в собственной мастерской. Там, где тускло, прохладно, где вокруг знакомый запах машинного масла, проводов и кожаной обивки . Иногда он просто уходил туда подумать.  
Иногда он сбегал туда. Тони первым бы согласится, что переход от амплуа одинокого волка к бытию членом самой шумной, самой разношерстной команды умелых и энергичных убийц и учёных был трудным. Не то чтобы он променял роль Мстителя на что-то еще; ему нравилась эта работа, они были чертовски хорошей командой. Стали лучше, чем он мог ожидать, если честно.  
Он методично рассортировывал собраные части разбитых доспехов, из-за больных ребер осторожно склонившись над двумя грудами, когда волосы на затылке встопорщились. Адреналин вскипел в венах, и Тони резко развернулся с кулаком, полным металлических деталей, торчавших между пальцами, как грубый кастет.  
\- И у тебя хватает наглости снова явиться сюда... ёбаный пиздец!  
Локи попытался принять обычный неприкасаемо-презрительный вид, но не смог из-за крови, маской покрывавшей половину лица. Вторая половина была белой, как кость, а глаза казались стеклянными. Одно плечо выгнулось под ненормальным углом, явно вывихнутое.  
\- Будь лапочкой и вправь мне это, а?  
Тони таращился.  
\- Ты выглядишь избитым в говно.  
Метал отброшенных деталей пророкотал по столу, и Тони с опаской подошел к Локи, всё еще подозревая искусную ловушку. Но чем больше он изучал гостя, тем больше сомневался: выражение лица Локи было напряженным от сдерживаемой боли, и он выглядел, будто вот-вот рухнет. Тот наглый ублюдок, которого Тони знал и и с которым более-менее регулярно сражался рядом с Тором, никогда бы не опустился так низко.  
\- Благодарю тебя за уместное наблюдение, каким бы грубым оно ни было, - еле проскрипел Локи, опуская голову. Кровь капала с его подбородка, яркие капли били в гладкий бетон. - Право же, Старк, как ни отвратительно мне признавать это, я нуждаюсь в помощи.  
Тони не сомневался.  
\- Я вообще-то не... а почему ты... нет, ладно, ты прав, это подождет. - Он встряхнулся. - Скажи, что мне делать.  
Локи сказал.  
Выковыривать его из кожаный одеяний, чтобы толком добраться до плеча, оказалось самым сложным. Борясь с незнакомыми застежками и бронироваными доспехами, Тони быстро сдался и потянулся за портативным лазерным резаком, не обращая внимания на возражения Локи. Будто у того не было где-нибудь полного шкафа точно таких же костюмов. Он прислонил Локи к рабочему столу и приступил к работе, удивляясь, что же за хрень он творит. А собирался мстить. Хотя, с другой стороны, всегда хорошо иметь волшебника в должниках.  
Тони выругался, когда наконец-то снял латы, обнажив противоестественную выпуклость жутко вывернутой кости под туго натянутой кожей. Локи глянул на неё и поднял бровь, оглядывая измученное лицо Старка.  
\- Будь так добр, упади в обморок после того, как мое плечо снова окажется на месте, - проговорил он.  
\- Будь так добр, заткнись нахрен, - ответил Тони, взяв Локи за запястье и потянул вверх, возвращая плечо на место.  
Это заняло больше времени, чем он ожидал, и в этом было мало приятного. К чести Локи, тот терпел молча, но пот выступил над бровью, а челюсти были сжаты так сильно, что казалось, будто зубы вот-вот сломаются. Провернув его руку дважды, Тони услыхал тошнотворный щелчок, когда сустав вернулся на место. Локи испустил длинный вздох болезненного облегчения .  
\- Это было неприятно, - пробормотал он, и Тони фыркнул в ответ. Локи выпрямился и осторожно потрогал плечо, только чтобы опасно качнуться в сторону. Он быстро восстановил равновесие , удивленно моргая.  
\- Ранение в голову, помнишь? - услужливо заметил Старк. - Причем довольно мерзкое, как я погляжу.  
\- Всего лишь маленький порез, ничего более.  
\- Да ну? И поэтому ты только что телепортировался в дом Мстителя за помощью.  
Губы Локи сжались в бледную линию.  
\- Если бы ты попросту разобрался со Скёрджем и Аморой, как я тебе сказал, я бы сейчас тут не стоял, разве нет?  
\- Та блондинистая сучка и её телохранитель с топором? - переспросил Тони, ошеломлённый. - Это они тебя так отделали?  
\- Отделали... да будет тебе известно, что я вышел победителем той драки.  
Волшебное зеленое свечение окружило руку Локи, и он коснулся головы. Значит, он может излечивать раны, но не может вправить сустав без построронней помощи. Интересно.  
\- Для записи, ты сказал «не подпускать женщину к Тору», а не «вывести из строя смертельно настроенный валун с ногами, пока она сбежит в горы». Я своё дело сделал.  
Локи странно на него посмотрел.  
\- Я полагаю, ты прав.  
Неловкое молчание окутало их, пока Тони ждал, как Локи провернет свой трюк с исчезновением. Но ничего не случилось. Локи просто стоял, небрежно вытирая кровь с лица.  
Он вообще хреново выглядел. Бледная кожа обнаженного торса была покрыта полосами крови с лица и шеи, плечо распухло. Ниже... ну что ж. Тони был не настолько совершенен, чтобы не позволить взгляду побродить немного. Младший братишка Тора выглядел, как всегда, сногсшибательно, хоть раньше Тони и не представлялось шанса остановиться и хорошенько посмотреть. Обычно всё сводилось к угрозам смерти и бредовым волшебным подколам.  
Сейчас же, раз смертельных угроз было не слышно и, казалось, визиты Локи шли вне учета, Тони решил, что он был совсем не против поглазеть.  
\- Так ты остаёшься? - спросил он через некоторое время. - Мне достать серебро для гостей?  
От отвращения Локи выпятил губы.  
\- Твои попытки острить не делают тебе чести, Старк. - Но выражение его лица изменилось. - Я благодарен тебе за помощь.  
Слово ощущалось заржавешим от неиспользования.  
Тони пожал плечами.  
\- Был бы правда благодарен, дал бы мне схемы последнего обновления Думбота доктора Дума, ну да ладно. Пожалуйста. Просто не убивай меня, сражаясь против нас в следующий раз, и будем квиты.  
Рот Локи опасно искривился.  
\- Лучше не давать обещаний, которых не можешь сдержать. Прощай.  
В этот раз, когда он исчез, зеленая энергия полыхнула, и рваная дыра огня между измерениями поглотила его.  
Тони швырнул в неё гаечным ключом.  


* * *  


Три недели спустя Локи открыл коробку льда с большой причудливой надписью и стал синим, как смурф.  
Мстители дрались, чтобы закрыть её прежде, чем Нью-Йорк пройдет через локальный Ледниковый Период, и в конце концов их усилия увенчались успехом. Локи снесло таким сильным ударом молнии, что Щ.И.Т. впервые смог действительно его схватить.  
И тут Тора вызвали обратно в Асгард.  


* * *  


Для кого-то, кто только что поймал большую шишку в игре волшебного всемирного терроризма, Ник Фьюри выглядел довольно злобно.  
\- Он молчит, - голос Фьюри звучал как-то плоско. - Со всей химией, которой мы его накачали, чтобы подавить магию, мы не можем даже выбить из него ничего, а то он истечет кровью.  
Тони безразлично смотрел в свой скотч.  
\- Разве вы не этого хотели?  
\- Старк, я хотел информацию. Локи - ублюдок проницательный, и он знает больше о других так называемых "суперзлодеях", чем Щ.И.Т. могли бы надеяться узнать за всю жизнь. - Фьюри выглядел мрачно. - Нам нужно содержимое его головы, а не труп. Что нам не нужно, так это Тор, вернувшийся из Асгарда и ставший врагом, обнаружив, что Локи умер в заключении.  
Стив склонился вперед над столом, дотягиваясь до одного из досье на Локи. Его маска была поднята, и Тони видел, как устало тот выглядел. Стив Роджерс чувствует усталость. Это что-то новенькое. Но у них не хватало людей и последние несколько дней были трудными.  
Баннер отбыл, чтобы провести лекцию как приглашенный эксперт по гамма-радиации в Праге, сославшись на что-то вроде укрепления связей с иностраными государствами, образованием, обучением и так далее. Тони всего лишь надеялся, что его там никто не разозлит. Вдова уехала с ним, слава богу, но это привело к тому, что только Хоукай, Капитан и он сам приглядывали за домом Мстителей.  
\- Я не знаю, почемы вы думали, что мы можем заставить его говорить, - осуждающе сказал Стив. - У нас нет ничего, что он хотел бы. Его единственная цель - создавать проблемы для Тора, а Тора здесь даже нет. И мы не можем дать Локи ни его брата, ни молота, ни короны Одина или что он там жаждал. Ему все как горох об стенку. - Он вздохнул. - Если мы не можем его отпустить...  
Тони прищурился.  
\- Я не думал, что Мстители одобряют хладнокровные казни, Стив.  
Стив дернул головой и открыл было рот, но промолчал. Да что и мог он сказать? У них были связаны руки.  
Единственный глаз Фьюри смотрел холодно.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь нам сделать, Старк? Вежливо попросить его честно-честно поклясться быть хорошим? Да он хаос во плоти. Я не хочу рисковать межгалактической войной, убив его, но единственная альтернатива - мы держим его здесь, накачанным наркотиками и связанным, в комнате с мягкими стенами до конца его жизни. И я думаю, что мы оба знаем, сколько такие, вроде него, живут.  
Тони нечаянно обнаружил, что сжимал челюсти сильнее, чем хотел, и быстро глотнул скотча, чтобы прикрыть это. Скотч обжег все внутри. Дерьмо.  
Стакан со стуком опустился на стол и Тони встал, беря досье со стола и пряча его во внутренний карман пиджака.  
\- Ну раз ничего другого не остается, пойду поговорю с ним.  
Стив смотрел на него огромными глазами, не веря, но Фьюри всего лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Смотри только не сдохни co своей тупой задницей, - посоветовал он Тони. - Он выглядел накачанным до самых жабр, но он нас и раньше обламывал.  
Смирившийся, Фьюри был готов рассматривать другие варианты. Не мог иначе, подумал Тони, если он был готов пустить Тони в камеру к Локи Лауфейсону, третьему из самых опасных суперзлодеев в списке Щ.И.Т.а. На чем вообще был основан порядок в этом списке?  
Тони уже направлялся к двери, когда Стив заговорил:  
\- Мне пойти с тобой?  
\- Не-е. Если он разыгрывает спектакль, то с моими прежними успехами в том, чтобы раздражать людей, мне будет нужен кто-то, кто напишет мне отличную посмертную хвалебную речь.  
Стив даже начал вставать из-за стола.  
\- Ты знаешь, я, наверно, лучше все-таки пойду с тобой.  
Тони закатил глаза.  
\- Да шучу я, успокойся. Ты начинаешь походить на Роyди. Я вернусь через полчаса максимум.  
И он уже был в коридоре, прежде чем Стив сделал бровки домиком, “потому что волнуюсь", оставляя его с Фьюри придумывать, что же сделать с их пленником. Все знали, что у Щ.И.Т.а нет оборудования, чтобы удерживать кого-то вроде Локи; накачивать его экрспериментальными препаратами, которые они создали, было всего лишь попыткой прикрыть гранату без чеки ладонями. Когда Локи сбежит - а он сбежит, - он снесет пол-Щ.И.Т.а, прежде чем закончит.  
Но и убить его тоже было нельзя. У Тора была куча проблем с братом и ему действительно не нравились покушения Локи на его жизнь, но даже Тони Старк, единственный ребенок и самовлюблённый ублюдок, видел, что Тор расколет мир, если, вернувшись, увидит труп вместо брата. Может, Асгард это даже одобрит, кто знает. По всем сведениям, Один до сих пор считал Локи своим сыном.  
Как ни странно, пойманный Локи был еще большей проблемой, чем свободный. Фьюри, наверно, скучал по тем денькам, когда машины взрывались и снег шел летом.  
Путь до камеры допросов был длинный, со множеством проверок. Большинство агентов Щ.И.Т. знали Тони в лицо и пропускали, хотя и не без изумлённых взглядов. Без бронированного костюма, без оружия, без... Стива, они, наверно, удивлялись. Нельзя просто взять и пойти в гости к Локи, думал он, мысленно скривившись.  
Агент Коулсон выходил как раз в тот момент, как Тони подошел к двери. У того было идеально бесстрастное лицо, но сейчас он слегка улыбался, и Тони был уверен, что это очень плохой знак. Намеки на улыбку у Коулсона обычно предшествовали ужасным угрозам в адрес Тони.  
\- Что-нибудь узнал?  
\- Еще нет. Но я могу потерпеть. Из Асгарда ничего не слышно?  
Тони покачал головой.  
\- Ничего. Кажется, Один не такой, чтобы подбросить монетку о жизни сына.  
\- Он у нас уже две недели. Одину надо быстрее работать, - сказал Коулсон, расправляя манжету одного рукава. Он кивнул на дверь. - Идете туда?  
\- Решил, что хоть попытаюсь. Может, я смогу его настолько разозлить, что он проговорится.  
Коулсон кивнул.  
\- Если хоть кто-то может, то это вы.  
Тони вскинул брови.  
\- Я понял, о чем ты, Коулсон. Не думай, что я не понял.  
\- Доброго дня, мистер Старк.  
Он развернулся и пошел по коридору, откуда Тони только что явился.  
\- Приятной чистки своего электрошокера! - крикнул ему вслед Тони, улыбаясь.  
Дверь контрольно-пропускного пункта закрылась прежде, чем он услышал ответ. Заводить Коулсона была слишком весело. Может, когда-нибудь его это убьет, но было весело.  
Два агента у двери к камере Локи были вооружены и не выглядели счастливыми. Хотя, конечно, если что-то пойдет не так, то они умрут первыми. Эти двое были пушечным мясом Щ.И.Т.а, бедняги.  
\- Можете запереть за мной дверь, - сказал Тони, когда они его пропускали.  
\- У нас и так приказ это сделать, сэр, - уныло проговорил тот, что слева. - Также, если на выходе вы выглядите физически или умственно неадекватным, нам разрешено воспользоваться смертоносным насилием, по приказу директора Фьюри.  
Ну конечно же.  
\- Знаете что вам нужно? Вера, - сказал им Тони. - Вера и таблетка-две валиума. Правда, ребята, я боюсь за ваше давление. Обнимите смерть как старого друга и все такое.  
Они оба побледнели. Тони все еще посмеивался про себя, входя в камеру и плотно закрывая дверь за собой. Его визиты в штаб-квартиру Щ.И.Т.а обычно были скучны, и ему надо было использовать все шансы наилучшим образом.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель, - прозвучал слабый голос. - Я бы предложил тебе чаю, но я несколько... скован.  
Если Локи выглядел дерьмово последний раз, когда Тони его видел, то сейчас он точно был на пороге смерти. Локи был привязан толстыми ремнями из титаниума и кевлара к секционному столу, поднятому вертикально. Его привязали у щиколоток, икр, бедер, талии, запястий, предплечий, шеи и поверх лба. С обеих сторон висели капельницы, подававшие постоянную дозу черной жидкости, которая, должно быть, и являлась наркотиком, подавляющим магию. Толстые иглы были воткнуты в сгиб каждого локтя, и неясные черные паутинки разбегались от проколов.  
Сам Локи был неприятного цвета свернувшихся сливок, зрачки полностью расширены и казались такими же черными, как и наркотик, наполнявший его тело. Огромный змеящийся ожог вился вокруг его спины, будто тонкие, перепутаные лозы винограда - прощальный подарок молнии Тора. На нем не было ничего, кроме пары бумажных штанов, как в больницах, типа тех, что надевают перед операцией.  
Выражение лица Тони было осторожно-спокойным, но сам Тони был в ужасе. Он не знал, чего ожидал, но совершенно точно не этого. Если бы Тор мог его сейчас видеть...  
\- Ну, это новый подход к играм со связыванием, - пробормотал Тони, подходя к столу. - Видал я зверушек, размазанных машинами по асфальту, так они лучше тебя выглядели. Но, если о хорошем, твоё плечо выглядит отлично.  
Глаза Локи медленно двигались, пока тот не сфокусировал их на Тони. Почти невероятно, но он смог выдать что-то, близкое к ухмылке.  
\- Да уж, - прохрипел он. - Повезло мне, а то от их миленькой смеси я истекаю кровью, как свинья недорезаная, если поранюсь. У меня будет синяк, если пальцем нажать.  
\- Что, правда? - Тони ткнул пальцем в голую грудь Локи. И действительно, синяк размером с кулак расцвел под его прикосновением, мягкий и черный от крови. - Э-э-э. Ой.  
Локи зашипел, хоть даже и не попытался кричать. Тони удивленно заметил, что ему даже немного совестно.  
\- Ты здесь, чтобы заставить меня говорить? Они все хотят заставить меня говорить.  
Тони встряхнул головой.  
\- Нет-нет, у тебя вообще-то такой очень высокомерный, довольно раздражающий голос, ты не знал? - Он вытащил досье и открыл его. - Мне больше нравится звук моего собственного голоса.  
\- Ну конечно. - Глаза Локи закатились вверх, потом закрылись. - Что у тебя там?  
\- Твой файл. Он меньше, чем я ожидал. - Локи чуть-чуть приоткрыл глаза и свирепо глянул на Тони. Ха. Эта шутка не стареет. - Так почему ты стал синим, когда открыл ту волшебную коробку?  
\- А в файле не написано?  
\- Не-а.  
\- И ты не спросил у Тора.  
Тони фыркнул.  
\- Мы все решили, что в наших интересах будет лучше не спрашивать Тора о тебе. Он становится вспыльчивым.  
\- Конечно. Ему стыдно, - отстранённо проговорил Локи.  
Тони нахмурился.  
\- Тору не стыдно. Он хочет вернуть своего брата, и не может. А почему? Потому что ты отрекся от него на словах и пытаешься убить его. Этого хватит, чтобы напрячь любого. У нас всех есть что-то, что хочется держать при себе.  
Правдивей некуда. У Тони был его отец, и Обадая. У Стива - Баки. И у Тора был Локи. Бедный ублюдок. Иногда Тони было его жалко.  
\- Может, смена цвета кожи - это то, что я хотел бы удержать при себе. - Сейчас Локи на него внимательно смотрел, осторожно оценивая реакцию. - Может, это не твоё дело.  
\- Может, ты слишком труслив, чтобы говорить об этом, - бросил вызов Тони. Потом пожал плечами. - Ну да ладно, нафиг. Не то чтобы тебя освободят, если ты мне что-то скажешь. Если честно, я не думаю, что есть хоть что-то, что ты можешь сказать, чтобы Щ.И.Т. тебя выпустил.  
Он почти слышал, как после его слов скрипит зубами Фьюри в комнате наблюдений. Но Локи был слишком умён. Горькая правда - это горькая правда: Щ.И.Т. никогда бы его не отпустил. За исключением Асгарда - на казнь. Они не могли рисковать.  
Локи не ответил, оглядывая Тони с головы до ног, с ног до головы. Потом его взгляд упал на грудь Тони и задержался.  
\- Хотя я мог бы рассказать тебе про Шкатулку Древних Зим. Если ты расскажешь мне про свою...  
\- О пирсинге? - Тони перебил, улыбаясь. - Отлично, я тебе расскажу. - Но хотя его голос звучал добродушно, взгляд впился в глаза Локи. Не упоминай арк-реактор, говорили они. - Но не сегодня. Сегодня я хочу почитать тебе куски истории одного Локи Лауфейсона, так называемого Бога Озорства, третьего в списке самых опасных супер-злодеев Щ.И.Т.а.  
Локи помедлил, уголок его брови приподнялся вопрошающе.  
\- Я было думал, что и сам о себе знаю. Но говори, если хочешь.  
Тони не спеша подошел поближе, устраивая свое бедро на металлическом крае стола, к которому был привязан Локи. Вытягивая скрепку из стопки распечатанных системой бумаг, с пометками "СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО", Тони взял пульт управления из намагниченного гнезда и нажал кнопку опускания стола, укладывая Локи на спину.  
\- Лучше? - нагибаясь, чтобы положить пульт управления обратно под стол и вне незначительного пространства, где Локи мог бы его достать, Тони ловко пристроил скрепку на мягкую трубку капельницы, наглухо защемляя её. Он поднялся и улыбнулся Локи, который странно на него смотрел. Он вообще часто так делал.  
\- Да, это... так лучше, - ответил Локи, запинаясь. Потом спохватился и снова принял сердитый вид. - Хоть могу чувствовать свои ноги.  
\- Тогда я начинаю, - обьявил Тони, мельком оглядывая файлы. - По записям Щ.И.Т.а, первое появление Локи было в апреле две тысячи двенадцатого, хоть некоторые отчеты подразумевают его причастным к появлению незарегистрированной оружейной техники в Нью-Мехико за год до физического появления на Земле. Смотри: Одинсон, Тор. См.: Разруши... ой, нет, извини, извини. Слушай, давай-ка найдем ту часть, где мы впервые встретились. День был очень ветренным, как я помню.  
Его острый взгляд был встречен тонкой улыбкой. Сволочь.  
Тони был уверен, что прошло больше тридцати минут, которые он обещал Стиву, но никто за ним не пришел. Возможно, они все собрались у пульта оператора и слушали, как он читает вслух засекреченную информацию, но тут не было ничего, о чем Локи бы уже не знал. Он же сказал, что знает себя. Поэтому Тони продолжал, и если синяк на груди Локи начал уменьшаться, то он это никак не прокомментировал.  
Тони только начал читать главу про Тессеракт, когда Локи исчез. Выронив папку от удивления, Тони развернулся, чтобы позвать на помощь охранников. Тут Локи снова появился перед глазами, на волосок от него. Он склонился ближе к Тони.  
\- Благодарю за рассказ, - прошептал Локи ему прямо в ухо и сунул кинжал Тони в живот.  
Казалось, ход времени замер, остановившись надолго, хотя прошли всего секунда или две. Губы Локи были как лёд. Потом Тони почувствовал, как растекающееся тепло его собственной крови начинает покидать его, и руки не могли удержать ее внутри.  
Локи, он... этот сукин сын только что...  
Ну, подумал Tони, когда Локи вытащил кинжал и исчез вo всполохе зеленого огня, ему стоило этого ожидать. Тони пошатнулся назад и скользнул вниз по стене, сжимая живот, когда дверь открылась, будто разорвалась.  
\- Всем без паники, но, кажется, меня пырнули ножом, - услышал он собственные слова, а потом весь мир завертелся вихрем и всё покрылось тьмой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мой дурацкий перевод героически редактировала [PaleFire](http://paleflame.diary.ru/), за что я ей дичайше благодарен.  
> Отдельное спасибо [Сессемару](http://inu-taisho.diary.ru/) за конструктивную критику.


	2. Глава Вторая

Kакое-то время он приходил в сознание лишь на короткие, похожие на вспышки, мгновения. Тони помнил не особо много. Крики. Запах антисептиков. Яркую лампy над операционным столом. Кислород. Лицо Стива, бледное, будто мел. Ровный писк монитора сердечного ритма. Слезы на щеках Пеппер.  
Никa Фьюри и Торa.  
— ...экий везучий ублюдок... не задел ни одного важного органа...  
Тони помнил, как Тор посмотрел на него сверху вниз, с горящим в голубых глазах вопросом. Тони снова уснул, прежде чем выяснил, что же это за вопрос.  
Следующим, что он узнал, был факт, что он проснулся в своей спальне в доме Мстителей. Ощущение было, будто его накачали наркотой, которой бы хватило до следующего года; голова ныла и рот совершенно пересох. Еще оказалось, что в его локте игла капельницы. Чудесно.  
— ДЖАРВИС, — еле смог прохрипеть он. — Что случилось?  
 _— Вас пырнули ножом, сэр._  
— А я и не заметил, — ворча, Тони попытался придать своему телу полусидячее положение. Тугой узел боли в животе предостерегал против движений, но он все равно попробoвал. — Я имел ввиду, сколько времени я был в отключке, кто в здании, что стало с Локи? Щ.И.Т. в порядке?  
 _— Вы находитесь в особняке Мстителей примерно двенадцать часов, сэр. Было решено, что лучше будет держать вас под наблюдением после того, как медицинская команда Щ.И.Т.а прооперировала вас. По приказу капитана Роджерса вы были перенесены сюда примерно через тридцать шесть часов после ранения._  
ДЖАРВИС продолжал восполнять остальные пробелы. К тому времени, как он закончил, Тони проснулся окончательно.  
Он получил медицинскую помощь в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а после исчезновения Локи, но Стив не разрешил трогать реактор или даже сканировать его. Его перенесли в особняк, как только состояние стабилизировалось и Фьюри официально его отпустил. Стив чертов Роджерс. Тони ему точно должен, по-крупному.  
В данный момент в особняке были только Стив и Тор, вернувшийся, пока Тони был в отключке. Нет смысла торговаться о деталях выдачи преступника, если преступник сам смылся, подумал Тони, скривившись.  
Кстати, о Локи. Локи просто исчез. Камеры наблюдения показали, как он телепортируется из тюремной камеры, но через долю секунды возвращается и погружает нож Тони в кишки. После этого не было никаких отчетов о его действиях. Что логично. Небось где-то зализывает раны и хохочет, пока плохо не станет, над ними с его прощальным подарком.  
— ДЖАРВИС, в следующий раз, если я пытаюсь сделать что-то тупое ради высшего блага, отрави меня газом, чтоб слушался.  
 _— Я предполагаю, вы бы предпочли несмертельную дозу._  
— Не умничай, — отпихнув одеяла подальше, Тони оттянул свой "симпатичный" больничный халат и осмотрел повреждения. Под бинтами было не больше четырех дюймов разреза, аккуратно зашитых. — Ну, этим даже не похвастаешься.  
Чувствуя себя слишком уставшим для каких-либо дальнейших действий, Тони откинулся обратно на подушки, пялясь в потолок. Он уже подумывал, а не поспать ли еще, когда услышал стук в дверь.  
— Тони? ДЖАРВИС сказал, что ты проснулся. Мне можно войти? — Стив, а интонации такие, словно пришел попросить чашку сахара. Тень его ног двигалась в свете, просачивающемся под дверью.  
— Конечно, мне все равно пора менять судно.  
Дверь открылась, и Стив просунул голову внутрь.  
— У тебя нет судна.  
— Ну, тогда ситуация стала неловкой, — ответил Тони.  
Стив покачал головой и вошел в комнату, балансируя небольшим подносом. Босая нога пнула дверь, закрывая, когда он включил свет, ослепив Тони на несколько секунд. Проигнорировав возражения, Стив опустил поднос в ногах кровати и повернулся к Тони, чтобы нависнуть над ним. У него было не самое дружелюбное выражение лица.  
— Ты, — сказал Стив, — самый тупой гений из всех, каких я встречал. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Пить хочу, все болит, я устал, малость стыдно. Выбери одно.  
Стив взял стакан с прикроватного столика и удалился в ванную при спальне. Когда он вернулся, Тони нетерпеливо взял стакан и долго пил. Ему казалось, что он часами дышал через рот. Две белые таблетки оказались в его ладони, пока он пил, и он швырнул их в рот вместе с последними глотками.  
Стив смотрел на него испытующе, пока не Тони закончил и не вытер рот тыльной стороной запястья. Стив сидел на краю кровати, перекладывая пустой стакан из одной руки в другую.  
— Тони, что случилось?  
— Локи напал на меня с ножом, — ответил Тони, пожимая плечами. — Ничего удивительного, правда.  
Глаза Стива потемнели.  
— Между прочим, очень даже.  
Легким щелчком пальцев Стив бросил ему что-то маленькое и металлическое, что отскочило от груди. Тони даже не надо было смотреть, чтобы узнать свою скрепку.  
— Я решил, что ты хотел бы вернуть ее, прежде чем Фьюри увидит.  
Тони моргнул.  
— Так он не...  
Стив отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Нет. Он просто думает, что Локи снова надурил Щ.И.Т., — уголки его рта дернулись. — Вообще-то, мне кажется, он пошутил на тему того, что Локи пришлось пырнуть тебя ножом, лишь бы ты заткнулся.  
— И ты смеешься над моей болью. Шикарно. — Тони видел, как рот Стива снова вздрагивает, прежде чем неохотно изогнуться в улыбке. Уже лучше. — Слушай, хочешь посмотреть на мои швы?  
— Тебе что, двенадцать? И вообще, я уже видел.  
Возмущенный, Тони натянул одеяла до подбородка. Стив по-настоящему закатил глаза.  
— На операционном столе, Тони. Ты что, думал, что я собирался оставить тебя одного? Я же знаю, как ты реагируешь, когда Щ.И.Т. просит поизучать твой «пирсинг». И уж если на то пошло, как о нём узнал Локи?  
Значит, он действительно бы в комнате наблюдения. Стив ничего не упускал. Тони взвесил, говорить ему или нет. Или, скорее, сколько ему сказать. Он доверил бы свою жизнь Стиву, но Локи уже доказал, что он еще более чокнутый, чем сортирная крыса. Тони не хотел бы, чтобы он начал по какой-либо причине охотиться на Стива.  
— Помнишь благотворительный вечер? Та блондинка Тора и чувак с топором? Локи и был анонимным источником, — признался Тони.  
Брови Стива взлетели вверх.  
 _— Локи?_  
— Знаю, знаю. Оказывается, та блондинка, Амора, собиралась замутить что-то с Тором. Локи разбудил меня черт знает когда, чтобы сообщить. Тут он реактор и увидел. — Тони устало потер глаза. — Стив, я не знаю, во что я вляпался. Просто пытаюсь не дать людям быть убитыми.  
— И поэтому ты выпустил Локи из тюрьмы? Несколько неплодотворно, по-моему.  
Тони пожал плечами, подобрал скрепку. Металл был холодным.  
— У него уже вырабатывалась устойчивость к сыворотке. Чуть больше часа на уменьшенной дозе, и у него хватило магии свалить оттуда.  
— И поэтому ты подумал: а зачем же ждать?  
— Я подумал, что если я его оттуда вытащу, то он, может быть, не разнесет штаб Щ.И.Т.а в дымящиеся руины. Хочу заметить в свою защиту, что я был прав. Локи не напал.  
Стив покраснел, в его глазах загорелся гнев.  
— Нет, он всего лишь пытался убить тебя. Тони, он как бешеный пёс. Он живет, чтобы уничтожать. Почему ты пытаешься подружиться с ним?  
 _— Подру..._ Стив, я всего лишь пытался уменьшить побочный ущерб, как ты можешь хотя бы на секунду думать, что...  
— Локи говорил с тобой, Тони. Он предложил тебе информацию про шкатулку. — Стив откинулся назад, проведя пальцами по волосам. — Коулсон сообщил, что Локи не сказал ни единого слова ни одному агенту Щ.И.Т.а, кто бы ни допрашивал его. Не только самой информации. Ни слова вообще. А потом пришел ты, и он внезапно разговорился.  
— Ну так я же Железный Человек. Он меня знает. Может, он просто стеснялся агентов.  
Если по правде, Тони даже не знал про обет молчания Локи. Если подумать, он понятия не имел, что же делать с тем фактом, что Локи согласился делиться информацией с ним. Не с Щ.И.Т.ом, а с ним.  
Стив вздохнул.  
— Не шути на этот счет. Просто — он ведь сунул в тебя нож, Тони. Когда я туда добрался, я было подумал... — слова оборвались, взгляд Стива уперся в стену. Мышца у челюсти подпрыгнула, он сглотнул. Тони хлопнул его по предплечью, грубо сжимая.  
— Да уж. Я тоже, в какой-то момент, — признался он. — Не самый лучший мой план, между прочим.  
Стив кивнул, все еще не глядя на него.  
— А то. Между прочим, Тор хотел поговорить с тобой. Я не сказал ему про скрепку. Оказывается, Один не был особо полезен: Локи был нужен ему, чтоб посадить в тюрьму, а не казнить. Щ.И.Т. бы его не отпустил. Так что, может, ты сделал правильный выбор, в конце концов. — Он встал и взял поднос, протягивая что-то Тони. — Я подумал, тебе это может быть нужно. Хотя вообще-то ты не должен работать некоторое время.  
Тони взял планшет у Стива.  
— Ты мой самый любимый супер-солдат, Стив Роджерс, — сообщил он. — Правда. Спасибо за поддержку.  
Стив рассмеялся.  
— Ага, только я снова порвал зад на той новой униформе, что ты сделал. Стыдно малость.  
— Да как это вообще получается? — воскликнул Тони взволнованно. — Волокна усилены — хотя знаешь что, нафиг. Я болен, я устал, и мне точно не надо сейчас думать о твоей голой заднице.  
— Тогда не ходи в интранет. Постарайся поспать.  
Стив вышел, забывая выключить свет. Невероятно. Он только что сказал «интранет»? Старый добрый Стив.  
— ДЖАРВИС, свет.  
Комната погрузилась во тьму. Тони слепо поморгал в потолок, нервно теребя скрепку.  
Что бы ни случилось тогда в камере Щ.И.Т.а, Тони Старк знал одно. Локи выбрал его для чего-то. Чтоб попросить о помощи, или давать анонимные советы, или чтобы просто убить, он навел свой прицел на Тони. А это значило, что ради безпасности всех вовлечённых, то есть себя, ему было над чем поработать.  
— ДЖАРВИС, открой новый файл. Переведи все данные из последних сканов энергии как типовые образцы.  
 _— Как желаете назвать файл?_  
Тони задумался.  
— Проект Deadlock.

* * *  
Через два дня, в полтретьего утра, Тони чиркал каракули уравнения на огромной интерактивной доске, уже без капельницы и даже с разрешением носить настоящие штаны. Он все еще был медицински привязан к штабу Мстителей, но для Тони штаб был как второй дом, и ему разрешили работать в оружейной лаборатории весь световой день. Жизнь жертвы ножевого ранения была хороша.  
Ну, относительно хороша, подумал Тони, выпрямляясь и стараясь не расчесывать заживающую кожу живота. Она болела и чесалась, а Стив перекрыл ему доступ к хорошим обезболивающим день назад. Что-то насчет «обещал Пеппер», что вообще было чушью.  
В раздумьях Тони слегка постучал по щеке, отступая на шаг и оглядывая свою работу, решив в конце концов, что он хорошо потрудился в этот день. Эту ночь. Неважно.  
— ДЖАРВИС, что думаешь?  
 _— Исходя из моих вычислений, вполне возможно, сэр. Когда бы вы хотели это применить?_  
— Еще не решил. Наверно, я еще раз перепроверю утром, может, смогу как-нибудь усилить, а то оно кажется слишком легким.  
 _— Легкое, как сам воздух,_ — согласился ДЖАРВИС.  
Тони закатил глаза и отложил стилус, приподнимая рубашку и рассеяно почесывая вокруг швов.  
— Поменьше шуточек, ДЖАРВИС. Из нас двоих шутник я, помнишь?  
 _— Вы никогда не даёте мне забыть, Сэр._  
— Ага. Тогда мы закончили.  
Прoковыляв в ванную, он включил холодную воду и ополоснул лицо и шею, раздумывая, когда же его работа окупится. Такие вещи были вне области его экспертных знаний, но он схватывал всё на лету.  
Он только вытер лицо и уже направлялся к кровати, когда услышал намеренно мягкие шаги за спиной. Волосы на загривке встопорщились. Ну и ну. Угадай с двух раз, кто бы это мог быть. Дерьмо.  
 _— Сэр._  
ДЖАРВИС знал.  
— Отставить, — напряженно приказал Тони. Он медленно повернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Локи. — В этот раз штаб-квартира Мстителей? Дьявольски хороший выбор местечка, чтобы закончить начатое, позволь мне сказать.  
Глаза Локи были нефритом, прикрытым тяжелыми веками, рот — неприятной линией. Снова в своём черно-зеленом кожаном пыльнике с различными отделениями, в черных сапогах и бронзовых наручах, крепко охватывающих его предплечья, казалось, что он никогда и не был y Щ.И.Т.a. Медленно подходя, Локи, превосходящий Тони ростом, казалось, нависал над ним. А может, это игра света.  
— Закончить начатое? — медленно повторил он, пробуя слова на вкус. — Как раз наоборот. Ты мне очень помог в тот день. Весьма подобающе будет, если я оплачу долг, не так ли?  
Он оглядел комнату, впитывая с ястребиной энергией всё, что видел. Тони обнаружил, что потихоньку отходит назад.  
— Ага, знаешь что, я, вообще-то, очень щедрый парень, давай назовем это подарком и ты свалишь отсюда нахрен? — предложил Тони. — По сути, я буду премного благодарен, если ты трижды щелкнешь каблучками и никогда больше не появишься в моей спальне.  
Выражение лица Локи не изменилось, но глаза слегка потемнели. Тони подумалось, что бог выглядит так, будто чего-то не понимает.  
— Ты отказываешься от моего предложения, даже не выслушав его? Я думал, ты умнее.  
Пальцы Локи посверкали маленькими арками зеленой энергии. Тони это ничуть не понравилось.  
— Локи, мне жизнь в радость, — ответил он. — Веришь или нет, но мой опыт подсказывает, что ты этому не способствуешь. — Он отступил назад, чувствуя как стена, гладкая и прохладная, надавила на его плечи, когда Локи поджал губы. — Так что можешь звать меня как угодно, но я буду сидеть тут, дышать и не истекать кровью от ножевого ранения, а ты можешь плести свои планы моей смерти где-нибудь подальше.  
Зеленые глаза на долю секунды сузились обдумывающе, а потом Локи начал улыбаться.  
— Моя маленькая шутка с ножoм так тебя расстроила? Смотри-ка, можно подумать, что я никогда раньше не пытался убить тебя.  
Тони моргнул, и вдруг Локи оказался прямо перед ним, бледные ладони прижаты к стене по сторонам головы, не давая Тони двинуться. С такого близкого расстояния Тони смотрел почти точно Локи в рот, который был сжат в косой, но знающей усмешке.  
Тони выругался про себя. Хоть Локи и был полегче и физически послабее Тора, он все равно был выше и сильнее Тони. Без брони и не полностью оправившийся, Тони не был угрозой, ничуть. И Локи это знал.  
— Должен признать, для кого-то, кто работает один так долго, как я, идея, что кто-то вроде тебя может мне помочь... очень занимательна, — прошептал Локи, его дыхание обдало кожу Тони прохладой. Тони быстро зажмурил глаза, молясь, чтобы и это не кончилось кровью. Но Локи не выглядел заинтересованным в насилии.  
Он медленно склонился ближе, его губы слегка задели щеку Тони, прежде чем нашли чувствительную ушную раковину.  
— Я нахожу себя вынужденным вернуть долг, — выдохнул он. — И я могу быть действительно щедрым. Почему же ты желаешь отказаться от своего шанса?  
Тони тяжело сглотнул, слепо таращась в белую колонну горла Локи. Облизывая губы в отчаянии, он попытался думать. Это, кстати, оказалось очень сложно. Дыхание вырывалось ровно напротив бледной кожи, ладони нажимали на доспехи и всё, что он чуял, это кожаная одежда, и озон, и ох бля, это похоже на язык, и всё выходит из-под контроля.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты убрался отсюда, — Тони с трудом дышал, — и у тебя есть десять секунд, чтобы это сделать. ДЖАРВИС, разбуди нашего дружелюбного соседа — бога грома.  
 _— Уже сделано, сэр._  
Локи отскочил, будто его пнули, шокированный и взбешенный, резко развернулся к двери. Скоро Тор будет грохотать по коридорам, направляясь к ним, и они оба знали это.  
Потом внимание Локи снова вернулось к Старку, и его взгляда хватило, чтобы снова пришпилить Тони к стенке. Лицо Локи было маской, но в глазах горел огонь. Что за огонь, Тони не знал.  
— Так ты вызываешь _его_. Хорошо же, — уголок рта Локи дернулся вверх, словно он хотел добавить что-то еще, но по коридору уже хлопали двери и были слышны тяжелые шаги Тора. Зрачки Локи расширились от возбужения, бурлили опасениями, и когда он поднял руку, в ней был свирепо загнутый кинжал.  
Тор с Мьёлниром в руке распахнул дверь настежь как раз вовремя, чтобы видеть, как Локи швырнет кинжал Тони в лицо.  
— Локи, _нет_!  
Кинжал вонзился глубоко в штукатурку возле головы Тони, меньше чем в полудюйме от виска. Несколько тёмных волосков медленно опустились на пол. Его сердце дико колотилось от страха. Говно. Говно.  
Локи тонко улыбнулся.  
— Ой, меньше огорчения в голосе. Ты знаешь, я никогда не бью мимо.  
Глаза Тора неуверенно сузились, переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Что за игру ты затеял, Локи? — потребовал он. — Зачем ты пришел сюда?  
Он явно спал, когда ДЖАРВИС вызвал его: волосы были в сумасшедших завитушках и на щеке отпечатался шов подушки. Да и одет он был всего лишь в пару тёмно-красных трусов. Каким-то образом в глазах Тони он всё равно выглядел грозным.  
Но не в глазах Локи. Тот еле глянул на брата. Отступая на шаг, Локи позволил своему взгляду задержаться на Тони, а потом отвернулся.  
— Это больше не имеет значения, — ответил он сухо. Переливчатая зеленая магия осветила его силуэт. — Сиюминутная ошибка в суждении. С вашего позволения, у меня работа. Прощайте.  
— Брат, подожди... — Тор шагнул вперед, протягивая руку, но Локи уже исчез.  
Мгновение Тор выглядел потерянным, глядя в пространство, которое только что занимал его брат, но быстро оправился. Прочистив горло, Тор прошагал к Тони.  
— Всё ли нормально с тобой?  
— Хороший вопрос. — Тони скользнул подальше от кинжала в стене и развернулся, потирая голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. Маленький клочок волос остался в пальцах. — О, о боже. Тор, на моей голове есть залысина? Локи только что сделал мне залысину?  
Но Тор уже вытаскивал кинжал из стены, рукоять полностью скрылась в его огромной ладони. Если это можно было так назвать. Кинжал был подлой мелкой вещицей без гарды; по существу, это был витиевато украшеный кусок металла, отполированый до блеска и, наверное, еще острее, чем язык Локи. Тор смотрел на него, лежащий в ладони. Он хмурился.  
— Локи никогда не промахивается, — сказал он почти про себя — таким низким был его голос. Глаза Тора слегка посветлели. — Что-то дюже неладно с моим братом, Тони Старк.  
— Ага, очаровательно, — раздраженно ответил Тони, направляясь к зеркалу. — ДЖАРВИС, запусти «Deadlock». Здесь и дома.  
 _— Deadlock запускается. Плановое время завершения — десять секунд._  
— Дэдлок? — переспросил Тор из соседней комнаты.  
Тони исследовал голову в зеркале ванной. Ничего, что нельзя исправить стратегическим причесыванием, решил он, удовлетворённый.  
— Ага, — ответил он. — Это заряженное локализованное поле, которое не позволяет телепортироваться в пределах определённого радиуса. Я почти уверен, что оно работает, но я не буду знать точно, пока не проверю в деле. Оно основано на всех данных Локи.  
 _— Deadlock запущен._  
Тони почувствовал, как в ушах хлопнуло ровно в тот момент, как Тор поднял Мьёльнир и странно на него смотрел, сжимая пальцы на рукояти. Ну, что-то только что случилось. Тор осторожно взмахнул молотом, электричество предостерегающе затрещало вокруг него. Он хмуро глянул на Тони.  
— Мьёльниру не нравится твоя наука. — Последнее слово он выговорил, будто оно было отвратительным на вкус.  
— Мьёльнир может заткнуться и жить дальше, — ответил Тони. — По мне, лучше поломанный молот, чем твой брат, ползущий ко мне среди ночи.  
Тор странно на него смотрел.  
— Мне известно, что Локи предложил тебе информацию, пока я был в Асгарде. Информацию о Шкатулке Древних Зим. Конечно же, я уверен, что он не сказал бы ничего, что отец или я не знаем сами, но... это странно, что он вообще что-то тебе предлагал.  
Без приглашения присев на край кровати Тони, Тор опустил молот и оперся о свои колени. Он интересно выглядел, полуголый в спальне Тони, растрёпанный и сбитый с толку. Не то чтобы Тони что-то не то подумал.  
— Вообще-то, он хотел обменяться информацией, — Тони потянул ворот рубашки вниз, показывая холодный голубой свет арк-реактора. — Он спрашивал об этом.  
— Локи нет дела до науки, — ответил Тор, встряхнув головой. — Для него в этом нет выгоды. Хотя он мог бы просто быть любопытным, насчет чего у меня свои подозрения. — Синие глаза неуклонно встретились с взглядом Тони. — Это ты его выпустил, правда?  
Попался.  
Тогда можно с этим и покончить, угнетенно подумал Тони. _Да, Тор, это я выпустил на свободу твоего братца-маньяка, надеясь спасти несколько жизней, которые могут ничего не значить, когда он снова попытается покорить планету, так что извини, ошибся._ Точно, это пройдёт просто на ура.  
Но казалось, что Тор принял его молчание за подразумеваемое признание. Мрачно кивая самому себе, он поднялся и хлопнул по плечу Тони.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он искренне, удивляя Тони, — что cделал то, чего я не смог. Мои надежды глупы, я знаю, но Локи мой брaт, и хоть это я победил его в тот день, я не желал ему смерти. Я поклялся заботиться о нём, как старший брат, и я должен. Это мало значило, пока я не понял, насколько потемнел его путь.  
Тор опустил взгляд и отошел, оставляя ощущение ужасной улыбки. Это было самым жалким зрелищем из всех, какие Тони когда-либо видел.  
— Но моя вина не должна тебя беспокоить, — твердо сказал он, выпрямляясь. — При всем этом, я благодарен, что ты освободил его, прежде чем смертные смогли бы еще сильнее навредить.  
— Ага, — ответил Тони. — Ты только не забудь это всё на тот случай, когда он превратит нас в змей.  
Это немного рассмешило Тора.  
— Локи презирает змей. Скорее уж он превратит нас в полевых мышей и натравит на нас кошек.  
Тони моргнул.  
— О, это, конечно, намного лучше. Сегодня я буду отлично спать. Спасибо, крутой малый.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — с легкостью ответил Тор, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять молот. — Хотя я думаю, что теперь Локи оказывает тебе предпочтение, или оказывал. Он очень хорош в обращении с клинком, ты же знаешь.  
Он направился к двери, оставляя тот самый кинжал на кровати Тони.  
— Тор, какого черта ты несешь? Он мне чуть кишки не выпустил.  
— Локи никогда не бьет мимо цели, — многозначительно проговорил Тор. Его глаза ярко горели, он улыбался. — Но его кинжал не тронул ничего, кроме кожи и мышц. Я могу придумать только одну причину, по которой он нанёс рану смертному, который ослушался своих и освободил его.  
Он оставил Тони стоять там, думающего об этих словах еще долго после ухода бога. У Тора была куча слабых мест, если дело заходило о его брате, так что слишком серьезно его слепую веру воспринимать было нельзя. Но он поднял важный вопрос, и Тони забеспокоился, что нашел ответ, о котором раньше и не думал.  
Не вернулся ли Локи и пырнул его ножом не потому, что он вероломный и неблагодарный мелкий лох, но потому, что он не хотел, чтобы Тони подозревали в его побеге?  
В этом была некая странная логика. В конце концов, кто бы подозревал в помощи психопату того, кто до смерти истекает кровью на полу? Если бы Стив не подобрал скрепку, то, возможно, побег Локи был бы списан на остатки его магии, позволившие ему освободиться. Может, даже на телепатический контроль. Но никто в Щ.И.Т.е и не подумал бы заподозрить, что именно Тони это сделал, причем специально. Ведь его же пырнули ножом. Ведь он — Мститель.  
Может, это он с недосыпу, но где-то здесь была правда. Будь оно проклято ко всем чертям, тут есть смысл. Особенно если учесть сегодняшнее возвращение Локи . А это значило, что...  
Что он только что предложил их самому сильному врагу засунуть свои смутительно возбуждающие предложения дружбы себе в жопу.  
Если подумать, то это было идеальным дополнением к его списку ужасающих попыток сделать правильный выбор.  
— Смейся, Тони, — посоветовал он сам себе. — Смейся, а то в этот раз ты правда можешь заплакать.  
Дел не осталось, и он решил, что пойти спать будет наилучшим выбором. Прежде чем улечься, Тони положил кинжал на стол, чтобы точно не забыть и как следует изучить его утром. Позже утром, в конце концов. Три часа пришли и ушли давно. Но это нормально. Защита от телепортации была завершена, безопасность была обеспечена и жизнь продолжалась, даже если сам Тони мысленно пинал себя в зад.  
Уже засыпая, он подумал, что бы было, если бы он не отказал Локи. Были ли надежды Тора настолько неуместны? Возможно. Может, все случилось, как и должно было. Плохие парни остаются плохими, хорошие ребята отвергают их облапывающие заигрывания и натравливают на них их старших братьев. Мир продолжает вертеться.  
И всё же, подумал он в сонном тумане, казалось, что он упустил что-то изумительное.

* * *  
Солнце еле переползало горизонт, когда телефон Тони зазвонил, так чертовски напугав его, что он подпрыгнул и нечаянно швырнул свою подушку через всю комнату.  
— Заметка на будущее: сменить мелодию звонка на... что-то не AC/DC, — пробормотал он, пошатываясь на пути к столу, чтобы взять телефон. — Это Старк, и лучше пусть будут хорошие новости.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Старк. Разве это не фантастическое утро? Я надеюсь, я не разбудил вас. — Ник Фьюри говорил так, будто был достаточно зол, чтобы грызть свинец и плеваться пулями, что делало его вежливое приветствие еще более невменяемым. — Прошлой ночью к нам вломился наш старый друг Локи Лауфейсон.  
Тони потер глаза, присев на край стола и пытаясь заставить свой мозг работать.  
— А, Локи заходил? Дай я угадаю: он взял волшебную ледяную коробочку. Я советовал отослать её обратно, Фьюри. Ты знал, что должно было случиться.  
На другом конце повисло секундное молчание. Тони представил себе, как Фьюри сжимает пальцами переносицу.  
— Старк, он заменил её на бар-холодильник.  
— Бар-холо...  
— Я уже все сказал, не заставляй меня повторяться.  
Тони засмеялся. Бар-холодильник. Локи по-настоящему подшутил над Щ.И.Т.ом.  
— Ну, это было щедро, — в конце концов прохрипел он, вытирая глаза. — Каких действий ты от меня хочешь? К тому же, после двух часов сна.  
— Никаких, — ровно ответил Фьюри. — Только берегись возвращения ледяного дерьма летом и проверь, все ли у вас так. Если он явился сюда, то нетрудно думать, что он и к Мстителям явится.  
Правдивее некуда. Тони закинул голову и утомлённо смотрел в потолок.  
— Почему нельзя всё это слать по и-мэйлу?  
— А мне нравится слышать звук твого голоса, — ответил Фьюри, и Тони знал, что тот наверняка в этот момент сломал карандаш в кулаке. — Еще свяжемся.  
Телефон пискнул, разъединяясь. Тони бросил его на гору бумаг, раскиданных по столу, и слегка поморщился, когда телефон стукнулся о кинжал. Черт бы всё побрал. Еще не хватало, чтобы ему пришлось менять телефон.  
Тут до Тони дошло, что он ведь не оставлял никаких бумаг на столе. Бумаги слишком легко терялись, и он уже неделями работал с интерактивной доской...  
Соскальзывая со стола, он развернулся и разгладил бумажный ворох. Листов было примерно тридцать; разработки и записи на огромных листах тонкой бумаги — пока он не разложил их на полу, некоторые были даже похожи на первые наброски того сьюта, который он и Йинсен построили в Гульмире. Тут он и понял.  
— ДЖАРВИС, — хрипло сказал он, не в силах отвести глаз. Его сердце сильно билось. — Сканируй всё. Выложи на мой личный сервер. Я хочу знать, что эти данные защищены.  
 _— Да, сэр._  
Тони вернулся к столу и заметил кусок толстой бумаги, сложеный вдвое и прижатый кинжалом. Разворачивая бумажку, Тони быстро просмотрел текст. Там было написано немного.  
А большего и не надо было.  
 _Как было заказано._  
Итак, наша сделка завершена.  
— Л.  
P.S.: а что это было за покалывание, когда я телепортировался сюда?  
— Этот сукин сын, — выдохнул Тони, огромная улыбка расцветала на его лице. — Этот хитрый проклятый сукин сын.  
Ему было наплевать, что Дэдлок не сработал; он еще успеет провести диагностику. Ему было плевать, что у Локи снова была шкатулка. Единственное, что сейчас было важным для Тони, было разложено у его ног.  
 _— Название проекта, сэр?_  
Тони даже не задумался.  
— Схемы: Думбот Бета.  
Пора работать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [PaleFire](http://www.diary.ru/member/?80884) продолжает храбро исправлять мои косяки. В этой работе к ней присоединяются [Сессемару](http://www.diary.ru/member/?13002) и [Lafrey](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2913582).  
>  Всем огромное спасибо.


	3. Глава Третья

А земной шар продолжал вращаться, несмотря ни на что.  
Локи исчез, утащив шкатулку неизвестно куда. Тони выздоровел, и Железный Человек снова летал в небе; его метеорный путь светился в небе Нью-Йорка. Мстители дрались с плохими ребятами, Ник Фьюри заработал себе язву, а Тор не одобрял установку Deadlock 2.0 везде, где хотел бы появиться.  
Работа шла как обычно, и работа была хороша.  
— Может, это, типа, такой подарок, от которого мурашки по коже, — предположил Клинт, помахав полусъеденым бургером, чтобы привлечь особое внимание. Он вытер рот и слизал соус с большого пальца, глядя, как Тони изучал лицевую часть прототипа своего Думбота. — Может, вы теперь женаты. Слушай, вдруг это делает тебя женой?  
— Я правда отлично выгляжу в платье, — рассеяно ответил Тони, держа деталь на свету. — Но я думаю, ты ошибаешься. Тебе не кажется, что он _улыбается_? — Снимая шлем, он потянулся за сварочным агрегатом.  
Сидя задом наперед на офисном стуле, Клинт крутанулся вокруг своей оси и, перебирая ногами, откатился подальше от искр. После нескольких быстрых исправлений Тони поднял сварочную маску и изучающе оглядел работу. Клинт, увлечённо жуя, показал на него пальцем.  
— Слова словами, но Локи продал Дума за _тебя_. Что еще это может значить?  
— Нет чести среди воров, наверно.  
— Чувак, Локи отдал долг. Он как Тор: не любит, чтобы хуйня висела над ним. Думай еще.  
— Может быть, Дум ему сказал, что в кожаной одежде он выглядит толстым.  
Клинт чуть не подавился.  
Улыбаясь, Тони пересек комнату, снимая сварочные перчатки и бросая их на рабочий стол. Ему пора было передохнуть. Последние восемь недель, если он не был на миссиях, то работал в штаб-квартире Мстителей над Думботом для проникновения во вражеский лагерь, изучая схемы, прежде чем начать создавать двойного агента, которого можно было бы послать на оперативную базу Дума.  
Примерно тогда же Клинт сломал палец и его перевели на скамейку запасных. Фьюри даже забрал все луки и стрелы, какие у него были, чтобы быть увереным, что Клинт послушается. По-видимому, стоило ожидать, что Клинт воспользуется своим новообретенным свободным временем, чтобы охрененно дразнить Тони про источник его новейшего проекта.  
— Мы не видели его уже больше двух месяцев. Спорю, он планирует что-то грандиозное, типа подсознательных посланий по телевизору. — Толкая стул, чтобы приехать обратно к Тони, Клинт перебирал ногами, как нетерпеливый краб. — Я бы так и сделал.  
— И это говорит парень, который вчера провёл большую часть времени, пытаясь убедить ДЖАРВИС, что он ХАЛ-9000, — напомнил ему Тони, потирая переносицу. — А когда тот наконец сдался и назвал тебя «Дэйв», ты запаниковал и провел ночь у Баннера.  
— Я не пидор, чувак. Я спал на полу, — подчеркнул Клинт. — И вообще, ДЖАРВИС сделал голос и все такое. — Он наклонился вперед, ухмыляясь. — Слушай, а давай мы заставим Тора посмотреть все фильмы про Терминатора?  
Тони громко фыркнул.   
— Ага, потому что он не может еще сильнее ненавидеть технику.  
Клинт пожал плечами.   
— Я просто подумал, что ДЖАРВИС мог бы нагнать на него еще больше страху, чем сейчас.  
Не желая отвечать на это, Тони встряхнул головой и сделал пометку: предупредить Тора не смотреть ничего, предложенного неким Клинтом «Хоукаем» Бартоном. Он только что убедил Тора, что Дэдлок не так уж отвратителен и всего лишь предотвращает попытки телепортироваться в штаб. Раз уж сейчас он работает, вместо того чтобы покалывать или щекотать, или что там Локи почувствовал, когда скинул схемы.  
— Слушай, а может, он сдох.  
— Кто? — переспросил Тони. — Тор?  
— Локи. Это обьяснило бы тишину в эфире. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что даже Дум смог бы замочить этого парня, — ответил Клинт, зевая. Он поднялся со стула. — Ну ладно, я пошел. После ланча хочется поспать. Удачи с этим дабл-о-севен.  
— Не придумывай моему Думботу названий до меня, — потребовал Тони. — Есть правила. Рaзбивание бутылок с шампанским и все такое.  
— А-а-а-га. — Клинт даже не старался выглядеть сожалеющим, уходя в сторону лифта.  
— Если увидишь Стива, скажи ему, что я положил три новых пары штанов к костюму Капитана Америки в его комнате, и если он опять порвет на них зад, я вывешу в интернет видео того случая, когда он перепутал телевизионный пульт и свой мобильник.   
Уж лучше опозорить национального героя, чем, раздражаясь, сидеть и бесконечно зашивать ярко-синие штаны, как какой-нибудь работник потогонного подполья.  
— Ты серьезно? — Клинт рассмеялся, прежде чем двери закрылись и лифт унес его вверх к цивилизации.  
— Наконец-то один, — пробормотал Тони, перекатывая свой стул и протирая глаза. Он не мог вспомнить, когда же последний раз спал больше четырех часов. Строить Думбота, улучшать Дэдлок, патрулировать город в костюме Железного Человека — все это занимало и его дни, и его ночи.  
Стив советовал ему сократить часы патруля и поспать, но Тони еще предстояло научиться принимать советы о здоровье с хоть какой-то вежливостью. Честно признать, он и сам не понимал, зачем часами нарезает круги по городу. Криминальная активность сошла почти на нет.  
 _Может, он сдох._  
Действительно, может быть. Даже с плохими ребятами иногда случаются плохие вещи. Хотя о жизни и смерти Локи Лауфейсона скорее стоило волноваться Тору. У Тони и так забот хватало. И все же незнание напрягало. Неотвязное ощущение, что вот-вот что-то случится. Вполне возможно, что Думбот был всего лишь отвлекающим маневром, чтобы занять их, пока где-то еще происходило нечто совершенно другое.  
Но это было всего лишь предположение, а Тони не любил предполагать. Ничуть.  
Время покажет.  
* * *  
Прошел еще месяц. Жизнь продолжалась. Город был ненадолго захвачен гамма-клонами. Тони закончил настраивать Думбота для проникновения в лагерь врага. Тора отозвали обратно в Асгард, пока Один спал.  
Все это время Локи продолжал прятаться.  
* * *  
Через три недели после возвращения из Асгарда Тор помогал Тони перекрывать крышу после одной из энергичных пробежек Халка по дому.  
Ну, если говорить честно, то Тор укладывал черепицу, а Тони просто подавал ему инструменты и пил пиво. Несмотря на роль наследника трона Асгарда, Тору нравилось помогать по дому. Он ни черта не умел готовить, но дай ему тряпку, и он приберется наравне с лучшими. Тони списывал это на его общий энтузиазм ко всему в целом.  
— Кажется ли это тебе достаточным, Тони Старк? — Тор вытер лоб и оглядел дело своих рук. Длинная полоса цвета ржавчины пачкала одну щеку. Тони решил, что он не скажет об этом Тору.  
— Узнаем, когда дождь пойдет. Но выглядит отлично, — сказао он, пожимая плечами. — Если честно, то я нифига не знаю про покрытия крыш. Я тут спрятался, пока Коулсон проводит свой обход. Пиво будешь?  
Тор кивнул и Тони передал ему бутылку, намочив пальцы о конденсат. Вместе они откинулись на скат крыши и пили в довольном молчании.  
День был тёплым, не слишком жарким для лета, солнце начинало садиться. Оно придавало красноватый оттенок небу, выделяя силуэт города на фоне горизонта. Шум дорожного движения отдалился, и Тони осознал, что расслабляется — впервые за несколько недель. Это было хорошее ощущение.  
— Прошло слишком много времени, — тихо сказал Тор немного погодя, нарушая молчание. — Боюсь, он готовит что-то ужасное.  
Тони прищурился, гляда на закат и отпивая длинный глоток. С той ночи, как Локи явился и Тор догадался, что его выпустил Тони, у аса создалось впечатление, будто Тони знал, что замышляет Локи, или что они как-то поддерживают связь.  
Конечно, он не говорил напрямую, но Тони знал, по тому взгляду, который Тор иногда бросал на его живот, прослеживая шрам, который скрывала одежда. _Шрам Локи_ , говорили его глаза. Тони задумался, как это: скучать по кому-то так сильно и знать, что он скорее сблизится с кем-то в твоей команде, чем плюнет на тебя.  
— Тор, он всегда что-то готовит, — заметил Тони. — И всякий раз мы снова вбиваем его задницу в землю. Пускай даже на полную катушку оттянется.  
Тор нахмурился.   
— Я не думаю, что мы видaли его полную силу. Еще нет. Меня волнует, что ты теперь стал частью его плана.  
— Опять ты про это? — простонал Тони. — Забудь, я тебе говорю. Он сам сказал: он со мной закончил. Конец. Продолжаем, как обычно. Вся прежняя фигня — это он просто заскучал и решил немного поиграть в твоей песочнице. — Он допил пиво, пока Тор угрюмо смотрел на него.  
— Локи — искусный и вероломный противник. Тебе не стоит его недооценивать.  
— О, хорошо звучит, особенно от тебя, — фыркнул Тони. — Ты _всё время_ его недооцениваешь. Стоит ему только глянуть на тебя, с его хорошенькими зелеными глазками, так ты сразу растекаешься в лужицу большой доброй братской любви. Да он играет тобой каждый раз, несчастый ты глупец.  
Ага, и может быть, это было несколько жестоко, подумал Тони, когда лицо Тора покраснело, он выглядел глубоко задетым, но его глаза были полны гнева. Тони наблюдал, как так называемый бог грома упаковывал инструменты резкими движениями и задумался, не стоит ли ему почувствовать себя виноватым, но забил на это. Ведь всё было правдой: Локи был худшим врагом Тора и его слабейшим местом, два в одном. Они все это знали.  
— Да что ты можешь знать о семейных связях, Тони Старк? — бросил Тор, его глаза потемнели. — Ведь у тебя семьи нет.  
— Ой, больно, — произнес Тони ровно, изогнув угол рта в ухмылке. — Ты прав. Наверно, я спрошу Локи, каково это, когда в следующий раз его увижу.  
Тор отвернулся и зашагал обратно через подъем крыши, плечи сгорблены, будто что-то на него охотилось. Может, собственная совесть, подумал Тони недобро.  
Он смотрел на уходящий свет заката еще секунду, прежде чем тихо выругался — запал покидал его. Молодец, Тони, сказал он себе с отвращением. Опять он за старое, бередит рану просто потому, что может. Тор этого не заслужил, зачем он _вообще_ это брякнул?  
Ну, по крайней мере, подумал Тони с коротким смешком, совсем без юмора, он хорошо дал сдачи, . Он и сам не ожидал такой ловкой шпильки от своего старого приятеля Тора. Не в природе аса было так реагировать. Но ведь Тор его спровоцировал, и если подумать, то это именно та прямота, от которой больнее всего. Как он мог ставить в укор Тору его попытки сохранить ту небольшую семью, что у него была?   
Одним движением перекатываясь на ноги, он вытряхнул весь разговор из головы. Приближалась ночь, и у него был целый город для патруля. Большой, подозрительно мирный город.  
Но если не было больших преступлений, то кому мстили Мстители?  
* * *  
Прошла еще неделя, и самой большой смелостью Мстителей было выставиться на благотворительном аукционе свиданий на вечер.  
Стива Роджерса взяли за сто пятьдесят три тысячи, не меньше.  
Ублюдок.  
* * *  
Когда это наконец случилось, оно случилось внезапно.  
Тони мирно кружил над городом, спешащие машины и оранжевые уличные огни смешивались в длинные растянутые полосы света далеко внизу. Ночь была тихой, воздух струился вокруг брони, и он чувствовал поистине дзенское умиротворение.   
Он пролетал высоко над окраинами Центрального Парка, когда огромное ледяное копьё взвилось высоко в небо, выпирая под безумными углами, с нарастающими зубцами и краями. Оно так быстро взлетело, что Тони даже не сообразил, что столкнулся бы с ним, если бы не взвыл сигнал сближения.  
— Яйцева мама! — вырвалось у него, и он шарахнулся влево, чтобы не врезаться. Тони срезал столько льда, что хватило бы на мороженое, пролетая гораздо ближе, чем хотелось бы. Он оглядел местность внизу, выпрямляясь вертикально, чтобы нависнуть над полем с яркими, мигающими огнями.  
Это была ярмарка или нечто похожее. Сладкая вата, поп-корн, колесо обозрения — всё в этом духе. Дети с родителями бродят между рядами ларьков. Ярко раскрашеные клоуны. Музыка. Крики восторга. Дисплей костюма мигал и вспыхивал, пока датчики собирали информацию, потоки данных собирались в список на краю его поля зрения.  
— Ярмарка, — простонал Тони. — Тут рядом ярмарка, а кто-то бросается в меня сосульками из-за кустов. Отлично. Никакой опасности побочного ущерба, ничуть.  
Шлейфы зеленого огня рвались вверх от основания ледяной башни, прикрытого деревями. Тони возблагодарил свою звезду, что башня была за границами ярмарки. Уворачиваясь от каждого взрыва магии, выстреливающего в воздух, он устремился вниз, пытаясь углядеть, кто же там вредительствует. Лёд не всегда значил «Локи», и единственной, кого Тони видал использующей эту хуйню с зеленым огнём, была...   
Тони изумлённо смотрел.  
Так, всё плохо.  
Среди лязга топоров и посохов и выстрелов магии, вылетающих во все стороны, Тони странно похолодел.  
Дерущихся было четверо — или, точнее, трое из них дрались, а один просто пытался остаться в живых. Будто вихрь, он кружился в центре между ними. Его посох был высоко поднят, отбивая магию - она искрилась и отражалась в пластине льда, из-за которой трава покрылась инеем. Kаждое движение переходило в следующее, когда он наносил удар за смертельным ударом, двигаясь как жидкое масло на воде, но противники превосходили числом и легко не сдавались. И близко не сдавались.  
Было похоже, что сегодня выдался очень плохой день для того, чтобы быть Локи Лауфейсоном.  
— Что ж ты наделал? — пробормотал Тони, глядя, как они пытаются порвать его на части.  
Злодеи, дерущиеся со злодеями. Этого не было в списке правил. Но с ярмаркой так близко... он не мог просто сидеть и смотреть. Он подключился к общему каналу Мстителей прежде, чем сам понял, что делает.   
— Мстители! — рявкнул он. — У нас несколько преступников со сверхспособностями, воюющих друг против друга возле ярмарки в Центральном Парке. У меня положительная идентификация Локи, Аморы, Скёрджа _и_ Доктора Дума. _Тревога первой степени_. Если вы это слышите...  
— Железный Человек, _отставить_ , — голос ворвался поверх канала, нежелательный и уж точно непрошенный. — Пусть подерутся себе.  
Тони стиснул зубы.   
— Фьюри, какого _черта_ ты несешь? Тут несколько сотен людей...  
— Которых ты эвакуируешь, — ответил Фьюри оловянным голосом. — Просто предоставь наших сильных друзей самим себе. Ведь не каждый день они делают нашу работу за нас.  
— _Что?_ Черта с два! — разрывая связь, он перешел на второстепенный канал. — Мстители, общий сбор!  
Ни с одной точки не пришло ответа. Красный наплыв уведомлений наполнил дисплей.  
— Похоже, ваша линия занята, мистер Старк.  
Тони вскипел в броне.   
— Ты меня _глушишь_? Черт тебя дери, Фьюри, не _провоцируй_ меня.  
— Как раз наоборот. Хеликарриер на шести от тебя. Щ.И.Т. на месте. Выводи _штатских_ , Старк.  
Далеко под Тони было заметно, что Локи начал уставать. Тони не думал, что хотя бы один из них заметил его в воздухе, или им было безразлично. Они сошлись с оружием и магией, и Локи давал сдачи ровно столько, сколько получал, но никто не держится вечно. Даже этот ловкий ублюдок.  
Говно. _Говно_. Даже если бы он рванул вниз, скорее всего, ему тоже надерут жопу, и по ярмарке ударит нечаянный взрыв или еще что. Он не мог дозваться остальных, и Фьюри висел в небе, как проклятая грозовая туча, наблюдая за каждым его движением.  
И что же, это всё? Он даст Локи умереть? Если подумать, винить его никто не будет. Мирные граждане важнее и так далее. Фьюри бы одобрил на все сто процентов. Это дрались не невинные агнцы. Каждый из них совершил свою долю тёмных делишек. Локи не отличался ни от Дума, ни от Аморы. Эгоистичный, корыстный и властолюбивый. Единственной разницей было то, что Локи предал одного из них, чтобы вернуть Старку долг.  
Разве этого достаточно? Нет. Черт побери, нет.  
Так почему же ему так тошно?  
Потому что ты наблюдаешь казнь, ответил ему голос, шепча из дальнего угла его совести. Когда они закончат избивать его до потери сознания, они его казнят, и ты будешь тем, кто просто смотрел на это.  
Он был Железным Человеком. Он дрался с плохими парнями. Даже если иногда он сам не был уверен, что выживет.  
— _Сэр,_ — тихо напомнил ДЖАРВИС.  
Локи пошатнулся и упал на одно колено. Три кинжала вылетели из его рук. Только один попал в цель. Скёрдж приостановился, чтобы вытянуть его из своей груди, и высоко занес топор. Локи растроился и исчез. На трое. Всего на трое.  
Железный Человек дрался с плохими парнями.  
 _Плохие парни — это кто?_  
— Не делай этого, Старк, — предупредил Фьюри со сталью в голосе.  
Тони закрыл глаза.  
 _Дерьмо_. Ему доводилось действовать еще тупее, причем с меньшими основаниями.  
Его глаза открылись.  
— ДЖАРВИС! Начинай отдаленный запуск ДОСа Марк 1. Побыстрее, если ты не против. Выведи мощность к главному лучу, максимум заряда. — С отчаянно бьющимся сердцем он ухмыльнулся в видеосвязь, вспыхнувшую на дисплее. — Извини, Фьюри, похоже, что толпу сдерживать тебе.  
Свирепый взгляд Фьюри мог бы расплавить шлем.   
— Ты хоть _соображаешь_ , что творишь?  
Тони безумно расхохотался.   
— Ничуть. Не поминайте лихом, директор.   
Он окончательно оборвал связь и перекрыл все каналы, направляя внимание к ледяному полю сражения.  
 _— ДОС Марк 1 заработал. Расчетное время прибытия — две минуты, сэр. Центральный репульсор на уровне шестьдесять три процента._  
— Оставь отсчет на экране. Переклассифицируй Локи Лауфейсона как «штатского» во всех протоколах прицелов. Запусти удалённый Дэдлок по гуляющему радиусу в полмили. Ракеты на старт, ДЖАРВИС. Начать наводку.  
 _— К атаке готовы, сэр._  
Тони дико улыбался, когда Скёрдж показался в поле зрения со своим огромным топором, который отражал свет луны и магию, вращаясь над головой. О, это обещало быть очень приятным.  
— Жарь из всех.  
Он почувствовал удар отдачи, когда живое оружие, установленное на плечах, выстрелило, и потратил всего секунду, чтобы перенаправить мощность и последовать за ними. Три ракеты, направленные на Скёрджа, сильно повредили его запястья. Асы были сильны, но им все равно нужны были работающие руки, чтобы держать оружие. Судя по рёву боли, который услышал Тони, у Скрёрджа больше не было этой роскоши.  
Остальные пять ракет ударили Дума по всем суставам, отбрасывая его в деревья. Тони не был уверен, Думбот это или нет, так что обезвреживание на несколько минут было самым большим, что он мог сделать.  
Амора и Локи отпрыгнули друг от друга, чтобы воззриться в шоке и недоумении. Они заметили его одновременно, две пары очень разных зеленых глаз, расширеных, как ни смешно, в одном и том же выражении. Четыре руки светились магией.  
— Ну вот и рухнул мой эффект неожиданности, — заметил Тони про себя. — Теперь очередь для главного номера.  
Он летел прямо, выпустив несколько выстрелов, чтобы сбить с толку Амору и увеличить расстояние между ней и Локи. Тяжело приземлился, разбивая замерзшую землю под ногами.  
— А ну, хулиганы, прочь с моей грядки!   
Он с удовольствием смотрел, как Амора попыталась куда-то телепортироваться, но под Дэдлоком всё, на что её хватило, была пара искр. Понимая, что застряла, она заорала от ярости.  
— Как ты _смеешь_!? Скёрдж! Вставай, ты мне нужен!  
Но Скёрдж, похоже, выбыл из игры на ближайшее время, прижимая к себе запястья, прикрывая сломанные кости. Всё равно он постарался подняться. Послушный мелкий... мысль Тони оборвалась, когда он увернулся от удара посохом в лицо. Посохом _Локи_.  
Даже серый от усталости, с глазами, горящими ядовитой зеленью, Локи еще был способен на какую-то драку. Как дикий зверь, подумал Тони. Жесток со всем, что рядом. Сколько они уже дерутся?  
— Смотри куда бьешь, осёл! — крикнул Тони, уворачиваясь от следующего удара. — Спятил уже ко всем чертям?  
Он отразил очередной удар предплечьем, отпрыгивая подальше. Наблюдая за ними обоими, Амора таинственно улыбнулась.  
— Ну же, Железный Человек, — заговорила она нежно, робко подходя к нему. — Ведь враг моего врага — мой друг, верно? Помоги мне избавиться от этого коварного лжеца. Ему было позволено творить беспредел... _так... слишком.... долго..._  
Это только кажется, или она правда вдруг оказалась очень, очень хорошенькой? Тони с силой моргнул, когда её глаза, казалось, расширились в глубокие зеленые озёра, затягивая его, он не видел ничего, кроме них. Там была глубоко запрятанная искра чего-то, думал он. Может быть... может быть, если бы он проследил этот путь вниз...  
 _Бам-м-м!_ Посох снова загремел по шлему, словно Локи изо всех сил пытался отбросить Тони.  
— Проснись, ты, дебил последний, — выплюнул Локи. Он, похоже, сообразил, что происходит. — Не смотри ей в глаза!  
— Ыргг, — ответил Тони, словно холодной водой облитый. Он с силой оттолкнул её, услыхав её резкий негодующий вскрик. — Я тут, я тут!  
— Вот и хорошо, — проговорил выглядящий измученным Локи. — Потому что игрушка Виктора тоже.   
Тони развернулся как раз чтоб увидеть, как Дум — или, как оказалось, Думбот — выходил обратно на прогалину: половина его колпака была оторвана и обнажала металлическую черепную коробку. Самовосстанавливающиеся дряни.  
К счастью, в этот момент приземлился ДОС Марк 1. Думбот застыл на подходе, датчики дико пищали, считывая данные.  
 _— Думбот, ваша идентификация?_  
ДОС Марк 1 — сокращение от дабл-о-севен, как Соколиный Глаз любовно окрестил его — поклонился.  
 _— Бонд. Джеймс Бонд. Предпочитаете быть потрясенными или возбужденными?_  
Тони моргнул. Звучит будто голос Клинта.  
Думбот заблеял, пока функции идентифицирования и логики смешивались. ДОС решил за него, шагая вперед одним плавным движением, окруженный потрескивающим электричеством. Тони оставил их одних: центральный репульсор был полностью заряжен, и настала пора убрать одного палача.  
Он повернулся к Локи.   
— Разберешься с этой волшебной Барби?  
Локи молча и угрюмо кивнул. Черт, но какой же он бледный. Да и тощий, будто что-то вытянуло из него жизнь. Но он крепкий, напомнил Тони себе, отворачиваясь к подходящему Скёрджу, с его восемью футами роста и готовностью высосать костный мозг врагов. Тони надо было позаботиться и о других вещах.  
Вначале, трое на трое, бой обещал быть на равных. Большую часть времени Тони сосредотачивался на Скёрдже — даже с повреждениями тот продолжал махать своим топором, будто сумасшедший дровосек, обдолбанный мэтом. Тони уворачивался, когда мог, и стрелял, если была приличная траектория, но ему никак не удавалось хорошенько прицелиться, чтобы использовать главный луч. Поэтому драка продолжалась и продолжалась.  
Помощи не было. Продолжал ли Фьюри всё глушить, включая местные стредства массовой информации, Тони не знал, но скоро стало ясно, что от подмоги Мстителей не будет. Были только он, его двойной агент Думбот и Локи.  
 _— ДОС Марк 1 достиг тридцати процентов мощности. Функция логики отключена. Думбот пытается взломать систему._  
Голос ДЖАРВИСа прозвучал в ушах отнюдь не музыкой. Если Думбот изменит систему логики и распознавания друзей-врагов ДОСа, то им можно будет попрощаться здесь и сейчас.  
— Говно! — выругался Тони. Времени больше не было. Скёрдж бросился на него с высоко поднятым топором, с кровью, стекающей по рукам. Совершенно открытый. — Вся мощность в центральный репульсор. Огонь!  
Сине-белый поток чистой энергии выстрелил из репульсного передатчика в груди, прямо над арк-реактором. Хотя стабилизаторы работали на полную мощность, Тони чуть не поскользнулся на льду, когда луч врезался прямо в Скёрджа. Тони поддерживал поток, сколько мог, пока индикатор не дошёл до самого низа. Но он хотел увериться, что Скёрдж пал.  
 _— Сэр, ДОС Марк 1 сейчас отключен. Я настоятельно рекомендую перезагрузку..._  
— Если он перепрограммирован, нам будет очень больно, ДЖАРВИС, — прохрипел Тони. Глянув на Локи с Аморой, он увидал обоих в боевых позициях, хоть Локи и выглядел так, будто вот-вот рухнет.  
Костюм исчерпал достаточно мощности. Он не сможет воспользоваться главным лучом еще долго. Сокращая используемую энергию, он вернулся к своей драке. Если Скёрдж как-то смог защититься...  
Ой.  
Он не смог. Тони уставился на то, что от него осталось.  
— Господи, сколько грязи. — Он повернулся к блондинке, всё еще обменивающейся волшебными ударами с Локи. — Эй, Чародейка, кажется, я сделал паштет из твоего защитничка. Я нечаянно.  
Удивлённая, Амора стремительно развернулась, чтобы увидеть Скёрджа. Кровь отхлынула от её лица; она настолько остолбенела, что даже не увидела, как Локи вызвал Шкатулку Древних Зим — пока он не пальнул оттуда прямо ей в лицо. Он не останавливался, пока она не стала зелено-золотистым мазком внутри огромного ледяного клина, стиснутая льдом и замороженная.  
Тяжело дыша, совершенно измотанный, Локи рухнул на колени, когда шкатулка закружилась и исчезла из виду.  
— И в конце остался только один, — сообщил Тони себе, поворачиваясь к Думботу.  
От того остались только обломки. ДОС Марк 1 небрежно отряхивал свой рваный плащ. Он застыл, когда заметил, что Тони смотрит.  
— _Сэр,_ — проговорил ДЖАРВИС, выпрямляясь. — _Могу я предложить, чтобы в следующий раз, если вы соберете передовой беспилотный костюм с искуственным интеллектом, вы бы не ставили его неврологический симулятор на сервер, прямиком соединенный с моим?_  
Тони моргал. Хорошо. Ну вот. Похоже, ДОС был ДЖАРВИСом. А это значило, что ДЖАРВИС загрузил себя в ДОС и разгромил Думбота. Потому что — внезапно — он мог это сделать.  
— ДЖАРВИС, ты не собираешься поработить мир?  
— _Нет, сэр,_ — сказал тот, будто оскорблённый самой идеей.  
— Круто. Просто проверяю. — Он поднял лицевой щиток. — Если ты закончил строить из себя Т-800 на этот вечер, отошли ДОС домой, а? Последнее, что мне нужно, так это чтобы Фьюри дотянулся до него своими правительственными лапками.  
— _Конечно._   
Реактивные ранцы засияли золотом, и ДОС/ДЖАРВИС взлетел в небо. Тони проводил его взглядом с отстраненным любопытством. Смотри-ка, спасен ДЖАРВИСом? Будто его жизнь могла стать еще более сумасшедшей. Но, с другой стороны, теперь он может пугать Клинта до усрачки, когда только вздумается.  
Оглянувшись на Локи, Тони подошел к нему, ломая лед весом брони. Локи всё еще сидел там, куда приземлился недавно: его руки дрожали от изнеможения, глаза были бриллиантово-зелеными факелами на смертельно бледном лице. Он был ничуть не похож на того самоуверенного мудоёба, который явился к Старку в спальню четыре месяца назад.  
Отключая Дэдлок, чтобы вернуть немного энергии костюму, Тони протянул руку, чтобы помочь Локи подняться. Тот её не принял. Черт, он даже не глянул вверх.  
— Ну сейчас-то тебе что надо? — спросил Локи затухающим голосом. — Мне надоедает быть в долгу у тебя, Старк. Может, это вообще убьет меня. — Он обжег Тони быстрым взглядом прищуренных глаз, сжав губы в напряженную линию.  
— Это по сравнению с тем, что если бы я _не_ спас твою жизнь, тебя все равно бы убили? — скептически уточнил Тони. Типично. — Да как угодно, ладно уж. Вот тебе мой совет — прекрати дразнить могущественныx психов вроде Аморы и Дума!  
— Я бы и сам разобрался с ними, — мрачно проговорил Локи. — Последнее, что мне нужно, так это кто-то вроде тебя, _смертный_ , приходящий на помощь.  
— Раньше ты был не против.  
— Сейчас – против. — Прилагая усилия, чтобы скоординировать конечности, Локи медленно поднялся. Встав, он оказался одного роста с Тони в броне и твёрдо посмотрел ему в глаза. — Тебе не стоит ошибочно надеяться, что мое прежнее предложение всё еще в силе.  
Тони закатил глаза.   
— Ты думаешь, я прилетел сюда из-за корыстных целей? Я уж догадался, что Дум доебывается до тебя, раз ты мне дал те схемы. Но конечно, если я ошибался, считай это подарком. Мне правда без разницы. Так что забей это в свою тупую асгардскую голову.  
Локи дернулся.   
— _Я не..._  
Но его слова были поглощены визгом раскалывающегося льда, и молния зеленой магии вырвалась на свободу из ледяной тюрьмы, в которой была заперта Амора. Сейчас с её ладоней летел во все стороны зеленый град, похожий на пули, многие из которых попали в костюм Тони; Локи успел поднять вокруг себя тонкий защитный барьер.  
— Что же, всё было очень мило, — сказала Амора, неловко подбирая останки Скёрджа, — но мне телохранителя собирать по частям. И я думаю, что тебе, Железный Человек, еще надо спасти несколько пищащих смертных... разве нет? Я тогда пойду.   
Свет охватил её тело, прежде чем Тони вспомнил что он отключил Дэдлок – дурак! — и она исчезла, куда-то телепортируясь.  
Костюм предупреждающе заискрился в нескольких местах, и Тони понял, что репульсоры на ботинках вышли из строя. Черт.  
— Ненавижу магию, — пробормотал он, бессмысленно топая. — Похоже, придется просить кого-нибудь подвезти меня до дома.  
— Старк, — Локи еле слышно пробормотал за его спиной. — Ты... тебе может быть полезно поторпиться.  
Тони оглянулся и, проследив за взглядом Локи, поискал проблему. Сначала он ничего не увидел — до тех пор, пока не услышал низкий треск чего-то тяжелого.  
— Лёд, — сказал Локи, подковыляв ближе и указывая на ледяную башню, в которую Тони чуть не врезался раньше. — Этот пик сейчас упадет.  
Ужас ударил Тони в солнечное сплетение.   
— Прямо на ярмарку, которую ёбанный Щ.И.Т. не эвакуировал...   
Он побежал туда, вычисляя в уме скорость падения против силы ветра и расстояния до ярмарки. Если лёд упадет, как стоит, одним куском — _будь он проклят ко всем чертям!_ — то он ударит ровно по колесу обозрения. Колесу обозрения, полному детей. Они даже не смогут убежать...  
И он не мог летать. Грудной луч больше не работал. Всё, что у него оставалось, так это две пушки на руках и репульсоры на ладонях, и у них не хватило бы мощнсти толкнуть ледяной шпиль в другую сторону.  
Тони резко захлопнул лицевой щиток.  
— Железный Человек к хеликерриеру Щ.И.Т.а, вы где! Фьюри, тебе надо сбить эту ледяную башню, если она упадет, то раздавит колесо обозрения — Фьюри, _выходи_! Стреляй давай!  
— Невозможно, — ответил Фьюри, будто постарев на десять лет. — Боеприпасы хелликерриера... слишком сильны. Ты и сам знаешь. Мы уничтожим не только лёд. Каналы связи свободны для общего сбора твоей команды, но Тор в Нью-Мехико. — Повисла кроткая пауза. — Железный Человек....  
— Даже не упоминай, — рявкнул Тони, рванув ко льду. — Спасибо, да не за что, ты, мешок бюрократического говна.   
Он вырезал канал, подходя к основанию клонящейся ледяной башни, с которой падали куски и трещины разбегались во все стороны. Но Тони уже видел, что будет. Когда лёд сломается, угол разлома бросит осколок туда, где он никак не хотел бы его видеть.  
Упираясь в лёд руками, закрепясь в стойке и зная, что оставшейся в костюме мощности будет недостаточно, чтобы остановить падение, Тони _толкнул_.  
Тут завыла сирена громкоговорителей хелликэрриера, и свет огромных прожекторов накрыл ярмарку. Люди закричали, когда зазвучал сигнал к эвакуации, наверно, думая, что началась Третья Мировая Война. Видеть, как этот Голиаф сходит с неба — это напугает любого, особенно если он ничего не подозревает.  
Вбивая свои ботинки глубоко в заледеневшую землю, Тони изо всех сил налег на лёд, но он уже чувствовал, как по тому расползаются стонущие изломы. Семидесяти футов в высоту и шириной с маленький дом, сосулька упадет тяжело. С лишенным энергии костюмом у Тони не было и близко к обычной мощности. Если бы он все еще мог летать, это не было бы проблемой вообще, подумал он, кряхтя, когда лёд снова качнулся в его сторону. Амора так _специально_ спланировала?  
До него дошло, когда лёд начал ломаться, что он был на неправильной стороне этой башни. Когда она упадет, то упадет и на него тоже. Потом он почувствовал, как гидравлика брони лопнула, достигнув, а затем и переступив собственный предел — жидкость протекала внутрь брони, и последние силы покинули его.  
— Ну, это дерьмовый способ сдохнуть, — проговорил он, когда лёд начал падать на него. Тони закрыл глаза.  
Падение было приостановлено со скрипом льда о лёд.  
— Мне что, всё самому делать? — раздался напряженный голос у его уха. Тони отскочил и оглянулся туда, где Локи упирался ладонями в лёд, толкая его со всей оставшейся силой. _Сильный_ , подумал Тони ошеломлённо, будто он раньше никогда этого не понимал. Ну конечно, он такой — ведь он никоим образом не человек. И он помогал.  
Адреналин вернулся в вены, и Тони снова упёрся ногами, толкая, как только мог. Но этого не хватало. Костюм больше не добавлял сил.  
— Я не могу оттолкнуть, но я могу стрелять по той стороне. Локи, _сможешь_ его удержать?  
Локи оскалился и сощурил глаза, толкая лёд плечом.  
— Давай живо, Старк. У меня закончилась магия.  
— Постараюсь по-быстрому, — пообещал Тони, вскидывая лицевой щиток, чтобы лучше видеть. Отпустив лёд, он проскользил вокруг, на другую сторону, стараясь не слышать измученого рыка Локи, пока тот принимал на себя весь вес ледяной глыбы. Выводя всю оставшуюся энергию к репульсорам на ладонях, Тони стрелял и стрелял с близкого расстояния.  
Осколки льда полетели во всех направлениях, но он продолжал. Если выбить достаточно льда с этой стороны, то Локи сможет оттолкнуть глыбу _от_ толпы. Поэтому Тони отбивал кусок за куском, пока репульсоры не заплевались и не умерли, будто фитиль догоревшей свечи. Когда они совсем перестали светиться, он начал копать руками, оторвав один из наручей и используя его как лопату. Когда наруч неисправимо изогнулся и начал распадаться на части, Тони начал бить в массивную выемку ногами. Это должно было сработать. _Должно_ было.  
После целой вечности, которую он слушал тяжелое дыхание Локи, хруст льда, меняющего наклон, прозвучал как музыка в ушах Тони. И наконец башня снова склонилась в его сторону, но в этот раз ничто не держало её.  
Когда чертова сосулька сломалась натрое, рука схватила его и резко выдернула из-под падающего льда — слишком сильно, он рухнул на ледяную землю, и тяжкий вес ударил его в грудь. Локи. Потом свет выметнулся из его рук и они отлетели подальше от осыпающегося пика, скользя по льду и камням.  
В конце концов раздробленный лед не задел ничего, кроме деревьев и разбитых остатков Думбота. Ярмарка была не задета.  
Чуть позже Тони и Локи остановились окончательно, доскользив до ограды ярмарки где-то около ларьков с едой. Сдергивая шлем одеревеневшими пальцами, Тони прерывисто дышал в ночное небо.   
— Это ты сейчас на мне выехал в безопасность, будто на серфе?  
Локи, все еще лежащий на его груди, невнятно повел рукой. Тони подумал, что это значит «да».  
— А что там насчет «нет больше магии»?  
Локи приподнял голову ровно настолько, чтобы пришпилить его к земле взглядом. Тони сглотнул.  
— А, ну да, точно, ты прав, — вильнув бедрами, он сгрузил Локи на спину рядом, и тот упал бескостной массой конечностей.  
Никак нe придумывая, что же сказать, Тони просто смотрел в небо, выравнивая дыхание. Рядом с ним Локи, похоже, был занят тем же. Тони подумал, а не спросить ли его, почему он вдруг решил спасать кучку людей, которые ему были совершенно безразличны, но не отыскал в этом особого смысла. Локи помог, и этого было достаточно. Вдобавок, может, это еще одна попытка увериться, что они квиты.  
Через некоторое время, ощущавшееся как несколько часов, но на деле бывшее несколькими минутами, в его поле зрения вплыла группка голов.  
— Железный Человек?  
— Эй, Железный Человек, а у тебя шлем отвалился.  
— Привет, Локи! Ты плохой.  
— Железный Человек, у меня попкорн есть, будешь?  
— Та лужа похожа на _мочу_.  
Тони прищурился. Чертова мелкота.   
— Это гидравлическая жидкость, так что нет, я не описался. Помогите мне сесть.  
Понадобилось пять детей и один очень взволнованный подросток — продавец попкорна, но они посадили его вертикально. Тони оглянулся на Локи, который был бел, как простыня, и со всей возможной свирепостью смотрел в небо.  
— Ты не можешь двигаться, так ведь?  
Локи хмуро скривил рот.   
— Нет... пока еще.  
Насмешливо фыркнув, Тони потянулся и схватил его руку, но и у него не было слишком много сил. Без источника энергии костюм был неуклюжим и двигаться оказалось сплошным мучением. Но ему повезло, и вокруг была маленькая армия детишек, которые, похоже, вообще ничего не боялись, и вместе они подняли Локи в сидячее положение.  
— Уберите от меня свои липкие мелкие ручонки, — прошипел Локи, но эмоций в его словах не было. Наверно, потому, что он выглядел так, будто сейчас свалится и сдохнет.  
— Шагайте куда шли, дети, — потребовал знакомый голос чуть в стороне. Агент Коулсон. — Прозвучала сирена. Идите, найдите своих родителей.  
— Отъебись, полиция! — выкрикнул один мальчишка, но всё стадо убежало, хихикая, обратно на ярмарку, горячо перешептываясь по дороге. Рядом Тони услышал маленький, но почти довольный выдох Локи.  
Выглядя явно не впечатленным, Коулсон пристально смотрел на них обоих. Тони знал, что его броня опять разбита, щербатая от дырок после волшебных пуль, куски отсутствовали, на деталях были вмятины, да и царапины везде. К тому же, он не был уверен, но подозревал, что кто-то из этих детей только что украл его поломанный шлем.  
Костяшки пальцев Локи были измазаны в крови, его волосы лохмотьями свисали на лицо, он выглядел изнурённым той ценой, которую стоила полная утечка магии. Огромные мешки висели под глазами, горящими зеленым жаром. Его кожаная одежда опять была изрезана и припылена инеем. В сущности, они оба выглядели избитыми в говно.  
— Пришел швырнуть нас за решетку? — вяло поинтересовался Тони. — Хочу предупредить, что пожалеешь, если попытаешься.  
Коулсон спокойно на него смотрел.   
— У меня указания арестовать вас, если удобно. — Он чуть-чуть передвинулся, переводя взгляд с Тони на Локи и обратно. — К сожалению, сейчас эпоха интернета, в который грузится много любительского видео. Конкретно, видео, где один из наших наиболее опасных уголовников спасает полную ярмарку детей плечом к плечу с сами Железным Человеком.  
Локи злобно зыркнул на него.   
— Косвенное деяние, не более.  
Коулсон вежливо улыбнулся.   
— И всё же, Щ.И.Т.у не нужно внимание СМИ. Пока нет. Доброй ночи, джентльмены.   
Развернувшись на каблуках, он ушел тем же путём, что и пришел, приостановившись, чтобы щелкнуть несколько фотографий разбитой ледяной башни на мобильник.  
Ну, это закончилось лучше, чем ожидалось. Тони был всё еще жив, всё еще свободен, даже если он и разбил очередной костюм. Этот-то хоть можно починить. И Тор прилипнет к нему, как банный лист, когда узнает, что он спас жизнь его братишки. Жизнь была очень даже хороша, если подумать.  
— Так что теперь ты довольно неубедительный злодей, — заметил Тони, моргая, оглядывая горы тающего снега и льда. — Сначала тебе надрали жопу другие уголовники со сверхспособностями, а потом ты спас детишек на колесе обозрения.  
— И не напоминай, — прохрипел Локи, прокашливаясь. — Хотя я все равно уверен, что смог бы разобраться с ними без твоего вмешательства.  
— Ну что же. Полагаю, мы так никогда и не узнаем, — дипломатично сказал Тони, хоть так и не смог сдержать скептическую улыбку.  
— Воистину, — прохладно ответил Локи. Казалось, он немного сгорбился, глядя на свои ноги, будто не был уверен, если он сможет заставить их двигаться. Тони смотрел на него, и идея ударила в его голову, как кирпич.  
— Они гонялись за тобой _всё_ это время, ведь правда? Поэтому здесь было так тихо.   
Это многое обьясняло. Подозрительно мирный город, продолжительное отсутствие Локи, исчезновение Дума. Локи коротко кивнул.  
— Да. Амора умудрилась успешно прицепить ко мне заклятие-маяк, на разбор и уничтожение которого у меня до сих пор не было времени. Я прыгал с континента на континет с ней на хвосте последние три с половиной месяца. Дум присоединился, когда уверился, что это действительно я скопировал его схемы. — Локи прищурился. — Заметь, без улик. Ну, до сегодняшнего дня.  
Вручную разбирая костюм, Тони начал долгий процесс разделения с броней. Локи подобрал один из наплечников и вертел его в руках с выражением неохотного любопытства.  
Выкарабкиваясь из костюма, Тони заметил, что Локи подбирал относительно много частей и изучал их, когда они падали рядом. Когда его пальцы намокли от гидравлической жидкости, он сначала её понюхал, а потом слизнул каплю с большого пальца. В этот момент Тони нечаянно уронил грудную броню себе на ногу.  
Наконец, Тони вылез из всех частей, оставшись в черном нижнем облегающем костюме и ботинках с тонкой подошвой. Глаза Локи исследовали каждый шов, но постоянно возвращались к арк-реактору. Ничуть не похож на Тора, подумал Тони, скривившись. Наука и техника, видимо, действительно его завораживали.  
— Скажи мне, что он делает, — внезапно потребовал Локи, поднимаясь. Он покачнулся всего единожды. — Ведь ты мне как-то пообещал, еще в той гнусной камере.  
Тони замер, но потом пожал плечами.   
— Поддерживает меня в живых, — ответил он, не глядя на Локи. — Но я думаю, ты уже это знаешь. А больше мне нечего сказать.  
— Всегда есть, что сказать.  
— Ну, может я не доверяю тебе настолько, что бы сказать всё.  
Услышав это, Локи замолчал, но не казался оскорблённым. Когда Тони собрал куски брони в кучу, вопрос внезапно вырвался, словно его оказалось невозможно удержать.  
— Ты не... тебе не будет _полезен_ колдун?  
Тони недоверчиво глянул на него.   
— Да ты что. Я не вчера родился. Ты нас ненавидишь!  
Локи сглотнул. Впервые Тони наблюдал, как на лице Локи проступает что-то, отдаленно похожее на робость.  
— Да, — признался тот, потом сердито встряхнул головой. — _Нет._ Это... всё сложно. Всё изменилось. На меня охотятся те же враги, которые хотели бы убить и тебя, Старк. И из-за этого...  
— Ты хочешь работать с нами, — медленно проговорил Тони. — Но не как Мститель. Тебе нужна защита.  
— Не говори глупостей, — ядовито выплюнул Локи. — Защита? Да ты...  
— Дэдлок, — громко перебил его Тони, полностью беря верх. — Ты видел, как он работает. Поэтому ты и решился. Тебе нужно где-то отдохнуть. Ты с ног валишься – если они еще раз тебя поймают, они трижды тебя убьют, прежде чем ты свалишься в грязь, и ты это _сам знаешь_.  
С тяжело вздымающейся грудью, с широко открытыми глазами, Локи открыл было рот, чтобы опровергнуть это заявление, но не произнес ни слова. Постепенно его зеленые глаза потускнели, плечи опустились, будто под невидимой тяжестью. Выдавив кроткий горький смешок, Локи отвесил Тони церемонный поклон.  
— Я благодарю тебя за твои сегодняшние услуги, Старк, — ровно проговорил он, будто никто только что не пытался выбить из него жизнь. Потом он грациозно развернулся и двинулся в темноту. Вероятно, к смерти, если честно.  
Тони позволил ему дойти до середины заполненного талым снегом поля, прежде чем выкрикнуть вдогонку:   
— А знаешь, я ведь не сказал «нет»!  
Локи замер, как вкопанный, прежде чем витиевато выругаться на каком-то неизвестном языке. Тони был почти уверен, что услыхал свое имя.  
Оглядываясь, он заметил благоговеющих детей возле ограды.  
— Я мог бы у кого-нибудь из вас одолжить мобильник? Бесплатный кусок брони тому, кто... ладно, _ладно,_ не швыряйтесь ими в меня. Ё-моё.  
Набирая номер главной линии штаб-квартиры Мстителей, он подмигнул Локи, когда тот снова подошел, раздраженный.  
Отлично, подумал он весело, когда Наташа взяла трубку, сейчас будет очень _смешно_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С третьей главой работала [PaleFire](http://paleflame.diary.ru/), a [Sasha Ruddiness](http://outofmoment.diary.ru/) помогла с деталями перевода, и я благодарен им обеим.  
> Отдельное спасибо [Flash Gordon](http://flash-g.diary.ru/) и [loady](http://19gulya78.diary.ru/).


	4. Глава Четвертая

Как и стоило ожидать, предложение о въезде Локи в особняк было встречено не очень хорошо.  
Клинт поперхнулся и практически встал на стул, крича и тыкая пальцем, но Тони списал это на замечание ДОСа-ДЖАРВИСа о необходимости пользоваться подставкой для стаканов.  
Наташа, Брюс и Стив были объедененным трио осуждения и гнева. Потом это стало несколько менее объединенным трио из Наташи, Халка и Стива, и какое-то время всё было шумным и зелёным. Тони делал, что мог, чтобы уговорить их, используя выражения вроде «общий враг», «обмен информацией» и «да отрастите себе яйца уже — не ты, Вдова». Но без Тора на его стороне это были всего лишь доводы Тони и вечерний выпуск новостей против доводов остальных.  
Сам Локи просто наблюдал весь спектакль с противоположной стороны комнаты, скрестив руки и опираясь о стену. Его лицо ничего не выдавало.  
— Ну и толкнул он сосульку, которую сам сделал, заебись какое геройство, — сказал Клинт. Он ткнул пальцем в сторону Локи. — Как мне, бля, спать, зная, что он может прийти и перерезать мне глотку посреди ночи?  
— Клинт, ты подозреваешь, что все хотят перерезать тебе глотку среди ночи, — напомнил ему Тони. — Включая Наташу. Ребят, я не говорю, что вы должны ему доверять. Но он уже несколько месяцев знает, как добраться сюда, и он до сих пор нас не убил. Вдобавок, он и раньше давал нам хорошую информацию. Нападение Аморы на благотворительном вечере, Думбот — ничего не напоминает?  
— Не любить магия, — упрямо прорычал Халк. — Халк бить тупой маг.  
— Это то, что Фьюри хотел с самого начала. — проговорила Наташа, задумчиво щурясь. — Информация. Просто нам не надо было его пытать.  
Но Стив только покачал головой, его взгляд потемнел.  
— Почему-то мне не кажется, что он просто возьмет и всё нам расскажет. Не так ли, Локи?  
Услышав своё имя, Локи склонил голову и внимательно смотрел на Стива.  
— Ну, это зависит, Капитан.  
Стив двинул челюстью.  
— Зависит от чего?  
Локи изучал шелушение засохшей крови на костяшках пальцев.  
— Успеют ли агенты Щ.И.Т.а, которым платит Г.И.Д.Р.А., повернуть вспять вашу сыворотку, до того, как я решу… всё вам рассказать.  
Все глядели на него в шоке. Даже Клинту было нечего сказать. Стив слегка побледнел, но потом встряхнул головой.  
— Это неправда. Г.И.Д.Р.А. не могли подобраться так близко — мы бы уже знали. Ты всё врешь, — сурово проговорил он.  
Локи улыбался своим ногтям.  
— Неужели? — он поднял голову, чтобы хитро глянуть на Стива. — Видите ли, Капитан Роджерс, если вы охотитесь на врага, то вам надо знать, кто может ударить первым, спрятавшись за тенями, и украсть добычу. Говоря вашим мидгардскими словами, у меня ушки на макушке.  
Стив замолчал, услышав это, потрясенный потенциальными последствиями шпионажа в Щ.И.Т.е, и Тони знал, что решение было принято. Остальные последуют за главным, и возвращение Тора только утвердит новый план. Это отражалось на их лицах, от раздраженного оскала Халка до расчетливо поджатых губ Наташи.  
— Возрадуйтесь, Мстители, — успокоил Локи. — Если я решу отрeчься от своих слов, Тор умрет первым.  
Хмурое лицо Клинта действительно слегка прояснилось.  
— А ведь правда.  
И таким образом появились Мстители с участием Локи... но только ненадолго.

* * *  
Тем же вечером Локи вошел в отведённую ему комнату и не вышел на следующее утро. И даже на утро после этого. Никто не жаловался.  
Тор пытался пробиться к нему, услышав новости, но добился лишь ужасных волдырей, едва коснувшись дверной ручки. Тони пришлось лечить их кремом от ожогов, пока Тор смеялся, признав, что, наверное, ему стоило этого ожидать.

* * *  
Они нашли двойных агентов, работающих в Щ.И.Т.е. Ник Фьюри очень тихо и очень неподвижно наблюдал, как их конвоировали в черный фургон с черными мешками на головах и с завернутыми за спину руками.  
Тони смотрел, как их увозят.  
— Ну и что будет сейчас?  
— Не задавайте глупых вопросов, мистер Старк.  
Стив рядом с ним сухо сглотнул и отвернулся.  
В тот день все согласились, что Локи может остаться в особняке, пока с Аморой и Думом не разберутся.

* * *  
— Я хочу сказать, уже как четыре дня, что он не выходит. Разве ему не надо есть? — Стив сморщил лицо в скупой заботе. — Может, нам... бутерброд ему принести, что ли?  
После всех прежних сомнений относительно пребывания Локи в особняке Стив слегка сменил подход. Похоже, это такой эффект от спасения твоей жизни, пусть и не прямого. Тони оценил эту перемену по достоинству, но он научился настораживаться, если кто-то предлагал помощь без всяких условий. Включая Локи. Просто жить под одной крышей, пока он взломает заклятие-маяк, не казалось равным обменом за ту критическую информацию, которую он дал Стиву, и Тони всё ждал подвоха.  
— Ага, Стив, пойди напеки ему пирожков. Уверен, ему это очень понравится.  
Мысленно улыбнувшись в ответ на раздраженное цыканье, Тони вытянул блок питания из внутренностей ДОСа, откладывая его на стол, прежде чем начать отвинчивать порт внутри грудной полости.  
Данные, собраные ДЖАРВИСом после отсоединения от Думбота, показывали небольшие колебания энергии при подсоединении и отсоединении. Раз плюнуть исправить, если честно — при всех заявлениях Дума о своей гениальности, его творения не были современным чудом. Ну, по крайней мере, не для Тони.  
Стив бросил газету на рабочий стол.  
— Может, это тебе стоит ему что-нибудь испечь, — предложил он. — Если верить этому, вы с Локи теперь лучшие друзья.  
Тони бросил быстрый взгляд на статью на первой полосе, всё еще вычищая порты соединения масленой тряпкой. Он громко фыркнул, когда увидел суховатое название «Странная парочка» — что, правда не могли придумать ничего лучше? — и отложил тряпку, подбирая газету, чтобы детально изучить статью.  
«Проявляя потрясающие совместные усилия, Железный Человек и городская зона природных катастроф Локи (на фото) работали вместе, чтобы спасти ярмарку с гражданами от леденящего душу конца, чуть не распрощавшись с собственными жизнями».  
Справа была большая, слегка перетушированая фотография Локи, упирающегося в лед изо всех сил — его глаза светились ужасным зеленым светом. Черта с два «нет магии», подумал Тони, встряхнув головой. Позади Локи на фотографии взрыв репульсора с другой стороны освещал его, будто ангела возмездия. Вообще-то, фотография была хороша, хоть Тони на ней и не было.  
— Леденящего душу конца? Правда? Звучит, как из второкласного фильма. — Он уже отдавал газету Стиву, но передумал и бросил её DUM-E, который, конечно же, промазал абсолютно. — Положи это на стол.  
— Тор сказал, что дверь защищена от него волшебством, но он всё равно продолжает обжигаться, — вздохнул Стив. — Напоминает мне те опыты с мышами, знаешь ли... Ради его рук, может, ты хоть попытаешься вытащить Локи из комнаты на полчаса?  
— Почему это должен сделать я? — ответил Тони, хмуро изучая почередно контакты ядра питания. — Ты бы тоже мог.  
— Ты ему нравишься, — прямо сказал Стив. — Даже не пытайся делать вид, что ты не знаешь. Может, у него и есть свои причины обмениваться информацией с Мстителями, но я думаю, что он хочет понравиться тебе.  
Тони коротко хохотнул.  
— Почему у меня в голове кадры, как он оставляет мертвых птичек на коврике под моей дверью? Стив, я ему не нравлюсь, он просто не ненавидит меня, и после всей той хуйни, с которой ему пришлось разбираться, я не знаю... Амора сказала хорошо: враг моего врага — мой друг. И не забудь, ведь он тогда пырнул меня ножом.  
— А не хватит тебе это мусолить уже? — посетовал Стив. — Тор вообще сказал, что это всего лишь любовная царапинка. Просто проверь, что он еще жив, а? Ради твоего старого доброго друга Капитана Америки.  
Тони грязно на него глянул.  
— Не притягивай сюда мою детскую фиксацию на тебе.  
— Я дам тебе потрогать мой щит, — подмаслил Стив, поигрывая бровями.  
— Боже правый. — Тони знал, когда проигрывал. Воистину, не было защиты против Стива Роджерса с его попытками неуклюжих намеков. — Ладно, так и быть.  
— Спасибо, Тони, — ответил Стив с благодарностью. — Серьезно.  
— Ладно, ладно. Но если бы ты действительно хотел результатов, то ты бы сказал, что вылижешь мой шлем до блеска.  
Стив предсказуемо залился краской. Но в тоже время он старался не рассмеяться, а это Тони посчитал победой. Он всё никак не мог заставить Стива сказать что-то хуже «жопа» или «бля», но верил, что постепенно двадцать первый век развратит капитана. Особенно если он немного поможет.  
— Кажется, я видал в комиксе в интернете на прошлой неделе, — продолжил Стив, встряхнув головой. — Но правда, спасибо. Я больше волнуюсь о Торе, чем о чем-то еще. Он в эти дни выглядит так жалко.  
Вот правда так правда. Всякий раз как Тони видел их местного бога грома в коридорах, тот выглядел так, будто кто-то только что спер его деньги на школьный завтрак.  
— Подозреваю, что у него были некоторые идеалистичные заблуждения насчет пребывания Локи в доме и того, что это может значить для их размолвки, — ответил Тони, пожав плечами. — Может, поэтому Локи и готов сдохнуть, лишь бы разочаровать его.

* * *  
Затолкав блок питания обратно в грудь ДОСа, Тони подсоединил его с обоих концов и вернул грудную пластину на место, защелкивая её в нужном положении и заворачивая пару гаек в каждом углу.  
— ДЖАРВИС, подсоединись и дай мне быструю оценку.  
— _Да, сэр_ , — глаза ДОСа загорелись желтым, когда связь была установлена и он задвигался сам, одновременно работая всеми суставами.  
Даже кому-то, так же хорошо осведомлённому о своём гении, как Тони, все равно было трудно поверить, что его домашний И.И. мог бы ходить и говорить по собственному желанию. Что до ДЖАРВИСа, то он принял это как должное. Он не мог больше подсоединяться, если Тони ему специально не приказывал, и даже тогда его боевой протокол был полностью отключен. Но просто видеть, как он оббегает стол, все равно было похоже на сцену из научно-фантастического фильма.  
— _Диагностический скан завершен. Колебания энергии отсутствуют. Хорошо потрудились, сэр._  
— Круто. Отсоединись от ДОСа и закрой мастерскую. На сегодня мы закончили.  
Стив прошел с ним до главного коридора, пока его не осенило и он не свернул в кухню с отговоркой про восемь часов вечера и то, что он еще не поужинал. Тони не мог его винить, но он все равно выругался.  
Поэтому он и нашел Тора, прислонившегося к стене напротив двери Локи, задумчиво нахмурившегося. Обе его руки были замотаны в толстые белые бинты. Он выпрямился, когда увидел Тони, но потом спрятал руки за спиной.  
— Стив мне рассказал, — обьявил Тони вместо приветствия. — Хочешь обьяснить, почему ты так над собой издеваешься?  
Тор приоткрыл рот, но тут же закрыл его, скрестив руки на груди в защитном жесте.  
— Если я не буду, он подумает, что мне безразлично. Я лучше вытерплю несколько ожогов, чем дам ему повод подумать такое, — ответил он, выпятив челюсть. — Руки заживут.  
В этот момент Тони почувствовал прилив приязни к товарищу. Его упрямая настойчивость была даже обаятельна, хоть тщетна и безнадежна, и последние остатки скупой неприязни, с которой Тони шел вытрясти Локи из его пещеры, растаяли. Пока он был в мастерской, улучшая ДОС и ремонтируя свой костюм, Тор стучался в дверь, хоть и знал, что она не откроется. И он всё равно стучал.  
— Тор, ты хороший парень, — заговорил Тони, удивив сам себя. — Но ты винишь себя больше, чем заслуживаешь. Локи это знает, и он настолько сволочь, чтобы позволить тебе париться в собственном соку. Пойди навести Джейн, что ли. Развлекись по-нормальному.  
Тор выглядел нерешительно.  
— Я... я не видел Джейн уже несколько дней, — признался он. — Может, короткий визит?  
— Отличная идея. Передавай привет.  
— Я так и сделаю, Тони Старк. — Развернувшись и направляясь дальше по коридору, Тор вдруг остановился и оглянулся через плечо. — Дарси выражала заинтересованность в тебе. Могу ли я передать ей от тебя привет?  
— Тор, она попыталась отметить меня на Фейсбуке как своего дедушку.  
Тор повеселел.  
— Я скажу ей, что тебе очень не понравилась её милая шутка.  
— Ага, давай.  
Тони следил за ним взглядом, рассеяно отмечая, как ярко выглядят его руки, замотанные в бинты, на фоне красного плаща. Стив даже не попытался разделить пальцы. Наверно, его уже тошнило разыгрывать медсестру. Вот это картинка для мозга, да уж.  
Когда он ушел, Тони вернулся к двери в спальню Локи. Четыре с половиной дня прошло, а от него ни слуху ни духу. С одной стороны, он гадал, а не сбежал ли Локи через окно. С другой стороны, он подозревал, что тот умер в четырех стенах. Но магия держалась, и ДЖАРВИС ничего странного не обнаруживал, и это оставляло Тони только один вариант действий.  
Стянув башмак, он швырнул его в дверь изо всех сил. Тот с резким звуком ударился о дверь и отскочил без каких-либо повреждений. Любопытно.  
Разглаживая принесенную с собой газету, Тони встал на колени, достал ручку и нацарапал «кончай сидеть, будто сальный отшельник» над статьей. Потом он сунул всё под дверь как можно дальше.  
Задание выполнено, подумал он весело, обуваясь. Потом развернулся и направился к себе, намереваясь принять душ. Никто не мог бы сказать, что он не протянул оливковую ветвь. Тор наконец вышел из особняка, Стив не будет смотреть на него с разочарованием и Тони все-таки сможет провести вечер в относительном спокойствии. Такая мелочь, как Локи, никогда не вылезающий из комнаты, только подтвердит правоту Тони: может, наконец-то они все оставят его в покое и прекратят делать вид, будто он с Локи теперь друзья до гроба.  
Полчаса спустя, только что из душа, босой, Тони забрел в кухню, рассеяно почесывая шрам и изучая первые чертежи на своём планшете. Реактивные самолеты не были его лучшим навыком, но они не были сложнее того, что Тони доводилось создавать.  
Когда тот вошел, Стив поднял голову, молча наполняя миску чем-то со сковородки на плите. Он подвинул её к Тони через стол, за ней быстро последовала вилка.  
— Я приготовил слишком много, — обьяснил Стив. — А ты ешь слишком мало. Скотч — не еда. На сковородке есть еще, если хочешь, только не забудь помыть посуду, когда закончишь. Я в душ.  
Тони ткнул вилкой в нечто, похожее на вкуснющую смесь курицы и чего-то макаронного, и еще других вещей.  
— Эй, я ем нормально, я просто не всегда помню делать это регулярно. Разница же.  
— Ага, — ответил Стив, уже удалясь по коридору. — Конечно, разница, как же. От Локи что-нибудь слышно?  
— Ни звука, — бодро ответил Тони. — Видно, твоя миленькая теория была ошибочна. Желаю приятно провести душ, Кэп.  
— Спасибо! — ответил Стив, и Тони поперхнулся едой. Ну что, вот и отлично.  
После ухода Стива Тони услышал, насколько же в кои-то веки было тихо вокруг. С опустевшими общими комнатами он чувствовал, как молчание просачивается в его кости. Не то чтобы это было очень плохо, но он привык, что вокруг всегда кто-то есть, в любое время. Но вечер понедельника в особняке был далеко не самой веселой вечеринкой и у остальных были другие графики работы.  
Так что он ел в относительной тишине, усевшись на барную табуретку возле кухонного стола, одержимый нелепым аппетитом, потыкивая в планшет и конспектируя записи о движении вперед по сравнению с оптимальной скоростью посадки.  
Ну и что, некоторые люди вяжут, а Тони Старк развлекается, проектируя реактивные самолёты.  
После обеда он налил себе скотча из полнейшего пренебрежения комментарием Стива насчет «скотч — не еда» и направился на балкон. Ночи становились всё холоднее, но небо было чистым и блестело звездами. Сегодня была не его очередь патрулировать, но Тони все равно хотелось быть там, наверху, чертовски высоко, где город — всего лишь поток искр под ногами. Хоть Мстители и ставили защиту людей главной целью, будь у него хоть полшанса, Тони проводил бы большинство своих дней в броне, просто летая.  
— Что, наконец закончил своего Думбота?  
Тони оглянулся и увидел Беннера, стоящего у двери, с очками для чтения в одной руке и книжкой, наверное, про самопомощь, в другой. Тот нерешительно улыбался, не расслабляясь по-домашнему даже в повседневном разговоре. Тони это понимал. Брюс меньше всех кричал про въезд Локи в особняк, но он был так же раздражен, как и все, и уверен, что это ужасная идея. С тех пор они жили с Халком.  
— С возвращением, — приветствовал Тони, приподнимая стакан в шутливом тосте. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне что ты завязал со злым и зеленым. Сегодня здесь нет Тора, чтобы чинить потолок, если ты вдруг решишь чего поломать.  
Брюс криво улыбнулся.  
— Думаю, сейчас он под контролем. Я просто хотел убедиться, что всё в порядке. — Он задумался. — Клинт пытался собирать ставки, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем тебя снова пырнут ножом.  
Тони сделал длинный глоток скотча.  
— Да ну. И сколько ты поставил?  
— Десять долларов. — Беннер пожал плечами. — Я думаю, ты будешь в порядке.  
— Да ты что, я раздражаю тебя так же, сколько и остальных, — хмыкнул Тони. — Что ты думаешь, только честно?  
— Я думаю, что если бы он не торчал в своей комнате, ты бы уже плавал лицом вниз в бассейне.  
— О маловерные, — подколол Тони. — Стив думает, что я нравлюсь Локи.  
Брюс просто терпеливо смотрел на него.  
— Это не исключено, но я думаю, что ему гораздо больше нравится твоя защита от телепортации, чем ты сам. Тони, он не особенно высокого мнения о людях. И не собирается его менять. Он опасен, и тебе стоит это помнить.  
Когда Тони всего лишь поднял бровь в ответ, Брюс выглядел пристыженным.  
— Это было излишне нравоучительно, не так ли? Ну, знаешь, если учесть. Меня.  
На пути обратно в комнату Тони хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Уж поверь мне, нет опасности, что я решу принять его за возможного союзника. Это для Тора и Стива. — Поставив свой стакан в раковину, Тони повернулся, пожал плечами. — Но за заботу спасибо.  
Всё еще чувствуя себя явно неуютно, Беннер кивнул и попрощался, оставляя Тони обдумывать услышанное. Почему все думали, что это он так старается завлечь Локи в команду или убедить его остаться надолго? Он видел пользу от информации Локи, равно как и Фьюри. И Локи собирался помочь им разобраться с Думом и Аморой, не обязательно в этом порядке.  
Это всё — строго деловые отношения.  
Хотя нет, поправил Тони, вспомнив прохладный рот возле уха.  
Но в основном — это деловые отношения.

***  
Прошел еще день. Клинт начал второй раунд пари, в этот раз «вылез ли Локи из окна и исчез».  
Тони поставил сто на «Локи до сих пор в здании», только чтобы видеть, как Тор взглянул на него сияющими глазами.

***  
— _Сэр, есть такая вещь, как избыток профилактики. Ручные репульсоры в оптимальном состоянии._  
— ДЖАРВИС, я знаю. Я просто проверяю замену.  
— _Фрейд бы увидел в вашем поведении анальную фиксацию_.  
— Вымой рот, — ответил Тони, глазом не моргнув. — И, пожалуйста, никогда больше не говори слово «анальный». Звучит грязно, когда ты используешь это слово.  
— _Тогда педантично._  
— Уже лучше.  
Была обычная для Тони поздняя ночь среды, на три этажа вниз под особняком Мстителей в его мастерской. Если бы он признался честно, то у него не было особых оснований быть тут, кроме того, что ему не спалось и была не его очередь патрулировать. Опять. Он еще не мог ничего доказать, но подозревал, что Стив манипулировал расписанием дежурств.  
В любом случае, это значило, что вместо борьбы с преступностью Тони, откинувшись на офисном стуле, делал упражнения для рук с перчаткой, снятой с брони, будто он видел в этом какой-то особый смысл.  
— И это меня ты назвал сальным отшельником, — прокомментировал Локи за его спиной. — Я склоняюсь к мысли, что как раз наоборот, разве нет?  
Впервые Тони молча проклял его врожденное, неотразимое обаяние. Он медленно повернулся к Локи.  
Тот стоял у двери мастерской, бледные пальцы лежали на косяке. Он выглядел устало, решил Тони, но всё равно гораздо более отдохнувшим, чем пять дней назад.  
Еще он выглядел меньше, если можно было так сказать. Вместо обычных громоздких доспехов и выделанной кожи на нем была темно-зеленая льняная рубашка с неглубоким v-образным вырезом с развязанными шнурками. Быстрой взгляд на его ноги отметил черную замшу и ботинки. Это было похоже на одежду, которая нравилась Тору, когда тот не был в своём обычном обмундировании; не то чтобы Старк собирался сообщить это Локи.  
Тони не знал, что и думать об этом новом повседневном Локи, с влажными волосами, которые обрамляли лицо, и отвлекающим белым горлом напоказ. Так что он просто продолжил работать рукой внутри красной перчатки, проверяя всякие зацепки в движении суставов.  
— Я использую специально разработанную смазку для брони, а не сало, — ответил он, поворачивая руку ладонью вверх и собирая бронированые пальцы в кулак. — И я не прятался почти шесть дней.  
— Мне надо было взломать заклятие, — коротко сказал Локи. — Социальный этикет может подождать.  
— А еда?  
— Я ел.  
Тони нахмурился.  
— Что, мебель?  
Резко оттолкнувшись от стены, Локи зашагал к нему. В глазах Тони он выглядел, будто выслеживал добычу, но Тони отказывался нервничать из-за этого, взамен сосредотачивая внимание на суставе запястья перчатки, смазывая внутри её свободной рукой, чтобы перчатка даже чуть-чуть не скрипела. Это не было необходимо, но...  
Две ладони улеглись на его плечи, уверенные и прохладные. Длинные пальцы устроились поверх изгибов мышц и костей, большие пальцы легко нажимали по обеим сторонам его позвоночника. В мозг Тони ворвалось замешательство. Он не был уверен, с чего вдруг; в этом прикосновении не было ничего интимного. Но внезапно он не мог придумать ни единой причины, по которой Локи бы добровольно его трогал.  
— Тебе будет полезно не забывать, с кем ты имеешь дело, Старк, — проговорил Локи вполголоса, и его большие пальцы сильно нажали на напряженные мышцы плеч Тони. — Может быть, моё присутствие здесь, в твоей очень безопасной подземной комнате, должно навести тебя на идею, насколько же изобретательным я могу быть.  
Действительно, даже двери лифта не должны были открыться перед ним. И телепортироваться он тоже не мог. Тор как-то сказал, что Локи был настолько хитрый, что даже их страж в Асгарде не мог его увидеть, когда тот не хотел быть видимым. Просто Тони полагал, что Локи везде телепортировался.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты не ел мебель? — Кто впечатлен? Старк впечатлен? Ничуть. — Тогда, если ты уже взломал то заклятие-маяк, то твоя магия вернулась и Амора не может тебя найти. А это значит, что скоро ты отсюда уберешься, так?  
В ответ на это Локи издал низкий, задумчивый звук.  
— О, насчет этого не знаю.  
Руки на периферии зрения Тони вдруг засветились зеленым и он ощутил присутствие чего-то, что он не мог обьяснить — оно просачивалось под кожу. Будто колючая проволока, завернутая в шелк, на чертовом волоске от смертельного исхода. Сердце Тони забилось с удвоенной скоростью, когда это ощущение разлилось в грудной клетке, будто растопыренные костяные пальцы, то ли в поисках чего-то, то ли просто изучая, или всего лишь пытаясь напугать его до полусмерти.  
Позади него Локи резко вдохнул через нос и склонился над плечом Тони, разглядывая его грудь, будто видел там что-то иное, чем синее свечение под черной майкой.  
— Так вот оно что. А мне было любопытно. — Ощущение исчезло, и магия Локи растворилась. — Вокруг твоего сердца металлические осколки.  
Удивительнейшим образом Тони вдруг почувсвовал себя совершенно голым, будто что-то важное было вырвано у него, пока он не обращал внимания. Даже не все Мстители знали о нём столько. Всё, что им было известно, так это то, что если реактор вытащить, у него очень мало времени, чтобы поставить новый. Но никто не вытягивал секрет прямо из его груди, будто какую-то бесполезную ерунду.  
— Это шрапнель, — огрызнулся Тони, спешно поднимаясь. Стягивая железную перчатку, он прошел к броне, лежащей в ангаре, и добавил её к разобраным частям. В груди было холодно и сыро. — И мог бы просто спросить.  
Локи выглядел почти довольным.  
— Да, но тогда мне пришлось бы полагаться на твою честность.  
— Из нас двоих это тебя зовут Злокозненным, — плоско ответил Тони. — В будущем держи свои волшебные пальцы при себе.  
Беспричинно напряженный и злой, он начал убирать свои инструменты быстрыми проворными движениями.  
Это была старая привычка, над которой ему не надо было думать, но он удерживал взгляд на промасленных тряпках, отвертках и гаечных ключах, которые убирал, смахивая всё остальное в глубокий ящик под рабочим столом и запирая его сильным поворотом ручки.  
— Откуда они у тебя? На тебя напали?  
Локи стоял рядом и спрашивал, продолжая давить. Разве он не понимал — ему что, совсем похуй, что он на рожон лезет? Ну конечно, угрюмо подумал Тони. Ведь он — не угроза. И всё равно, он не собирался рассказывать всю историю махинаций Обадайи Стэйна. И про его преждевременный конец.  
— Я тебе вот что скажу, — вдруг заговорил он, изогнув рот в жесткой улыбке. — Я расскажу тебе, откуда они у меня, а ты расскажешь , почему ты синеешь от пальцев и выше, когда ты используешь Ящик Старого Снега. Или нет, я передумал. Почему бы тебе просто не показать мне?  
— Шкатулка Древних Зим, — автоматически поправил Локи. — И я отказываюсь.  
Тони пожал плечами.  
— Тогда тебе пиздец как не везет. ДЖАРВИС, выключай свет, я закончил.  
Вытерев руки о полотенце, он кинул его на стол; флюоресцентные лампы выключались одна за другой, оставляя лишь тусклый свет аварийных лампочек в полу, показывающих дорогу к выходу.  
— Я тебя обидел, — осторожно заметил Локи, тёмная тень справа от Тони. — Я не...  
— Не хотел? Да ты хотел, Локи. У тебя хорошо получается доставать людей, и в этот раз опять успех. Так что можешь взять свою магию и манипуляции и будь любезен свалить к чертям.  
Тут Тони услышал резкий вдох, но его вниманием завладела рука, обхватившая его голое предплечье. Она была холодная, как лёд.  
— Старк, — тихо сказал Локи. — Я еще не могу уйти. Заклятие разбито, но моя магия... еще не восстановилась полностью. Ты бы послал меня на верную смерть?  
Он стоял прямо перед Тони, перекрывая выход, и пока Тони переваривал услышанное, вторая рука поднялась, чтобы обхватить другое предплечье. Температурный шок вызвал у Тони мурашки от кончиков пальцев до плеч, и даже на затылке волосы встопорщились. Но он не мог видеть ничего в темноте и почему-то был уверен, что если он велит ДЖАРВИСу включить свет, Локи это очень не понравится.  
— Будь я настоящим потомком йотyнов, это прикосновение ужасно бы тебя обожгло, — сказал Локи, и одна ладонь скользнула вверх по руке, оставляя после себя след холода. — Но я смешанной крови. После войны Один взял меня младенцем для торга и вырастил как сына. Разочаровывающего, но все же сына. Всё было хорошо, пока прикосновение ледяного великана не раскрыло секрет всей моей жизни и моя кожа не перетекла из бледности асов в синеву йотунов.  
Тони глянул вниз, на руки, но не увидел ничего, кроме тёмного силуэта пальцев, обернувших его предплечье. Однако холод был достаточным доказательством. Локи переступал границу в песке, которую Тони не осознавал, но он чувствовал, как враждебность сдает позиции правде.  
— Когда так, то ты обжигаешь, — вдруг прошептал Локи, и Тони показалось, что тот чуть-чуть придвинулся. — Сейчас для меня твоя кожа — как огонь.  
Тони сглотнул.  
— Очень больно?  
— Нет. Да. Наверно, так же, как и тебе. Тебе очень больно, Старк?  
Тони понятия не имел, что делал, когда поднял ладонь к щеке Локи в темноте, прижимая пальцы к коже, размеченой линиями, которые он видел только увеличенными на экране в броне. Его глаза краснели, отстранённо вспомнил он. Почувствовал легкое прикосновение ресниц к своей ладони, когда рука перешла с одной стороны лица на другую, будто он проводил пальцами по скульптуре из льда. Но кожа под пальцами Тони была сухой, крепкой и податливой.  
С жадностью поворачиваясь в изгиб ладони, Локи вздохнул, и Тони ощутил порыв ветра чистейшей зимы.  
— Ты холодный. От твоей кожи действительно несет морозом, — сказал Тони, слыша, как его собственный голос становится более хриплым. — Но это не больно. Локи, кто-нибудь хоть когда-нибудь еще...  
— Нет, — прозвучал низкий ровный голос. — Я презираю этот образ.  
— Тогда почему?  
Тони слышал шорох ткани, когда Локи двигался, и он позволил своей руке упасть до длинной колонны его горла, попытался представить себе сочную, глубокую синеву. Но у него не получилось. Всё казалось слишком невероятным даже для него.  
Тони дернулся, когда растопыренная звезда льда — нет, пальцев – легла на грудь поверх сердца.  
— Я взял твоё без разрешения.  
— Давай я включу свет.  
— Нет.  
— Я тебя уже видел.  
— Тогда ты видел больше, чем достаточно.  
— Да ё-мо...  
Ледяные губы остановили остаток его возражения, мягкие, влажные, замораживающие рот Тони.  
Хоть и настолько же ошеломлённый, Тони услыхал легкий звук боли и желания, тише шепота, который издал Локи, тут же решил, что пошло оно всё к черту, и притянул Локи к себе, убеждая рот открыться и получая обморожение языка самым странным из всех возможных способов.  
Тор меня убьет, отчаяно подумал он, когда рука Локи скользнула под его рубашку и вверх по спине, он даже хмыкнул от удивления. Но этого было недостаточно, чтобы остановиться, потому что о-господи-боже-третий-самый-разыскиваемый-Щ.И.Т.ом-преступник-со-сверхспособностями посасывал его язык, и его губы вот-вот закоченеют, и отказывать себе в чем-нибудь у него никогда не получалось особенно хорошо...  
Прогоняя эту мысль подальше из головы, Тони провел рукой вверх к спутанным длинным влажным волосам, его рот опустился к гладкой прохладной колонне горла Локи.  
Потом звякнула дверь лифта и Клинт вошел в комнату, активируя сенсорные лампы.  
— Эй, Тони, ДЖАРВИС сказал, что ты... чего ты на меня так смотришь?  
Тони еле успел спохватиться и не упасть, когда оступился, не ощутив в объятиях ничего, кроме воздуха. Локи исчез, оставляя его с чувством, будто у него только что была самая сумасшедшая галлюцинация в жизни. То есть, если бы он не дрожал от холода как черт-те-что, и... ну бля.  
Продолжая таращиться на него, Клинт начал медленно отходить обратно к лифту.  
— Ага, здорово, отлично... я зайду попозже, когда ты будешь уже без дикого стояка один в тёмной комнате. Пока.  
Лифт снова заглотил его, оставляя Тони размышлять о том, как же подкупить Клинта, чтобы тот не трепался Наташе или Стиву о только что увиденном.  
— Он не мог просто сделать нас обоих невидимыми или еще что, — проворчал Тони, осторожно трогая свои губы. Они казались холодными и избитыми, и язык странно покалывало. — ДЖАРВИС, ты это записал?  
— _Да, сэр._  
Тони даже не задумался.  
— Удали наблюдения этого вечера. Давай будем держать это вне учета.  
— _Уже сделано, сэр._  
А сейчас ему надо было выяснить, что же за хрень только что случилась и что всё это значило. Но сначала — горячий душ.  
Почему-то он не был уверен, что холодная вода поможет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> без [PaleFire](http://www.diary.ru/member/?80884) это бы никогда сюда не вылезло, так что ей вся благодарность


	5. Глава Пятая

После инцидента в мастерской Локи снова пропал в своей комнате.  
Ошарашенному и потрясенному Тони пришлось придумывать для Клинта хитрое оправдание, в котором бы не фигурировали замораживающие ледяные объятия и поцелуи с богом озорства, их общим постояльцем. Где-то между «я не превращал ДОСа в секс-бота» и «у меня не встает от профилактического ремонта брони» Тони сдался и позволил шантажировать себя Клинту, требующему за молчание новый колчан особенных стрел — таких, чтобы стреляли силденафилом прямо в кровь.  
Тони понятия не имел, почему Клинт думал, что ему может когда-нибудь пригодиться устроить врагу мгновенный стояк, но тот хотя бы заткнулся, и о большем Тони даже и думать не хотел.  
Сканы ДЖАРВИСа показывали, что Локи просто снова спрятался в своей комнате. Тони решил не давить. Почему-то он думал, что всё произошедшее было гораздо более странным для Локи, чем для него, и ему не казалось хорошей идеей раздражать психанувшего волшебника.  
Так что жизнь продолжалась, Тони продолжал расширять возможности брони, и Тор не пытался убить Тони за осквернение своего капризного чуть-более-чем-малость-психованого младшего брата.  
Хорошие деньки.

** **  
Это была всего лишь еще одна ночь полета в дружелюбном небе Нью-Йорка. К недовольству Стива, Айрон Мэн наконец вытянул жребий. Очевидно, тот думал, что Тони недостаточно спал. Да нафиг. Место Айрон Мэна тут — высоко в небе.  
Дико летая, чтобы спастись.  
— Бля! Бля! Бля! Тор, выходи на связь, ты, большой блондинистый ублюдок! У меня три Думбота на хвосте — _и-и-и_ , поправочка, два, это, наверно, было больно, — Тони резко вывернул вправо и вверх в сжатой петле, подлетая сзади к оставшимся Думботам, и сильно ударил по реактивным ранцам несколькими выстрелами репульсоров. Один из них покачнулся, и смотри-ка, уже лучше.  
— Эй, эй, Одинсон, где бы ты ни был, отложи кроссворд и давай сюда, помогать!  
Тор был уже в пути, и Тони это знал, но ему все равно нравилось ругать его.  
Видя, как один из Думботов перевернулся на спину в полете, Тони попытался сбавить высоту, но электричество всё равно ударило по броне с резким треском, от которого дисплей накрыло волной статики, как аналоговый телевизор во время грозы. Броня выправилась ровно вовремя, чтобы Тони увидал, как другой Думбот стреляет еще тремя зарядами в его сторону, сильно ударяя по грудной пластине.  
— Ай-ай! — гикнул он, в смехе не обращая внимания на красные предупреждения, которые засветились на дисплее. — Ой, ух, это даже _невежливо_ , Думик. Начинаю думать, что я тебе не нравлюсь.  
Зная, что Думботы транслировали всё обратно к Доктору Думу, Тони чувствовал себя свободным говорить всё, что в голову взбредет, уверенный, что Виктор где-то сидит и бесится. Тони думал, что это плата за то, что ты используешь роботов вместо того чтобы драться с врагами самому.  
— А ты знаешь — у-ух, почти попал, чувак! — что в Думботах есть слабое место, которое можно использовать? — Внезапно устремляясь прямо вверх, он видел, как его две цели повторили его действия, очевидно, готовясь достать большие пушки.  
— Нет такого слабого места! — прогавкал на него Думбот #1.  
Тони рассмеялся.  
— А вот и есть. Кое-что, что я предпочитаю называть _«ой, пиздец, оглянись»_!  
Думботы издали презрительные звуки.  
— Глупец, мы не настолько доверчивы!  
Они были готовы выстрелить по нему. На таком близком расстоянии это не просто пощекочет.  
— Это воистину неравный бой.  
С глубоким удовлетворением Тони наблюдал, как два бота развернулись в воздухе, только чтобы Тор швырнул одного в другого с такой силой, что куски металла разлетелись во все сторны. Как он и ожидал, топливные баки реактивных ранцев тут же взорвались, превращая обоих Думботов в один огромный огненный шар. Одна голова с металлическими пластинами вылетела, как петарда, и спиралью упала в реку под ними.  
Электричество ползало по Мьёльниру в руке Тора. Бог с суровым взглядом наблюдал, как разбросанные остатки Думботов тонули в реке. Потом повернулся к Тони.  
— Я не решал никакого кроссворда.  
Тони весело фыркнул под шлемом, когда они снижались к поверхности воды, его сканеры проверяли крушение Думботов. Тор следовал за ним, тыкая в коммуникатор в ухе. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к нему, но, по крайней мере, этот хоть работал. Последние три прототипа замыкало всякий раз, как только Тор вызывал молнию.  
— Я просто спускал пар, большой парень. Ничего личного.  
Тор нахмурился.  
— Капитан Роджерс советовал тебе взять партнера для патрулирования, — напомнил он Тони. — Если бы ты так и сделал, ты бы не был в опасности.  
— Да, но тогда ты бы не смог примчаться спасать меня. Ты не выполняешь свою квоту спасения девиц-страдалиц. Я всего-то решил помочь.  
— Ты, право же, очень странный, Тони Старк, — сообщил ему Тор, хоть и с улыбкой. — И слишком бородатый, чтобы быть девицей.  
— А что, ты не любишь волосатых женщин? О-ой, Тор. Это так... мелочно, — Поднимая лицевую плату шлема, Тони видел, как Тор, коротко хохотнув, извернулся, чтобы прицепить молот обратно на пояс.  
Он всё еще смотрел, когда механическая рука вцепилась в ногу брони и утянула его под воду.  
Река втекала в броню через открытый шлем и Тони тонул, как камень, с меньше чем полувдохом в легких. Но главной проблемой была рука Думбота, которая светилась зеленым и вцепилась в его бедро, сжимая настолько сильно, что металл брони вмялся внутрь вокруг ноги. Агония и зеленый свет рванулись сквозь бедро, его утягивало глубже, и он почувствовал, как внутренние суставы в ноге брони переломились.  
Отчаянно пытаясь не кричать и не тратить зря воздух, Тони стиснул зубы и смотрел на поверхность воды, пока та исчезала из виду во тьме глубины.  
Прежде чем он успел хотя бы вручную навести репульсоры на светящуюся конечность, которая утягивала его всё глубже, вода над ним взорвалась облаком пузырей и сильная рука ухватила его за плечо. Тор.  
Паника и облегчение вспыхнули в Тони одновременно. Ему отчаянно был нужен воздух и — _о господи, так вот как ощущается чужая борода на твоём лице_ — горестно думал он, когда Тор вдохнул горячий воздух ему в рот, прежде чем нырнуть глубже и стукнуть Мьёльниром по железной руке. Внешний слой набедренной брони отвалился вместе с ней, но Тони было плевать. Стреляя репульсорами на ботинках, он вылетел из воды, как пробка из бутылки, повиснув высоко над поверхностью, пока вода вытекала из всех частей броневого костюма.  
Его бедро было свирепой, горячей болью внутри изогнутого металла, но он смог приземлиться на причал, не слишком сильно потревожив конечность. Тор вырвался из воды на секyнду позже, приземляясь перед присевшим Тони, который запустил сканы диагностики разбитой броневой ноги.  
Хоть бы раз он вышел из боя без того, чтоб в его костюме не былo нужно чинить что-то важное, думал он смиренно. Или еще хуже, полностью отстраивать заново. Хотя, в свете недавних сражений, это закончилось не так уж плохо.  
— Твоя нога сломана? — заботливо спросил Тор, стоящий на коленях и внимательно рассматривающий смятый металл. — Выглядит люто больно.  
Броня была вжата внутрь, в точном отпечатке скелетной руки Думбота, волнистость металла сходилась к вмятине. Под металлом нога кричала, и он чувствовал тепло крови, которая собиралась внутри брони. Наверно, один из параллельных стержней экзоскелета раскололся и пырнул его в ногу. Он не будет точно знать, пока не снимет весь броневой костюм. А это обещает быть пиздец как весело.  
— Сомневаюсь, но бля, как же хреново, — проворчал он, завершая диагностические сканы и снова поднимая забрало шлема. — Кстати, хорошее спасение вышло. Что за хуйня вообще в меня вцепилась? Думботы обычно не такие сильные.  
Тор поднял обвислую конечность Думбота, ободранную до осей и проводов. Яркое зеленое свечение уже исчезло, но рука все еще опасно пощелкивала зелеными искрами. Тони удивился той легкости, с которой он понял, что магия не принадлежала Локи — слишком яркий цвет.  
— Нечестивое единение науки и магии, — угрюмо обьявил Тор. — Кажется, Чаровница все еще в союзе с Виктором фон Думом. Надо сообщить моему брату.  
— Ты уверен? Дум тоже может мутить мистическую хрень, когда захочет.  
— Это работа Аморы, я уверен. Но Локи сможет подтвердить, когда я передам ему эту штуку.  
Тони показалось, что Тор выглядел даже слишком счастливым, наконец-то получив хорошую причину увидеть своего брата. Странно, но Тони вспомнилась собака, бегающая за брошенной палкой: _вот, вот, смотри, у меня есть что-то, что тебе нравится, теперь я тебе нравлюсь?_ От этого он почувствовал себя беспричинно виноватым. Что вообще было глупо. Никто не контролировал, с кем Локи проводит время.  
Тони прищурился, глядя на Тора.  
— Спасибо за воздух тогда в реке, — сказал он, угол его рта изогнулся. — Очень, э-э-э, великодушно с твоей стороны.  
Тор прямо просиял.  
— Воистину, всегда пожалуйста, Тони Старк. Если ты захочешь хвастаться, я не буду против.  
— Пеппер была права, я оказываю отвратительное влияние.  
Сгибая здоровую ногу, Тони попытался подняться, но понадобилась рука Тора вокруг его металлических плечей, прежде чем он мог сам встать.  
— Ты сможешь так лететь?  
— Ага. Правда, приземляться в ангаре будет весело.  
— Я бы мог...  
— Нет, Тор, спасибо. Еще не хватало мне фоток на первой полосе, где ты меня домой несешь, — aктивируя двигатели на ботинках, он поднялся в воздух на пару футов. — Наперегонки домой?  
Тор неодобрительно оглядел его.  
— Я правда не думаю, что это мудрое решение, — взмахнув молотом, он сорвался, будто красно-серебряная пуля, хохоча до колик. — Кто последний, тому к Хель!  
— Ты грязный мошенник! — проорал Тони вслед и рванул за ним.  
Гонка обратно к особняку закончилась, когда Тор врезался лицом в пол ангара после того как Тони со средней мощностью выстрелил репульсором по его плечу, ровно в тот момент, когда понял, что проигрывает. Падение на Тора сверху было всего лишь мелкой местью — действие, о котором Тони тут же пожалел, как только тряхнул поврежденное бедро.  
Едва Тор увидел кровь, просачивающуюся через разбитый металл, он довольно благожелательно прекратил мутузить броню по почкам и позвал на помощь.  
Следующие двадцать минут были одновременно веселыми и бессмысленными. Наташа и Стив неумело ковырялись, внимая инструкциями ДЖАРВИСа, и пытаясь найти все ручные разъединения в броне Айрон Мэна до того, как Тони потеряет слишком много крови, что привело к большому количеству неудобных рук в местах, где Тони не особенно желал их почувствовать. Но из-за ноги они не могли засунуть его в портал, так что он терпел.  
Они уже сняли всё, кроме избитой части на ноге и бодисьюта, когда Локи подошел поглядеть, о чем кричат и матерятся. Тони еле заметил краем глаза, как тот прокрался, тёмная фигура опирается на дальную стену, острый наблюдающий взгляд. Зритель. Отлично.  
— Просто лежи спокойно и думай про алкоголь, — советовал ему Стив, сжимая в зубах лазерный резак и разглядывая швы между металлом. — Про много, очень много алкоголя.  
— Стив, отвали от моего хуя с этой хреновиной, — приказал Тони, моргая, чтобы развидеть звездочки перед глазами. — Я сам могу, дай мне...  
— Тони, нет.  
— Бля. Наташа, тогда ты...  
— Фигу.  
Она дотянулась до ручного расцепления на лодыжке, прежде чем снять ботинок, что было _совершенно неправильно_ ; почему никто не слушал гениального создателя броневого костюма? Ах, он малость крови потерял, теперь он два слова по делу связать не может. Мудоёбы, недобро подумал Старк, роняя голову на цементный пол. Перед глазами снова заплясали звезды.  
Тор выглядел скорбным.  
— Мне не стоило устраивать гонки. И бить тебя столько, зная, что твоя нога болит, — сказал он, сжимая предплечье Тони. — Прости меня.  
— Ладно, ладно, — проговорил Тони устало. — Не так уж тут много крови. Не надо зачитывать мне последний обряд или еще что.  
Остальные еще минут пять спорили, за какую следующую часть брони на ноге взяться; тем временем Тор достал будрюк с элем откуда-то из-под своей мантии и лил в рот Тони, пока остальные не видели. Тони решил, что Тор ему очень нравится.  
— Ну, я не знаю, как это снять без бензопилы, — в конце концов признался Стив, садясь на пятки. Наташа пожала плечами, взяла у него маленький лазерный резак и рассматривала его, прищурясь.  
— К тому же, даже если мы разломим на части металл вокруг его ноги, то мы можем зацепить бедренную артерию, когда будем это снимать, в зависимости от глубины прокола металлом его бедра, — У Наташи был прямо дар говорить ужасную правду таким тоном, будто она обсуждала погоду.  
Дотягиваясь до инструментов, разбросанных вокруг него, Тони подобрал большой гаечный ключ и посмотрел на него пустым взглядом. Может, если давление с рычагом... нет, секундочку, еще сломанной ноги ему не хватало.  
Когда он осторожно напряг мышцы, его нервы загорелись от боли, но было больно где-то ближе ко внутренней стороне бедра. Оттуда и текла кровь, но если он не мог видеть, было ли что-то врезано внутрь ноги, он мог бы очень опасно порвать рану, если сдвинет куски брони.  
Он позволил руке слабо упасть, и гаечный ключ стукнул по цементу в тот же самый момент, как Тони глянул в сторону и встретился взглядом с Локи. Локи смотрел, как на развлекательное представление, и Старк понял всё, что ему нужно было знать.  
— Ты бы смог, разве нет?  
Все оглянулись на Локи — особенно Тор, который, похоже, не заметил, что Локи стоял там, если судить по его убитому выражению лица. Но Локи даже не оглянулся на них; он наблюдал за Тони, и тонкая, как лезвие, улыбка искривляла уголки его рта.  
— Я бы смог, — согласился он, отталкиваясь от стены и подходя к лежащему Тони. — Если бы я хотел.  
Старк заметил, что Локи снова был без своего наряда, одетый просто в черное на черном. От этого его глаза выглядели удивительно зелеными по контрасту с монохромными оттенками кожи и волос. А может, это Тони кажется из-за потери крови. Вот, точно, это явно потеря крови.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи нам, что ты хочешь помочь, — прямиком попросил Стив, меняя положение, чтобы дать Локи больше места. — Я лично дам Тору кулаком по яйцам, если ты снимешь эту штуку с Тони.  
Все вытаращили глаза, но Стив упрямо не отводил взгляда. Наконец Локи прокашлялся.  
— О Капитан, мой Капитан, — сухо ответил он, положа руку на сердце. — Благодарю, но в этот раз мне не понадобятся подобные побуждения к помощи. Этот раз Старк заслужил.  
По другую сторону от Тони Тор глянул на руки Локи и отодвинулся подальше. В сущности, он вообще исчез из поля зрения Тони, но, наверно, это было связано со стальным кинжалом в руке Локи.  
— Разве мы не поплясали достаточно под эту музыку? Уже дважды? — поддел Тони, но уже с меньшей издевкой. И всё же он угрожающе поднял руку с гаечным ключом. — Имей в виду, что я вооружен и опасен.  
— И еле жив от потери крови, — пробормотала Наташа. — Пусть делает, что считает нужным.  
Стоя на коленях возле ноги Тони, Локи потянулся и ловко разрезал штанину бодисьюта. К бесконечному облегчению Старка, кинжал исчез так же быстро, как и появился, но он снова напрягся, когда длинные пальцы скользнули в отверстие, нажимая на обнаженную под металлом кожу.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — осторожно спросил Тони, его мысли разбегались во всех направлениях, пальцы рефлекторно сжимались на гаечном ключе. Локи пристально смотрел в пустоту, склонив голову, будто прислушиваясь. Глаза, которые встретились со взглядом Тони, горели зеленым от сконцентрированной магии. Бедро загудело от неё, и Старк почувствовал, как уже знакомые нити магии просачиваются сквозь ногу, выясняя повреждение.  
— В его ноге нет металла, — рассеянно обьявил Локи, слегка хмурясь. — Рана странная.  
— Насколько странная? — спокойно спросил Тони. — Обьясни, о чем у нас тут речь?  
Локи просто глядел на него. В этот момент вся рука Тони дернулась, содрогаясь против его воли. Его пальцы судорожно вцепились в гаечный ключ, и Тони с отстраненным ужасом смотрел, как взмахивает им и бьет изо всех сил по голове Локи.  
Удар отдался во всей руке — его _светящейся зеленым_ руке — и он услышал, как что-то хрустнуло. Кровь брызнула из-под ключа, когда он отвел его назад, задыхаясь, только чтобы увидеть, как ключ снова ударяет Локи по голове, прежде чем хоть кто-то смог понять, что происходит, а уж Тони — меньше всех.  
Когда гаечный ключ занесся снова, тёмный от крови, в глаза Тони смотрела пара широко открытых ошеломлённых зеленых глаз, которые становились всё темнее и тусклее. Казалось, Локи падал целую вечность. Но в конце концов его голова склонилась, из разбитого черепа вытекала кровь.  
 _О господи, он мертв, он мертв, я убил его, я убил Локи..._  
Но две сильные руки швырнули плечи Тони обратно на цементный пол, когда Локи пытался удержать вертикальное положение, рвано дыша. Гаечный ключ был вырван из рук, запястья прижаты к полу над головой. Тони видел, как Стив со всей своей силой пытается их удержать, как Наташа бросается всем телом на его ногу, чтобы зафиксировать её. Его тело — нет, это не его тело, с ним что-то _происходит_...  
— Что происходит? С чего он вдруг? — Стив тяжело дышал, силясь удержать руки Тони на полу. — Почему он так чертовски силён?  
— Тони Старк зачарован, — огрызнулся Локи, — и кто-то нашептал его костям, что я должен умереть любой ценой.  
Глаза Тони безудержно закатывались, и он мог лишь мимолётно видеть людей вокруг Всё его тело свихнулось; даже его зубы бесполезно скрежетали, будто хотели выдрать Локи горло. Он не мог говорить, он еле мог дышать — но он мог видеть, и он видел, как друзья удерживают его, когда Локи, закатав рукава, голыми руками рвет на части металл вокруг его бедра. Мучительная боль ринулась по ноге, позвоночник бессмысленно изгибался над полом и пальцы скрючивались в когти, которые не могли выцарапать глаза Локи.  
 _О боже, я всё еще здесь_ , думал он, когда Тор снова прижал его к полу, ладонью надавив на рёбра. Он знал, что запаниковал, запертый внутри своей предательской шкуры. _Не убивайте меня, это не я, я бы так не сделал._  
— Брат, в его глазах волшебство, — вдруг сказал Тор, нагибаясь над Старком и удерживая его за подбородок. — Я вижу изумрудную примесь магии Аморы. Заклинание поработило всё его тело. Локи, твоя голова... разве это не может подождать, пока тебе не станет лучше?  
— Нет, — последовал короткий резкий ответ, перекрывая скрип холодного метала, изгибающегося под напором. Гул лазерного резака не отставал. — Удержи его, Тор. Мне надо извлечь заклятие из его костного мозга прежде, чем оно заберет разум.  
Где-то над ним Стив выругался.  
— Он сможет выжить? Вот так? Он потерял много крови.  
— Поменьше беспокойся про Тони и побольше про мага с сотрясением мозга, который пытается ему помочь, — решительно сказала Наташа, всем телом удерживая бьющуюся ногу. — Роджерс, мне отсюда содержимое его головы видать.  
— Локи настоящий мастер магии. Он сможет это сделать, — Уверенность в голосе Тора почти умиротворяла, и Тони почувствовал, как руки на поврежденном бедре остановились на малейшую долю секунды. Потом пальцы нырнули в глубокую рану на ноге, нащупывая кость, чтобы начать контрзаклинание.  
— Господи боже, — дрожащим шепотом произнес Стив, когда Тони взвыл в собственной голове, без чувств от боли.  
— Он будет в агонии, — сказал Локи, в его голосе не было никаких эмоций. — Я должен схватить прóклятую кость и выгнать порчу своей магией...  
— Мы можем хотя бы его вырубить? — спросила Наташа, её голос ослабевал, пока она наблюдала.  
— Он и так лишится чувств достаточно скоро.  
— Локи! — возразил Стив. — Ты же знаешь, что он не хотел... дай ему уже успокоиться. Разве от этого не будет легче?  
Поле зрения Тони начало бледнеть по краям, пот стекал в волосы. Он слышал своё дыхание через гул в ушах; хриплое, медленое, тяжелое, шипящее через стиснутые зубы. Он бывал при смерти ранее, но это... это был сущий ад.  
— Если бы я хотел сделать ему _легче_ , я бы убил его, — прохладно ответил Локи. — С учётом этого, вам стoит поблагодарить меня за великое милосердие, что я ему оказываю. А теперь дайте мне тишину. Это тонкая работа, и он еще может умереть от перегрузки, если я буду неосторожен.  
Тони пялился в сужающееся поле зрения, когда что-то двинулось в его ноге. Он еще мог слышать, как Стив просил его держаться, а потом кости вспыхнули.  
***  
Оказалось, что после всего он еще мог кричать.  
***  
Если честно, то после того, как он вырубился, он даже и не ожидал, что проснётся. Но он проснулся.  
Когда Тони снова открыл глаза, он смотрел на затемненный потолок своей спальни. На коже ничего не было, одеяла были натянуты по грудь, и он чувствовал себя целым и здоровым, как раньше. Быстрый неловкий осмотр показал, что на ноге не осталось и следа.  
— Какого черта? — пробормотал он. — ДЖАРВИС, свет.  
Всю спальню тут же залило ярким светом, ему пришлось щуриться, пока глаза привыкали. Казалось, у него была галлюцинация. Он наполовину убедил себя, что слишком много выпил, когда повернулся, чтобы встать, и увидел, что Локи сидит в кресле возле кровати и наблюдает за ним.  
И он, между прочим, выглядел совершенно нормально. В этот раз зеленая рубашка, черные штаны, сапоги. Свободно ниспадающие влажные волосы и ясные глаза, яркие от размышлений. Один локоть уперся в подлокотник кресла, и кулак небрежно поддерживал щеку. Локи просто молча за ним наблюдал, довольствуясь ожиданием действий Тони.  
Тони никак не мог придумать, что сказать. Он просто сидел на краю кровати со скомканными на коленях одеялами и смотрел. Потом другая рука Локи слегка повернулась, и Тони увидел, что тот держит разбитую конечность Думбота с безжизненно обвислыми скелетными пальцами.  
Она все еще искрилась зеленым в суставах.  
Он не помнил, как попал с кровати в ванную. Но в какой-то момент он вспомнил, как разлетались отбитые кусочки черепа Локи после ударов гаечным ключом, и его адски вывернуло в унитаз, желудок старался вытолкнуть то немногое, что он успел съесть прошлой ночью. Казалось, это никогда не кончится. В конце концов он просто оперся спиной на стену, все еще дрожа и чувствуя себя ободранным, даже не замечая холодную плитку под задницей.  
Значит, всё это действительно произошло, думал Тони, все еще ощущая вкус желчи на языке. Рука Думбота, которая схватила его и утянула под воду, засунула заклинание внутрь его костей. Амора и Думбот сделали из него марионетку, чтобы убить Локи. Если бы он был внутри брони, если бы он был _Айрон Мэном_... черт, он бы, наверно, просто сдох. Локи бы прикончил его, как только он стал бы настоящей угрозой. Что бы получила от этого Амора? Одним Мстителем меньше, но, что важнее, Локи бы пришлось уйти из особняка. Он бы остался без прикрытия в сезон охоты. Так что они сделали из Тони пешку для своей маленькой игры.  
— Ненавижу магию, — бормотал он почти про себя, нажимая основаниями ладоней на глаза. — Одни проблемы.  
— Ну, не так уж всё плохо, — лениво заметил Локи у двери. — Гляди, живой и здоровый, после всего, что должно было тебя убить.  
Локи слегка облокотился на дверной косяк, изучая линии обнаженного тела. А, точно, он же голый. Тони не смог заставить себя придать этому значение.  
— Ага, конечно, спасибо, что спас меня от проклятия, которое я из-за тебя и получил, — горько выдавил он. — Ты настоящий друг.  
Локи слегка вздрогнул, будто отпрянул. Потом он изогнул губы и презрительно отвернулся.  
Тони некоторое время смотрел на опустевший дверной проём, но ничего не услышал. Ушел, значит. Ну и нафиг. Зачем Локи вообще сидел в тёмной комнате? А вдруг Старк был бы всё еще под заклятием и попытался бы его убить? И, может быть, он и переоценивал свои способности надирать задницы, но не было никакого смысла в Локи, который наблюдал за ним спящим.  
Он почистил зубы и принял душ, все еще думая об этом. Разве Локи не сказал, что было бы легче его убить? Учитывая, что он превратился в какого-то зомби-убийцу, Тони был удивлен, что Локи не потянулся за своими кинжалами сразу.  
Вместо этого он спас Старка, хоть у него самого и был тяжелый перелом черепа. А потом он их обоих вылечил, не то чтобы Тони был в сознании в то время. А это... да уж.  
 _Привет, вина_ , сухо подумал Тони, рассматривая себя в зеркало. _Давно не виделись._  
Замотав бедра полотенцем, он прошел обратно в спальню, решив что-нибудь надеть и найти Локи. Общественное мнение ошибалось, и извиняться или хотя бы признать, что он хуёво вел себя, было не ниже его достоинства. Натягивая спортивныe штаны и простую футболку, Тони направился к двери, выключая свет на выходе.  
У него было ощущение, что или он вернется минут через пять, раздраженный и немного избитый, или действительно понадобится время.  
***  
— Боже, Тор, _опять_? Я начинаю думать, что тебе нравится боль.  
Тор сидел в коридоре у двери Локи, угрюмо рассматривая свои обожженные руки. Тони не знал, что и думать о серьезности на лице громовержца — обычно тот выглядел грустным, полным тяжелых мыслей. Правда, у него не было времени обдумать хоть что-то, потому что его большой светловолосый друг вскочил на ноги при звуке голоса Тони и торопливо заключил в свои медвежьи обьятья.  
— Тони Старк, — хрипло сказал Тор. — Я боялся худшего. Ты здоров?  
Отдаляясь ровно настолько, чтобы держать Тони в вытянутых руках, Тор заботливо изучал его лицо.  
— Я в порядке, — ответил тот, пожав плечами. — Зол малость, а так в норме. А что, Локи сказал тебе, что я во сне умер, или еще что?  
Тор потряс головой.  
— Локи мне ничего не говорит. Просто поразительно видеть тебя живым и совершенно здоровым, когда всего несколько часов назад ты был бел, как снег, а твоя кровь растекалась озером вокруг тебя. После всего Локи не принял благодарности за свои старания, вместо этого пожелав доставить тебя в твою комнату. Я подозреваю, что он волновался за тебя, как и мы все.  
Ну чудесно.  
— Поворочай ножом еще немного, Тор, а то я что-то ничего не почувствовал.  
Тор нахмурился, глядя на него, но быстро отмел замечание, уходя от Тони по коридору.  
— Прости, мне нужно уделить внимание и другим делам. Передай поклон моему брату.  
— Передам.  
 _Если он меня впустит_ , подумал Тони, протягивая руку, чтобы резко постучать по дверному косяку. Черта с два он тронет эту дверь; Тор явно был поучительной басней в этом случае. Стоит надеяться, что ему кто-нибудь перевяжет руки. Медбрату Стиву это прям ну очень понравится.  
Он слегка вздрогнул, когда дверь открылась, всего на четверть дюйма, чтобы выпустить тусклый свет. Но Тони не доверял ей, ничуть.  
— Я могу войти? — никогда не поздно быть вежливым, если приходится иметь дело с оскорблённым колдуном. Из глубины комнаты Тони услышал что-то вроде вздоха.  
— Ну, я не знаю. Ты _можешь_?  
Ох черт. Тони вытянул руку и кончиками осторожных пальцев распахнул дверь настежь, ступая в комнату. Дверь закрылась за ним с угрожающим щелчком.  
Локи опустил руку, завершая неопредeленное движение, даже не поднимая глаз от журнала, по виду самого старого из всех существующих, на страницах которого он писал.  
Он сидел у стола, губы беззвучно шевелились над словами, которые, Тони был уверен, он бы не понял. Локи выглядел совершенно пoглощенным своим занятием, так что от нечего делать, пока его игнорируют, Тони оглядел комнату.  
Она была на втором этаже, как и его собственная, но скупо обставлена: широкий деревянный стол, большая низкая кровать, пятидесятидюймовый телевизор на стене и огромный комод.  
Локи ничего с комнатой не сделал; вообще, только старинный журнал на столе и неглубокая вмятина на одной из подушек на кровати и были единственными признаками жизни в комнате, которые видел Тони.  
— Приятно видеть, как по-домашнему ты устроился, — прокомментировал Тони, усаживаясь на край постели. — Уютненькo.  
— Избавь меня от своих невероятных острот, Старк. Мне их никогда не понять, — cделав несколько последних записей, Локи отложил ручку и удалил всю книгу быстрым движением руки. Когда он поднял взгляд, его суженные глаза смотрели тёмно.  
— Я тебе еще не надоел за этот вечер? Учитывая твою реакцию ранее, я уверен что прав, предполагая, что ты винишь меня в сегодняшних несчастьях. Но если я ошибаюсь, то конечно, пожалуйста, просвети меня, — Локи откинулся назад, опираясь на стол, и пригвоздил Старка к месту злым зеленым взглядом. Тони мог бы поморщиться.  
— Ну ты и раздражительный. Но это понятно, — добавил он спешно, прежде чем Локи словами сдерет с него шкуру. — Я просто... я всего лишь малость сорвался тогда. На тебя. Я не должен был этого делать.  
Он всегда так по-дурацки выражает свои мысли, или это просто труднее, когда на тебя смотрят, как на насекомое?  
— Ты был неблагодарной тварью, — yж если на то пошло, Локи выглядел еще более озлобленным. — Тебе повезло, что я не убил тебя за всё, что ты сделал со мной сегодня.  
 _Так почему же не убил?_ Вопрос умолял быть заданным, но Тони заставил себя не обращать на него внимания. Он вообще сомневался, что Локи ответит. Вдобавок, если смотреть дареному Локи в зубы, что-то жизненно важное точно будет откушенно.  
— Я благодарен, — настоял он. — Правда. Спасибо, что сломал... заклинание. Или проклятие. Чем бы оно ни было. Я плохо осведомлен о «методах волшебного контроля».  
Это было сраное выражение признательности, и он это знал, но почему-то Тони не думал, что это было важно. Локи был не из тех, кто прощает хоть кому-то хоть что-то, и Тони подозревал, что то, что для него было небольшим срывом, для того, кто спас его, было болезненной оплеухой. Если учесть, что Локи никогда никого не спасал, сейчас он, наверное, убеждался в правоте своей начальной идеи, что спасать жизни — в конечном счете бесполезное усилие.  
И конечно же, Локи просто отвернулся.  
— Ты можешь идти, — спокойно сказал он, взгляд снова обращен на стол.  
Дверь спальни открылась с тихим скрипом, и Тони стиснул зубы. Выставлены в ускоренном порядке, спасибо, что зашли, пожалуйста, не приходите еще. Ух ты.  
Ему должно было быть безразлично, правда. Локи всего лишь использовал их для собственной выгоды. Мстители использовали его с той же целью. Такие вещи, как благодарность, или вроде «вести себя как ублюдок, а потом извиняться», не должны были ничего менять в их договорённости. Тони знал, что он мог бы высказать это и выйти вон к чертям собачьим, и всё будет нормально. Линия в песке будет нарисована заново, прежде чем что-то выйдет из... всего того, что у них тут просходит.  
Та ночь в лаборатории размыла эту линию для Тони. Локи, казалось, даже не помнил о ней. И может быть, это будет всего лишь ниткой, за которую он подергает в следующий раз, если ему станет скучно, но Тони помнил одну вещь про тот момент в темноте.  
Он согласился на сделку.  
— У меня был друг, несколько лет назад, — тихо сказал он. Локи нахмурился и резко взглянул на него, но Тони успокаивающе поднял руку. — Просто... выслушай меня. Он был наставником, наверно, можно так назвать. Он вытягивал меня после смерти моих родителей и заботился о Старк Индастриз. С семнадцати лет я полагался на этого человека. Я ему доверял.  
Не должно же быть так тяжело говорить об этом, думал Тони. Но может быть, это потому, что он никогда по-настоящему не пытался. Он не обязан был рассказывать Локи про это, не особенно, но почему-то вдруг был готов всё рассказать.  
— Шрапнель в моей груди вообще-то из одного из моих орудий. Мой дорогой друг, этот человек, которого я знал дольше, чем собственного отца, заплатил много денег, чтобы Десять Колец взорвали военный конвой со мной. Мне повезло, что они только наполовину убили меня, прежде чем поняли, кто я, — oн выдал короткий, невеселый смешок и встряхнул головой. — Слава богу, что есть жадные террористы.  
Тони знал, что Локи его внимательно изучал; он чувствовал взгляд на себе, когда упрямо смотрел на руки. Втягивая глубокий, укрепляющий вдох в легкие, он внезапно встал, проводя пальцами сквозь волосы.  
— Ну что, хорошо поговорили, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к двери. Сбегать? Кто сбегает? Стратегически выходить, вот что он делает. — Наверно, немножко запоздавшее обьяснение, ну да ла...  
— Ты убил его? — тихо спросил Локи, и Тони остановился на своем пути к двери.  
— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что у тебя дар задавать говёные вопросы? — устало спросил он Локи. Разворачиваясь, чтобы смотреть тому в лицо, Тони передернул плечами. — Да, я убил его. По большому счету. Технически, можно сказать, что его убила Пеппер, но не говори ей этого, а то у неё будет истерика.  
Локи только кивнул, почти рассеяно. Потом что-то щелкнуло позади Тони, и он, развернувшись, увидел, что дверь снова закрылась. Смотри-ка...  
— Знаешь, я вообще-то собирался...  
— Покажи мне, — Локи почти осторожно подходил к нему, но его взгляд был почти стальным, когда сфокусировался на тусклом круге света, видимом через футболку. Тони смотрел, как Локи поднял руки и прижал их по обеим сторонам реактора, широко растопырив пальцы. Слабое тепло рук просачивалось ему в грудь, и Тони сглотнул.  
— Э-э-э, нет.  
Взгляд Локи уперся в его зрачки.  
— Я уже видел его раньше.  
— Тогда я полагаю, что ты видел бoльше, чем достаточно, — cлова возымели желаемый эффект; губы Локи слегка изогнулись.  
— Может, мне стоит выключить свет?  
Тони мягко фыркнул.  
— Мы помним, что случилось последний раз, когда мы были в темноте вместе? — спросил он, убирая руки Локи со своей груди. — Произошли cумасшедшие ошибки в рассудительности. Я должен быть хорошим маленьким Мстителем. Не брататься с врагом.  
Слегка склонив голову, Локи наблюдал за ним из-под ресниц. К сожалению для силы воли Тони, это действие обнажило гладкую колонну его шеи таким образом, что взгляд тут же пал на неё и прослеживал тени, все едва выступающие сухожилия и бледную кожу, и будь оно проклято, почему он вообще пытался быть хорошим маленьким Мстителем?  
— Брататься, — кисло повторил Локи, возвращая руки на место. — Прелестно. И всё же, я полагаю, ты прав.  
— Да, совершенно прав, — согласился Тони, вытягивая руку и прижимая кончики пальцев к коже под самой челюстью Локи. — Мы явно не должны делать подобные вещи.  
Он аккуратно провел вниз по одному из сухожилий и вокруг, к изгибу плеча, следуя глазами за движением. Тут его пальцы двинулись под край свободного ворота рубашки Локи, где шнурки оставили его широко распахнутым. Было бы очень легко скользнуть всей рукой под рубашку, едва касаясь всех линий и теней, которые он найдет там.  
Прохладное дыхание тронуло запястье, когда Локи посмотрел на его руку с прикрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал низко и многозначительно.  
— Я бы хотел твой рот на мне, Тони Старк.  
— Где? — голос Тони был прострелен возбуждением, обжигающим, будто виски.  
Глаза Локи вспыхнули.  
— Везде.  
Тони не надо было повторять дважды. Его рот был на длинной шее прежде, чем слово окончательно покинуло губы Локи, прокладывая вниз по её сильной длине путь из посасывающих, кусающих поцелуев. Он в голос простонал, почувствовав вкус соли и чистой теплой кожи на языке, биение пульса, горячего и живого под губами, еле ощутил дыхание у своего уха, когда язык нырнул попробовать ушную раковину на вкус, и влажные и теплые губы оказались на наружном изгибе его уха.  
— Бля, — он с трудом дышал у плеча Локи. — Хорошо, мне нужен ты, без одежды, сейчас же.  
Вытянув рубашку из-под пояса, Тони нашел под руками напряженные плоские мышцы и изгибающиеся подвздошные кости Локи. Они качнулись в его руки при первом прикосновении, окончательно развеивая все намерения Тони держаться в рамках.  
— Всему своё время, — прошептал Локи, своими длинными пальцами разминая напряженные мышцы спины Тони, и тот тихо шипел от мучительного удовольствия. — Но сначала, я думаю, я бы хотел твой язык в моём рту еще раз.  
Тони был практически уверен, что он в жизни не был более возбужден. Локи хотел — _ага, да_ , решил Тони, его рот по изгибу чужой челюсти нашел мягкие и жадные губы, которые приоткрылись для него, сейчас совсем не время думать.  
Ночь ползла мимо длинными, голодными волнами ощущений — скользкой кожи и горячего дыхания, приглушенных стонов и ритмичных встреч плоти с болезненно твердой плотью. Локи был податливым и почти злобным от желания, когда Тони двигался под ним; он управлял темпом с каждым яростным рывком бедер, но позволил, чтобы его губы были притянуты и искусаны до красноты, пока оба они задыхались от страсти.  
Тони брал всё, что мог, руками и ртом, еле чувствуя остроту зубов на коже или болезненное давление нечеловечески сильных пальцев на запястьях. Это было грубо, и горячо, и хорошо, и он хотел всё это. Он сглотнул вздох Локи, когда они кончили, удовольствие будто вырвано из него, когда худое тело над ним вздрогнуло и изогнулось в оргазме, еще некоторое время покачиваясь над ним, давая ему всё нужное время.  
Позже, чувствуя, как пот застывает на коже и усталость пробирается в мышцы, Тони смотрел в потолок и думал, как он будет возвращаться к себе в комнату. Спать в постели Локи было вне рамок их нынешней... что бы у них ни было. Ему еще может так повезти, что Тор вернется на свой пост наблюдения ровно вовремя, и Тони будет придушен злобным богом-блондином с обожженными руками.  
Повернув голову, он легко фыркнул, видя Локи лицом в простынях, руки раскинуты над головой. Он выглядел хорошенько использованным и оттраханным, длинные волосы торчали во все стороны потными завитками, а на шее четко виднелся засос. Тони был даже немного впечатлен самим собой.  
Будто чувствуя внимание, Локи с усилием потянулся, испуская усталый выдох в подушку. Тони замер, когда почувствовал, как чужая щиколотка пересекает его лодыжку под одеялами и остаётся там.  
Ах, проклятье.  
— Выкрадёшься отсюда ближе к рассвету, — изможденно пробормотал Локи возле него. Слегка повернув голову, он взирал на Тони блестящим зеленым глазом. — В конце концов, я могу еще захотеть тебя через час.  
А. Ну, может, Тони чувствовал себя немного уставшим, да и мышцы побаливали, и может быть, гнев Тора висел над его мыслями, но внезапно ему стало очень даже уютно.  
— Хорошо, но я думаю, мне стоит тебя предупредить, мой реактор светится в темноте довольно ярко. ДЖАРВИС, свет, — комната мгновенно погрузилась в абсолютную тьму, но прохладный синий свет в его груди продолжал гореть. — Видишь, он.. э-э-э... наверно, будет тебя раздражать.  
На лице Локи были и тени, и синий свет, когда он в раздумьи рассматривал арк-реактор. Тони не хотел даже самому себе признаваться, но эта штука выглядела еще более отталкивающей, чем в свете дня. Он так и не собрал крышку для неё...  
Потом простыни зашелестели, когда Локи придвинулся ближе, притягивая свою подушку. Резко падая обратно лицом вниз на матрас, будто труп, он просто перекинул руку через грудь Тони и снова тут же уснул. Свет реактора совершенно затмился, и теперь к голой коже Тони прижималась полоска чужой.  
Тони моргал, глядя на новую расстановку.  
— Это... пожалуй, даже очень эффективно.  
Локи всего лишь хрюкнул что-то в подушку. Каким-то образом, это редкое отсутствие красноречия было даже милым, хотя Тони бы скорее умер, чем признал бы это. Он списал это на умиротворение после секса.  
Закрывая глаза, он зацепил своей ногой ногу Локи, и задремал, странно удовлетворённый положением вещей.  
***  
Спустя пятнадцать минут у него появилась невероятная идея, как бороться с магией Аморы, и он выпрыгнул из постели в поисках ручки и бумаги.  
Локи выстрелил ему в зад чем-то ярко-зеленым и, выругавшись, перевернулся на другой бок.  
Тони решил, что он это заслужил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> эту муть моего перевода продолжает исправлять [Palefire](http://paleflame.diary.ru/), честь ей и хвала


	6. Глава Шестая

Со всеми обязанностями Железного Человека, да еще в команде Мстителей, Тони было иногда очень легко забыть, что он еще и генеральный директор Старк Индастриз. С зарождения их отряда героев он был в бессрочном отпуске, но изредка (читай: когда дальше уже нельзя было откладывать) Пеппер настигала его и забрасывала документами, пока он не расколется и сдастся.  
Сегодня был как раз один из тех вечеров. Ей пришлось навестить его в особняке, и Тони считал это хоть какой-то победой. Работая над новым устройством, которое бы блокировало магию — пока у него не был имени, и Клинту было запрещено придумывать варианты с тех пор, как он опередил Тони с именем ДОСу — он практически жил в подземной мастерской последние три дня.  
Пеппер, давно привыкшая к его сумасшедшему расписанию и склонности к уединению, когда он работает над чем-то важным, решила, что прийти к нему будет путём наименьшего сопротивления. Тони находил это очень смешным, учитывая, что до сих пор она нервно оглядывалась по сторонам, будто параноидальный псих с кислотным трипом. Ему не надо было даже спрашивать, кого она так высматривает.  
— Эти мне нужны подписанными до завтра, так что если ты хоть приостановишься их почитать, я, наверное, даже закричу.  
Присев на край дивана, она передвинула несколько документов к нему по низкому кофейному столику. Никто не мог бы сказать, что он как минимум не _попытался_ вести себя, как человек — ведь он даже вышел в гостиную, чтобы встретиться с ней.  
— Почему это я не могу их прочитать? Это моя компания. Мало ли, вдруг ты заставишь меня отменить рождественский отпуск.  
— Тони... ох, даже не шути со мной, — вздохнула Пеппер, передавая ему очередную пачку бумаги. — Твой «удлинённый отпуск» с Мстителями у меня уже в печенках сидит. Кстати, команде по пиару нужен бюджет побольше. Это на двенадцатой странице.  
Пока Тони царапал свою подпись на бумаге, Пеппер снова нервно оглянулась через плечо.  
— _Поверить_ не могу, что ты заставил меня прийти сюда, — проворчала она, забирая у него несколько документов и складывая их в аккуратную стопку.  
Рука Тони начинала болеть.  
— А что, ведь ты здесь уже была? Штаб-квартира Мстителей, всего-то.  
— Что само по себе нормально, только сейчас у тебя тут живет _психопат_ , — нервно прошипела она в ответ.  
— Тебе не стоит так говорить о Наташе, — сделал выговор Тони и улыбнулся, когда она злобно глянула на него. — Локи не так уж плох. Да и не лезет ни к кому. По большей части.  
Прошло несколько дней после того, как Тони проснулся на полу возле кровати Локи голый, замерзший и окруженный своими начальными планами устройства, блокирующего магию. Он остался ровно настолько, сколько ему потребовалось, чтобы одеться и собрать свои записи, решив, что Локи не любит рано вставать. Оставляя его замотанным в одеяла, Тони уходил со страннейшим ощущением вины. Которое вообще было ни к месту — ведь он же не сбегал от одноночного романа, они вообще живут в одном и том же проклятом доме.  
И всё же, с теx пор как Тони начал работать над своими разработками в мастерской, Локи не явился туда ни разу. Тони был не настолько глуп, чтобы считать себя причиной этого — скорее всего, Локи просто вернулся к своим антисоциальным привычкам. Наверно. Было сложно судить.  
— Понятия не имею, почему ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности, когда он тут, — говорила Пеппер, тревожная маленькая складка появилась между её бровями. — Уж я так точно не считаю, я уверена.  
— Ну, поэтому Тор и стоит на страже, — напомнил ей Тони, дергая подбородком в сторону второго дивана. — А в его конкретном случае, лежит.  
Как только стало совершенно ясно, что Тор был эквивалентом криптонита для Локи, Стив попросил Тора быть поблизости, когда Пеппер их навещала. Тор наблюдал ровно двадцать минут, как они передавали друг другу бумаги, а потом растянулся на диване и уснул, подоткнув Мьёльнир рядом.  
— Он спит, — указала она.  
Тони пожал плечами.  
— А что, он сегодня славно потрудился. Халк xотел проверить своё сопротивление молнии на арене внизу. Подозреваю, что Тор повредил плечо, так махать своим молотом. И теперь от Беннерa несет паленой шерстью, — Тони подписал контракт, пробегая его глазами по диагонали. — Поверить не могу, я все еще подписываю на бумаге. Какое доисторическое ощущение.  
Он доверял Пеппер просмотреть все детали, но хуже никому не будет, если он хоть будет осведомлён о происходящем в его компании. Раздражающие журналисты имели привычку неожиданно задавать ему деловые вопросы из ниоткуда, так что ему полезно будет знать, что происходит, где и когда.  
— Ну вот, мы уже на четверть закончили, — обьявила Пеппер после небольшой паузы, пролистывая стопку еще неподписанных бумаг. — Может, попросить ДЖАРВИСa заказать нам ужин? Уже начало девятого — ой! — она осеклась со сдавленнным вскриком.  
Тони поднял голову и увидел, как Пеппер снимает туфлю и кидает её, попадая точно Тору в голову. Тот резко всхрапнул и проснулся.  
— Я отвечаю же тебе _«Нет»_ , злодей! — гаркнул он, вытянув молот в сторону. Потом он заметил туфлю у себя на коленях. — Что случилось?  
Тони таращился на Пеппер, которая покраснела.  
— Пеппер, как твой начальник и друг, я надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что всегда можешь сообщить мне, если думаешь, что у тебя вот-вот будет психотический срыв.  
— Да нет же, Тони, это _он_ , — прошептала она, глядя широкими глазами поверх его плеча. — Он _здесь_.  
Тони повернулся и проследил за её взглядом. И действительно, к ним направлялся Локи, казалось, совершенно не обращая внимания на Тора, сонно раскинувшегося на диване и все еще держащего Мьёльнир в одной руке и дамскую туфлю в другой. Его ясный взгляд зацепился за Тони и остался только на Тони.  
Ох, нет.  
— Ты же говорил, что он не придет сюда, пока здесь Тор, — заявила Пеппер, сжимая ручку в кулаке так, что костяшки побелели. Тони не знал, что ей ответить. Локи _действительно_ избегал Тора, будто чумного.  
— Ах да, конечно, но тогда я бы стал предсказуемым, — сказал Локи. Острый изгиб его рта казался свирепым. — И я просто не могу этого допустить.  
Резко меняя направление, он подошел к сидящей Пеппер и глянул на стопку папок и бумаг возле неё. Его глаза слегка сощурились.  
— Право же, это выглядит очень скучным, — прокомментировал он.  
Глаза Пеппер распахнулись, когда он наклонился над её плечом — близко, заметил Тони не без некоторой тревоги, он действительно стоял очень _близко_ — чтобы изучить несколько подписанных контрактов.  
— Я мог бы помочь вам, мисс Поттс, и... ускорить эту миленькую процедуру.  
Пеппер сухо сглотнула, упрямо глядя на кофейный столик. Если бы она повернула голову, то её губы тронули бы щеку Локи, и, бля, Тони вдруг понял, что ему эта идея совсем не нравилась.  
— Почему это вдруг вы хотите помочь? — спросила она озадачено у кофейного столика.  
Тор слегка подался вперед, сидя на диване напротив, когда Локи улыбнулся и мельком глянул на Тони, на секунду задержав взгляд.  
— Старк может подтвердить, что я... могу быть великодушен.  
Тони почувствовал, как взгляд Тора оседает на нем, будто свинцовый пресс, и очень осторожно откинулся в кресле, создавая впечатление полного спокойствия и даже небрежного развлечения. Никакой тихой паники, ничуть.  
К счастью, Пеппер спасла день, прочищая горло и жестом указывая на бумаги.  
— Как видите, кроме как подделать подпись Тони, ничего сделать невозможно, — обьяснила она, и будь она проклята, если не владела собой в совершенстве. Это она так обдурила Обадайю?  
— Хмм, — ответил Локи, рот в дюймах от её уха, и если судить по румянцу на щеках Пеппер, Тони был уверен, что она почувствовала это мурлыканье всей своей кожей.  
Тони начал одновременно возбуждаться и адски ревновать. Это что теперь — какое-то пассивно-агрессивное наказание? Почему Тор ничего не сделает? Будь он проклят, сонный бородатый мешок. Никакой от него пользы.  
Локи потянулся к одной из уже подписанных бумаг поверх плеча Пеппер. Он прижал пальцы к свежим чернилам подписи Тони и провел ими по всей длине, поднимая руку и удерживая _что-то_ в пальцах. Что-то черное, с тонкими линями и острыми краями — ой.  
— Ох, — выдохнула Пеппер, глядя на подпись Тони, пойманную изящными пальцами Локи. — Вы сняли её прямо с бумаги, как...  
— Секундочку, — рассеянно ответил Локи, и чернила исчезли. Потом он нажал ладонью на стопку неподписанных документов и контрактов. Они сверкнули одной зеленой вспышкой; краткая, яркая искра магии. — Вот вы и закончили.  
Пеппер почти прыгнула на контракты, пролистывая бумаги со всей скоростью ветерана-бюрократа.  
— О господи, они все... и они не похожи друг на друга, они... они действительно выглядят _настоящими_. Тони, смотри! Они все подписаны! — И действительно, на бумаге, которую она ему показывала, была его подпись. — Мне не придется тут торчать всю ночь — отлично. Раз время освободилось, я смогу поработать над планом для совещания совета директоров и утром показать его аудитору.  
— Ага, чудесно, — согласился Тони сконфуженно. Что за чертовщина?  
Слегка поворачиваясь, Пеппер в самом деле улыбнулась Локи.  
— Большое спасибо, мистер Лауфейсон.  
Ответная улыбка Локи была вспышкой острых белых зубов.  
— Всегда пожалуйста. И — я бы предпочел, чтобы вы звали меня Локи.  
 _Хитрый ублюдок_ , подумал Тони, когда увидел, что Пеппер опять слегка покраснела. Да он её с первого взгляда раскусил. Время. Пеппер ценила время и всё, что могло ей это время спасти, тут же получало её мгновенное одобрение. По-видимому, даже если это Локи.  
— Ты такая непостоянная, — заметил Тони, необоснованно раздраженный. — А как же все те _«фи-и, не-ет, психопат...»_?  
Свирепый взгляд Пеппер мог бы содрать кожу с его лица.  
— Возможно, я была излишне резка.  
— Возможно что нет, — пожал плечами Локи, ничуть не задетый. — Я не дал мидгардцам ни единой причины отказаться от страха и подозрительности. И я очень сомневаюсь, что какая-то милая мелочь вроде этой что-то изменит.  
Пеппер задумчиво хмыкнула.  
— Вы вообще-то... не то, что я ожидала. Когда вы ничего не взрываете и не тыкаете в Тони ножом, вы очень даже вежливы.  
Локи слегка склонил голову, изгибая рот в хитрой усмешке. Взгляд, которым он смотрел на Пеппер, был в высшей степени многозначительным.  
— Издавна мне говорят, что мой настоящий талант заключается в языке.  
Всё поведение Пеппер изменилось в одну секунду. Ощущение было, будто наблюдаешь за крушением поезда. Её щеки покраснели, взгляд беспомощно дернулся к губам Локи, потом обратно к его глазам, и — самое худшее — она _заправила прядь волос за ухо_. Это было её знаком, Тони знал, что это было её знаком, потому что _он сам_ когда-то вынуждал её так делать.  
Десять минут. Даже не прошло полных десяти минут, а Локи уже заставляет её пересматривать всё мнение о нём. Этот сукин сын с серебряным языком. Это в отместку. Это он точно в отместку.  
На другой стороне стола Тор шумно вдохнул и нахмурился, многозначительно глянув на Тони. Ну, слава богу, натянуто подумал Тони. Тор знал, что было на кону, если речь заходила о поведении Локи, даже если он и не знал, что это раздражало Тони. А значит, он не совсем свихнулся.  
— Как продвигается твоя постройка того устройства, которое ты желал создать? — спросил Тор у Тони, осторожно вращая плечом. Да, он точно что-то сделал с ним, когда упражнялся с Халком.  
Благодарный за отвлекающий маневр, Тони повернулся прямо к Тору, специально показывая Пеппер и Локи свою спину. И вообще, сегодня это была его любимейшая тема для разговора.  
— Пока все отлично. По существу, будет очень похоже на Дэдлок, выпуская локализованное поле энергии, отторгающей магию, практически обратно на источник, — обьяснил Тони, видя, как хмурился Тор, пытаясь понять его слова.  
— Хочешь сказать, что магия будет отскакивать обратно на мага?  
Тони просиял.  
— Теоретически да. Конечно, мне еще надо учесть энергетический отпечаток Мьёльнира, чтобы он не мешал... слушай, хочешь сейчас зайти в мастерскую, чтоб я его просканировал? У меня есть время, раз уж Локи мне вечер освободил. Нагоним упущенное. У меня в холодильнике еще есть тот импортный эль...  
На, _подавись_ , весело думал Тони, видя краем глаза, как лицо Локи вытянулось. Тор был полон улыбок, явно так же торопясь смыться отсюда, как и сам Тони. Что было вообще-то странно, ведь с самого прибытия он почти не отходил от двери Локи.  
— Я бы с удовольствием, — продолжал Тор. — Давно мы не пили вместе, и не делили разговоров. Я бы мог...  
— Ах, но ведь кто-то должен проводить мисс Поттс к её водителю, — вкрадчиво перебил Локи. — И если прислушаться к словам капитана Роджерса...  
Тор ворчливо вздохнул.  
— Я правда поклялся, — тяжело признался он, будто это было заданием высшей важности. Он глянул на Тони, полный честного раскаяния. — Значит, в другой раз.  
Пеппер проверила свои часы и начала упаковывать всё в кейс, молча тряхнув головой. Щелчком закрыв его, она выпрямилась и улыбнулась Тони.  
— Удачи с твоим проектом. Я тебе сообщу, если что-то еще понадобится.  
— Ага. Вот и всё, мисс Поттс.  
Пеппер закатила глаза.  
— Кажется, для тебя сейчас это «босс», — её улыбка была нежной. — Спокойной ночи, мистер Старк.  
Тони тихо фыркнул и проводил её взглядом, кивая Тору, сопровождающему её. Он бы сам это сделал, но ему повезло и на его долю выпадают разборки с раздраженным колдуном.  
Как только они совершенно покинули поле слышимости, Тони развернулся к Локи.  
— Ты чертов _мудак_... — зло начал он, но быстро шагнул назад, когда ладонь с длинными пальцами легла поверх его реактора, толкая его назад на диван.  
Тони совсем не собирался терпеть подобное. Уже падая, он ухватил запястья Локи, резко потянул и развел их, удивляя более высокого волшебника, который от неожиданности неловко упал на диванные подушки. Тони свалился поверх него с глухим ударом, не жалея ни грамма своего веса для Локи.  
— Несколько дней от тебя ни слуху, ни духу, а потом ты устраиваешь спектакль? — спросил Тони, упираясь руками по обеим сторонам головы Локи. — Понятно, конечно, тебе хочется внимания, но...  
Локи потянулся и поймал его губы прежде, чем Тони сказал что-то еще, утягивая его в карающий поцелуй, с острыми зубами и быстрым языком, и крепко вцепившимися его волосы пальцами, чтобы он не мог отстраниться. Когда Локи отдернул его ровно настолько, чтобы можно было говорить, Тони чувствовал его слова на своих губах.  
— Мне не особо нравится, когда меня игнорируют, Старк, — прошипел он. — А когда я разыскиваю тебя, и ты предпочитаешь мне моего _брата_ , я...  
— Флиртуешь с моей бывшей, о да, отличная затея, — огрызнулся Тони в ответ, изворачиваясь, чтобы устроиться между бедер Локи, поднимавшихся по обеим сторонам от него. — Ты специально старался меня позлить.  
— А ты тоже, — руки скользнули вниз по спине и под ткань его джинсов, прохладные и сильные, изгибаясь и ложась поверх кожи и мышц. — Но теперь ты мой.  
— Ты говоришь так уверенно, — бросил вызов Тони, пытаясь не реагировать, когда почувствовал, что пальцы нырнули куда-то, где им совершенно не место — по крайней мере, пока они в общей комнате Мстителей. — А если я передумал?  
Глаза Локи потемнели от ярости и желания, когда он свирепо глянул вверх на Тони, но зажмурился, когда Тони вдруг толкнул бедрами вниз. Ладони на его заднице изогнулись и потянули вниз, удерживая тело, качнувшееся вверх в ответ. А это... ладно, так и быть, может быть, Тони сможет его простить.  
— Если судить по твоему горячему и... ах-х-х... твердому состоянию, — тихо проговорил Локи ему в рот, резко вдыхая, когда Тони качнул бедрами, — ты ничуть не передумал. Или всё-таки да? Я _мог_ бы уйти сейчас, покончить со всем этим.  
— Что, правда смог бы? — хрипло переспросил Тони, роняя голову вперед, чтобы поймать ртом выступ ключицы Локи, где та поднималась над косой линией его рубашки. Тони скользнул по нему языком и сильно втянул бледную кожу, задевая зубами кость. Локи почти беззвучно застонал под ним.  
— Я не сказал, что это будет легко и просто.  
Вытягивая руки из штанов Тони и запуская их под его рубашку, вычерчивая изгиб его спины, Локи слегка впился ногтями и провел ими обратно вниз.  
— Хм. Мне нравится твой вес на мне. Я хочу чувствовать тебя так.  
Ох господи Иисусе, беспомощно думал Тони, он же не опозорится прямо в гостиной, ведь нет же?  
— Да? — он тяжело дышал. _Господи_ , Локи знал, как пользоваться своими руками. — А еще... скажи мне, что еще ты хочешь.  
Те же умелые руки скользнули вокруг его бедер и пересекли живот, растопыренные пальцы жадно двигались вверх по груди, сминая футболку. Тони почувствовал, как холодные пальцы вырисовывают идеальную окружность вокруг арк-реактора, видел зачарованный жар в зеленых глазах Локи.  
— Я хочу проследовать языком по шву этой штуки. Я хочу ощутить энергию в ней. Я хочу чувствовать её губами, когда я подарю тебе освобождение.  
Неглубоко дыша, Локи приоткрыл рот в предвкушении, глядя на светящийся круг.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты видел его отражение в моих глазах — я хочу, чтобы это было _единственным_ , что ты видишь, когда в моих руках в yпоении отбросишь свою сдержанность.  
У Тони пересохло во рту, будто в пустыне. Он смотрел на Локи и старался думать о вещах вроде точных слов и остроумных ответов, но нет, этого не случилось.  
— О, — сказал Тони, прочищая горло когда услышал свой неровный голос. — Ага, можно и так. Ты бы мог и так.  
Он наблюдал, как улыбка сделала ярче глаза Локи, видел отраженные в них намерения. Нет, не просто намерения. Обещания. Он не врал ни единым словом.  
В этот момент Тони не мог не задуматься, для чего же было всё любопытство Локи, все его проказы и его желание, его беспорядочные капризы. Это сбивало с толку. Просто секс он бы еще понял. Тони сам расплачивался той же монетой большую часть своей взрослой жизни. Но если ты вот так горишь ради одного человека, и при этом вот так улыбаешься, это... Такое Тони видел нечасто. Ну конечно, он найдет это в самом неожиданном месте. Но вопрос не прекращал дразнить его — _почему_?  
— Я всё не могу тебя раскусить, — сдался Тони, признаваясь в своих раздумьях с горькой ухмылкой. — Тебе же не надо... ты знаешь, у тебя уже есть наше соглашение. Насчет твоего пребывания здесь, пока мы не разберемся с Аморой и Думом. Что же ты хочешь получить?  
Локи слегка качнул головой, его брови дернулись вверх от легкого удивления. Воздух между ними начинал охлаждаться, и Тони почувствовал пальцы, поглаживающие его спину почти рассеяно.  
— Просить ответа у Бога Обмана, — Голос Локи был странно далёким. Тони следил взглядом за движениями губ, расслабленных из удовлетворённого изгиба. — Неужели тебе это кажется мудрым решением?  
Ну, он вообще-то примерно такой ответ и ожидал. То есть никакого ответа вообще. Это его не задело. Тони просто пожал плечами, отбрасывая прядь волос со лба Локи.  
— Я прервал драку между тремя врагами Мстителей. Мудрые решения — это не ко мне.  
Самый распоследний предлог, но ведь это не был какой-то горящий вопрос. Локи всегда делал то, что хотел. Тони был достаточно доволен, чтобы позволить Локи продолжать прятать секреты. У него не было никаких иллюзий, что их... взаимная приязнь, какая она есть, продолжилась бы после того, как они разберутся с Думом и Аморой.  
Локи лежал под ним в раздумьях и молчании, и Тони начал думать, а не слезть ли ему, пока не вернулся Тор и нашел их сплетеными на диване. Он не был уверен в реакции, которую вызовут его отношения с Локи, но стоило думать, что такие темы надо подавать Тору осторожно. Лучше после того, как он выпьет немного. Чего-нибудь с валиумом.  
Сползая чуть вниз, Тони уперся коленями и сел на пятки, протягивая руку Локи в предложении помочь подняться.  
— Наверно, мне пора вернуться в лабораторию.  
— Конечно, — согласился Локи, принимая его руку и позволяя поднять себя в сидячее положение. — Возможно, я присоединюсь к тебе позже. Я уверен, можно узнать много нового, если меня... просканировать.  
Блеск его глаз всё сказал за него, если честно.  
Тони только серьёзно кивнул.  
— Точно, информация о твоей магии могла бы примерно показать, насколько сильным должен будет быть барьер, чтобы быть эффективным на все сто процентов, — Он позволил виду Локи выразить половину раздражения, прежде чем добавил. — Для лучших результатов, ты мне нужен абсолютно голым.  
Локи моргнул.  
— Ну разумеется.  
— И еще в мастерской есть такое масло, оно улучшает четкость показателей сканнера, когда я применяю его на сканируемом обьекте, — сообщил Тони, видя, как взгляд Локи упал на его губы и мгновенно вернулся обратно. — Что ты думаешь насчет обмазать тебя с ног до головы? Должен тебя предупредить, это придется сделать... очень тщательно.  
— Позволить мидгардцу вроде тебя трогать меня, где вздумается? — Глаза Локи горели намёком. — Это действительно излишне требовательно. И я не совсем уверен, что ты это заслужил.  
Тони позволил своим ладоням скользнуть вверх по бедрам Локи. Он остановился, чуть-чуть не доходя до видимого возбужения Локи, дразняще поглаживая большими пальцами через тонкий материал штанов. Жар тела тек в ладони Тони, когда Локи бросил на него взгляд из-под суженных век — яростный голод, блестевший под тёмными ресницами. У кого-нибудь еще это выглядело бы даже сексуально. У Локи... Тони уже чувствовал, как зубы и язык выводят горячие линии по его коже.  
— Это всё во имя науки, — проговорил Тони, наклоняясь ближе, пока их дыхание едва не начало смешиваться. — Ты же не откажешь _науке_ , не правда ли?  
— Хм. Возможно, если _науке_ есть, что предложить в обмен, меня можно было бы уговорить, — Локи преодолел расстояние между ними.  
В этот раз их поцелуй не был безумным столкновением, как чуть ранее. Он был медленнее, более знакомый; Тони чувствовал, как плутовской изгиб улыбки тронул его губы, приветствовал прикосновение грубого бархата языка Локи глубоко в своем рту, когда он опускал Локи обратно в подушки. Его наполнял острый трепет неверия, когда Локи беззаботно позволил это, дергая его вниз, не прекращая поцелуя, и притягивая их тела ближе к друг другу.  
Руки Тони инстинктивно вцепились в бедра Локи и притянул ближе, в ответ чужие пальцы переберали его волосы, точно так же наклоняя его голову. Он вдохнул запах кожаной одежды и мыла, чувствовал теплый солёный резкий привкус влажной кожи, когда Локи наконец освободил его рот, слегка задыхаясь, прижавшись лбом к щеке Тони. Он так задержался ненадолго; порывы тёплого дыхания скользили по чужой шее.  
Спустя некоторое время Локи поднял голову и встретил его взгляд. В зеленых глазах, глядевших на него снизу вверх, Тони видел что-то тёмное и почти надломленное.  
— Это никакой не обман, — вдруг заговорил Локи, и его ладонь на загривке Тони вдруг сжалась в сокрушительной хватке. — Я хочу тебя. Поворот твоих мыслей, бросок твоего взгляда. Я хочу твой крик в моём рту и вкус твоего удовольствия под моим языком. Поэтому я и... делаю всё это. Я _хочу_ , Старк. И клянусь Девятью, я тебя получу.  
Он не ожидал этого признания. Особенно не от Локи. Но вот он это услышал, высказанное между ними; сжато и ошеломляющее тем, что оставалось недосказанным — собственнический зажим руки Локи, его cокрушённо напряженный голос. Было похоже на правду, потому что было похоже, что от неё больно, будто ее вырвали из Локи с корнями. Это была честность, и ему дал ее тот, кого зовут Творителем Лжи.  
— Вот и хорошо, — хрипло ответил Тони, чувствуя себя, будто его вывернуло и вернуло к жизни на одном дыхании. — Потому что я собираюсь позволить тебе взять. И часто. И многоe.  
Но прежде чем Тони мог что-то добавить, Локи напрягся и рассыпался в его руках, превратившись в вихрь черных мотыльков. Они разлетелись во все стороны и вместе исчезли, окружаемые лентами света. Не веря своим глазам, Тони моргал, глядя на пустой диван, который уже казался холоднее после исчезновения Локи.  
— Я что-то не то сказал?  
Тор снова зашел в гостиную, очевидно, уже проводив Пеппер и принимая во внимание её список «знаков, что Тони сейчас упадет от усталости» или что там она разослала по и-мэйлам, когда они все вместе только въехали в дом. Широкими шагами направляясь явно к кухне, он едва ли оглянулся проверить, тут еще Локи или уже нет.  
— Обезболивающие в верхнем шкафчике, — проворчал Тони, садясь прямо, чтобы ничего подозрительного не было видно, когда Тор проходил мимо.  
Тор только кивнул, напрягая челюсть, когда повел плечом. Когда ближайшая опасность миновала, Тони повернулся обратно, начиная думать о скорейшем пути обратно в свою комнату. Ему отчаянно нужно было подумать.  
У дальней стороны огромного кофейного столика стоял Клинт и молча поедал банан. Его глаза были очень широко открыты.  
Тони решил, что лучше всего будет подойти к этой неудобной ситуации с небрежной серьезностью.  
— Что ты видел?  
— Смерть Ника Фьюри от остановки сердца.  
 _Черт_. Ну, смиренно подумал Тони, теперь хоть можно обьяснить тот нелепый момент в мастерской и не выглядеть при этом как какой-то технофил-извращенец.  
Травматизированно откусив огромный кусок банана, Клинк жевал его в задумчивом молчании.  
— Кто кому вставляет?  
Вопрос был настолько неожиданным, что какое-то время Тони не мог найти, что сказать. Уж это точно не былo в списке ожидаемых реакций.  
— Чё, серьезно, Бартон? Это твой первый вопрос? Не какой-нибудь «да как ты мог связаться с врагом», или нечто вроде «и давно это у вас», или что-то типа «ты скомпрометирован»? Ты хочешь знать, _кто кому вставляет_?  
— А что? — бросил тот в ответ, сгорбив плечи в защитной позе. — Я тут в ёбаном шоке, _стараюсь_ не смотреть на торчащую палатку у тебя в штанах, и, господи боже, _Локи_? Да как ты еще живой? Ты должен быть уже.... зацарапанным до полусмерти, или светиться в темноте, или еще что.  
Осторожно подбираясь ближе, Клин внимательно глянул на него из-под прикрытых глаз. Он так приглядывался, когда готовился подстрелить что-то большое. Этот взгляд старательно фокусировался полностью выше плеч. Тони неуютно поёжился.  
— Что, на что ты уставился? Со мной всё в порядке.  
— Ага... точно. О господи, _ты_ вставляешь, ведь да? — Бартон покачнулся на пятках, не в силах поверить. Потом он позеленел. — Ох господи Иисусе, ёбаное говно, этот банан возвращается. Мне пора. Беннер всё еще держит успокоительные посильней приклееными скотчем к трубе под раковиной в его ванной?  
Тони вздохнул.  
— Наверно. Слушай...  
— О, не волнуйся, я унесу это с собой в могилу. _В могилу._  
— Вот и отлично, потому что если ты скажешь Тору, я скажу ДЖАРВИСу, чтобы он раздел тебя во сне.  
— Тони Старк, ты чертов сукин сын.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Я провожу время с Локи. Рано или поздно, это должно было случиться — ляжешь с собаками, проснёшься с блохами.  
— Даже думать не хочу, кто с кем ложится, — Клинт уже двигался, чтобы уйти со сцены как можно быстрее, но приостановился и посмотрел на Тони. — Но если серьезно... _Локи_? Я знаю, несколько дней назад он спас тебе жизнь и всё такое, но блин. Он же всё еще один из наших главных врагов, разве нет?  
Тони почесал шею.Вот уж вопрос на миллин долларов, не так ли. Он не мог найти, что ответить Клинту, ровно как и не мог ответить самому себе. Локи вообще-то не обьявлял свои мысли во всеуслышанье. Всё, что им оставалось делать, это ошибаться в сторону осторожности.  
— Скажем так, коммуникатор я бы ему еще не дал, — тяжело признался он. — Что бы ни происходило между мной и Локи, пусть это останется не для протокола, хорошо? Ведь оно ничего не изменит. Задание остаётся тем же. Нейтрализовать Амору и фон Дума, потом разобраться с Локи, если он вернется к своему обычному сумасшествию. Проще простого.  
Выражение лица Клинта немного изменилось, но он никак не прокомментировал слова про «проще простого». Тони высоко это оценил. В конце концов, ошибки — это его конёк, но по крайней мере, его не тыкали носом в историю его прошлых провалов. Вдобавок, безосновательное доверие не было чем-то, что Тони Старк раздавал направо и налево, и остальные это знали. Включая Бартона. Локи продолжал оставаться угрозой, и он снова начнет действовать, как только все эти дела с перемирием будут завершены.  
Что заставило Тони задуматься впервые: а что _он сам_ делал с Локи?  
На этот вопрос у него не было ответа. Ну, пока еще.  
Когда Клинт ушел обдалбываться препаратами Беннера, или на что он там намекал, Тони остался сидеть в пустой гостиной, раздумывая над возможными для него вариантами.  
Он бы мог спуститься в мастерскую и продолжить работу над проeктом. По часам его тела, было еще рано — надо закончить кучу работы, и он бы мог сосредоточиться ненадолго на ней.  
Или, он бы мог пойти в комнату Локи и продолжить то, чем они занимались до того, как их прервали. Но после реакции Клинта Тони был не уверен, что оно того стоит. Может, это действительно была всего лишь еще одна ошибка. Которая может ему дорого обойтись, в конце концов. Ответственный человек пришел бы в комнату Локи и сказал бы ему, что тогда было весело, но повторения не будет. Потому что это конфликт интересов и риск для Мстителей.  
Ответственный человек.  
Ну-ну.  
Тони знал, что оказался глубоко в дерьме.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [PaleFire](http://paleflame.diary.ru/) придала этой главе божеский вид, так что ей все "спасибо"


	7. Глава Седьмая

В конце концов, кто-то решил за Тони, как он проведет остаток ночи. Ровно когда он задумался, а не прихватить ли бутылку скотча и попьянствовать на балконе, зарабатывая гипотермию, пришел вызов из Щ.И.Т.а: над Нью-Йорком замечен возможный Думбот.  
Тор всё еще залечивал плечо и Тони оставался единственным Мстителем, способным к полёту, так что он надел броню и вылетел в небо, не без облегчения выходя на работу ночью. Надирание чьей-нибудь блестящей металлической задницы только прочистит его собственные мозги. По всем сведениям, это был всего один Думбот; наверное, ищет Локи, уж если на то пошло.  
Или же это было ужасной ловушкой. Бедро передернуло, когда еще свежее воспоминание о проклятой плоти всплыло в мозгу. Но если честно, то кто же играет одну и ту же карту дважды? Какая безвкусица.  
Тони решил, что он может держать свои расчеты при себе и просто пойти там полетать. Ему нужно было полетать в новособранной броне. Плюс частично законченная защита от магии уже могла выявлять направленную на него магию, хоть еще и не отражала её от брони. Это всё еще было на стадии разработки в мастерской, но он знал, что скоро закончит. Во всё еще искрящейся магией «руке» Думбота у Тони был идеальный экземпляр для экспериментов, даже если он не мог прикоснуться к этой чертовщине без перчаток со свинцовой подкладкой.  
Он пролетел несколько ленивых кругов над городом, оставляя в небе знакомый яркий след от реактивных ботинок. Дисплей засветился информацией, подавая ему статистику окружающих зданий и отмечая всё, что стоило внимания. Несколько людей внизу сфотографировали его, какой-то воришка выронил дамскую сумочку и убежал, и несколько пьяных подростков показали ему средний палец. Всё как обычно, конечно.  
— ДЖАРВИС, ты можешь найти мне тот Думбот? Просканируй на длинных волнах ДОСа, глянь, если найдешь мне что.  
Может, он улетел хлебнуть пивка. Тони бы был не прочь сейчас хлебнуть пивка.  
 _Я хочу, Старк. И клянусь Девятью, я тебя получу._  
Меньше чем час назад он был бедро к бедру с Локи на глазах у любого, кто прошел бы мимо, слышал, как его голос произносил эти слова. Эти проклятые слова.  
У Локи не было никаких причин, чтобы говорить ему такое. Это же _Локи_. Он — один из плохих ребят; лжец, трикстер, волшебник, Тони мог бы перечислять долго. Не было никаких причин, по которым практически бессмертные создания с проклятыми безмерными волшебными — _волшебными!_ — силами могли бы привязаться к Тони Старку. А Тони... Тони чаще делал ошибки, чем нет. Иногда он мог их исправить, иногда не мог. И настоящие, конкретные отношения с так называемым Богом Озорства станут скорее его ошибкой.  
Не говоря уж про конфликт интересов, самый большой в истории Мстителей. Они собрались в команду, чтобы противостоять игре Локи в мировое господство. Тони не мог просто раз и... да и Локи уж точно не...  
Почему он даже думает про такое? Это же невозможно.  
 _Это никакой не обман._  
Заметив, что летит слишком быстро, чтобы собирать информацию, он притормозил и остановился, зависнув над нью-йоркской Башней Старка.  
— _Сэр, мои сканеры показывают полное отсутствие Думбота в городе. В поиске по большей площади ДОС тоже не может найти похожее излучение. Похоже, у вас выходной._  
— Я не хочу выходной, — проворчал Тони про себя. Он хотел держаться как можно дальше от штаб-квартиры Мстителей. — Есть что-нибудь в городе, чем я мог бы заняться?  
— _Ничего, где могло бы потребоваться присутствие Железного Человека. Будьте добры, дайте местной полиции поработать._  
— ДЖАРВИС, не дразнись.  
— _Я бы никогда, сэр._  
Продолжая безцельно летать вокруг города, Тони взвешивал варианты — стоит ли торчать здесь еще несколько часов, на случай если тот призрачный Думбот снова обьявится. Не то чтобы он был особо сознательным, но тогда бы у него был предлог... хотя Стив всё равно бы догадался, наверно.  
— ДЖАРВИС, где сейчас Локи?  
— _В своей спальне, сэр. Установить связь?_  
Тони моргнул, услышав предложение. В каждую комнату особняка была проведена связь, но она почти не использовалась, кроме как если ДЖАРВИСу надо было передать сообщение про опасность. Хотя это не было полной правдой: как-то раз Тони через неё попросил Стива в кухне сделать ему бутерброд. Но пользоваться ею, чтобы поговорить с Локи? О чем?  
— ...а, ну давай.  
Позволяя своим пропульсорам опустить его на крышу башни над городом, Тони наблюдал, как на дисплее появился индикатор соединения и повис в верхнем левом углу.  
 _— Соединение прошло успешно, сэр. Идет обмен._  
Отлично. И как раз когда Тони не мог придумать ни словечка. Неудобная пауза тянулась, пока вздох не окатил его из динамика возле уха.  
— Извини, если ошибаюсь, но разве звонок со всего лишь тяжелым дыханием в трубку не считается несколько отталкивающим? — Локи звучал обиженно, но не более обычного. Тони представил, как тот праздно листал свою странную старинную книгу, и ухмыльнулся.  
— Думаю, такого эффекта не будет, если ты знаешь, что это я, — заметил Тони, потом улыбнулся. — А что, ты уже схватился за своё жемчужное ожерелье?  
— У меня нет... ты что-то хотел, Старк? Тебя может шокировать, но у меня действительно есть дела, требующие моего внимания.  
Тони скривился.  
— Смотри-ка. А я-то думал, что ты только куксился там и мечтал обо мне.  
— Да, конечно.  
Полнейшее отсутствие удивления в его голосе говорило о многом, особенно для кого-то, кто живет с ними меньше пары недель. Хотя, если честно, у Тони Старка была репутация, разве нет? Можно и поиграть в эту игру.  
— Ага. Ну. А что на тебе надето?  
Следующее за этим могло быть описано только как неверящее молчание. Тони пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не засмеяться. Не в силах оставаться в одной точке, он запустил реактивные ботинки и снова полетел в небо, проводя броню через несколько ленивых петель. Почти не было ветра, зимняя ночь была прохладной и ясной. Идеальна для полётов, правда.  
— На данный момент на мне ничего нет.  
Ух. Вот это картинка мозгу.  
— Локи, я совершенно шокирован. Я и понятия не имел о твоих нудистских склонностях.  
— Я только что вымылся, — сердито ответил Локи, и Тони услышал шорох ткани. Локи одевался? Вытирался? Может, он как раз скользнул под одеяло.  
Тони помнил то одеяло; точнее, он помнил, как оно изгибалось вокруг бледных линий бедер Локи, пока тот спал. Он видел это точно перед своим быстрым выходом следующим утром. Ему подумалось про Локи несколько часов назад, разлетевшимся на сотни тёмных мотыльков — внезапно неосязаемом; невозможное удержать.  
— Слушай, Бартон типа нас видел сегодня.  
— Я осведомлён. Как он резво свой банан наворачивал, на всю комнату было слышно.  
— _Свой банан навора..._ — Тони начал в ужасе повторять, но тут проснулся его мозг. — Знаешь, мог бы просто сказать «поедал» и не устраивать мне сердечный приступ. А почему ты тогда молчал? Ты так быстро смылся, когда Тор вернулся. Почему с Бартоном по-другому?  
Пролетая низко над рекой, Тони заметил, как его сканер коротко поморгал и снова вернулся на ноль. Гляди-ка. Разворачиваясь обратно, он направился ровно назад, снова набирая высоту. Ничего. И куда этот ублюдок делся?  
— Это не мой секрет, — говорил Локи, его голос был приглушен, как если бы он говорил через ткань или в подушку. Может, он надевает рубашку. — Моё избегание Тора было бы тем же, обсуждали ли бы мы просто погоду или же я отделывал тебя, нагнув через спинку того ужасного дивана.  
Так Локи было безразлично, кто знает? Тони решил, что ему не стоит удивляться; Локи обычно плевал на мнения окружающих. Эта главная черта, из-за которой с ним было так хуёво драться. Он делал, что хотел, и обычно то, что он хотел, не было очень хорошим.  
— Ты зашел в комнату, зная, что он там. И вообще, уж кто бы говорил про нагнуть меня через что-нибудь, ведь пока что... _Господи Иисусе_!  
Весь дисплей взорвался показателями ровно в тот момент, когда исчезнувший Думбот врезался в броню, выбивая Тони из неба в безумной путанице металлических конечностей. Напор атаки протащил их сквозь стену ближайшего здания, вырывая огромные куски офисного пространства, прежде чем Тони развернул репульсоры в противоположном направлении, выталкивая их через панель из стекла и металла, чтобы выбросить посреди площадки для выгула собак.  
Утрамбованный грунт был единственным утешением, когда он врезался грудью в землю; Думбот искрился электричеством, запуская свои руки в каждый сустав брони, который мог найти. Рёбра Тони вспыхнули болью, но это был только шок приземления; у Железного Человека был практически иммунитет к электричеству благодаря усилиям Тора с его Мьёльниром.  
— А вот и нет, — проворчал Тони, развернул пушки на плечах и пальнул, когда Думбот потянулся к его шлему.  
Взрыв откинул врага достаточно далеко, чтобы Тони мог снова взлететь; он совершенно не собирался снова драться на граждансккой территории. Он рванул вверх, будто ракета, не останавливаяcь, и город оставался далеко под ним.  
— Что происходит? — голос Локи резанул ухо, будто кнут щелкнул. — Старк.  
Какой бы ответ Тони ни собирался дать, он был совершенно потерян в обстреле подкарауливших его взрывов снизу. Он не знал, стоило ли радоваться, что Думбот преследует его, или злиться, что тот его действительно заметно подбил.  
— ДЖАРВИС, смени боевые настройки, — рявкнул он, выругавшись, когда броню встряхнуло от очередного удара. — Сообщай только о приходящих воздушных атаках. Запусти протокол ложных манёвров шесть-ноль-девять.  
— _Сделано, сэр._  
— Ну, поехали, — угрюмо проговорил Старк. — Локи, если я не вернусь на связь через пять минут, вышли Стива с лопаточкой для блинов. ДЖАРВИС, отключи всё.  
— Старк, что ты... — аудиосвязь прервалась.  
 _— Начинается полная остановка._  
Дисплей отключился. Все датчики замолкли.  
Железный Человек падал, будто камень.  
Тот самый момент, когда свободное скольжение механизма вокруг него вдруг становилось мёртвым грузом, ему всегда не нравился. Зато ему _нравилось_ видеть, как Думбот делает петлю и ныряет за ним, надеясь добить. Это была очень смешная черта реплик Виктора фон Дума — их можно обдурить, всего лишь рехнувшись. Если подумать, то Тони находил это очень смешным.  
Броня Железного Человека находилась в двухстах футах от плоской холодной земли, когда центральный репульсор в кратчайший срок набрал максимальную мощность и все системы снова запустились поспешным потоком звука и света.  
Светящиеся желтым глаза Думбота не могли выражать ужас, но Тони хотелось думать, что он всё-таки там был. Дергая Думбота в адском обьятии, Тони снова рванул их обоих вверх, чувствуя ожог ветра вокруг.  
— Что же, это разочаровывает, — сказал Тони. — Кроме способности прятаться, Дум, ты ничего нового мне не показал. Неудивительно, что ты обьединился с Чародейкой.  
Он выстрелил центральным репульсором прямо через грудь Думбота, чувствуя, как удар пробивает грудную пластину и выходит с другой стороны. Реактивные ранцы загорелись и взорвались, уничтожая остатки бота и отбрасывая Тони назад, как ни смешно, всё еще удерживая пару целых рук робота.  
— Похлопаем же вместе Доктору Думy и его второсортным попыткам победить Железного Человека, — весело объявил он, подбрасывая их в воздух и превращая в пепел стрельбой из репульсоров на перчатках. — ДЖАРВИС, снова соедини меня с Локи.  
— _Метка энергии Локи Лауфейсона больше не присутствует в штаб-квартире Мстителей, сэр._  
Он остановился, как вкопанный.  
— Не может быть, — решительно ответил Тони. Он опять со своей магией мается? — Попробуй еще раз.  
— _Абсолютно ничего не найдено. Расширить границы поиска?_  
Тони взлетел вверх, и его датчики успели отметить зеленую вспышку внизу. В какой-то момент она была, но тут же исчезла — хотя он был точно уверен, чтó только что видел на крыше Башни Старка. Он знал этот цвет магии. Вот поди ж ты.  
— Это было то, что я думаю, да ведь?  
 _— Кажется, он очень даже заинтересован в вас, сэр._  
Тони закатил глаза, развернулся и направился домой, легко скользя в воздухе.  
— Он заинтерисован в себе, ДЖАРВИС. Последний раз я подрался с Думботом, так меня прокляли разбить ему голову гаечным ключом. Не могу винить его, если ему не хочется повторения того спектакля.  
— _Если вы так говорите, сэр, то оно именно так и есть._  
— ДЖАРВИС, заткнись. Давай сматываться отсюда. Я бы не отказался от скотча.  
Увеличивая скорость, Тони рванул к штаб-квартире, удовлетворение от хорошо проделаной работы всё еще гудело в его жилах.  
Что Локи навыдумывал, когда покинул убежище особняка, Тони понятия не имел. Часть его хотела бы думать, что Локи подтолкнула забота, но если по правде, то это была бы наименее вероятная причина его появления. Может, он только готовится сделать свой ход. По предположениям Тони, Локи почти восстановил все свои силы.  
Он правда не видел смысла по-дурацки задумываться, когда же Локи уйдёт, невзирая на все неожиданные заявления, какие Локи может сделать до этого. Оно того просто не стоило.  
Во всяком случае, так он убеждал себя.

* * *

— В кои-то веки костюм недурно выглядит, — прокомментировал Стив, качнув головой в сторону Тони, пока с того снимались части брони и собирались снова в пустой костюм. У Тони не было никаких причин это делать, кроме как броня выглядит круче, когда она собрана в единое целое. Ему всегда был важен внешний вид.  
— Ну что тут сказать? Дум уже не выставляет ничего крупного поиграть. Эй-эй, больно! _Щиплется!_  
Устройство проблеяло в ответ и перенастроилось, прежде чем попыталось снова. В этот раз части сошли с бедра без проблем. Тони терпел неудобства огромное количество целых пяти раз, прежде чем придумал специальный бодисьют, но иногда разбирающие когти всё равно цеплялись за места, где им совершенно не надо было цепляться.  
— Щ.И.Т. наблюдал за тобой через спутники всё время той маленькой драки, — проинформировал его Стив, скрестив руки на груди. Он не выглядел особенно довольным. — Тони, ты специально упал двадцать тысяч футов в свободном падении.  
— Самый быстрый способ зарядить грудной лазер — так это убить подачу энергии ко всем неважным функциям брони. Мне нужно было быстро его зарядить, — ответил Тони, пожимая плечами. Он шагнул из портала уже без брони, оттягивая бодисьют. Видя недовольный взгляд Стива, он ухмыльнулся. — Успокойся, я знал, что делал.  
— Да, но зачем ты так близко подошел к Думботу? На прошлой неделе тебя вообще прокляли. Мы все знаем, что Амора с Думом спелись — тебе _хочется_ опять сойти с ума?  
— Я уже могу выявлять магию, когда в броне, — напомнил ему Тони. Если Стив был полон энергии читать ему нотации, то Тони точно понадобится выпить. — Я понимаю, что старость — не радость, но постарайся _не_ забывать, Капитан, я ведь работаю над почти полной защитой от магии? Она правда гениальна. Не то, чтобы я расхваливал сам себя, но это будет одной из моих лучшиx работ в области пассивного периферийного вооружения. Когда оно будет в моей броне, то я смогу...  
— Хватит разговоров, — прервал его Стив, протирая висок. Он смотрел сердито. — Ладно, ясно. Стив старый и не понимает сложную технику. Очень милый отвлекающий маневр. Господи, Тони, будто у тебя аллергия на всех, кто хоть немного заботится о тебе.  
— Ничего подобного, — сказал Тони, моргая. Он уставился на двери лифта. — Ты портишь мне удовольствие. Это был хороший бой. Вот и оставь как есть. Кстати, ты что, правда только что сказал «спелись»?  
Стив вздохнул позади него.  
— Что, это тоже устарело?  
Тони ухмыльнулся когда двери открылись, разворачиваясь и заходя в лифт задом наперед, чтобы Стив мог видеть его лицо.  
— Нет, но круче говорить, что они спят вместе. Можешь себе представить? Ты же сейчас это и представил? Ты только посмотри на эти порозовевшие щеки.  
Он нажал кнопку этажа мастерской, когда Стив следовал за ним, наверно, чтоб еще его постыдить.  
— Я не представлял, — вернулся ожидаемый ответ. Тони открыто фыркнул, но тут же неловко оступился, когда Стив толкнул его в стену. — Ха.  
— Для кого-то, кто заботится о моём благополучии, у тебя очень странная манера... — он пихнул Стива плечом в противоположную стену лифта. — О, Роджерс, скажи мне, что ты _знал_ , что так будет.  
Он прижал Стива лицом в стенку лифта, зажав руку у поясницы.  
— Я дал тебе выиграть.  
— Черта с два.  
— Да ну? — Легко выкручиваясь из зажима с маниакальной ухмылкой Стив двинул плечом в живот Тони и плавно поднял его с пола, держа на весу, будто трофей. — Признай, что я дал тебе выиграть, Тони, и я, может быть, опущу тебя.  
— У тебя что, плечо из гранита? — проворчал Тони, вися вверх ногами и разглядывая зад капитана. — Опусти меня на землю, ребенок.  
— Не-а, — От смеха голос звучал теплее. — Скажи это. Я не... ой! Тони.  
— Что? Он у меня прямо перед лицом.  
Звонок лифта отметил этаж мастерской и двери беззвучно разъехались. Стив вышел и опустил Тони, ухмыляясь, будто идиот какой-то. Делая шаг назад и потирая живот, Тони ждал, когда же кровь отхлынет из головы. Ну хоть Стив был теперь в хорошем настроении, подумалось Тони с неохотным весельем. Небуйное хулиганство. Надо будет не забыть.  
— Будешь работать над той своей волшебной штукой? Как ты её хоть назовешь, а?  
— Еще не знаю, — Тони направился к мини-бару, пытаясь дернуть молнию бодисьюта по пути. Кажется, она застряла. — Может, даже и не придется. В смысле, если будет частью Дэдлока. Оно основано на моих первых планах для него: инвертировать частицы и уникальные метки энергии, когда они входят в поле излучения. Если мои вычисления точны, оно должно останавливать волшебные взрывы до того, как они даже соберут энергию, чтоб что-то взорвать.  
— Оно навредит волшебным передвижениям и снарядам? Так у него две цели.  
Стив выглядел впечатлённым, а на это всегда было приятно смотреть. Тони налил им обоим скотча и толкнул стакан по столу к Стиву, блеснув ухмылкой, когда тот поймал стакан в мгновение его падения с края. Тот сглотнул всё залпом, будто воду, ублюдок.  
— Будешь так пить мой дорогой скотч, я снова переключу тебя на вино по восемь долларов за коробку.  
Стив улыбнулся.  
— Не переключишь.  
— Ладно, не буду, — признался он, поднимая стакан в тосте. Тони выпил свой почти так же быстро, еле скривившись от ожога в горле. — Ты остаёшься или пойдёшь? Мне нужно в душ.  
— Пойду, — ответил Стив уныло, отсылая бокал обратно к Тони. — Еженедельные совещания с Фьюри. Наташа и Клинт придут для ежемесячной проверки Щ.И.Т.а. Похоже, тут будешь только ты, Тор, и Брюс. — Он запнулся. — И Локи.  
— Желаю приятно провести время, — ответил Тони, не обращая никакого внимания на запинку, к чертям её. — Скажи Фьюри, что в следующий раз я напишу его имя в небе.  
Тони смотрел, как Стив развернулся, но тот не начал тут же шагать.  
— Локи еще нам что-нибудь говорил, с тех пор... ну ты помнишь, про ГИДРУ? И еще про планы Думбота?  
— Он мне ничего не сказал.  
По крайней мере, не на эти темы.  
— Знаешь, а Тор прекратил добиваться его внимания, — сказал Стив. Он смотрел прямо на Тони. — Ты единственный, которому он скажет хотя бы который час. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты глянул, может ли Локи дать нам еще информации, может, обронит какие-нибудь намёки насчет своего плана атаки Аморы и Доктора Дума.  
— Нет халявщиков в штаб-квартире Мстителей, да? — Тони улыбнулся, отсалютовал. — Хорошо. Но если я заползу, шатаясь, в твою комнату сегодня, и огромный нож будет торчать у меня из...  
— Спокойной ночи, Тони. В верхнем ящике есть ножницы, если у тебя снова застряла молния.  
— Это случилось всего лишь один раз, — бросил он в ответ с веселым раздражением, оттягивая горловину бодисьюта.  
Стив только помахал через плечо, даже не оглядываясь, повернул за угол и исчез на пути к лифту. Приглушеный звонок дверей отсигналил его выход. Тони задумался, зачем же он вообще тогда приходил. Хотя если подумать, то вне дел Мстителей он почти совсем не видел Стива. Эта мысль заставила его понять, сколько же времени он посвятил созданию своего новейшего устройства и взвинчиванию себя насчет Локи. Когда это успело случиться, черт возьми?  
Может, они смогут завтра встретиться за ланчем, или что-то в этом роде, думал Тони, пытаясь побороть молнию на пути к душу в дальнем конце мастерской. Он ведь даже из особняка не выходил кроме как на разведку.  
Его душ был недолгим и по делу, если вспомнить, что там вообще было тесно, была всего одна насадка для душа и его локоть стукался о дверь всякий раз, когда он... в общем, его душ был коротким. Спустя пять минут Тони вышел с мокрыми волосами, незастёгнутыми джинсами и затекшим локтем, и увидел Локи, держащего один из прототипов его шлема для костюма Железного Человека. Глаза Локи были сужены в раздумьи.  
— Tы лапаешь мой шлем? — спросил Тони вскользь, подходя ближе и по пути кидая своё полотенце на один из пустых рабочих столов. — Сначала купи мне выпить.  
— И не подумаю, — ответил Локи безучастно, поглаживая узкой ладонью золотую лицевую панель. Он вскинул её и начал изучать внутренности, будто искал что-то. Тони понятия не имел, что Локи собирался найти среди подкладки, потемневшего дисплея и несколькик динамиков.  
— Кстати, Стив хочет больше твоих гнусных злодейских секретов. Есть какие-нибудь слухи повкусней?  
— Гнусные злодейские секреты, — повторил Локи, будто у слов был отвратительный вкус. — И нет, нету. Хотя неловкая девушка за стойкой в кафе, куда доктор Беннер так любит заходить почаще, пытается заполучить пробу его крови. Но я подозреваю, что это всего лишь Щ.И.Т.  
— Это меня даже не удивляет, — признался Тони, качая головой. — Уж если на то пошло, то я готов спорить, что это Фьюри в парике. ДЖАРВИС, передай сообщение Беннеру. Аккуратно.  
— _Конечно, сэр._  
Тони ткнул Локи в бок.  
— А как ты свою информацию достал?  
— О, это седьмая глава в «Инструкции для Гнусных Злодеев», — кисло ответил Локи. — Разве ты не знал?  
— Ладно, ладно. Я смотрел телевизор слишком много, когда был ребенком, убей меня. Как будет лучше сказать? Преступник со сверхспособностями?  
— Среди которых я всего на третьем месте? Ну уж нет.  
Обидчивый. Тони решил оставить эту тропу разговора непройденной на всякий случай, если у Локи появятся идеи, как вернуть своё имя на первое место. Им правда же совсем не нужно было разбираться с этим адом опять.  
Проходя мимо Локи, он дошел до главного рабочего стола и активировал системы, интерактивные голограмы замигали одна за другой, возвращаясь к жизни. В центре его рабочей скамьи лежал портативный Дэдлок размером с ладонь, новоснабженный заглушающим барьером, который, по вычислениям Тони, был полностью готов к работе против магии. Пока что устройство успело убить только ту магию, которая искрилась вокруг руки неудачника-Думбота, который его проклял, но Тони не удастся протестировать барьер толком, пока он не сразится с настоящим, живым врагом.  
Вопрос уже был у него на языке, когда он оглянулся на Локи — тот будто был на собственной вечеринке для двоих, а шлем — дорогим гостем. Тони нахмурился.  
— _Как_ ты сумел покинуть штаб-квартиру Мстителей и обойти Дэдлок, который заглушал твою способность к телепортации?  
Опуская шлем на стол, Локи выгнул одну тёмную бровь, направляясь к нему. Снова одет в черное на черном, отстраненно заметил Тони. Он совсем прекратил носить свои доспехи с тех пор, как прибыл в особняк. Ни металла, ни выделанной кожи, только мягкая замша и льняное полотно, легкое, как шепот. Он был будто живой белый флаг, от которого пахло мылом и тёплой кожей. Тони моргнул и глянул на устройство.  
— Конечно же, я ощущаю его своими внутренностями, — гладко ответил Локи, оглядывая потолок. — Оно распространяется только на внешние границы помещения. Если я преодолеваю их, то удушающее давление твоего Дэдлока отпускает меня и я свободен путешествовать.  
— И ты решил «пропутешествовать» к Старк-Тауэр, чтобы поглядеть, как я уничтожу Думбота?  
— Мне ничуть не понравилось резкое завершение нашего разговора, — Обойдя вокруг рабочего стола, он остановился так близко к Тони, что мог бы тронуть его, и хмуро поглядел на устройство. — Я так понимаю, это и есть то, чем занято всё твоё время.  
— Ага, но сейчас оно практически работает. Ясное дело, оно еще не впору, но должно сработать.  
— Должно?  
— Мне надо на ком-нибудь его опробовать, — признался Тони, искоса поглядывая на Локи. — Ты не знаешь случайно каких-нибудь волшебников, которые могли бы снять свою одежду и позволить мне подвергнуть их возможно опасным уровням радиации, убивающей магию, а? Нет?  
Локи улыбнулся.  
— И дать тебе розги для моей же спины? — переспросил он, явно развлеченный идеей. — Ты мне нравишься, Старк, но не настолько.  
— Это должно чувствоваться всего лишь как увеличенная версия Дэдлока, — убеждал Тони, повернувшись к нему. — И это только временно. Мне всего лишь надо знать, сработает оно или нет на ком-нибудь с твоей силой. Потому что если да, то точно сработает на Аморе.  
Локи сощурил глаза, слыша такое вульгарное использование лести, но казалось, он правда рассматривал возможность. Тони решил идти до последнего.  
— Правда, если тебя это пугает, Тор собирался дать мне просканировать его молот, что тоже недурно. ДЖАРВИС, будь добр, сообщи нашему бородатому богу грома, что я внизу в мастерской?  
Ах вот он, этот злобный взгляд, по которому он так соскучился за всё это время.  
— Отставить, Механизм, — приказал Локи, и начал стягивать рубашку через голову. — Невзирая на явные попытки Старка подстрекать меня, я _действительно_ хочу, чтобы это устройство наврeдило Чаровнице, а заколдованный молот — всего лишь бледная тень того потока магии, который течет в живом противнике.  
— О, я согласен полностью, — отвечал Тони, следуя взглядом за линиями, где мягкий материал встречался с бледными выступами костей Локи. — У меня нет никаких скрытых причин заставлять тебя частично раздеваться передо мной.  
Это даже не было удостоено ответом, на что Тони не обиделся. Проходя к открытому пространству позади рабочих столов, он жестом пригласил Локи следовать за ним, помещая того в центр пустого места. Может, от этого и не перегорят все пробки в особняке, но никогда не плохо подстраховаться. Попытка подавить магию наукой — причем магию _Локи_ — всегда может закончиться каким-нибудь ужасным провалом в виде огненного шара.  
Локи явно не нравилось, что его передвигают вручную, но вслух он не жаловался. Хотя его ужасный оскал и убийственный взгляд говорили за него предостаточно. Из-за этого Тони держал руки при себе, когда измерял расстояние от сканеров до обьекта, перемещая свою недовольную лабораторную крысу еще на несколько шагов, чтобы поставить его ровно в центр.  
— Ну, должно сработать, — наконец решил он. — Тебе всего-то надо стоять там, когда я включу устройство, потом не двигаться, пока сканеры будут собирать данные.  
Локи плотно скрестил руки на груди, потом опустил их по сторонам, сжимая кулаки.  
— Если это отрицательно отразится на моей магии, у тебя не будет даже шанса оплакать этот день, — поклялся он, и будь он проклят, если это не звучало, как от старого Локи, того, который пытался убить Мстителей чуть ли не каждую неделю. Понимание этого факта сделало еще более невероятным момент, когда Тони понял, что Локи вообще-то действительно нервничает насчет процедуры и её потенциального исхода. Никому ведь не нравилось быть беспомощным, и Локи гордился силой своей магии.  
И всё же был готов позволить Тони отнять это. Что значило или его настолько сильную ненависть к Аморе, или что он доверял Тони случайно не убить его или не искалечить его магию навсегда. Тони не знал, что поделать с приливом тепла от этой идеи, от которого вдруг перехватило дыхание, и по Локи нельзя было сказать, что успокоительные слова будут к месту, так что Тони поторопился обратно к устройству и соединил его с системами ДЖАРВИСа, таким образом получая доступ к управлению. Потом он вернулся к Локи.  
— Зачем ты вернулся? — напряженно спросил Локи, хмуря брови. Тони пожал плечами.  
— А что, я же не волшебный, ведь так? Сканеры могут просто вычесть меня из уравнений, в конце концов. Для них я могу быть всего лишь убийственно прекрасным стулом, — Тони протянул руку и положил ладонь поверх сердца Локи. Как и ожидалось, оно будто скакало галопом под его ребрами. — Но если ты сомневаешься, то только скажи. Без проблем.  
— Ты думаешь, я боюсь? — отрывисто бросил он, сверкнув зелеными глазами. — Тебя? Этого куска металла, который ты собрал? Даже без магии твой череп раскрошится как мел в моих руках. Будет глупо с твоей стороны досаждать мне, Старк. Поторопись же.  
Отпрянув от давления ладони Тони, выглядя при этом, будто пойманное животное, Локи стиснул зубы, сгорбил плечи, и стал ждать.  
Ага. Ну что же, вот и отлично.  
— ДЖАРВИС, давай, — начал Тони указания, делая большой шаг назад. — Дай радиационное поле в двадцать футов. Заряд на все сто процентов, ориентируйся на метку его магии. Вперед.  
— _Устройство рабoтает, сэр. Радиационная защита активируется в три, два, один. Противомагический барьер работает. Сканеры записывают._  
Даже если бы ДЖАРВИС не тараторил введение, даже если бы Тони не услышал в ушах хлопок, как если бы давление в комнате изменилось, он бы всё равно смог отметить тот момент, когда всё заработало. Это было видно по внезапному отливу всех красок с лица Локи и его распахнуым глазам. Это было видно в его неверящем взгляде на собственную ладонь, в которую он пытался призвать магию и не мог зажечь ни искорки даже на кончиках пальцев.  
— Ну что же, — наконец сказал Локи, с осторожно отмеренным спокойствием, — я бы сказал, что оно работает. Поздравляю, Старк. Ты только что обессилил Бога Озорства. Сделай же свои записи.  
Тони еле его слышал; слова доходили до него, но уже что-то другое поглотило его внимание. Что-то, что сам Локи еще не заметил.  
— Это... ага, а вот этого я не учел в вычислениях, - осторожно проговорил Тони, отводя взгляд на потолок, потом обратно вниз, останавливая его на широко раскрытых глазах Локи. — Я не знал, а то я бы тебя предупредил. Прости.  
Локи приоткрыл рот, его глаза сузились.  
— Что ты сделал?  
Но ему не нужен был ответ, потому что к тому времени его магия была совершенно полностью повернута вспять, и Локи мог сам наблюдать, как его кожа, белая как слоновая кость, принимала оттенок тёмной синевы вечернего неба, а его глаза мерцали алым и болезненным ужасом от нежеланного превращения.  
Тони уставился на пол, потом снова в потолок. Брать без спроса, вдруг подумал он. Срывать секреты с кожи и костей. Бля, _бля_. Он доверял ему не... и Тони даже не понял. Ну конечно, смена облика — тоже магия, взбешенно подумал он. _Ну конечно_ , её можно прекратить, как и всё остальное.  
— Слишком отвратительно, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, Старк? — скучающе спросил Локи, когда взгляд Тони снова дернулся к полу, и ох, вот тут могло быть опасно. — Подумать только, эта правда скрывалась под ложью всё то время, что ты был в моей постели. Эта холодная кожа йотуна, не пугает ли она тебя? — Его тон стал жестоким, будто язык превратился в лезвие во рту. — Было удовлетворительно, если свет выключить?  
— Что за... я не смотрю, потому что в прошлый раз ты не хотел, забыл уже? — напомнил Тони ботинкам Локи, скалясь, его сердце стучало в груди будто молот. Он хотел посмотреть вверх. Он знал, что как только он глянет вверх, то Локи выцарапает ему глаза. Будь оно всё проклято. — Можно я буду смотреть? Я не превращусь в камень. У меня правда нет проблем с твоей синей кожей, Локи. Я серьезно.  
Локи только фыркнул.  
— Я холоднее могилы, а у тебя нет проблем с этим? Верно, твоя репутация основана на правде — ты перепихнешься со всем, что движется.  
Тони подумал, а не обидеться на это, но решил, что громкого фырканья в ответ будет достаточно.  
— Ладно, я спишу это на панику после превращения, потому что ты только что оскорбил себя самого.  
Поднимая голову, он пожал плечами, когда Локи практически оскалился на него, и шагнул вперед, настолько приближаясь к покрытой узорами коже перед ним, что он чувствовал прохладу, исходящую от неё.  
— И вообще, знаешь ли, я всегда предпочитал зиму. Что это за метки? — Кончиком пальца он проследил изогнутую линию, приподнимающуюся над кожей через всю грудь Локи, с одной стороны на другую. — Они что-то значат? Типа совершеннолетия? Или это наследственное? Он поднял взгляд на Локи. — Ты хоть сам знаешь?  
Локи смотрел на него, будто хотел вытрясти душу. Тони знал этот взгляд. Но когда он так блестел в рубиново-красных глазах, когда горло сводила легкая судорога, а руки подрагивали, Тони знал, что Локи не ударит. Во всяком случае, пока нет. Вего лишь вопрос времени — когда же его любопытство заведет его слишком далеко.  
— Я носил это обличие всего несколько раз, — сухо ответил Локи. Он не оглядывал себя. — Я убил йотунского царя, который приходился мне кровным отцом. Не было времени задавать такие вопросы. Если эти метки что-то и значат, то я о них ничего не знаю, и буду только счастлив ничего не знать дальше. У меня нет никакой любви к этому образу.  
Тони изучал его руки, отмеченные такими же изогнутыми линиями, идущими параллелльно друг другу. Круги по гладкой синей коже — по-настоящему синей, чистый, ровный, насыщенный цвет — от которой приглушенно несло холодом. Тони знал, что он мог её потрогать и не рисковать обморожением; он знал, что если притронуться губами, то почувствуешь вкус снега. Дыхание, тронувшее его щеку, было снежным бураном, пойманным в вопрос.  
— И что тебе так интересно?  
Тони бросил Локи быстрый взгляд, не веря собственным ушам.  
— Ты себя _видел_? Стив был бы в восторге, если бы видел тебя сейчас, — Три выпуклых линии шли вниз по его торсу, длинные, с идеальными промежутками между ними. Они были как полосы у тигров? Предупреждение или метка его родословной? Как Локи не сошел с ума от любопытства?  
— Капитан Роджерс? — резко переспросил Локи, цепляясь за его слова. — Почему?  
— Потому, — рассеяно говорил Тони, вытягиваясь, чтобы оглядеть разброс линий вроде короны вокруг головы Локи. — Он же рисует. Ты ведь знаешь. Ему нравится живопись. Черт, сейчас я, наверно, даже понимаю, о чем он всё это время говорил. Тебе неприятно, когда я тебя трогаю? Я могу прекратить. Наверно, мне стоит прекратить, ты так смотришь, будто убить меня готов. Господи, у тебя такие глаза, прямо захватывающее зрелище. ДЖАРВИС, какой это цвет?  
— _В списке цветов тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят пятого, сэр, этот цвет числится как «Страсть». В шестнадцатеричной системе прописан под Е62020._  
Тони взвёл бровь, глядя на Локи.  
— Знаешь, а ведь мне есть что сказать об этом...  
— Но ты промолчишь.  
— Промолчу.  
Позади Тони датчики пискнули о завершении сканирования, жужжа над ним, пока делали свои вычисления и уменьшали его присутствие в вычислениях и скачках энергии. Уж вокруг арк-реактора они научились работать на отлично. Хотя металлоискатели в аэропортах всё еще были проблемой. Слава богу, есть личные самолёты.  
Локи глянул на потолок.  
— Видно, всё закончилось. Выключи своё устройство.  
— ДЖАРВИС, ты слышал, что сказано.  
— _Да, сэр. Отключение через двадцать секунд._  
— Это было не так уж плохо, правда? — весело справился Тони, обнимая шею Локи с обеих сторон. — Кроме неожиданного посинения, я бы сказал, что всё прошло как по маслу. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Я в порядке, — пришел ответ, но рот изгибался как-то книзу, и Локи всё еще смотрел куда-то вдаль твердым, неподвижным взглядом. — Когда-нибудь, ты используешь это против меня, не правда ли?  
Тони легко нажал на его плечи, чувствуя, как холод будто втекает в ладони. Это было первым прыжком в бассейн, головой вперед, никаких ступенек. Это было падением. И Тони всегда далеко падал и твердо приземлялся. Слишком твердо, чаще чем нет.  
— Верь или нет, но я давно уже устал драться с тобой, — тихо сказал Тони. — Мы все устали. Но если ты дашь нам повод, то да. Врежу всем, что есть.  
Невероятно, но от этого признания Локи улыбнулся.  
— Вот и хорошо. Я уж задумался, а не размягчит ли тебя наша связь.  
— Что угодно, только не это, — сухо ответил Тони, многозначительно глядя на него. — И вообще, я уверен, что победил бы тебя в честном бою.  
Слыша это, Локи расхохотался с восторгом, в полный голос. Что, конечно же, было забавно с довольно раздражающей стороны, вроде ни-черта-у-тебя-не-выйдет. Но если Локи повеселел, то Тони решил, что один раз он может и потерпеть насмешку.  
Вдобавок от этогобыло только приятнее видеть его изумление , когда Тони вытянулся и поцеловал изо всех сил его смеющийся рот, прижимаясь к морозной коже, прежде чем устройство полностью отключится и Локи вернется к элегантности зеленого и бледной плоти. Холодные губы открылись жадно, ища живое тепло его рта, хоть Тони и был уверен, что сильно или не очень, но Локи больно от этого, с такой низкой температурой тела как у него.  
— Ты обжигаешь, — шептал Локи его губам, пальцы сминали рубашку и находили тело. — Я бы мог тебя взять как есть.  
— Было бы желание, а способ найдется, — отвечал Тони, но если серьезно, то в голову приходили весьма тревожные сценарии. Тревожные, потому что он ничуть не был бы против, совершенно.  
— Возможно, в более теплое время года, когда воздух лежит удушливым покровом на твоей перегревшейся коже, — мурлыкал Локи, мышцы спины играли под кожей, пока руки Тони искали изгиб его позвоночника. — Ты мог бы трогать всё, что душе угодно.  
О Господи.  
— Разве тебе не будет больно?  
— Будет. — Локи прижался губами к изгибу шеи Тони. — Но не настолько, чтобы остановить меня. Тебе не стоило так заинтересовываться.  
— Я ни о чем не жалею, — честно ответил он, слегка наклоняя голову. — Но до лета еще месяцев пять. Ты правда думаешь, что мы всё еще будем... о-о-ох, мать, не туда, _холодно_... э-э-э, будем продолжать?  
Вот это действительно был вопросик на миллион долларов. Тони даже в лучшие времена не нравилось давить идеей обязательств, ведь обычно ими давили на него, а не наоборот. Но всё-таки было что-то такое в отношениях с известным военным преступником, волшебником и младшим братом Тора, что заставляло задуматься. Например, задуматься насчет «выжить» и «не попасть за решетку».  
И, может быть, он свыкся с идеей, что Локи станет чем-то полупостоянным в его жизни. Что само по себе было очень смешной идеей: с каких это пор Тони Старк настолько привязывается к кому-то?  
— Полагаю, нам придётся просто пожить да увидеть, — прошептал Локи.  
Тони оглянулся ровно вовремя, чтобы видеть как синева его кожи светлеет, постепенно исчезая, и привычная бледность возвращается. Потом полыхающий алый цвет глаз плавно перетек в яркий и чистый зеленый, и кожа его потеплела, будто статуя возвращалась к жизни, упругая и живая под руками Тони.  
— Ты только посмотри, — прокомментировал он, с полуулыбкой наблюдая, как магия собирается в глазах Локи и на мгновение отражает свет, прежде чем исчезнуть туда, где обычно пряталась в нём. — Ёлочка зажглась.  
Локи только улыбнулся.  
— Продолжим этажом выше?  
— Читаешь мои мысли.

 

*** 

Сигнал тревоги ревел по динамикам системы оповещения.  
«ЧУЖОЙ НА ТЕРРИТОРИИ. ОСОБНЯК ЗАБЛОКИРОВАН».  
«ЧУЖОЙ НА ТЕРРИТОРИИ. ОСОБНЯК ЗАБЛОКИРОВАН».  
«ЧУЖОЙ НА ТЕРРИТОРИИ. ОСОБНЯК ЗАБЛОКИРОВАН».  
— _Господи пиздец!_ — Тони рывком проснулся в постели, спросонок слепо ища пару штанов. Вся его спальна была освещена красным. — ДЖАРВИС? ДЖАРВИС, что за _чертовщина_?  
ДЖАРВИСу удалось издать несколько щелчков и прожужжать с запинками.  
«ЧУЖОЙ НА ТЕРРИТОРИИ. ОСОБНЯК ЗАБЛОКИРОВАН».  
Ох, пиз...  
— Компьютер, запускай аварийный протокол 1-0-7-7-танго-сиерра-9. Ребут всех систем! ДЖАРВИС, поднимай свою задницу, ты мне нужен!  
Рывком натягивая джинсы, он торопливо застегивал пуговицу, пока домашние системы охраны проходили через жесткую перезагрузку и ДЖАРВИС выползал из того чертова программного цикла, в котором застрял, когда его процессор словил глюк. У Тони кружилась голова. Какое исчадие ада прошло через все их защиты?  
И... где Локи?  
Тони тупо моргал, глядя на смятые простыни, сигнал тревоги стихал в его ушах. В мышцах оставалась усталость, и было ощущение, что на спине у него довольно глубокая царапина, так что последний час перед тем, как они заснули, ему не привиделся. Тогда где же он был? Почему Локи не разбудил его?  
— Не торопись с выводами, — сказал он себе, но в животе уже сгустился комок холода и не хотел таять. — ДЖАРВИС, скажи что-нибудь. Мастерская, лаборатории, оружейная, ангар — что они взломали?  
ДЖАРВИС вернулся рыком статики по динамикам особняка.  
— _Все нетронуто, сэр. Дэдлок отключен; сейчас статус перезапуска. Источник несанкционированной метки энергии находится в комнатах Тора._  
— О боже мой. — Тони прыжком рванул к двери, по пути схватывая что-то со стола, прежде чем рвануть ракетой по коридору. — Мы знаем, чья это энергия? Где все остальные? Тор в порядке?  
— _Тор невредим. Показатели жизненно важных функций в норме. Сейчас из Мстителей в штаб-квартире доктор Брюс Беннер,_ — покорно отвечал ДЖАРВИС, когда Тони бежал сломя голову к лифту, надеясь добраться на нём до ангара. Нравится или нет, но голой кожей он никому помочь не сможет. Тут ДЖАРВИС снова заговорил.  
— _Положительное определение подтверждено. Марка энергии принадлежит преступнику со сверхспособностями номер пять: Амора, так же известная как Чародейка._  
Сердце Тони ухнуло в пятки. Амора. Системы ДЖАРВИСа снова икнули, странно пища над головой.  
— Блядь, ДЖАРВИС, что?!  
— _Вторая марка энергии подтверждена. Преступник со сверхспособностями номер три: Локи Лауфейсон._  
О, боже. Тор и Локи против Аморы? Да они всё здание снесут к чертовой матери.  
— ДЖАРВИС, дай мне аудио, пока я доберусь до брони.  
Как минимум он бы мог слышать, что происходит. Стоит ли ему будить Беннера из-за этого? Ведь сигнал тревоги срабатывал только в его комнате не просто так — никому не хотелось лишний раз всполошить доброго доктора.  
— _Соединение успешно, сэр. Идет односторонняя аудиотрансляция._  
Можно надеяться, что это будут не только старинные угрозы, но может быть что-то, что он может понять...  
— О, дорогой, я знаю, что этого не было в плане, но ты так невыносимо _медлишь_. — Амора говорила хмуро и обиженно, но её слова всё равно звучали как удовлетворённая жалоба, добавленная после тем, кто уже взял, что хотел. — Ты обещал мне, Локи. Я думала, ты знаешь, лучше не обманывать Чародейку.  
— Я обещал тебе Мстителей _со временем_ , когда смогу, — Локи рычал, легчайщим шепотом. — Я слишком много вложил в это, чтобы ты сейчас всё испортила. Они готовы у меня с ладони есть.  
Тони протормозил и остановился, тяжело дыша. Всё испортила...  
Ох, господи Иисусе.  
Ну конечно.  
Амора зашипела.  
— Ты обещал _мне_ громовержца. Ты обещал мне _Тора_. Ты провалил доставку. Сейчас же я возьму то единственное, что имеет ценность.  
— _Амора..._  
— Я забираю его душу. Доброго вечера, Злокозненный.  
Динамики грубо затрещали, когда она отбыла, потому что, конечно же, Дэдлок был выведен из строя. Спасибо, Виктор фон Дум, устало подумал Тони.  
Обыграли, как последнего и абсолютного дурачка.  
Что же.  
Ну и новость.  
— _Сэр, Дэдлок снова работает. Чародейки больше нет в здан..._  
— Заткнись, ДЖАРВИС. Просто... заткнись. Я знаю.  
Уж если на то пошло, то Тони мог бы оценить длинную игру Локи. Тот, наверно, планировал ходы с самой первой встречи перед благотворительным вечером.  
Может, он даже...  
— _Заебись!_ — выругался Тони, разворачиваясь на пятках. Ярость горячо и медленно разгоралась в его груди, размывая края поля зрения. — Нет, нет уж, не сегодня, ты, чертов лживый сукин сын. Не в моём доме. Не в этот раз.  
— _Сэр_ , — с готовностью произнёс ДЖАРВИС, весь внимание. Уже если он хоть что-то понимал, то это точно когда Тони Старк злился. — _Приказы._  
— Дай мне зеленый код на Брюса Беннера, — выплюнул он, идя маршем обратно в спальное крыло. — Дай мне ДОСа, _сейчас же_. Отпусти ограничения боевых систем И.И. на все стро процентов. Действует разрешение убивать. Я хочу Двойной Дэдлок, я хочу мою складную броню, и я хочу пришить _проклятый лживый язык Локи_ себе на стену.  
 _— Да, сэр._  
Отбрасывая с лица волосы, Тони поднял кинжал, который Локи как-то воткнул ему в живот. Может, этим вечером Тони вернет его.  
— Собирай Мстителей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И не забываем, что небеченное я бы в жизни сюда не выложил, а бетила всё это [PaleFire](http://paleflame.diary.ru/)


	8. Глава Восьмая

Тони Старку доводилось сталкиваться с обманом.  
И предательством, уж если на то пошло. Плавал, знает, но жизнь продолжалась, и он хорошенько заучил урок. Если бы он верил каждой милой мордашке и каждому приятному слову, он бы не выживал всё это время. Он научился не доверять протянутой по дружбе руке — по крайней мере, пока он сто раз не перепроверит все известные данные.  
Воспоминание о буквально зияющей в груди дыре, оставленной тем, кто был ему как второй отец, было единственным нужным напоминанием о том, что не всё то золото, что блестит. Далеко не все хотели только благосклонности Тони.  
Он думал, что уже это _отлично_ выучил.  
О, но Локи так чертовски хорошо играл. Ему бы полагалось присудить награду, ведь он так хорошо обвёл всех вокруг пальца, дьявольски хорошо. И когда Тони стоял перед закрытой дверью в комнату Тора, ярость и страх горели, как уголь, в его груди, он решил что лично проследит, чтобы Локи своё получил.  
ДЖАРВИС отсоединился от систем жизнеобеспечения, чтобы запустить ДОСа и достать броню. Дом вокруг него молчал, и Тони не был уверен, был ли Локи всё еще внутри или телепортировался за Аморой; может, его планы и рухнули, но месть удалась на славу, если верить тому, что Тони только что слышал. Скорее всего, он исчез в ночи. Поработал, поразвлёкся, его брат наконец повержен раз и навсегда. Тони надо было только войти и убедиться самому.  
Но он медлил.  
В глубине души Тони знал: он не хотел открывать дверь и видеть, что стало с другом из-за его готовности закрыть глаза на правду. Он как-то велел Тору не быть глупцом. А себе он что бы велел?  
Чем дольше ждать, тем только хуже будет. Пора посмотреть правде в лицо, угрюмо думал он, расправив плечи и открывая дверь. Представление начинается.  
Перво-наперво, быстро думал он, шагая внутрь, проверить Тора. Пульс, дыхание, зрачки реагируют, проверить активность мозга, когда ДЖАРВИС сможет. Цвет кожи. Температура тела. Проверить, что с ним всё в порядке, потому что это Тор, и они так и не сходили выпить вместе после того раза...  
Тор лежал в постели, одеяло натянуто до груди, будто он сладко спал во время нападения. Но его голубые глаза были открыты, бессмысленно пусты и глядели в потолок. Его лицо казалось вялым и мертвенно-бледным.  
Будто он умер задолго до того, как Тони вошел в комнату.  
— О, даже и _не смей_ , Одинсон, — eдва не падая вперед, с сердцем в горле, Тони склонил ухо к груди Тора, пытаясь услышать стук сердца. Невозможно, но оно действительно билось; ДЖАРВИС был прав. Показатели жизненно важных функций действительно были в норме: кожа была прохладной, но не холодной, и его сердце сокращалось медленно и ровно. Может, чуть медленнее, чем надо — но он был жив, и дышал, и _слава богу_.  
— Тор. Пора вставать, чувак. Просыпайся давай.  
Он тряс его за плечи, пытаясь найти на лице Тора хоть какой-то признак сознания, хоть какую-то реакцию. Амора говорила, что взяла его душу. Душу Тора? А что будет с его телом без души? Тони никогда серьезно не задумывался о спиритизме или религии, но считалось общеизвестным, что без души тело будет трупом. Но Тор не был мёртв.  
Он был просто... пустым.  
— Ты хоть видел, что это было? - спросил Тони друга, тяжело садясь на край кровати. Протянув руку, он закрыл глаза Тора легкими касаниями двух пальцев. Они тут же открылись, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы было видно белую полоску под золотыми ресницами. Господи. Тони горько сглотнул и задумался, а не стошнит ли его с минуты на минуту.  
— Он не видел. Тор всегда был уверен в своей неуязвимости, не обращая внимания на слабости.  
Тони даже не поднял головы, ему и не надо было. Ведь, конечно, Локи, наверно, всё еще думал, что выигрывает.  
— И что за чертовщина тут происходит? ДЖАРВИС меня разбудил — говорит, Амора влезла. Все системы перегорели, — грубо проговорил Тони, резко вставая и разворачиваясь лицом к Локи. - Ты... пиздец. А с тобой что?  
Опираясь на дальнюю стену, Локи скованно пожал плечами. Его ладонь была плотно прижата к боку, но кровь всё равно продолжала просачиваться сквозь пальцы.  
— Ничего, что не случалось ранее, — отвечал он, но его зеленые глаза уже походили на стекло, хотя взгляд не отрывался от лица Тора. — Ничего, что не случится никогда в будущем. Знаешь, тебе не удастся его разбудить. Тебе этого не видно, а мне — да.  
— Что видно? — хрипло переспросил Тони, совершенно запутанный. У Локи кровь - все-таки _была_ драка? Сколько он упустил в те несколько минут?  
— То, что лежит тут, тёплое, дышашее, это всё равно не более чем пустое мясо с костями. Не лучше, чем отброшенная одежда. Тора там нет. Она забрала его, и она его использует. Изменит. Испортит всё, кем он был. Он всё равно что мертв. — Глаза Локи закрылись, и он слабо улыбнулся. — А ведь он всегда так боялся, что это я стану его концом. Её он совсем не ожидал.  
Тони отвернулся обратно к Тору, жар покалывал в глазах. Наклонившись, Тони поправил простыни, спрашивая себя, что же за чертовщине он позволил произойти.  
— Ты помогал ей в этом? — спросил Тони, и дрожь в его голосе была чистой яростью. Но она звучала и как горе тоже, и этого хватало, чтобы убедить Локи. Локи, который отнял руку от кровоточащего тела, чтобы продемонстрировать покрывающуюся ожоговыми волдырями рану, зияющую в боку. Тони скривился, но не сдался. Надо поосторожней, как по тонкому льду.  
— Видишь ли, я всегда был её соперником. Тор был нашей конечной целью, хоть и по разным причинам. — Делая шаг от стены, Локи слегка пошатнулся, но почти тут же выпрямился. Он пересек всё расстояние между собой и кроватью, на которой лежало тело Тора с прикрытыми глазами и непонятным выражением лица. — Он не заслужил такого конца. Ведь у меня было столь много планов...  
Даже не обращая внимания, Тони смотрел прямо в лицо Локи.   
— Ты не разбудил меня, ты пошел в комнату Тора один, ты _дал ей уйти_ , и ты хочешь сказать, что ты ей не помогал?  
Вот это был удар по больному. Тони будто сам почувствовал его в тот момент, когда голова Локи дернулась вверх, а глаза холодно блеснули. Ясность быстро вернулась на его лицо.  
— Я не союзник этой злобной гарпии, — выплюнул Локи, бледнея. — _Будить_ тебя? С какой целью? Ты бесполезен без брони, а время было дорого. К тому времени, как я прибыл, она уже забрала его душу. Я пытался выхватить её, а тут Амора подстрелила меня. — Отворачиваясь, с напряженными плечами, Локи снова прижал руку к боку и зашипел. — _Если_ бы я погнался за ней, уж наверно Скёрдж поджидал с той стороны, чтоб закончить начатое. Даже ты знаешь, от меня живого больше пользы. Я сделал правильный выбор.  
Звучало очень правдоподобно. Могло бы быть даже и правдой, думал Тони, глядя, как Локи обходит кровать, чтобы встать перед ним. Плоть, и кровь, и кричащая горькая невинность, хотя все доказательства говорили об обратном. Правда и ложь. Он ведь делал это именно так: достаточно правды, чтоб ему поверили, сшитой достаточной ложью, будто нитями, чтобы успокоить, ведь Тони _хотел_ верить его словам. И в конце Локи уйдёт победителем.  
Потому что, может быть, Мстители найдут Амору, найдут Дума. Может, с теми разберутся, и Локи останется единственной большой фигурой на доске.  
А может быть, со всем доверием, которое он заработал у Мстителей, у него будет идеальная позиция, чтобы убить их одного за другим и окончательно утвердить свою связь с Аморой и Думом, двумя из тех немногих вокруг, которые могли бы сравниться с ним, удар к удару.  
А может, они все друг друга поубивают. В любом случае, Локи всё равно выигрывает.  
Кроме одной малюсенькой детали.  
— Знаешь, это даже весело, потому что я действительно верю тебе, — признался Тони, сцепляя руки за спиной и потягиваясь. — Ты бы не хотел, чтобы Амора вот так его забрала. Ты бы хотел, чтобы он это почувствовал, а Тор не может оценить, насколько всё плохо, если он спит. Нет, ты бы хотел взять его живым, пока он еще бьется и вопит благим матом.   
— Ты позволяешь себе думать, что знаешь меня. Как мило. Хотя в этот раз, пожалуй, ты не ошибся. — ответил Локи.— Я бы совершил это по-другому.  
Тони вздохнул, устало кивая. Коротко шагая вперед, он протянул руку к кровоточащему боку Локи.  
— Дашь мне взглянуть?  
Лицо Локи чуть напряглось.  
— Заживёт, — ответил он, уходя от протянутых пальцев. — Мне не нужна твоя помощь.  
Тони слабо улыбнулся, и последовал за ним.   
— Так и думал, что ты так скажешь, — сказал он, и воткнул кинжал до рукояти в незащищенный живот Локи.  
Хрипло вскрикнув всего раз, Локи сгорбился над кинжалом, в ужасе вытаращив глаза на Тони, когда нити его магии начали выгорать, забирая с собой иллюзию обожженной раны.  
— _Старк_...  
Его имя звучало будто рваная мольба, если Тони вообще доводилось их слышать.  
— Это был очень хороший рассказ, знаешь ли, но всё дело в _деталях_. Столько крови пахнет, а ты не пах. Подумаешь, обдури меня раз, твоя вина. Обдури меня дважды... хм, — он резко повернул кинжал. Глаза Локи беспомощьно закатились и он прокусил губу, чтобы сдержать крик. Но Тони стал чистой сталью. — Никто не обдурит меня дважды, лживый ты сукин сын.  
Локи онемел от бешенства и ужасной боли, его зеленые глаза полыхали. Они медленно перелились в яркий оттенок красного, и Тони знал, что победил, когда кожа под его руками стала ледяной.  
— _Сэр,_ — произнёс ДЖАРВИС позади него, тяжелые шаги означали, что он выполнил своё задание. — _Двойной Дэдлок работает. Доктор Беннер, будте добры подержать это, я должен помочь мистеру Старку._  
— Ненавижу, когда я прав, — проворча Беннер, когда ДЖАРВИС вошёл с поднятыми вверх ладонями, искрящимися электричеством. Вытягивая кинжал из тела, Тони толкнул Локи к ДЖАРВИСy и даже не потрудился пронаблюдать, как убийственный ток был послан импульсом через всё его тело; запахло жженым волосом и влажным медным острым запахом крови. Стоило бы надеть доспехи, рассеяно думал он, потирая пальцы. Они были скользкими от крови. Так и должно быть, учитывая обстоятельства, только он думал не о Локи.  
— Я тебе нужен, Старк, — еле выговарил Локи, уже удерживаемый в тюрьме рук ДЖАРВИСa. Ну конечно же, понадобится больше, чем доза, смертельная для человека. — Ты никогда... не найдёшь её... без меня. Убьёшь меня, и потеряешь всю надежду, какую мог иметь на... восстановление Тора. Тебе нужен кто-то с силой бога.  
Тони оглянулся, через плечо. Он ощущал пустоту и холод.  
— Беннер, ты видишь каких-нибудь богов здесь в комнате?  
— Нет. — Брюс Беннер держал Двойной Дэдлок в руках. — Я вижу лишь инеистого великана.  
Вместо слов Локи только зарычал на них, совсем не похожий на красноречивого чародея минуту назад. ДЖАРВИС снова дал разряд. В этот раз Локи действительно безвольно сник, оседая в держащих его железных руках. Тёмная синяя кровь капала на пол.  
— Это он только что сдох? — спросил Беннер ДЖАРВИСа, щурясь на пленника.  
— _Показатели его жизненных функций не ослабели, Доктор. Скоро он проснется, если судить по способностям к выживанию этого вида._ — ДЖАРВИС повернулся к Тони. — _Сэр, капитан Роджерс уже в пути сюда, с ним агенты Бартон и Романова. Мне унести господина Лауфейсона для задержания в камеру?_  
Тони смотрел на Тора. Тот был белый, как простыня, его волосы будто золотая молния на его коже. Это был неестественный сон, даже он мог это видеть. Он был готов биться об заклад, что Тор в жизни не был таким тихим так долго.  
— Тони, — Брюс осторожно шагнул вперед. Тони вздрогнул.  
— А? Да, ДЖАРВИС, забери его. Держи в комнате Двойной Дэдлок активным всё время. Все ограничения, круглосуточное наблюдение. Он не должен быть угрозой без всей своей магии, но я не хочу рисковать.  
Они и так уже рисковали достаточно, и вон к чему это их привело.  
ДЖАРВИС вышел, не говоря ничего, перекинув вес Локи через одно плечо и забирая Двойной Дэдлок у Бэннера свободной рукой. Оказалось удобным иметь его таким подвижным. Может, он даже заслужил новый сьют, что-нибудь поближе к Железному Человеку и подальше от фон Дума. В конце концов, Тони может понадобиться новый проект для работы.  
— Так его больше нет? Тора, в смысле. — заговорил Беннер, нарушив молчание и подходя к кровати. Он был босым, и спросонок его волосы были сущим вороньим гнездом. — Или Локи сказал правду, что можно надеяться?  
— Как ни тошно признавать, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, — ответил Тони, потирая лицо руками. _Думай_ , Старк. — Эти волшебные воины... это мне не по зубам, если честно. Души, Беннер. Поверишь ли? Прежде чем я даже задумаюсь, что это значит для нашего мира, что души настоящие, материальные штуки, которые можно украсть, я даже не знаю, из чего они сделаны, как их отслеживать — и ведь Амора могла уже успеть сбежать за галактики. Он настолько вне нашей досягаемости, и я...  
Слова застыли в его горле, но Беннер знал, что он хотeл сказать.  
— Ты был слишком занят в постели с Локи, чтобы засомневаться в его побуждениях. — медленно проговорил Брюс. Тони напрягся, но тот продолжал. — Как тебе живописно спину отделали, смотри-ка. Тор знал?  
Рот Тони дернулся, но это не было счастливой улыбкой.  
— Тор не знал ничего ни о чём, бедняга. Локи дергал меня, как марионетку за ниточки, выжидая, пока я придумаю что-то и обезврежу Амору с её магией, прежде чем он снова обернется против нас. И все-таки они как-то работали вместе всё это время. Злодеи, а? Подумать только.  
— Я понимаю, что это был заговор. Правда. Но ты с Локи... Теперь Стив будет обязан принять меры, знаешь ли, — тихо говорил Брюс с задумчивым взглядом. — Тебе может захотеться не быть здесь, когда они прибудут.  
— Доктор, неужели вы предлагаете прикрыть меня? — криво переспросил Тони. Ему было любопытно, улыбается ли он с той же болью, которую чувствует. — Спасибо, но это будет на мне. Придется — если я уйду, я не смогу выяснить, как собрать нужные данные. И почему-то мне кажется, что Локи не будет играть по-хорошему. И я еще не готов сдать Тора.  
— Ты винишь себя.  
— Ага, ну. Я помог этому случиться, Беннер. Мне надо это исправить...   
— Но Стив не даст тебе ни шанса, — терпеливо перебил Брюс. В его глазах была симпатия. — Тони, разве ты не видишь? Ты скомпрометирован.  
Он вздрогнул.  
— А вот и нет. Я... бля, я _зол_.  
Брюс криво улыбнулся ему.  
— Нет, это я понял. Но тебе это не поможет, и уж точно не поможет Тору. Не утопай в жалости к себе. Мы все совершали ошибки, делали другим больно. Мы в этом преуспели ровно настолько же, насколько и во всём остальном. Локи и раньше нас обдуривал. Некоторых больше, чем единожды. Мы и не из такого выкарабкивались.  
— Да неужели?  
О, звучит безнадёжно.   
— Ага. — Брюс смотрел серьезно. — Потому что у нас еще есть шанс спасти Тора. Нам просто надо выработать план. Даже если в этом плане используются... не самые чистые методы. Ты знаешь, о чём я.  
— Двойной Дэдлок значит, что его магия всё равно останется подавленой, даже когда Локи будет терпеть пытки, — сказал Тони и запретил себе ужасаться. — Фьюри ох как захочет это себе...  
— Немножко, — согласился Бэннер. Он убрал пальцы с пульса Тора, качая головой. — Нам придется провести ему капельницу, трубку для кормления. Еще несколько месяцев, прежде чем его мышцы действительно начнут показывать признаки атрофии, но нам всё равно надо за ним приглядеть.  
— Останешься с ним, пока другие не придут? — попросил Тони. — Мне надо подсоединить ДЖАРВИСа к системе здания и сделать резервные копии моих планов на случай если Фьюри решить хакнуть нас. Он не пройдёт, но сможет лишний раз обрушить систему.  
Тут он кое-что вспомнил. Дум обработал всю сеть, ловкий ублюдок. Неудивительно, что его Думботы не обновлялись — он работал над чем-то совершенно другим. Но почему вдруг он помогает Аморе достать Тора.... с каких пор Думу есть дело до Тора?  
Всегда можно спросить у Локи, подумал он самоуничижительно. Ведь Локи же _ни в коем случае_ не сплетет паутину первокласной лжи. Уж не говоря об открытом флирте и фантастическом сексе, чтоб _совсем_ его со следа сбить.  
Встряхнув головой, чтобы выкинуть эти мысли из головы, Старк направился к двери. Может, он и не мог сейчас же вернуть Тора, но он всё это начал, и он сделает всё возможное, чтобы закончить это. Амора _будет_ наказана по заслугам.   
Чего бы это ни стоило.

* * *

Спустя полчаса остальные Мстители вернулись и будто все с цепи сорвались.  
Хотя нет. Это _Стив_ будто с цепи сорвался, но каким-то образом ощущение было то же. Клинт только вжался в своё кресло, насколько мог, выглядел бледным и почти готовым сблевать. Наташа была спокойна и собрана во всё время тирады Стива, с интересом наблюдая с подлокотника кресла Клинта.  
Тони терпел весь напор лекции молча. Целиком. Речь про «подверг опасности своих товарищей по команде», речь про «думай головой, а не содержимым штанов», речь про разочарование, и наконец речь про «я ликвидирую твой доступ к этажам по Исследованиям и Развитию и конфискую твои костюмы».  
Все эти речи жалили настолько, насколько должны были, высказанные одним из его ближайших друзей и главарём их веселой банды супергероев, или как они себя называли, когда они не укладывали героев скандинавской мифологии в комы и вообще не садились в лужу.  
— Понятно, я порчу репутацию команды, — плоско сказал Старк, когда Стив наконец выдохся. — Я переспал с врагом. Более того, я был опрометчив и безрассудно позволил себе думать, что он был на нашей стороне. Но знаешь что, Роджерс? Ты думал то же самое.  
Стив залился залился краской бешенства, но Тони продолжал, пока тот не заговорил снова. Так или иначе, он знал к чему это идёт, но будь он проклят, если совсем не попытается противостоять, даже чтобы только побыть чертовой занозой в заднице, прежде чем последние слова будут сказаны.  
— Информация была _хорошая_ , — говорил Тони, и голос его был тверд. — Тебя спасла, нам дала оружие против Дума, не дала Аморе отравить Тора на благотворительном вечере в прошлом году. И знаешь что? Я думаю, тебе было бы совершенно похуй, если бы я ебал его на ковре в гостинной, покуда он никого не трогал и продолжал скармливать нам всё, что нам надо было знать. Но вдруг задело Тора и сразу же _я_ скомпрометировал команду? Ну ты даёшь.  
Стив резко свёл брови, голубые глаза сверкнули, но он не ответил немедленно. Оглядываясь на остальных, он шевельнул челюстью, пытаясь вежливо сказать им всем, чтоб вышли. Первой намёк поняла Наташа, беззвучно покинув комнату. ДЖАРВИС навел все камеры на Клинта, пока тот не запаниковал и не последовал за нею. Брюс всего лишь странно глянул на Тони и ушел последним, что-то бормоча про тесты рефлексов Тора.  
Когда они остались вдвоём, Стив наконец позволил своим плечам опуститься. Тони смотрел, как тот канул в одно из диванных кресел; никогда Тони не видел его более уставшим и измотанным.  
— Я не делаю это, чтобы наказать тебя, Тони, — в конце концов сказал Стив, поднимая взгляд на него. — Да, ты связался с врагом, но пока ты не начнёшь стрелять по нам, я никогда не поверю, что тебя скомпрометировали. Но я тебя знаю. Ты уже собираешься сделать какую-то глупость, разве нет?  
Тони подумал, а не соврать ли.  
— Я не могу это ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть, — выдал он через некоторое время, тяжело опускаясь возле Стива.  
— Видишь, вот поэтому я и ликвидирую твой доступ. Ты со всех ног готов броситься за Аморой, еще убьёшься. Тор повержен. Может, навсегда...  
— Я не позволю этого...  
— _Может, навсегда,_ — повторил Стив твёрдым голосом. — Но мы сядем, и мы составим план, и мы сделаем это как команда. Мы в этом все вместе, — он помедлил, неожиданно оробев. — Ну, кроме тебя. Потому что сейчас ты — группа риска.  
Тони грязно глянул на него.  
— Спасибо, Роджерс. Ты прямо ветер мне в паруса.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Уж лучше бы я был застежкой на твоих штанах.  
Тони резко хохотнул от неожиданности, удивляя их обоих. Стив моргнул, глядя на него.  
— Непристойная тема для разговоров на работе? — осторожно попробовал он, но уголки его губ все равно дрожали. Тони смотрел на него, и вдруг они оба совершенно сорвались, кудахча, будто пара куриц в предрассветной тьме. Было невероятно неуместно смеяться над чем-либо в тот момент, но стресс всегда найдет, как проявить себя.  
— Господи, я всего... Я не могу сказать, что удивлён, что у Локи оказался другой план, — проговорил позже Стив, утирая глаза. — Но я не вижу смысла в участии Тора. Не таким образом. Это не его метод работы.  
Тони потряс головой.  
— У меня теория, что его тоже сегодня наебали, — сообщил он, поднимая лицо к потолку. — Амора явно оппортунистка, и Дум дал ей шанс. Но это ничего не меняет. Может, Локи и не рассчитывал, что Тора вот так заберут, но он все равно высиживал какой-то план.  
Стив серьезно кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Но тогда... где ты в этом плане? — он внезапно остановился. — Ты сказал «высиживал план», точно?  
— Да замолчи. И я не знаю. — Тони пожал плечами. — Можeт, он просто хотел отвлечь меня. Наверное, мы так и не узнаем, что он собирался сделать. Я умываю руки со всей этой фигней.  
Стив выглядел слишком ободрённым, когда услышал это.  
— Так ты позволишь мне забрать твои сьюты? Без глупостей?  
От самой идеи было практически физически больно. Тони был уверен, что Стив их все упакует в камеру и руками запрёт. Он спрячет их где-нибудь, куда даже Тони не сможет вломиться. Эта птичка точно будет в клетке.  
Но Тони доводилось быть взаперти.  
— Оставь мне мою мастерскую, и ударим по рукам.  
Стив нахмурился.  
— Тони.  
— Мне надо, Кэп. Как-то же мы должны её отследить, и у меня уже есть образец её магии.  
Тони не уточнил, что если она уже покинула планету, то ни черта у него нет шансов; а это было бы чуть ли не первым шагом, если у тебя есть мозги и ты хочешь тайком унести ценную контрабанду у Мстителей.  
Стив выглядел неуверенно, но в конце концов кивнул.  
— Ладно.  
Потом он добавил:  
— Фьюри будет здесь меньше чем через час. Он забирает Локи под охрану ЩИТа.  
— Вместе с моим блестящим новым Двойным Дэдлоком, — заключил Тони горько. _Бля._ — Ну конечно. Да ради бога. Делайте, что надо, и всё такое. Ты хоть сказал им, что Тор остаётся у нас?  
— Насчет этого он со мной ругался, — признался Стив, — но я не сдался. Тор - один из нас. Только он сказал, что мы здесь - как утки в засаде, и я склонен верить ему. Доктор Дум добрался до нас сегодня. Нам нужна охрана получше, Тони. Ты сможешь работать над этим в первую очередь?  
Что же, это был проект, и после сегодняшней ночи время выполнения играло немалую роль. Тони почувствовал, что наконец снова обретает почву под ногами; ему было над чем поработать, цель для достижения, и шаг за шагом они выяснят, как вернуть душу Тора и засунуть её обратно, туда, где ей место. И вообще, пyтешествие в тысячу миль начинается с первой потери, или как там.  
В любом случае, было где начать.  
— Готов поспорить на твою звёздно-полосатую задницу, что да, — наконец пообещал он, щелкая костяшками пальцев. — Дум всю мою систему размазал одним ударом. Это унизительно, и будь я проклят, если меня будет унижать мужчина в зеленом платьице.  
Стив тоже посветлел, его обычная уверенность возвращалась к нему.  
— И после этого мы вместе найдём Амору и одолеем её. Мы вернем Тора.  
Тони кивнул.  
— И если нам повезет, то мы даже выживем.  
Коротко, по-солдатски хлопнув Старка по плечу, Стив поднялся и направился по своим обычным делам главаря. Подбодрить команду, проверить Тора и, возможно, приглядеть за Локи, пока не приедет Фьюри и не засунет его синюю задницу в машину ЩИТа.  
Когда его уже давно не было поблизости, Тони закатил глаза перед всеми датчиками ДЖАРВИСа.  
— Что думаешь?  
— _Думаю, что у вас есть очень маленькое окно для шанса, сэр, прежде чем душа Тора будет повреждена Чародейкой. Также я думаю, что сейчас технически невозможно отследить её передвижения._  
К этому же выводу Старк пришел ранее, но слышать, как об этом говорит ДЖАРВИС — это было другое. Мало времени для действий. Амора специализируется в контроле сознаний среди прочих вещей. Если она вытянула душу Тора из его тела, что бы она сделала с ней, раз уж достала?  
Попытается ли она положить душу обратно после того, как изменит её по собственному желанию?  
Не было смысла сейчас об этом задумываться. У Тони было с чего начать, и ЩИТ мог удержать Локи, если его магия была заглушена. Беннер присвоил себе роль медсестры возле опустевшего тела Тора, и Тони не хотелось бы видеть, что будет с Аморой, если она вдруг решит вернуться и закончить начатое.  
А пока надо было вернyться к работе, потому что Тони не мог бы заниматься ничем другим. Включая размышления о методе приветствия, которое ЩИТ окажет их новому пленнику, раз уж Тони так великодушно принёс им его на блюдечке.  
 _Старк..._  
Нет. Локи сам срубил сук, на котором сидел. Пусть Фьюри выжмет из него весь сок, будто из винограда. Давно уже пора, несомненно.  
Тони стоило поволноваться о вещах гораздо более важных, чем судьба некоего Локи Лауфейсона. И если пару ночей он плохо поспит, что же с того.  
Когда Тони Старк _вообще_ спал хорошо?

* * *

Штаб-квартира Мстителей вдруг стала казаться пустой, как никогда ранее.  
Все соглашались, что в ней стало тихо почти как в склепе без громкой, ревущей приязни Тоpa, которую можно было услышать из той или другой комнаты. Остальные начали держаться в своих комнатах, шепчась в коридорах, когда встречали друг друга.  
Ник Фьюри уже давно пришел и ушел; ЩИТ вошел чеканным шагом и выкатил Локи на каталке из титана, к которой он был привязан таким количеством ремней, что даже Фьюри, казалось, на секунду задумался о своей паранойе. Двойной Дэдлок уехал с ними — по очевидным причинам. Увидев его, Фьюри посмотрел на Старка таким взглядом, который Тони доводилось видеть на лице только одного человека — сразу после того, как арк-реактор был вытащен из его груди. _Золотой гусь_ , говорил этот взгляд.  
Тони встретился взглядом с Локи всего один раз, за секунду до того как его упрятали в бронированую машину. Те невозможно красные глаза встретились с его; потемневшие и будто подернутые тенью. Губы двигались в четырех беззвучных словах. Потом он исчез, и Тони почувствовал, как вес реактора в груди тянет, как не тянул уже давно.  
 _Это никакой не обман._  
Не моргнув, он смотрел, как конвой уехал.  
После этого он ушел в свою мастерскую, единственное место, куда у него еще был доступ. Ангар, арсенал, даже спортзал и душевая — все были закрыты для него. Он переписал привилегии доступа на Стива, и ДЖАРВИС был совешенно беспомощен в споре, если учесть, что Тони сам так им руководил. Это не имело значения.  
Его костюмы Железного Человека, включая прототипы, были погружены на тележки и завезены в самую большую комнату для задержания на этаже для допросов. Заперты вручную, как Тони и ожидал. Он не мог до них добраться; он сам спроектировал эти стены так, чтобы даже Халк не мог сквозь них пройти. Но ему и не надо было.  
Тони провёл следующую пару недель, обновляя системы безопасности, усиливая новый Дэдлок и второй Дэдлок, источником питания которого служил арк-реактор — на случай, если первый Дэдлок прекратит работать. Он улучшал оборонные щиты, прятал охранные сенсоры и проектировал внешние сетки тепловых меток на восемьсот футов. Ощущения были как от хорошей, честной работы, и это не давало ему думать ни о чем, кроме металла в руках  
Он даже обновил ДОСа, которого Стив не потрудился спрятать. Тони снял все платы, оставив скелетные провода, и обнажил центр питания, заменяя его на арк-реактор вместо прогнившего атомного, который предпочитал Дум. Тони принял во внимание предпочтения ДЖАРВИСа, добавил немного своего собственного стиля, и в конце они получили почти близнеца Марка 4, в этот раз покрашенного ярким синим и блестящим хромом. Когда все системы работали, ослепляющий белый отблеск ДЖАРВИСа напрягал даже Тони.  
Когда он слишком уставал, чтобы работать, он освобождал Беннера и сидел с Тором. Тор, как оказалось, был не на столько в коме, как они изначально предположили. Инстинктивная мышечная память, по определению Наташи, когда Тор впервые сел, а потом и вылез из кровати. Для некоторых вещей, похоже, душа не была необходима — например, чтобы есть и ходить в туалет.  
Спустя некоторое время Брюс решил, что у Тора хватало активности мозга для ежедневных нужд, и они убрали трубку питания. Теперь у них официально был зомби вместо пациента в коме, но видеть, как он двигается, всё равно обнадёживало.  
Пока он не попытался поднять Мьёльнир.  
Большего доказательства им и не надо было: может, их друг и выглядит, будто ничего не случилось, но он был нем, и его взгляд был пустым, и он не мог поднять молот, который был продолжением его собственного тела неизвестно сколько лет. Его душа действительно пропала.  
После этого Тони будто впал в неистовство, сканируя и копируя энергию из изношеной конечности Думбота, зная, что уникальный след уже слишком слаб, но всё равно пытаясь. Провал следовал за провалом, но он продолжал. Они должны были найти Амору любой ценой, а то эта грустная кукла, которая была их другом, останется единственным напоминанием о Торе Одинсоне.  
Тони был категорически против такого конца. Если он мог инвертировать магические метки, то гореть ему в аду, если он не может их находить.  
Рано или поздно.

* * *

Телефон зазвонил во вторник, когда уже прошло чуть более трех недель с того дня, как Тор потерял свою душу.  
Тони пил кофе в кухне и пытался научить Тора, как правильно пользоваться ложкой, когда экран на его телефоне засветился. _«Неизвестный номер (но наверное ЩИТ)»._  
Ну, это не могло быть ничем хорошим. Нажимая кнопку приёма, Тони заговорил своим самым противным голосом.  
— Ник Фьюри, мой любимый одноглазый шпион. Давно не виделись. Ну пожалуйста скажи мне, что это не про бар-холодильник. — протягиваясь к Тору, он сделал вид, будто ест яичницу-болтунью с тарелки. — Вот так, видишь? Ох, ты безнадёжен, нельзя есть этим концом ложки.  
— Старк, — тяжело сказал Фьюри. Голос звучал устало и нервно. — Нам нужно, чтоб ты пришел.  
Нет, в этом не будет совершенно ничего хорошего.  
Тони отпил большой глоток кофе, прежде чем отвечать, чувствуя, как напиток обжигает его горло.  
— Не могу. Наказан, — он даже не пытался притвориться, будто извиняется. — Поговори с Мамой Стивом. Может он сможет устроить какую-нибудь кенгурушку для меня, или поводок. Бывай.  
— _Старк._  
— Что? Господи, Фьюри, какого дьявола тебе надо? Я уже ободрал пальцы до костей, пытаясь разработать...  
— Он будет говорить, — перебил Фьюри коротко. — Он будет говорить с _тобой_. Бог знает, что нам он ничего не скажет, после всего, что мы с ним сделали, Тор не шутил про его болевой порог. Так что давай в машину и кати сюда, и _может быть_ , мы еще сможем вытащить Тора из огня.  
Звучало заманчиво. Но это же всё-таки Локи.  
Тони громко фыркнул.  
— Директор, да я практически сунул яблоко ему в пасть и _подал_ его вам. Если он хочет меня, так это скорее всего разделаным да идеально прожареным. Вы ему это пообещали?  
Если Ник Фьюри сортировал Мстителей по полезности, Тони был уверен, что он был где-то сверху. Но против Тора, от чьей судьбы зависело равновесие двух миров? Оружие можно построить. Еще одного бога грозы — нет.  
Рядом с ним Тор вроде наконец выяснил, как пользоваться ложкой, и приступил к поеданию уже холодного завтрака. Это его ничуть не смущало. Его больше ничего не смущало. Этот парень, это пустое место, у него уже не было высших мозговых функций. Его мозг был сверхновой звездой, а стал фитильком догорающей свечки.  
— Локи... с Локи не так всё легко, Старк. Больше нет. Это ты торговался с ним насчет информации, а мы — нет. — молчание Старка длилось, и Фьюри тихо выругался. — Не заставляй меня умолять, Старк. Одинсон нам нужен до того, как слух дойдёт до Асгарда. Сделай это ради _него._  
Тони всего лишь закрыл глаза — он чувствовал себя старым, усталым, ему было тошно. Ну конечно, Локи попросит, чтобы привели его. Тони повернул нож, а сейчас Локи сделает то же самое. Просят прийти в ЩИТ, прямо как в прошлый раз, когда он был уверен, что делает правильный выбор. За тем исключением, что в этот раз Локи провёл три недели под нежной заботой и любовью ЩИТа, и именно техника Тони держала его беззащитным.  
 _Когда-нибудь ты используешь это против меня, не правда ли?_  
— Старк? — Фьюри всё еще был на телефоне.  
Тони выпрямился на стуле, не обращая внимания на комок в горле.  
— Локи захочет прибить меня, так что если я приду, то я приду с адекватным подкреплением. Но я могу быть там через несколько часов.  
— Несколько... ты что, _пешком_? Прилетай в броне!  
— Под замком. Разве ты не слушал Стива на совещании?  
Краем глаза Тони видел, как Тор взял его чашку с кофе и начал пить, совершенно не обращая внимания на вкус.  
Тор ненавидел дорогой кофе Тони с неизменной страстью. Этот был таким неправильным во множестве мелких деталей. Дело было даже не в тупом животном взгляде, или молчании, или покорных и замедленных движениях. Это было в отсутствии всего, что делало Тора... ну, _Тором_.  
И необьяснимо, именно в этот момент Тони понял, что же ему надо сделать.  
Локи был самой большой слабостью Тора. Так было всегда. Они были как в одной упаковке, перевязанные ненавистью, и любовью, и насилием. _Команда научилась компенсировать этот дисбаланс._  
Внезапно сбрасывая звонок Фьюри, с бьющимся в горле сердцем, Тони повернулся, чтобы встретить глазами пустой взгляд Тора.  
— Эй, хочешь прокатиться?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Верная бета [PaleFire](http://paleflame.diary.ru/) не дремлет, честь ей и хвала!


	9. Глава Девятая

Тони был на полпути к Нью-Йоркской базе Щ.И.Т.а, в Порше, где из каждого динамика ревели AC/DC, когда его мобильник зазвонил.   
И продолжал звонить.  
Вообще, Тони просто смотрел, как на экране высветилось _«Пропущенных звонков: 16»_ , встряхивал головой, и вёл машину дальше.  
— Уменьши.  
Были гораздо более важные вещи, о которых стоило задуматься. Вещи типа классических гимнов рока, того ублюдка в Шеви, который не соблюдал дистанцию позади него — чесслово, как он _так_ — и зеленеющего Тора на пассажирском сиденье. Может ли бездушного скандинавского бога стошнить? Наверно, ему стоит полегче поворачивать — в конце концов, эта обивка была сделана на заказ.  
— _Сэр, не желаете ли вы поговорить с капитаном Роджерсом?_ — наконец спросил ДЖАРВИС, когда семнадцатый звонок мигнул, заглушая лучшую часть «Thunderstruck» и окончательно портя его собственную версию припева. — _Или мне стоит заблокировать будущие звонки?_  
— ДЖАРВИС, я явно не могу принять решения на эту тему, не задавай мне сейчас вопросов. Или же, смотри-ка, ты бы мог ответить за меня, как насчет этого?  
Тони опустил ступню на педаль, когда дорога расслабилась в прямые линии, и пейзажи за окном превратились в расплывшиеся пятна по углам зрения. Рядом с ним Тор пусто пялился на кондиционер.  
— _Я думаю, что капитан Роджерс предпочёл бы поговорить с вами, сэр. Вы нарушили прямиком три правила, которым обещали следовать. Мне их перечислить?_  
Тони на секунду нахмурился и подумал, а не свернуть ли машину в канаву. ДЖАРВИС иногда мог быть такой занудной старой бабкой.   
— Я покинул штаб-квартиру Мстителей, я выкрал Тора и в моём владении находится оружейная техника высокого уровня. Да уж, ДЖАРВИС, я знаю. Пойди поплачь к Фьюри, ведь это он меня сюда вытащил.  
Тони чувствовал, как кряхтят рессоры, когда ДЖАРВИС подался вперед с заднего сиденья, огибая своими металлическими пальцами плечевой выступ сидения Тони. Его лицевая пластина была прохладного белого цвета и почти ослепляла в сумеречном салоне машины.  
— _Неужели было необходимо запустить этот подвижный элемент?_  
— А что? Тебе надо прокатиться на пробу, — заявил ему Тони, резко сворачивая из левой полосы и обгоняя пикап. — И даже не говори, что тебе не нравится. Только посмотри на себя, ты прямо секс на ножках из титанового сплава, даже если моя машина почти царапет дорогу.  
— _Этот элемент весит почти пятьсот фунтов_ , — чопорно заметил ДЖАРВИС. — _Он не создан для перевоза в бытовом автомобильном транспорте._  
— «Я», ДЖАРВИС, а не «этот элемент». Всё это — ты, вплоть до твоего зверски яркого оптического датчика. Серьёзно, не мог бы ты малость затемнить его? Ощущение, будто я смотрю прямо на солнце.  
— _Яркость оптического датчика уменьшена до семидесяти процентов._  
Забрáло слегка потускнело, но всё равно осталось самым страшным фонариком в мире. Может, ему удалось бы поставить цветовой фильтр — как-нибудь в другой раз.  
— Судя по постоянным звонкам от Кэпа, он отлично знает, где я. Он достаточно нравится Фьюри, чтобы тот позвонил ему после моего ухода.  
В конце концов, это было правдой: Фьюри нравилось держать Капитана Америку довольным, даже если приходилось бесить всех остальных. У них были какие-то «рабочие» отношения, которые Тони никогда не понимал.  
— _Учитывая события вашего последнего визита в Щ.И.Т., возможно, капитан Роджерс волнуется о вашей безопасности._  
— Вот именно. Все эти семнадцать звонков сводятся к постоянному дерганью жемчужного ожерелья и встревоженным напоминаниям покормить Тора в час дня, а то он закапризничает. Ничего серьёзного, так что садись обратно, ты мешаешь вести машину.  
ДЖАРВИС молча повиновался, наверное, выходя из разговора, чтобы провести еще диагностических тестов на броне. Тони был не против. Эта броня давала ровно столько свободы передвижения ДЖАРВИСу, сколько Тони хотел, чтоб у того было — он всё еще следовал всем данным ему указаниям.  
Клинт же, с другой стороны, клялся всеми святыми, что с минуты на минуту ДЖАРВИС сорвется и сделает чудесные мясные цветочки из их внутренних органов, на что ДЖАРВИС ответил, что у него не хватает для этого ловкости — пока еще. У Бартона были странные взаимно угрожающие отношения с домашним И.И. Старка, но Тони был достаточно доволен, чтобы не париться. Уж не ему судить про здоровые и нездоровые отношения.  
Конечно, нельзя сказать, что то, что у них было с Локи, было чем-то кроме наскоро завареной смеси похоти, силы и адреналина. Может, раз или два действительно показалось, что могло быть и серьезно, но это было всего лишь мастерство актёра, если честно. Нечего стыдиться. Уж если на то пошло, его обыграл один из лучших. Однажды.  
Глубоко внутри ЩИТа, в комнатах допроса, с тремя неделями государственного гостеприимства, подсыхающими на его коже, Локи, наверно, жалел, что вообще хоть ногой ступил в штаб-квартиру Мстителей с ложью на языке и улыбкой на лице.  
Увеличивая громкость на следующем трэке, Тони снова нажал на газ и попытался не думать, что же ждет его на территории комплекса.  
Это у него получалось — в ожидаемых пределах.  
На базе ЩИТа было холодно. Похоже, они невзлюбили окна или нормальное отопление. Параноидальные скряги. Тони расправил закатанные рукава рубашки и махнул рукой Тору, который послушно потопал к нему.  
Пустующее тело Тора Одинсона едва напоминало бога-громовержца, которого они знали и любили. В джинсах и футболке вместо выделанной кожи и доспехов, которые он обычно предпочитал, он выглядел менее устрашающим. Без плаща и молота он казался... маленьким для кого-то его размера. Тони это не нравилось.  
Но Тони не знал, как это исправить, и из-за этого они все и собирались. Никому не ведомо, что скажет Локи про исчезнувшую душу. Когда они последний раз разговаривали, он истекал кровью и клялся, что непричастен. В этом было столько оттенков пиздежа, что Тони понятия не имел, с чего вдруг Фьюри решил, будто Локи внезапно запел на новый лад.  
Что же изменилось?  
— _Идёт_ , — тихо проговорил ДЖАРВИС возле него. Тони улыбнулся.   
— Старая привычка, да? — он слегка ткнул локтем броню, когда они заворачивали за угол. — Как мило. Продолжай в том же духе.  
— Я всегда уверен, что ты соберешь свиту в мгновение ока, — сказал Фьюри, когда Тони вошел в первый пропускной пункт, шагая к ним с поста охраны. Его не особенно взволновал вид Тора — его взгляд держался на броневом костюме с синими панелями за плечом Тони. — Полковник Роудз?  
Забрало ДЖАРВИСа светилось, как холодная звезда.  
— _Боюсь нет, директор._  
Брови Фьюри подскочили. Он повернулся к Тони.  
— Мистер Старк, у вас чертовски много свободного времени.  
— Поговори со Стивом, это он мне его обеспечил.  
— Слыхал.  
Они направились к очередному пропускному пункту, который открывал доступ к дальнейшим точкам проверки и дверям, пока они не дойдут до камер для допросов. Тони задумался, а не спроектировали ли базу на основе «Напряги извилины».  
— Ну и как поживает наш заключеный? — спросил он у Фьюри, когда тот отослал человека за пропуском для гостя. — Предлагает сделки за души, да? Он слишком напирает на стереотип «злой волшебник», но мы сможем это использовать. — Фьюри закатил глаза, но Тони только встряхнул головой, улыбка исчезла. — Ты же знаешь, что Локи не даст мне ничего, чего он не дал бы вам. Тогда на кой хрен я здесь?  
Фьюри быстро оглядел комнату, опасаясь излишне любопытных.  
— Ты здесь, потому что он попросил тебя. Если уж точно, то неделю назад он попросил, чтоб тебя привели.  
Тони напрягся.  
— Почему?  
И почему это Фьюри ждал целую неделю, прежде чем сообщил ему об этом?  
— Думаю, потому, что он дошел до предела, — улыбка Фьюри не была обнадеживающей. — Может, он думал, что смягчит нас, если потрясет приманкой. Но агенты ЩИТа гордятся своей работой, ты меня понимаешь? Они общали мне, что расколят его через еще несколько дней.  
Ну конечно. С чего вдруг давать Локи то, что он хочет? Можно обмениваться информацией с заряженным пистолетом, а можно и вытягивать её из него зуб за зубом, потому что — глянь-ка, предохранитель на месте и бояться больше нечего.  
— И как? — спросил Тони, холодея. — Раскололи его?  
Челюсть Фьюри напряглась.  
— Он начал давать им советы. Когда не ржал над ними, как дебил. Я не знаю, что они добавляют в воду на Асгарде, но я хочу себе такое, — один тёмный глаз впился в Тони, горькое разочарование вписано в каждую морщинку на лице Фьюри. — Старк, он в двух шагах от ада, и он ни хрена нам не даёт.  
Они с прошлого раза ничему не научились? Локи не запугивал. Он не раскалывался. Он не...   
— Не даёт чего? — вдруг переспросил Тони, покачнувшись на пятках. — Что конкретно вы от него хотите?  
Фьюри скрестил руки на груди.  
— Местонахождение души Тора Одинсона. Где Амора. Нора Дума. Что, по-твоему, мы у него спрашивали...  
— Да что ты говоришь, Фьюри, могли бы спрашивать что угодно. Я тебя знаю, ты мыслишь по-крупному. Что он вам рассказал про Асгардское оружейное хранилище?  
Фьюри замер.  
— Не твоё дело.  
Тони улыбнулся. Улыбка не была очень приятной.  
— Да ладно, я вас не виню — сам об этом задумывался. А что если мы не сможем вернуть душу Тора? А что если Асгард пойдёт против Земли потому, что мы сломали и испортили наследника их трона и его брата? К какому оружию нам готовиться? Но ты не учел главного...  
— Тони, черт тебя дери, — сказал Стив через всю комнату, более угрюмый, чем грозовое облако. Его волосы растрепались и казалось, что его дыхание даже немного сбилось. — Зачем тебе вообще телефон?  
Резко меняя направление своих мыслей, Тони удивлённо уставился на него.  
— Извини, но — ты сюда бежал?  
— У нас есть реактивный самолёт, — напомнил ему Стив сварливо, оглядывая их четверку. Даже в гражданской одежде у него получалось выглядеть внушительно. — Значит, ты еще не заходил туда. Хорошо. Я забираю Тора обратно с собой, прежде чем из-за тебя умрет всё, от него оставшееся. — Он моргнул, глядя на ДЖАРВИСа. — А почему ты... а знаешь, мне безразлично.  
— Кэп, вы, похоже, подустали, — отметил Фьюри, делая шаг, чтобы встать рядом с Тони. — Но если вы решите встать у нас на пути, вы будете горько разочарованы.  
Лицо Стива будто почернело от этого.  
— Ну ладно, Тони может делать, что ему вздумается. Я тут ради тела Тора. Без шуток, — гавкнул он, прежде чем Тони даже рот раскрыть успел. — Мне надоели до чертиков все эти сделки с Локи. Вы только поглядите, к чему последняя привела. Отправьте его и Тора обратно в Асгард. Пусть они сами о своих позаботятся.  
Поди ж ты, звучит почти как окончательное решение. И оно звучало достаточно похожим на «сдаться», чтобы подействовать на Тони, как вожжа под хвост.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Ни в коем случае.  
Фьюри расцепил скрещеные на груди руки.  
— Надо признаться, Капитан, тут я согласен со Старком. Они оба остаются. У нас еще есть, где разгуляться. Локи ведь лично попросил, чтоб привели Старка. Вам не кажется, что мы можем этим воспользоваться?  
Стив покачал головой.  
— Нет. Это ловушка. Это всегда было ловушкой и это всегда будет ловушкой. Тони, ты мой друг и ценный член команды, но твой рассудок сейчас в унитазе. Отдай мне Тора.  
Без Тора вся встреча просто превратится в огромный шторм пиздежа. Тони был сыт по горло. Не обращая внимания на острый укол поразительного отсутствия веры у Стива, он встряхнул головой.  
— Он остаётся.  
Стив застыл.  
— Не думай, что я не заберу его, Тони. Даже если придется пройти через тебя.  
Плечи ДЖАРВИСа вдруг взорвались множеством огнестрельного оружия, и все былo нацеленo на Стива.  
Все смотрели с широко открытыми от удивления и неожиданности глазами. Фьюри даже потянулся к собственному пистолету на боку.  
Датчики ДЖАРВИСа зажужжали.  
— _Простите, но, кажется, у меня очень строгие параметры насчет угроз._  
Чрезмерно довольный, Тони похлопал металлический бицепс чуть повыше миниатюрного гранатомёта для плазменных гранат.  
— Не заигрывайся, — всё огнестрельное спряталось обратно в броневой костюм. — Просто стой тут и выгляди изумительно, пока папочка разбирается со злым дядей.  
Фьюри вздохнул, и снова повернулся к Стиву.  
— Слушай, если честно, то я не просил его привезти тело Одинсона с собой. Но в идее что-то есть. Уж извини, Роджерс, но пока ты на базе, я твой начальник. Тор остаётся.  
— Но он уйдет со мной, да? — подсказал Тони. — Потому что если будете распускать руки с моим парнем...  
— Да, он уйдёт с тобой, — перебил его Фьюри. — Просто попытайся вызнать мне что-нибудь от Лауфейсона, прежде чем эта головная боль ухудшится. Роджерс, со мной. Старк, мы будем вести наблюдение из контрольной комнаты.  
Тони раздумывал ровно две секунды.  
— Возьмите с собой Тора и ДЖАРВИСа. Они мне не понадобятся.  
— Но ты только что… — Стив выглядел, будто он сейчас то ли разревется, то ли задушит Тони.   
Тони криво улыбнулся.  
— Ты можешь просто мне доверять? — спросил он, и этот вопрос не был полностью риторическим. — Я попрошу, чтоб привели Тора, если мне понадобится. ДЖАРВИС, охраняй его. Мне пора поговорить с моим злобным бывшим.   
— _Да, сэр._  
Стив выглядел поверженно. Или страдающим запором; в его случае было трудно судить. Ухватив пропуск для охраны у одного из вооруженных агентов на проверке, Тони направился мимо них всех ко входу в блок для допросов.  
Прежде чем двери сомкнулись за его спиной, Тони заметил опустевшее выражение лица Фьюри, когда тот повернулся к Стиву:  
— Он только что сказал «моим бывшим»?

 

** ** **  
После восьми КПП, одной двери из титана и чего-то, что было подозрительно похоже на биометрический сканнер чуть ли не тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятого года, Тони наконец стоял перед особо укрепленнoй дверью в камеру Локи.  
В этот раз они сунули его в другое место, отметил Тони, оглядывая панель с кнопками, сканер радужки и другие девайсы, после которых охранник мог бы открыть дверь. Гораздо больше замков, но всего лишь один вооруженный охранник у двери. Значит, не боятся, что сбежит через дверь. А это что-то новенькое.  
— Мистер Старк, подождите, — сказал охранник, когда лампочка над головой загорелась зеленым и дверная защелка громко разомкнулась. — Нам надо проветривать камеру перед чьим-то входом. Всего пара секунд.  
— Вы его газом травите, чтоб молчал? — спросил Тони, хмурясь. Это бы обьяснило отсутствие лишних людей у дверей. Но охранник всего лишь головой покачал, да плечами пожал.  
— Не моё дело вопросы задавать. Нам только сказано проветривать, прежде чем кто-нибудь войдёт.  
Он нажал кнопки в определённой последовательности, что заставило что-то еще случиться на той стороне. Охранник наблюдал за лампой над головой, и только когда она еще раз мигнула, он потянул дверь, чтобы открыть её.  
— Всё в порядке, можете идти.  
— А разве вам не надо сообщить мне, что если я выйду оттуда с криком «я — король мира», то вы меня пристрелите?  
Как-то всё слишком спокойно.  
Охранник пожал плечами.  
— Я слыхал, что вы и так это делаете, когда вздумается.  
Тони моргнул.  
— Тоже верно. Ну ладно, я пошёл.  
Если охранник и сказал что-то в ответ, то его слова были заглушены тяжелым лязгом двери, закрывающейся за Тони и замуровывающей его внутри. Не то чтобы Тони его услышал — он уже был слишком занят расстегиванием воротника и подворачиванием рукавов. Здесь было _жарко_.  
— Сбой в рациональном распределении нагрева, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос в полутьме, ожидая, когда глаза приспособятся к малому количеству света. — И дерьмовое освещение. Подумать только, Щ.И.Т. прямо красный ковёр раскатал. Им урезали бюджет?  
Проходя к центру комнаты — капли пота уже собирались у него на лбу, — Тони внезапно отшатнулся от чего-то вдоль стены, что до сих пор продолжало греть на расстоянии пяти футов.  
— От стены до стены, радиационные нагреватели, подумать только. Это даже, эээ... уютно.  
Тони повернулся к вертикально повернутому секционному столу, к которому был пристегнут Локи — пришлось обойти с другой стороны, чтоб посмотреть на него.  
— Давай же, Локи, где твоё сердитое приветствие? Ты тут совсем не держишь свой высокий уровень...  
Глаза Тони уже привыкли к тусклому свету, когда он дошел до пленника.  
Ему хватило буквально одного взгляда на месиво, в которое ЩИТ превратил Локи, прежде чем его замутило. Тони резко отвернулся в отвращении, добираясь до противоположной стены и опираясь на неё, приказывая себе, чтоб его не стошнило. Господи, его кожа...  
— Господи Иисусе, — рвано выдавил Тони, прижимаясь лбом к стене. Втягивая отчаянный глоток тёплого воздуха, он потёр лицо обеими ладонями и попытался взять себя в руки. — Ведь прошло всего три недели.  
Локи попросил позвать Тони после двух. Вместо этого, Щ.И.Т. сотворил с ним всё, чтобы превратить его в сплошную обожженную кожу и мясо. А он не в силах даже палец поднять для защиты из-за работающего Дэдлока. Дэдлока, который Тони позволил ЩИТу забрать и не сказал ни слова против.  
— Угрызения совести, Старк? Какая слезливая сентиментальность, — ржавый голос прозвучал из-за вертикальных привязей. Голос Локи будто постарел на миллион лет. Факт, что тот еще вообще мог говорить, шокировал Тони.  
«Возьми себя в руки, Старк», — строго сказал он себе, выпрямляясь в полный рост. «А то он и этим воспользуется».  
— Выглядишь, будто тебя на вертеле жарили. Весь аппетит отбил, — оглядываясь вокруг в поисках раковины, Тони наконец оценил ассортимент машин вдоль стены напротив обогревателей. — Смотри-ка, морозилка, генератор льда и ванна, в которую его можно класть. Твоя награда за информацию, я так полагаю? Как интересно. Ничего из этого не было использовано.   
Ответный смех Локи был не более чем хрипом глубоко в глотке.  
— Цена оказалась слишком высока, знаешь ли.  
— Что за цена? — кисло спросил Тони, наполняя бумажный стаканчик льдом. Он не хотел _быть_ здесь. — Что за чертовщину нарыла Амора против тебя, что ты скорее вытерпишь всё _это_ , чем сдашь её?  
Возвращаясь к вертикальному столу, он нажал кнопку вращения на пульте и развернул Локи к себе, внутренне крепясь, готовясь увидеть его.  
Обогреватели, наверно, не выключались целыми днями, если судить по их эффекту на йотунской коже Локи. С постоянным Дэдлоком, его чувствительность к теплу была бы мучительно высока. Где прежде Тони видал гладкую, глубокую, темную синеву, сейчас был изодраный холст воспалившейся и потрескавшейся кожи, настолько высохшей и огрубевшей, что в некоторых местах она растрескалась, будто иссохшая земля, и из трещин медленно просачивалась тёмная кровь. Синее посерело, стало мертвенно-бледным; когда-то блестящие глаза были расфокусированы, цвета снятого молока. Они даже не позаботились о скромности — в этот раз всей одеждой были толстые ремни, удерживающие его на предметном столе.  
И это был Локи, из Асгарда. Из Йотунхайма. Из мифов, и озорства, и магии.  
Разрушен.  
«Злокозненный», — напомнил себе Тони. Изумительный лжец. Локи мог бы избежать всего этого, если бы он только спризнался ЩИТу.  
— Ну? — грубо подтолкнул Тони. — И что же не даёт тебе рассказать им? Гордость?  
— Может быть, я уже рассказал им всё о планах Аморы, Старк, — прошептал Локи, качнувшись вперед в своих оковах. — Может быть, больше нечего было рассказать. А без Тора кто же поверит мне?  
Тони не знал, стоило ли сделать вид, что ушам своим не верит, или что разозлился на подразумевавшееся обвинение. Совершенно не обращая внимания на каверзный вопрос, он вытянул осколок льда из чашки и прижал его к потрескавшимся губам Локи. Тони был даже немного вознаграждён, глядя, как тот взял ледышку в рот — только чтобы увидеть, как Локи выплюнул её на пол.  
— Мне не нужно твоё милосердие. Тебе надо было прислушаться ко мне, Старк, — прохрипел Локи. Он повернулся посмотреть на Тони расфокусированными глазами, медленно моргая. — У неё было три недели. У Тора есть устойчивость к контролю над разумом, но даже его сила не бесконечна, — он двинулся под толстым ремнем, притягивающим его за горло к столу, из-за чего пряди волос протащились по его лицу черными завитками. Тёмная кровь потекла из-под ремня, где кожа совсем стёрлась. Было больно даже смотреть на это, но Локи будто вовсе и не замечал боли.  
— И что, теперь ты решил рассказать нам где её найти?  
— Я не знаю, где её найти, — холодно проговорил Локи, дыша с легким присвистом в горле. Но он призадумался. — Зато я знаю, где её не найти.  
— Её нет на Земле, — сказал Тони, его сердце упало. Ему это было достаточно очевидно, но услышать это... всё становилось настолько более безнадёжным. — Ноги её не было нигде на планете, да еще с душой Тора, ведь так?  
Улыбка Локи была сущим кошмаром.  
— Вот именно. Согласись, сейчас я единственный, кто сможет её достать.  
— Черта с два тебя Щ.И.Т. выпустит.  
— Ты бы смог.  
Тони рассмеялся. В ситуации не было ничего забавного, но черт его побери, он просто не мог устоять. Ну конечно, вот ведь почему Локи попросил привести Старка «для допроса». Вот для этого самого.  
— Тебе, что, мозги вырезали, пока здесь сидел? — наконец переспросил он, вытирая уголки глаз. — Нет ни единой чертовой причины на всём этом белом свете, которой ты мог бы убедить меня хотя бы даже задуматься о вызволении тебя отсюда, — потянувшись, он выпрямился во весь рост и твердо посмотрел Локи в глаза. — Сам подумай. Ты врал, чтоб попасть в штаб-квартиру, ты врал о причине своего нахождения там, ты врал мне _всё это время_ , и сейчас ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе поверил, потому что...  
— Старк...  
— ...тебе вдруг не понравилось, что Амора пробралась и испортила твой грандиозный план? Хочешь, чтобы кто-то рискнул ради тебя, поверив тебе на слово? Не под тем деревом лаешь...  
— _Я никогда не врал, дурень ты эдакий!_ — взревел Локи, слова звучали изломанными и рвали его горло. Он был в ярости, глаза широко открыты. — Не об этом, и не о тебе. Я бежал, чтобы собственную шкуру спасти, не более того. Я врал _ей_ , слабоумный ты горе-воитель! Если бы я хотел убить Мстителей, я бы так сразу и сделал, а не дал бы тебе единственное оружие, которое может уничтожить мою силу!  
Его грудь вздымалась под ремнями, когда Локи бился о них с такой силой, будто хотел наброситься на Тони, не обращая внимания на кровь, льющуюся из-под разорванной кожи.  
Тони и глазом не моргнул.  
— _Хуйня всё_. Будто ты раньше не влипал по уши — с чего вруг тебе понадобилось прибежать к Мстителям? Амора сильна, но не _настолько_. Нет, ты придумал план, и я хочу знать, что за хрень ты напридумывал.  
— Да ты полнейший... Амора охотилась на Тора, — проговорил Локи, медленно, тщательно выговаривая, будто обьяснял малому ребенку. Его голос почти стих. — Но сначала она хотела избавиться от меня. Не задумывался, почему бы это, а, Старк? Может быть, потому, что если бы я атаковал Тора и победил его, то ей бы стало не на что выплескивать свои жалкие фантазии? Ты бы в такой ситуации что сделал?  
Уже на кончике языка Тони было позвать охрану и свалить отсюда к чертям собачьим. Локи сам себе могилу вырыл. Он рискнул — и он проиграл. Тони ему ничего не должен. Он может просто выйти отсюда и не оглядываться.  
— Ну, я бы наверно уничтожил соперников, ясное дело, — ответил Тони напрягшимися губами. — Я бы попытался тебя убить. А, ну вообще отлично, конечно. И это всё равно не обьясняет, почему ты вдруг захотел бы...  
— Потому что никому нельзя его трогать, — рявкнул Локи, обнажая зубы. — Ни той шлюхе в зеленых тряпках, ни её палачу, ни Думу, _никому_. А сейчас она за тысячи миров отсюда с душой моего брата в изящном кулачке, а я привязан голым к куску металла в этой _проклятой помойной яме_!  
Напрягаясь изо всех сил, чтобы разорвать ремни, но только сильнее раздирая собственную кожу, Локи пронзил Тони злобным взглядом, в котором было поровну бешенства и боли.  
— Спокойнее, спокойнее.  
И всё же, в его словах была какая-то доля правды. Как ни тяжело было признавать, Локи говорил дело — с самого начала он пришел к Тони только потому, что у Аморы были планы на Тора.  
Неужели весь последний год был всего лишь безмолвной войной между ними двумя, искусно прикрытой маской сотрудничества ради уничтожения Мстителей?  
Нет. Должно было быть что-то еще, кроме этого. Должно было. Просто _обязано_ , иначе...  
Иначе Локи действительно не виноват в случившемся с Тором.  
Выдергивая еще один кусочек льда из чашки, Тони прижал его к губам Локи, в этот раз позволив своим мокрым пальцам остаться на отслаивающейся коже его челюсти. В этот раз Локи не выплюнул лёд, а только отдернул голову подальше от рук Тони и прикрыл глаза.  
— Так значит, всё это — просто посмотреть, кто кого, — наконец сказал Тони, покачивая чашку с тающим льдом. — Будо канат перетягиваете, а Тор в центре. Ты подобрaлся поближе к нам, чтобы остановить её. Она прокляла меня, чтобы атаковать тебя. Ты помог сделать Дэдлок. Она стащила его душу.  
Поднимая взгляд на Локи, глядя на разъярённое израненное существо, в которое тот превратился, Тони почувствовал себя старым. Старым, и уставшим, и грустным.  
Потому что всё это было какой-то игрой, и единственный, кому она была важна, поплатился за неё.  
— Ты хочешь вернуть его душу, потому что тебе не нравится проигрывать. Но по-настоящему тебе совершенно наплевать на Тора, ведь так?  
Локи приоткрыл глаза, бросив на Тони взгляд из-под ресниц.  
— Что угодно, что завершит работу. Не начинай про чувства.  
— Да уж, это не моё, тут я согласен, — Тони поставил чашку и повернулся к одной из прикрытых камер видеонаблюдения под потолком. — ДЖАРВИС, приведи его. Я хочу знать точно.  
Губы Локи изогнулись, а глаза проследили за взглядом Тони.  
— А, так ты принёс эту машину с собой. Полезная, но всё же лишь копия создания Виктора, — и всё же он пристально смотрел на дверь с немалой долей опасения, хотя выглядел почти абсолютно выжатым после их маленькой беседы. — Кого ты привёл?  
Тяжелая дверь громко лязгнула, пропуская одинокого гостя. Силует ДЖАРВИСа шагнул в сторону, придерживая открытой дверь. Кто-то медленно входил в камеру, будто шагая во сне.  
Тони пожал плечами.  
— Всего-то пустые мясо да кости.  
Тор — тело Тора, напомнил Тони себе — вступил во мрак под стоны закрывающейся двери. ДЖАРВИС остался снаружи, охранять. Значит, угроза минимальна.  
Локи застыл, увидев Тора, вытягивая шею, насколько это только было возможно. Его глаза были очень широко открыты.  
— Так ты уже восстановил его душу? — не веря, прохрипел Локи, дернувшийся, будто кнут, обратно к Тони. — Тогда зачем же... — он резко замолчал, когда Тор наконец подошел достаточно близко, чтобы Локи мог его толком разглядеть.  
— А где же Мьёльнир? — прошептал Локи. Страдальческое отрицание исказило его лицо. — _Что это за создание?_  
Тони, если честно, даже и не знал, чего стоило ожидать, если Локи столкнётся лицом к лицу с бездушным телом Тора. Всё, что у него было, так это инстинкт, что ничто не заденет Локи так же, как Тор. Потому что именно так оно всегда и было для Тора, и все об этом знали. Локи мог трепаться сколько влезет про старые обиды и долги, но Тони нужно было видеть это в его глазах.  
Тони увидел все.  
Температура в комнате рухнула до -10C в мгновение ока. Иней взобрался по стенам толстым блестящим слоем белого, но Тони даже не заметил, потому что ремни, сдерживающие Локи, вдруг разбились вдребезги, будто их перед этим окунули в жидкий азот, и все его конечности были будто созданы из пáрящего льда.  
— Сгинь! — яростно рыкнул Локи, отталкивая Тони на морозильник. Где-то сработала сигнализация. — Да как ты посмел, Старк, _как ты смог_ привести это несчастное существо сюда!  
Хватая ртом воздух, отшатываясь от тела Тора, где оно стояло равнодушно и безмятежно, Локи тяжело рухнул на колени. Казалось, он даже не заметил, что освободился, сейчас его алые глаза светились в полумраке. На полу после него оставались кровавые отпечтки ладоней.  
— Это «несчастное существо» — всё, что нам осталось, если мы не найдём душу, — беспощадно говорил Старк, забивая последние гвозди в крышку. Ему _надо_ было увериться на все сто процентов. — Это будет всё, что останется тебе — ходячая насмешка, которая даже сама поесть или одеться не может. Это не может даже Мьёльнир поднять, потому что он больше _не достоин_. Скажи мне, что ты не хотел, чтобы это случилось с ним, Локи. Погляди ему в глаза и скажи это.  
Протягивая руку, Тони подтолкнул плечо Тора, направляя его к Локи, припавшему к полу.  
— Эта _вещь_ — вовсе не Тор, — отплюнулся Локи, но голос его звучал разбито. — Это же просто пустое место, не живое или думающее, не способное даже узнать хоть что-то знакомое перед своим бессмысленным носом. Ты бы не клялся пустышке, а я тем более не намерен.   
Но сколько бы он ни бушевал и ни бесновался, когда Тор встал перед ним на колени, будто безмолвная и пустоглазая кукла, Локи болезненно и напряженно застыл.  
Тони мог бы сказать ему раньше, что тело Тора до сих пор могло пoвторять действия других, и всё, что он сейчас делал — просто копировал позу Локи на полу. Но он не сказал. В кои-то веки Тони Старк закрыл свою чертову варежку и прислушался к тяжелому дыханию Локи, которое становилось всё тяжелее и грубее, будто он страдал, находясь так близко к оставшейся от брата оболочке.  
— Не я призвал это на него, — слова были тишайшим шепотом признания, еле достигая ушей Тони, где он стоял. Но он услышал, и он увидел, как Локи склонил голову перед Тором, так, что лбом почти дотронулся до бородатого подбородка. — Многое я сотворил, и еще совершу, но не это. Никогда.  
Этого было достаточно. У Тони хватало и цинизма, и недоверия, и злости — хоть лопатой греби, и Локи заслужил свою долю каждого за многие свои трюки, но даже у него были свои пределы. Никто, кто смотрел на Тора так, как сейчас на него смотрел Локи, не мог бы сделать с ним такое.  
Он уже наполовину продумал план действий, когда краем глаза заметил движение. Сначала он было подумал, что это Локи взял руку Тора и передвинул её, но руки Локи оставались прижаты к полу, будто якоря.  
Нет, это Тор двигался самостоятельно, когда он протянулся и приложил ладонь к лицу Локи, растопырив пальцы по щеке, изгибу челюсти и шее.  
Мышечная память, подумал Тони, когда Локи поднял голову с мутным и остолбеневшим взглядом. Сделай что-то достаточно много раз, и мозг сам бессознательно заполнит пробелы, когда понадобится. Разве не это говорил Брюс Наташе? Эти слова заставляли Тони задуматься, сколько же раз Тор повторял этот жест в прошлом, прежде чем всё пошло наперекосяк.  
— Я убью её, — тихо сказал Локи, глядя Тору прямо в глаза. Понимание расцветало в его взгляде. — Я ей сердце вырежу.  
Со своей позиции Тони видел, с какой осторожностью Локи положил руку Тора обратно тому на колени. За дверью камеры было много грохота, но стоило полагать, что это ДЖАРВИС встал на пути Стива и Фьюри. А это значило, что ДЖАРВИС всё еще мог его слышать.  
— Да уж, не подведи, — наконец сказал Тони, распрямляясь. Ему начинало надоедать постоянно принимать такие решения. — ДЖАРВИС, Дэдлок, протокол отключения, семь-семь-дельта. Иди в обход системы.  
Над ними что-то механическое зажужжало в потолке. В ушах Тони знакомо хлопнуло. Вот и хорошо.  
От удивления Локи открыл рот. Его бесстрастие явно кануло в Лету.  
— Ты меня отпускаешь.  
Тони отвернулся, когда Локи поднимался на ноги.  
— Ага, оно самое, — он хмуро глядел на цементный пол, покрытый льдом. — Тор всегда держал золотое яблоко в запертой коробке под кроватью, на всякий случай. Ты бы взял с собой, когда сможешь телепортироваться. Только вот с одеждой не поможет, увы.  
Теперь в дверь билось уже что-то тяжелое. Тони очень надеялся, что это не была голова ДЖАРВИСа. Или Стива. Фьюри был ему безразличен. Отвлечённо разминая обмороженные пальцы, Тони оглянулся, когда кожа Локи начала менять цвет на обычный бледный, который он помнил, хоть еще и оставались алые полосы. Скоро и так заживёт.  
— О, всё, что я терплю, чтобы поймать тебя, — проворчал Локи вполголоса, наблюдая, как синева исчезала с кончилов его пальцев. — Я часто думал, как бы убить тебя, Старк. Очень творчески, между прочим. Хотя действительно, полагаю, ты меня и правда предупреждал.  
— Предупреждал о чём? — натянуто спросил Тони, когда Локи направился к нему, ступая с подозрительной уверенностью по заледеневшему полу. Что, вот таким будет сейчас его конец? Как-то разочаровывающе. Он всегда думал, что будет больше взрывов.  
— Что если я дам тебе повод сомневаться во мне, то ты сдерживаться не будешь, — Локи остановился, когда уже стоял лицом к лицу с Тони. Его глаза снова горели зеленым на бледном лице. Кровавые полосы, струющиеся по щекам, были похожи на слёзы. — Я ошибся в расчетах. Недооценил тебя. Такого больше никогда не случится.  
Дверь только начинала дрожать на огромных петлях, а Локи уже протягивал руку к горлу Тони. Они не успеют вовремя.  
— Вовсе было необязательно всему так происходить, — сказал Тони, перехватывая руку, прежде чем та найдёт его горло. Его пальцы переплелись с пальцами Локи, игнорируя липкость крови, отсутствующие ногти, рваную кожу. — Веришь или нет, но ты мог доверять мне с самого начала.  
Локи смотрел на их сплетеные руки с такой оголодавшей унылостью в глазах, что в какой-то момент Тони подумал, что тот его не расслышал. Но он вдруг вырвал свою руку, его глаза горели яростью.  
— Доверять Мстителю? — выплюнул он, отпрянув. — Доверять Железному человеку? С какой целью? Ты только отвлекал, Старк, и почти стоил мне всего.  
Его голос похолодел.  
— Мне было лучше одному.  
Было забавно, что даже при таком развитии событий вокруг Тони всё равно почувствовал глухой удар боли от этих слов. Он ведь только хотел помочь. Это всё, чего он хотел. Но Локи не мог довериться ему с простейшей правдой — что огрёб больше, чем может разгрести. Если бы Тони знал про «договор» Локи с Аморой, если бы у него было хотя бы подозрение, что на Тора могут напасть — всё могло бы быть совершенно иначе.  
Но это был всего лишь отвлекающий маневр. Ошибка.  
— Ты прав, — просто сказал он, глядя на Локи. — Я не был тебе нужен. Да и зачем я мог тебе понадобиться? Только погляди на cебя, да ты же всё держишь под контролем, — в его коротком лающем смехе не было ни капли юмора. — Тебе никто не нужен, кроме тебя самого.  
Локи снова шагнул к нему длинным шагом, и магия искрилась на кончиках его пальцев, будто он готовился ударить по Тони. Но он весь истекал кровью, а где не истекал, там кожа была покрыта волдырями и трещинами, и всё еще старалась затянуться поверх повреждений. Даже его магия не могла сделать всё это одновременно, а дверь была уже почти выломана.  
В конце концов, в меню будет месть, холодное блюдо. Тони задержал дыхание, видя, как Локи, ругнувшись, отшатнулся, и воздух вокруг его израненного тела заискрился светом.  
— Не думай, что я с тобой закончил, Старк, — наконец проговорил он, зеленые трещины его магии сильно пахли озоном в тесном пространстве. Еще вдох-выдох, и он телепортируется. — Когда мои дела с Аморой завершатся, я тебя найду.  
Губы Тони дернулись.  
— Честное слово, не ожидал бы ничего меньше.  
Он глядел в воздух, который разорвался в огромную черную рану вокруг Локи, и думал, увидит ли он Локи когда-нибудь еще. Вне всех их несогласий, он действительно был последней надеждой Тора, даже если его помощь приходила под предлогом былых обид и мелочных состязаний. Амора и Скёрдж могли быть грозными противниками. Они это уже доказали.  
— Удачи, — неожиданно, едва ли не против воли, вырвалось вдруг у него. Локи замер, наполовину растворившийся в забиравшей его телепортации. Тони заставил себя глядеть ему прямо в глаза, прежде чем тот исчез. — Не проиграй.  
Прощальный ответ Локи был поглощен скрипом металла, когда дверь наконец-то сломалась. Потом его не было, он исчез в рёве пространственного огня, покинув бытие. Агенты ЩИТа и сердитые Мстители ввалились в камеру, но Тони еле замечал крики и сигнализации, не чувствовал руки, проверяющие отмороженные отпечатки чужих ладоней на его коже. Весь его мыслительный процесс полыхал теми двумя весьма значимыми словами, которые уходящий произнес одними губами, прежде чем сбежать.  
 _Верь мне._  
Снова просит невозможного.  
Стоило ожидать.  
Тони чувствовал, как ему заломили руки за спину, как холодный метал наручников щелкнул на запястьях. Где-то Фьюри рявкал приказы своим людям. А, точно-точно, та фигня про «освободил преступника». Федеральное нарушение и всё такое. Пеппер ему еще устроит за это. Но Тони знал, что в этот раз он принял правильное решение, и он даже смог удержать свои личные проблемы подальше. Если ему надо было быть тем, кто делает трудный выбор во имя величайшего блага, так пусть. В этот раз он примет наказание.  
Тони был бы готов вытерпеть что угодно, лишь бы Локи исполнил своё обещание и вернул Тору его душу.  
А пока ему оставалось верить в сломанные узы братства, волшебство мага и обещание лжеца.  
Проще простого.  
Тони решил, что может рискнуть своими надеждами, даже с дурацкими шансами.  
Только один этот раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [PaleFire](http://paleflame.diary.ru/) храбро продолжает разгребать горы моих ошибок, чтобы сделать текcт приятным для читателей - ура ей!


	10. Глава Десятая

В подтверждение ярости Фьюри в ответ на внеплановое раннее освобождение понадобились совместные усилия Пеппер Поттс и полковника Джеймса Роудза и целых полторы недели, чтобы освободить Тони из-под ареста Щ.И.Т.а. По меркам Тони, с тем же успехом это мог бы быть и год. Обычно расхождения с законом не удерживали его дольше нескольких часов.  
Но не в этот раз. Ник Фьюри действительно сдался под давлением, но не из-за обязательств по закону. Это был ЩИТ, они не обязаны отчитываться ни перед кем, кроме Мирового Совета Безопасности. Тёмненькие ребята, по мнению Тони, и еще более сомнительные, раз yж решили оставить решение о его судьбе в руках Фьюри. В конце концов, его выпустили благодаря старым добрым убеждениям и обещаниям, но даже Роуди не говорил ему, что пришлось обещать и в чем убеждать. Однако в его глазах было четко прописано: Тони должен ему по жизни.  
Хоть через некоторое время его и освободили от охраны, свобода была с оговорками — которые полыхали в кишках Тони, будто горячие угли, но он терпел. Ему пришлось.  
Домашний арест как данность. Только в этот раз штаб-квартира Мстителей закрыта для него, и ЩИТ проводит его прямо в пентхаус в Старк-Тауэр. Они вынесли всё электронное оборудование. Они даже поспорили, а не забрать ли микроволновку и тостер, и Тони бы посмеялся над этим, если бы ему не казалось, что стены сжимаются вокруг него.  
ДЖАРВИСу вынули ядро И.И. и вынесли из башни. Его автоматические функции продолжали работать — регулировать электричество и поддерживать охрану, но Тони больше не мог с ним говорить. Хотя нет, неверно: ДЖАРВИС не мог его больше _слышать_. Тиски паники от этой мысли оказались неожиданностью, но он с каменным лицом смотрел, как Роуди следует за агентами, несущими слои панелей, между которыми аккуратно удерживалось ядро ДЖАРВИСа.  
— Это только до суда, — шептала ему Пеппер, скользя тёплой рукой по его ладони, пока он смотрел, как всё исчезает. — Мы тебя вытащим, Тони. Уж как-нибудь.  
Он не взглянул на неё.  
— Ага.  
Дверь за ними закрылась с похоронным звоном.  
И никаких визитов. Как его адвокату, Пеппер было разрешено навещать его раз в неделю, не дольше часа. Под вооруженным конвоем, будто даже без техники, без инструментов Тони Старк всё равно как-то вырубил бы охрану в засаде под дверью и рванул на волю. Будто ему было еще куда идти.  
А еще был Стив. Стив Роджерс. Капитан Америка. Тони даже не был уверен, как же ему стоит теперь его звать. Не то чтобы он мог вообще к нему обращаться: после того как Тони взяли в камере Локи, его бросили в одну из пустующих камер, и Стив просто стоял в дверном проёме и _смотрел_ на него.  
Тони ожидал усталого разочарования. Он был готов к крику самого правильного человека на свете. Может, даже к мату. Но Стив был безмолвным этюдом в горьком смирении, и его взгляд был тёмным, когда он с лязгом закрыл дверь между ними. Не надо было ничего говорить, Тони полностью понимал, что значил этот звук — не будет никаких визитов от старого товарища Стива.  
Это было как прилив ностальгии, остаться с двумя своими старыми и лучшими друзьями, и какое-то время Тони думал, что, наверно, так оно и должно было быть. Он явно не создан для игры в команде. Он не советовался ни с кем, прежде чем действовать, он делал невозможно дурацкие вещи без какой-нибудь надежды, что они окупятся. Конечно, несколько лет с Мстителями были веселыми. Но если бы он и мог, Тони не был уверен, что он бы действительно вернулся. Может, лучше для всех, если он отделится от них окончательно.  
Он проводил одинокие дни в основном на балконе, наблюдая, как город живет своей обычной жизнью. Когда это надоедало, он читал или смотрел новости, чтобы быть в курсе происходящих преступлений. Пеппер постаралась, чтобы СМИ не знали правды про внезапное исчезновение Тони из состава команды, ссылаясь на совещания насчет новых направлений развития Старк Индастриз. Все поверили, и это было явным подтверждением её умения замести все следы Тони.  
На его горизонте маячил суд; угрюмое обещание Щ.И.Т.а, что освобождение одного из их самыx ценных и опасных заключённых не пройдёт безнаказанным. Лично Тони думал, что единственной причиной, по которой они не пристрелили его на месте в тот же миг, было то, что он настолько широко известен общественности - ведь люди начали бы спрашивать.Если Тони правильно читал знаки, именно поэтому глаз Фьюри так свирепо сверкал.  
Тони старался не думать про продолжающееся отсутствие Локи. С тех пор как он отключил Дэдлок, Локи исчез и не вернулся. Это было месяц назад. Не было разницы, махнул ли он на другой конец вселенной зализывать раны или начал охоту на Амору. Хотя нет. Не совсем верно — вернуть душу Тора всё еще было самым главным для них всех. Но для личных обстоятельств Тони не было никакой разницы, чем занимается Локи. В эту лужу Тони сел сам.  
Когда Щ.И.Т. соберет все доказательства и представит их, Тони может грозить пожизненное заключение. С закрытыми заседаниями они могут выбросить ключ, и никто и слова не скажет. Всё это было лишь показухой, дешевым представлением доброй воли, чтобы люди вроде Стива Роджерса не возмущались, когда Старка швырнут в самый глубокий ров в Щ.И.Т.е без хотя бы тюремной униформы или куска мыла. И даже самый лучший адвокат не мог бы доказать, что Тони не знал, что делал, когда выпустил Локи. Видеокамеры записали всё.  
Но одну вещь Тони знал наверняка. С Тором или без, вернется ли Локи или нет, даже если его по уши погребут в уликах, Тони сделает _всё возможное_ , чтобы Николасу Дж. Фьюри было бы очень трудно упрятать его за решётку.  
А если ничего не получится, ну что же.  
Держать Старка под замком редко оборачивается чем-то хорошим для тех, у кого ключ.

* * *

Был вечер четверга, и Тони читал судебную повестку, которую принесла Пеппер, когда Наташа Романова перекинула затянутую в черное ногу через перила балкона.  
Тони молча смотрел, как она перемахнула через перила, скинув на каменный пол стандартную сумку ЩИТа со снаряжением и разными приборами, помогающими с проникновениями в помещения. Её волосы висели взмокшим флагом на фоне черного костюма, и когда она сняла защитные очки, цвет её глаз был самым невпечатляющим оттенком зеленого, какой Тони когда-либо доводилось видеть.  
— Нет, — ответила она, прежде чем Тони даже рот открыть успел. — Десять этажей назад я сошла с лифта и только потом полезла сама.  
— И что тебе...  
— Ответы. Я пришла за ответами.  
Губы Тони дернулись.  
— Ты? Или Стив? Полагаю, это он тебя послал сюда. Или это был Фьюри? Ты ведь явно всё еще пляшешь под его дудку, так кто же всё-таки?  
Наташа сузила глаза, но ничем другим не показала, что слова её задели, лишь отвернулась, чтобы вытянуть из сумки кусок веревки. Тони шагнул ближе и смотрел, как она привязывает веревку к перилам, дергая несколько раз, чтобы проверить прочность крепления. Потом она сбросила веревку вниз.  
— Я пришла сама, — ровно проговорила она, снова натягивая перчатки без пальцев. Веревка была вне опасности, и Наташа спокойно развернулась и расслабленно облокотилась на перила, скрестив руки на груди. — Я знаю цену ужасного выбора во имя большего блага. Самой в своё время приходилось принимать трудные решения.  
— И я тоже, — прозвучал измученный голос из-под балкона, и Тони с удивлением увидел, как Клинт Бартон подтянул себя вверх по веревке, перемахивая через перила гораздо менее грациозно, чем получилось у Наташи. Бартон ухмыльнулся Старку, восстанавливая дыхание. — Ну ты пиздец уродская Рапунцель, я тебе скажу.  
Тони просто смотрел.  
— Я бы оскорбился, но я слишком занят вопросом, где же ты прячешь колчан со своими стрелами в этом маленьком, но таком облегающем костюмчике для разведки?  
В ответ он получил зубастую улыбку.  
— Пришлось оставить. Слишком много внимания привлекает. Насколько знает Стив, мы с Наташей на свидании.  
Тони вскинул бровь, но выражение лица Наташи не выдавало никакой информации.  
— Так почему вы здесь? Ответы? Зачем?  
Клинт скорчил гримасу, перебирая пальцами волосы.  
— Про Локи. Тебя и Локи. — Он замолчал, выглядя, будто только что съел лимон, который макнули в говно, но продолжил: — Вы же спали вместе, разве нет? Но ты не поэтому выпустил его. Ты правда думаешь, что он сможет это сделать?  
Тони мельком глянул на Наташу, которая к тому времени наматывала веревку на локоть. Её полные губы были сжаты в глубоком раздумьи, но глаза ярко горели, когда она внимательно его изучала. Тони вдруг показалось, что, может быть, у него больше союзников, чем он думал ранее.  
— Пойдемте внутрь, — сказал он, дергая головой в сторону тёплого света гостиной. — Но на многое не надейтесь, я сам не знаю, что случилось.  
— Только не говори, что ты споткнулся и упал, — Тони услыхал ворчание Клинта за своей спиной, но шорох шагов по камню значил, что они следуют за ним.  
Это... это было хорошо, думал Тони, слегка удивляясь ощущению, будто тугой узел в груди ослаб. Значит, Мстители не выбросили его к бюрократическим псам. По крайней мере, не все Мстители. Но с Соколиным Глазом и Черной Вдовой, собственным динамичным дуэтом ЩИТа на его стороне, плюс еще Пеппер с Роуди, ну что же. Может, в конце концов, ему и не нужен некий Стив Роджерс.  
Бумага в его руке сообщала, что суд состоится через неделю, так что они еще увидятся — и довольно скоро.  
— Прежде чем мы начнём, у меня вопрос, — сообщила Наташа, сбрасывая сумку возле дивана, когда они вошли в гостиную.  
— Хорошо, но если это про секс, можешь оставить этот вопрос при себе.  
Наташа грязно глянула на него — и не сказала ни слова. Но она вытащила пятьдесят долларов из рукава и отдала их Клинту, который выглядел ликующе.  
В кои-то веки Тони знал, что лучше не спрашивать.

* * *

Собственные судебные камеры ЩИТа были холодными и пахли, как лакированное дерево и полированный металл. С места для допроса у Тони был отличный вид на всех, кому ЩИТ разрешил присутствовать, и он в уме ставил галочки против каждого имени. Ему надо было запомнить, если всё пойдёт к чертям.  
Двойные двери в дальней стене комнаты разбили аудиторию на две части, по обе стороны широкого прохода, прямиком к месту, где сидел Тони. На стороне, которую он считал «своей», вместе сидели Пеппер и Роуди, перебирая бумаги и выглядя напряженными. За ними сидел Брюс Бэннер, который ради случая надел полный костюм, но всё равно выглядел, будто хотел быть где угодно, только не здесь.  
Клинт и Наташа сидели позади неподдающегося расшифровке агента Коулсона, который явно проверял на планшете все доказательства, которые утопят Старка. Также присутствовали другие агенты ЩИТа и несколько людей в костюмах, которых он не узнал, но в сумме было около тридцати человек, готовых засвидетельствовать заседание.  
Тони позволил взгляду бесцельно бродить, но он нигде не видел знакомую светловолосую голову. Его рот скривился. Опять кто-то переписывает расписание дежурств, чтобы не надо было присутствовать на суде?  
Ему пришлось резко сосредоточиться, когда Фьюри направился к центру комнаты, и полы его плаща развевались, когда он шагал к Тони. На его лице ничего нельзя было прочесть, но всё в его позе означало, что он настроен очень серьёзно. Он постучал двумя пальцами по микрофону на своём лацкане, чтобы тот включился.  
— Энтони Эдвард Старк, вас обвиняют в оказывании помощи и в соучастии в побеге Локи Лауфейсона из-под охраны ЩИТа. Как отвечаете на обвинение?  
А Фьюри время зря не теряет, отметил про себя Тони. Значит, ничего не осталось. Он качнулся вперед, чтобы приблизиться к микрофону на столе.  
— Развлечен.  
В галерее, Пеппер и Роуди застыли. Брюс склонил голову в ладони. Тони только улыбался, пока Фьюри тянул долгий выдох через нос, стреляя глазами на своих агентов.  
— Сделайте _действительное_ заявление подсудимого, мистер Старк.  
— Почему? — бросил вызов Тони, отделяя микрофон от стола и забирая его с собой, откидываясь в кресле. — Всё в этом заседании недействительно, ваши обвинения недействительны, и вы всё равно будете продавливать нужный вам исход, так зачем вам моё заявление?  
Лицо Фьюри могло бы быть вырезано из камня.  
— Занесите в протокол, что подзащитный отказался от права внести заявление. Поэтому максимальное наказание по всем обвинениям будет исполненo в зависимости от результатов заседания.  
Тони изогнул угол рта вверх, встретив взглядом единственный злобный глаз Фьюри.  
— Да вы бы не удержали меня, сколько бы ни старались. Но ладно, можете попробовать. Я открыт. Более того, я сделаю вам одолжение и перейду к делу. — Тони повысил голос, чтобы все могли его услышать. — Я признаю, что отключил Двойной Дэдлок.  
Галерея взорвалась какофонией одновременно говорящих голосов. Где-то среди них Тони услыхал, как Роуди длинно и громко выругался. Пеппер выглядела, будто её сейчас хватит удар. Перед Тони лицо Ника Фьюри вытянулось от неожиданности. Уж этого он никак не мог ожидать услышать от Старка.  
Когда галерею наконец усмирили и когда возгласы несогласия затихли, Тони встал и нагнулся вперед.  
— Агент Коулсон! Обьясните мне одну вещь. Когда ЩИТ может говорить, что держит пленника под охраной?  
— Мистер Старк, — плоско сказал Фьюри, поднимая руку, чтобы не дать Коулсону ответить, — не обращайтесь к галерее, пока отвечаете суду.  
Тони сузил глаза. _Играй толпой, Старк._  
— Тогда ответьте мне _вы_ , директор — у вас же есть все ответы, да? Или вот вам загадка: когда пленник ЩИТа не считается пленником ЩИТа? Это вы можете мне сказать?  
Ноздри Фьюри злобно раздувались. Ну что же, безжалостно думал Тони, если он не хотел, чтобы Старк перехватывал его официально подозрительный судебный процесс, то не надо было ставить Тони чертова Старка отвечать суду.  
— Здесь вопросы задаю я...  
— Я вам скажу, когда. Пленник ЩИТа не считается пленником ЩИТа, если он задержан незарегистрированными, непроверенными, _не одобренными правительством технологиями_ , созданными Старк Индастриз. Простите, директор, но у вас никогда не было разрешения конфисковать моё имущество и пользоваться им. Таким образом, Локи Лауфейсон никогда не был _вашим_ пленником.  
Фьюри застыл. Как и каждый агент ЩИТа в галерее. Из-за плеча Пеппер широко ухмыляющийся Брюс Бэннер выглядел, будто вот-вот бросит свой лифчик в Тони. Но Тони еще не закончил.  
— Далее, Двойной Дэдлок оставался моей собственностью и поэтому я _имел право отключить его_ с целью предотвратить несанкционированное использование. Ради безопасности ваших же агентов — видит Бог, в эти дни за что заплатил, то и получил. Или — нет, пожалуй, я усомнюсь в вашу пользу, вы _заплатили_ мне за бета-фазу Двойного Дэдлока? Мисс Поттс, у нас есть контракт продажи?  
Пеппер подхватила его подачу идеально, с привычной легкостью щелкая пальчиками по клавишам лэптопа. Её лицо оставалсоь вежливо нейтральным, но глаза горели яростным торжеством.  
— Поиск по архивам не показал наличие контракта продажи между Энтони Э. Старком, его компаниями или государственными командами быстрого реагирования, а именно «Инициативой Мстители», и Стратегической Домашней Интервенциoнно...  
— Ладно, хватит, — рявкнул Фьюри. — Вы своё сказали.  
Пеппер только блаженно улыбнулась ему и со щелчком закрыла лэптоп.  
На скамье Тони оглядывал агентов в галерее на стороне Фьюри. Они все выглядели немного взволнованными, — все, кроме Коулсона, которому _явно_ доктор что-то прописал, чтобы всегда выглядеть таким сдержанным, но он успел заметить микроскопический кивок Наташи, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Фьюри.  
_«Твой ход»_ , — молча бросал вызов Тони, глядя на него в упор.  
Бизнес и легальные заморочки были адски скучны, и если бы у него было хоть полшанса, то он бы работал над каким-нибудь новым проектом, но это ни на секунду не значило, что у него нет ни памяти, ни теоретических знаний о бизнес-транзакциях и федеральном законе, достаточных, чтобы тратить время Фьюри до второго пришествия.  
И Фьюри это знал.  
— Ладно, Старк, признаю, тут твоя взяла. — Фьюри развел руки в поражении. Краем глаза Тони заметил, как Наташа и Клинт в ужасе переглянулись. Роуди прищурился. Рядом, пальцы Пеппер скользнули внутрь брифкейса.  
У Тони внезапно появилось очень плохое ощущение.  
— Видишь ли, это заседание — только мне совесть очистить, — Фьюри слегда улыбнулся ему. — По правде, Старк, я мог тебя пристрелись в тот момент, когда ты отключил ту свою штучку. Но я этого не сделал, потому что невзирая на наши личные разногласия, ты хорошо работаешь. Так что я решил развеять любые сомнения наших слушателей насчет твоей вины в этом случае. — Он качнулся немного вперед и нагнул голову в лёгком поклоне. — Спасибо, что признался в самом начале заседания. Честно, это всё, что мне было нужно услышать.  
Понимание ситуации играло по лицам его друзей в галерее, улыбки исчезали и кровь отливала от кожи. Приверженность букве закона, как же. Кому это надо, когда ты и вся твоя организация — над законом?  
Обыгран Ником Фьюри, думал Тони униженно. Да уж, это было оскорблением.  
— Это заседание было только для того, чтобы я сам пришел сюда, не так ли?  
— И дать мне время подготовиться, если кто-то из твоих друзей решит сделать глупость, — согласился Фьюри. — Ты потерял наш единственный козырь на случай, если Асгард двинется против нас. Как ни посмотри, Тора можно считать мертвым. Но у нас был Локи. Если бы допрос провалился, как и получилось, если бы ты не смог урезонить его, то Лафейсон стал бы той картой, которая дала бы нам избежать войны. Пока _ты_ его не выпустил. — Ударяя ладонями по перилам между ними, Фьюри злобно смотрел на Тони всё то время, пока тот опускался обратно на сиденье. — Так что я уверен, что в этот раз _совершенно oправданно_ пренебречь процессом закона и вместо этого кинуть тебя в клетку, пока мне не станет _лучше_. Ты знаешь, когда это будет? А то я — точно нет.  
Тони видел, как за плечом Фьюри Брюс Бэннер уже поднимался.  
— Простите, но...  
Фьюри резко развернулся.  
— Доктор Бэннер, если хотя бы подумаете про «разукрасить всё зеленым», то знайте, что у меня есть небольшая команда, наблюдающая за частной резиденцией некой Элизабет Росс. Будьте уверены, ваши действия здесь и сейчас решат, будет ли у неё хороший день, или очень и очень плохой.  
Брюс замер и замолчал, стиснув челюсти и лишь мельком взглянув на Тони. Он сел обратно, но его глаза горели нечеловеческой зеленью и кипели яростью.  
— Вы собираетесь убивать или угрожать всем, кто не согласится с вами? — натянуто спросил Роуди. Его взгляд был будто стальным. — А то у меня на три часа дня назначено, как бы отменить не пришлось.  
О, Тони знал этот тон. Это не был хороший тон. Казалось, он что-то щелкнул и у Фьюри, потому что тот дернулся встать попрямее, где стоял. Его улыбка была такой же успокаивающей, как у акулы.  
— Спокойнее, полковник Роудз, никто сегодня не умрёт. Тони Старк готов уйти тихо, ради всех, кого он любит. — Фьюри развернулся к нему. — Не так ли?  
Сдержанные руки были осторожно положены на скрытое оружие, когда агенты ЩИТа, казалось бы, потянулись в совершенно одинаковой манере. Брюс будто рассчитывал в уме, успеет ли он выдрать Фьюри селезенку, прежде чем тот прикажет своей «команде» действовать. Казалось, что Роуди и Пеппер яростно смсят под столом, будто какой-то электрический прибор мог бы слать сигналы из этой комнаты.  
Они его взяли, думал Тони, холодея и чувствуя, как эта правда оседает в его костях. Он дал им себя взять. В этот раз не выкрутиться. Наташа и Клин приложил все возможные усилия, чтобы найти ему лазейки, они вытаскивали для него записи наблюдения и даже дали ему ключ от наручников, которые на него могут надеть перед заседанием. Пеппер и Роуди собирали все доказательства и доводы в его защиту, обзванивая каждого, кто был хоть кем-то, чтобы поднажать на ЩИТ и выпустить его. И теперь всё это — пустая трата времени. Потому что он не может подставить своих друзей под удар.  
Тони медленно потянулся вперед, кладя руки прямо перед собой, готовясь к неизбежным оковам.  
Сегодня чудес не будет.  
Единственный глаз Фьюри удовлетворённо сиял.  
— Занесите в протокол, что Тони Старк наконец-то проявил чертов здравый смысл. Агент Коулсон, пожалуйста приведите охрану для...  
Двойные двери в конце зала громко распахнулись.  
Тони заморгал от яркого света, но этот силуэт ни с чем нельзя было спутать.  
Его кожаная одежда была изорвана, намеки на зеленое под нею были испачканы кровью. Залитое красным золото блистало у горла, на груди, на запястье. Со смертоносно изогнутым посохом в одной руке и джутовым мешком в другой Локи шагал вдоль по проходу, едва оглядываясь на агентов ЩИТа, бросившихся вынимать свои пистолеты. Но для Фьюри он приберег пару слов.  
— Вам подарок, директор. — Он кинул мешок вдоль пола, пока тот не ударился о ботинок Фьюри. — Или же обещание. Будьте свидетелем того, что случается с перечащими мне.  
Мешок развалился по швам — зеленый свет прожег мешковину, чтобы открыть содержимое.  
Пеппер издала задушенный крик. Все остальные просто смотрели в тихом ужасе, пока Клинт не издал странно высокий гавкающий смешок.  
Фьюри нагнулся и подцепил голову Скёрджа за перерезанный хребет, поворачивая её в руках. Казалось, он побледнел.  
— О, она очень настоящая, — сообщил ему Локи, обнажая зубы скорее в оскале, чем в улыбке. — А теперь уберитесь с моей дороги, прежде чем я нарушу своё расписание и оторву вашу, для комплекта.  
Открыть рот для ответа вместо того, чтобы послушаться, оказалось плохим решением со стороны Фьюри. Крутанув посох, Локи жестоко ткнул тупым концом прямо между ребер Фьюри, отпихивая его ровно настолько, чтобы следующий поворот посоха перерезал глазную повязку и веко, обнажая руину под ними, испещренную шрамами поверх бледной плёнки. Кровь заструилась из-под разодранной кожи, и Локи одичало двинулся к Фьюри, явно готовясь превратить свою угрозу в реальность.  
— Ты нашел Амору? — выпалил Тони, не в силах сдерживаться дольше. Ему _надо_ было знать. — Ты поэтому вернулся?  
Локи повернулся к нему, и этого времени хватило, чтобы какой-то идиот в конце зала решил выстрелить, но пуля только отскочила от затылка обратно в аудиторию.  
Снова послышался вскрик Пеппер, высокий и испуганный.  
Тони похолодел, видя как кровь расцветает на рукаве её блузки. Всего царапина, вяло думал он, видя, как Роуди метнулся действовать, зажимая рану, пуля не проникла внутрь...  
Локи крутанулся и почти лениво взорвал несчастного агента, залитым кровью посохом направляя зеленый вал магии прямо на — и сквозь — грудь парня, и превращая его в кучу мясных ошметков. От получившегося фонтана пятеро агентов стошнило прямо на пол.  
— О, это прямо успокаивает — прошептал Локи, тонко улыбаясь. Он резанул взглядом по напуганной толпе. — Если вам дороги ваши ничтожные жизни, бросьте оружие на пол.  
Стук падающих на пол пистолетов нельзя было ни с чем спутать. У скамьи Фьюри старался стоять прямо с, должно быть, переломанными рёбрами или треснувшей грудиной, половина его лица была залита кровью.  
— Ты здесь, — тяжело прохрипел Фьюри, — чтобы мстить?  
Лицо Локи выразило всё — от дикого восторга до черной ярости, и обратно, причем так быстро, что у Тони самого чуть голова не закружилась. Что-то развинтилось в голове бога озорства, что-то важное. А может, так выглядит жажда крови.  
— Не совсем. Но для начала, у тебя есть что-то, что мне нужно. — зеленые глаза горели, будто звёзды, бурлили магией и злобой, когда он полностью развернулся и сосредоточил своё внимание на Тони.  
— Она бежит от меня так быстро, что у неё нет ни времени, ни желания лапать его душу, — сказал Локи, вцепившись в лакированное дерево между ними. Так близко, что Тони мог четко разглядеть, что красное на его обычно золотом снаряжении действительно было кровью. С него прямо капало, и это была не его кровь. — Скёрдж мёртв, и Виктор до сих пор здесь. Она одинока, и в отчаяньи, но магия позволяет ей продолжать бег. Почти как раньше я от неё, теперь она бежит от меня. — Изгиб его губ точно говорил всё, что он думает о её попытках, но Тони отвлекся на острую длину его почерневших ногтей, измождённое лицо и лишний фут длины тёмных волос, которые теперь падали далеко за плечи.  
Это где же его носило?  
И долго ли?  
Тони моргал, чтобы вернуться из собственных мыслей в реальность.  
— Ты хочешь Двойной Дэдлок.  
— Нет. — поднимая посох, Локи швырнул его на судебный стол. Волосы и части кожи все еще липли к свирепому лезвию. — Я хочу, чтобы ты превратил это в него.  
Тони был не из тех, кто изумляется чему-либо. Нет, ему ближе был сдержанный цинизм, когда перед ним ставят невозможные задачи. Но он почти изумился, когда до него дошло, что Локи махнул со следа Аморы попросить Тони изменить волшебный посох, чтобы тот стрелял _анти-магической_ радиацией в движущегося противника. Потому что внезапно он так умеет и... и разве он не был в Говно-Списке Локи, вместе с Фьюри и его дружками в бизнес-костюмах? Когда это изменилось?  
— Сэр? Нам его надо пристрелить? — лениво спрашивал Бартон где-то с галереи. — В смысле, не то чтобы нам нужны технологии Старка, чтобы поймать пиздец-сильного психа-бога, которому мы насолили, да?  
Фьюри уже поднялся, тяжело опираясь на Коулсона. Его глаз со шрамами был кровавым месивом, но другой глядел ясно, как никогда, переводя взгляд с Тони на Локи и обратно. Фьюри просчитывал в уме.  
Локи повернулся к раненому.  
— У вас никогда не было шансов против меня без ваших Мстителей, директор. — Он тонко улыбался, забавляясь. — Сколько сейчас с вами? Капитана нет, а ваш Халк с той же вероятностью разорвет на части вас, с какой он бросится на меня. Суть Тора лежит в тяжелом сне, в целых измерениях от вас. Ваши умелые убийцы уже чуют вашу кровь в воде.  
Подходя ближе к Фьюри, оставив Тони с посохом, Локи стрелял взглядом попеременно на Коулсона и Фьюри, будто не мог решить, кого же убить первым. Воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлекся, Роуди перепрыгнул деревянные перила между галереей и скамьёй, и поторопился к Тони.  
— Если ты позволишь ему прикончить директора ЩИТа, то политическое говно точно залетит в вентилятор, и нам всем потом попадет, Тони, — яростно шептал он. — Заставь его прекратить!  
— Как? — шипел Старк в ответ. — Если ты не заметил, он _сумасшедший_!  
— Я не знаю! Помани его щиколоткой!  
— Щиколо... да что это вообще _значит_? Я не стареющая викторианская вдова, Роуди...  
— Слушай, я тоже зол на них, ты понятия не имеешь как, но, Тони, надо, чтобы ты сейчас разрулил ситуацию, а то мы будем по колено в крови. Разберись с Фьюри в другой раз, но сейчас надо набросить намордник на вот это, — один палец ткнул в направлении Локи, где тот обходил кругами Фьюри, под напряженным наблюдением самых лучших и способных ЩИТа. — Желательно до того, как Бэннер взорвётся. — За плечом Роуди, Брюс Бэннер действительно выглядел, будто у него были серьёзные проблемы с кровяным давлением.  
Вот чёрт.  
— Роуди, они почти взяли меня, — Тони говорил сквозь сжатые зубы. — Но они _взяли_ Локи. Держали его целых три недели. И ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал ему прекратить? Будто он послушается?  
Какой-то момент, Роуди пусто таращился на него, читая всё, что тот не говорил, в его глазах. Даже Тони не знал, что он имел в виду, но одну вещь он знал точно...  
Ход его мыслей прервался, когда Роуди вытащил пистолет и приставил дуло к виску Тони.  
— Локи, а ну прекратил свою шизанутую хрень, а то я прострелю своему лучшему другу мозги.  
Локи напрягся, медленно поворачиваясь, чтобы быть лицом к Тони. Сказать, что он выглядел недовольным, было бы недостаточно, решил Тони, когда Роуди прихватил его рукой под подбородком, чтоб удержать.  
— А. Итак, высшее благо становится важнее дружественных связей.  
Локи отошел от Фьюри и Коулсона, с которого пот катил градом, но он сам выглядел нетронутым. Рядом с Тони Роуди был натянутой струной долга. Вот ведь гад. Провернуть такой манёвр.  
— Перережь всех, кто тебя пытал, ради бога. Мне без разницы, — Роуди говорил, и его голос не выдавал ничего, кроме стальной решительности. — Но Фьюри и ЩИТ остаются стоять, тогда Тони твой. Бросишься на них, и я пущу пулю в единственного человека, который может тебе помочь.  
— Я не пришлю тебе открытку на Рождество, — проворчал Тони, когда Роуди заставил его стоять прямо, частично используя его тело как щит, когда Локи зашагал в их сторону. Пальцы Локи искрились черно-зеленой магией.  
Да блин, ради всего...  
— Если ты его убьёшь, я не буду тебе помогать, — прохрипел Тони, потому что плевать на Тора, если Роуди станет побочным ущербом.  
Локи остановился, как вкопанный.  
— Он угрожает _убить_ тебя, Старк, — его неверие можно было практически потрогать.  
— Да все угрожают меня убить, просто у Роyди есть больше причин, чем у остальных. — Тони дернулся чуть вниз в удерживающей его руке, чтобы стало легче дышать. — Соглашайся на сделку, Локи, и мы продолжим работу над твоим посохом.  
В какой-то момент все в комнате затаили дыхание, ожидая, когда же один очень кровожадный, безумно сильный волшебник из мифов воспользуется своими способностями к логическому мышлению и сделает правильный выбор.  
Несомненно, это был самый долгий момент в жизни Тони.  
Лицо Локи исказилось яростью, но это был эмоциональный выплеск дикого зверя, который вдруг обнаружил себя в клетке. Тони знал, что они победили, по одному движению его плеч. А потом и искры на пальцах Локи исчезли.  
— Я принимаю ваши условия, — медленно проговорил он, выталкивая каждое слово из-за стиснутых зубов. — Будьте вы все прокляты.  
А вот _это_ звучало, как самая правдивая вещь, какую Локи когда-либо говорил, решил Тони, когда Роуди его выпустил, и пистолет исчез обратно за пояс.  
— Кажется, мне надо переодеть трусы, — услыхал Тони ворчание своего друга. Он фыркнул.  
— Слава богу, он не знает тебя вне твоей репутации, а он бы понял, какой хуйнёй на самом деле была твоя сделка. — Тони замолчал. — А что случилась с твоим перебазированием за моря?  
— Особое разрешение вытаскивать твою задницу из огня, что еще? Наверно, верхушки всё еще надеются обновить контракт со Старк Индастриз.  
— Всё бы им подлизываться. — Тони взял посох обеими руками, не обращая внимания на кровь и части Скёрджа на конце. Как Локи умудрился прорезать такую бычью шею своим лезвием? — Антимагических посох. Я, наверно, свихнулся. Как можно хотя бы изолировать...  
— Выяснишь рано или поздно, — кратко пресек Локи. — Сейчас мы вернемся в твою мастерскую.  
Протянутая рука с острыми ногтями явно должна была означать, что он их сейчас туда телепортирует.  
Тони вдруг понял, что ему очень неуютно от идеи путешествовать с помощью магии.  
— Он не сможет, — послышался смиренный голос Брюса. Тот всё еще сидел в галерее, но его глаза уже вернулись к обычному кариему. — Все его доступы были отменены, вся техника конфискована. Даже ДЖАРВИС. Понадобится как минимум двадцать четыре часа, чтобы всё снова заработало.  
Тони не понял того острого взгляда, который бросил на него Локи в этот момент, но у него не было времени разгадывать, потому что другой голос заговорил из дальнего угла комнаты.  
— Я могу восстановить полный доступ.  
Стив Роджерс выглядел устало, но решительно, на пути к ним осторожно ступая между брошенных пистолетов и растущей лужи крови. Он заметил голову Скёрджа и его челюсть дернулась, но он ничего не сказал, останавливаясь только перед Тони.  
В его руке была белая карточка доступа. Красная «М», напечатанная на лицевой стороне, не оставляла сомнений. Когда штаб-квартира Мстителей официально открылась и пропуски раздали, Стив сказал, что их назначение до нелепости очевидно. Тогда Тони рассмеялся, сказав, что если кто-то может обойти их охрану, то он заслужит членство в команде. Сейчас казалось, что сто лет прошло с тех пор.  
— Я достану всё из хранилища, — попытался Стив, когда молчание затягивалось, не отводя голубого взгляда от Тони.  
— Не стоит, — ответил тот кратко. — Я смогу лучше работать на этажах Исследования и Развития в Башне Старка.— Просто отпусти ДЖАРВИСа и мою технику. А утром я заберу.  
Стив моргнул.  
— Я... Хорошо, я прослежу, чтобы это было сделано, — ответил он, явно уязвленный. Тони не обратил внимания на его взгляд и повернулся к Локи, который наблюдал за всем этим хитрыми глазами. Тони еще не был готов разбираться со Стивом.  
— Ты можешь транспортировать живой груз без повреждений в пути? Я бы не хотел прибыть на место без ног.  
— Ты заметишь, что я научился парочке-другой трюков, пока путешествовал, — ответил Локи, снова протягивая Тони руку. Значит, Башня Старка.  
Тони медлил, оглядывая людей в комнате. Пеппер сжимала свою раненую руку и неистово шептала Брюсу, который конспектировал. Клинт и Наташа собирали брошенные пистолеты с пола, бросая ему довольные взгляды, несмотря на рассыпанные по полу зубы.  
Ник Фьюри наблюдал за ним со стиснутыми челюстями и подсыхающей кровью на лице, но особой злобы видно не было, когда он оглядывал их четверку. Когда он встретился взглядом с Тони, он снова качнул головой. С достоинством капитулировал, напишут небось в учебниках истории ЩИТа. Тони был готов принять, что дают.  
Снова глядя на Локи, который к тому времени следил за ним прищуренными глазами, он не мог не задуматься о мудрости выбора между знакомым и незнакомым злом. Как ни крути, намеренно или нет, но Локи только что его спас. И всё, что он хотел в награду, было оружие, которое помогло бы ему вернуть душу брата. Обмен казался очень справедливым, если подумать.  
Протягивая собственную руку, Тони взялся за протянутую ему, зная, что даже если это всего лишь временное перемирие, Локи всё равно действительно вернулся. Даже если он вернулся как враг, друг или неверный союзник, его возвращение значило, что риск Тони окупился по полной.  
Так же это значило, что у Тора теперь был настоящий шанс. С техникой Старка и магией Локи во всём космосе не останется уголка, где Амора сможет укрыться.  
Так что даже если огонь в глазах Локи обещает возмездие и кару, когда всё закончится, даже если у него в груди что-то дергается, когда пальцы Локи обвиваются вокруг его, сейчас у них есть цель, на которой надо сосредоточиться, и сейчас ему и этого достаточно.  
Он надеялся только, что этого будет достаточно и Тору.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С благодарностью к [PaleFire](http://paleflame.diary.ru/) (а то без неё бы ни-фи-га).


	11. Глава Одиннадцатая

Тони магия не нравилась.  
Он её уважал, конечно, раз уж благодаря ей ему надирали задницу не единожды. Это из-за неё у них бывали очень странные задания в своё время. Но она ему _не нравилась_.  
Телепортация же была совершенно другим делом.  
_Охренительным делом._  
Как только Тони взял Локи за руку, весь зал суда вихрем исчез с глаз. В тот момент он чувствовал только проxладную ладонь, держащую его руку. Потом он моргнул и, как в фильмах, мир вернулся на место, а он стоял на жилом этаже с балконом в Башне Старка.  
Тони тут же решил, что соберет телепорт. Ему было плевать, сколько он угробит времени или экспериментальных яблок, он, черт возьми, это сделает.  
Локи почти мгновенно выпустил его руку и отступил, быстро оглядывая мастерскую. С обострённым вниманием он отмечал ободранное рабочее место и отсутствие всего, хотя бы похожего на электрический прибор.  
Оглянувшишь через плечо, Локи смотрел на Старка, будто что-то просчитывал.  
— Щ.И.Т. признаёт, что ты можешь стать угрозой.  
Тони даже не пытался это отрицать. Он просто пожал плечами и направился к большим ящикам позади стеклянного стола. Он был уверен, что где-то там хранился цифровой коврик для чертежей.  
— Щ.И.Т. любит показуху, — обьяснил он, указывая на пустой стол. — Но неважно, к завтрашнему дню всё вернут. Или даже раньше, зависит от того, насколько виноватым чувствует себя Стив.  
Вытягивая из ящика свёрнутый коврик и подходящий стилус, Тони выпрямился и развернул коврик на столе. В нем был терабайт локального хранения, так что придётся потерпеть, пока ДЖАРВИС не вернется, чтобы загружать инфу на сервера. Не то чтобы ему нужен был костыль трехмерного голографического интерфейса, но он чертовски помогал, когда надо было что-то спроектировать.  
Взвешивая посох в руке, Локи подошел к столу с другой стороны.  
Кроме телепортации, это было почти слишком для Тони. Пять минут назад Локи превратил человека в мясное рагу, но сейчас он всего лишь смотрел на коврик, пока тот, помигивая синими линиями, возвращался к жизни, открывая новую папку для проекта.  
— Посох, пожалуйста, — Тони указал на стол. — Желательно без прилипшего мяса.  
Локи вцепился в посох, будто собирался им снова воспользоваться, но единственная магия, явившаяся из него, была всего лишь вспышкой золотисто-зеленого света, который стёр клочья плоти и запёкшуюся кровь с изогнутого крюком оголовья. Тони мельком вспомнил лернейскую гидру: три змееподобные головы сплелись и поднимались на верхушке. Всунуть сюда Дэдлок и при этом не нашинковать собственные руки будет трудно.  
— Отлично, — сказал Тони, когда Локи положил посох на стол. — Это всё, что мне надо. Зайди через пару деньков, к тому времени будет чуть больше, чем только идеи да чертежи.  
Глаза Локи засверкали, но он не ответил сразу. Недовольно изогнув губы, он опустил взгляд на посох, проводя вдоль него пальцем с черным ногтем.  
— Эта часть — уру. Я бы не советовал трогать ее, — коротко сообщил он, царапая кончик пальца о центральную «голову». Капля крови окрасила сверкающий металл в розовый оттенок. — Он не погнётся, не расплавится и не разобьётся. По крайней мере, ни в одной из кузниц, которые можно найти здесь. Всё остальное достаточно податливое.  
Тони тихо присвистнул. Уру — то же самый металл, из которого сделали Мьёльнир. Тор говорил, что это хороший проводник магии и заклятий, Мьёльнир был оплетён ими. Если центральная часть была стержнем посоха, то остальное он может разобрать.  
— А где ты его взял?  
— Он мой, — ровно ответил Локи. — Разбери на части, мне безразлично. Просто сделай так, чтобы он стал мне полезен. Я должен лишить Амору всей магии, прежде чем заберу душу.  
— Почему? — спросил Тони напрямик, хмурясь. — Давай начистоту: ты весьма мощен. Амора хитра и навязчива, и её контроль чужого разума на высоте, но она — не ты. Я думаю, ты бы победил её.  
Если верить его тону, это не было комплиментом, да Локи и не принял его.  
— Возможно, я бы победил. Но если я действительно не оставлю ей выбра в битве и она сумеет снова сбежать, она... всё усложнит. — Мышца у его челюсти дернулась. — Я не могу этого позволить. Еще нет. А больше тебе знать не надо.  
Сбитый этим с толку, Тони наблюдал, как Локи отступил от стола и отвернулся, рассматривая силуэт полуденного города на горизонте.  
Даже в тёплом свете пентхауза Локи всё равно выглядел, как поднятый труп в кожаном фетишистском костюме. Что за чертовщина с ним произошла? Кроме крови, заляпавшей одеяния, в нём появилась какая-то дикость, которой раньше не было. Локи выглядел одичавшим; худее, острее, обросшим и ободранным. Тони изучал взглядом длинную волну тёмных волос, запачканные ногти, аномальную яркость глаз. Не влез ли Локи в очень странную магию?  
А может это и _был_ Локи — за серебряным языком и коварством. Разрушение и еле сдерживаемая бурлящая ярость.  
— На Аморе моё заклятие-маяк, — внезапно заговорил Локи. — Пока она не освободится от него, она не будет пытаться манипулировать душой Тора. Это должно дать тебе хотя бы неделю.  
Одна неделя. Семь дней. Сто шестьдесят восемь часов. Это паника растёт в его груди?  
— Знаешь, и я вообще-то это говорю нечасто, но, может быть, ты переоценил мои способности, совсем малость. Насколько я помню, у меня нет лампы с джинном, — его мозг уже перебирал идеи со скоростью света. — Ведь это не просто Дэдлок, это _иногда_ Дэдлок, который стреляет радиацией, и при этом его можно использовать как волшебный жезл. Это как если бы я решил сделать оружие из огня _и_ льда.  
— Если ты собрался только жаловаться и ничего не делать, то я всегда могу пригрозить смертью всем, кто тебе не безразличен, — прохладно перебил Локи. — Мисс Поттс, или, быть может, храбрый полковник Роудс? Даже капитан Роджерс, который смотрел на тебя с _таким_ сожалением. Если на твоей совести будет чья-нибудь смерть, это заставит тебя работать быстрее и говорить меньше? Буду рад помочь.  
Он поднял руку ладонью вверх, собирая потрескивающую черно-зеленую магию. Она выглядела гнилостной, растекаясь по его коже, будто зловонная жижа. Да уж, раньше его магия выглядела _совсем_ не так.  
— Ты бы успокоился, а? Может, я и не понимаю, какого черта ты всё это делаешь, но я тоже хочу, чтобы Тор вернулся. - Тони подождал, пока Локи не опустит руку, прежде чем продолжить - это волшебство явно выглядело нездоровым. — Я придумаю что-нибудь хотя бы похожее на то, что тебе нужно. А пока, почему бы тебе... не привести себя в порядок. Несколько часов точно убьёшь. Ты хреново выглядишь.  
О, а вот _это_ задело, подумал Тони, когда Локи опасно сощурился. Он шагнул в сторону Тони,будто кошка из джунглей.  
— По сравнению с чем, Старк? Может быть, с тем, когда ты меня последний раз видел? — блеск его оскала ни в коем случае нельзя было принять за улыбку. — Будь спокоен, я не забыл твоего участия в моём заточении.  
— А я и не сомневался. — Тони постучал стилусом по посоху, когда Локи снова приблизился к нему, в этот раз длинными шагами обходя край стола. — Готов поспорить, ты также не забыл, кто тебя выпустил. _И_ кто должен сделать тебе новое оружие, прежде чем ты хоть подумаешь про «убить всех». Включая моих друзей. — Тони качнул головой в сторону двери. — А теперь вали из моего дома. Мне надо работать.  
Ярость исказила черты Локи на единственную, очень удовлетворяющую секунду, прежде чем он качнулся назад на пятках, изогнув губы. Они оба знали, что Старка и тронуть нельзя, пока жезл не закончен. Может, он за это поплатится — ага, он точно за это еще поплатится, — но сейчас было очень приятно снова ощущать себя господином своих владений.  
Было всего лишь неприятной мелочью, что именно действия Локи вытянули его из неприятной заварухи с Щ.И.Т.ом.  
— Между прочим, — заговорил он, когда всё тело Локи засветилось волшебством, — в зал суда ты прибыл очень вовремя. Как ты меня нашел?  
Почему-то этот вопрос немного рассеял ярость Локи — угол его рта дернулся вверх, и Тони был почти поражен резким переходом от злости к озорству.  
— Ну, это отвечает на один из моих вопросов, — ответил Локи, и нечто явно непристойное засветилось в его глазах. — У тебя действительно нет никакой предрасположености к магии, ведь так?  
Тони задумался ровно на две секунды, прежде чем слова «заклятие-маяк» и воспоминание о ледяной магии, просачивающейся в сердце, заставили его в панике обхлопать собственную грудь. О боже, оно было внутри него всё это время, свернувшись, будто злонамеренный демон, как какая-то блестящая адская система глобального позиционирования...  
— Это было наложением заклятий совершенно без моего согласия, ты, жуткий, больной двухгрошовый волшебник, — выплюнул Tони, его лицо горело. Внутри _его груди_ была магия. — Сейчас же вытащи это из меня.  
— И не подумаю. Желаю продуктивно провести остаток дня, Старк, — бросил Локи на прощанье, когда энергия почти поглотила его. — Жди меня завтра.  
— Да нельзя же так просто... и ты исчез. Ну отлично. Блин.  
По крайне мере, это обьясняло, каким образом Локи телепортировался точно к Тони, когда Дум втихомолку атаковал его. В высшей степени нарушение личного пространства. И было непонятно — а зачем Локи вообще знать, где Тони? Или это он просто тестировал новое полезное заклинание, после того как разобрался с тем, что Амора навесила на него? Его версия должна была быть сильнее, иначе она бы уже успела освободиться.  
Тони вдруг подумал, что с каждой новой правдой, обнаруженой за действиями Локи, некоторые из его поступков оказывались еще менее вразумительными, чем ранее. Он задумался, а обнаруживал ли он хоть что-нибудь вообще. Может, он просто пытается обдурить сам себя.  
Может, Локи ему позволяет.  
Но над этой головоломкой он подумает в другой раз. А сейчас ему пора работать.  
Отбрасывая стилус на стол, Тони снял пиджак и ослабил узел галстука, чтобы расстегнуть воротник. Посох перед ним безобидно блестел над стеклом, изогнутые лезвия отражали свет полуденного солнца.  
Он никак не выглядел как что-то, что Локи бы выбрал для себя. Он был слишком простым, слишком скромным. К тому времени как Тони с ним закончит, он будет выглядеть совершенно по-другому. Кроме того непоколебимого стержня уру, который бесконечно интриговал Тони.  
Отбрасывая это подальше из головы, Тони уставился на чертежный коврик. Обычно неисписанное место и незаполненные таблицы привлекали его, но на сей раз ему надо быть осторожным. Настоящей целью было свести магию Аморы к нулю без вреда для Локи. А это значило изоляцию энергетических сигнатур, точность радиационнного пульса, не говоря уж об ускорении времени деактивации, чтобы жезл мог бы быстро возвращаться в волшебно-положительное состояние. Он перебирал сотни вариантов в голове, и каждый был более обескураживающим, чем предыдущий.  
— Перво-наперво, — Тони бормотал сам себе, опираясь ладонями о стол, — мне нужно выпить. Мне нужна очень жирная картошка фри, мне нужно....  
Ему была нужна его мастерская, но на это можно было не рассчитывать. Может, Стив бы и согласился восстановить его доступ, но это была работа не для Мстителей. И даже не для Железного Человека. Это был просто Тони Старк, строящий оружие. Такое он уже делал. И для этого ему не нужны Мстители.  
Более того, будет даже лучше, если они не будут в этом замешаны. Особенно учитывая, как всё обернулось. Может, это и есть та передышка, которая ему нужна. Время без Мстителей, в его собственном пространстве, где он окружен своей техникой и проектирует следующую новинку в борьбе с суперзлодеями. Где он пытается спасти жизни самым эгоистичным спосообом из всех, какие знает.  
Старая территория, правда. Плавали, знаем.  
Может, так будет даже лучше.

***  
Спустя десять часов, после семи невозможных идей и бутылки скотча, Тони серьёзно задумался, а не клонировать ли нового Тора.  
Уж наверное это было бы проще.

***  
— Тук-тук, мудоёб! Открывай, мне поссать.  
Тони дернулся, резко просыпаясь, спихивая пустую бутылку на пол и чуть не скатываясь с дивана, но вовремя спохватился. Черт бы его побрал, за окном всё еще темно. Кто...  
— Тони, давай, — проговорил другой голос. Наташа. — Я могла бы взломать твою систему, но я еще даже кофе не выпила. Открывай. У нaс подарки.  
Клинт с Наташей. Снова с визитом. Не может быть, чтобы Фьюри их прислал. Уж если на то пошло, Фьюри скорее бы велел им держаться подальше от Локи, особенно после того, что случилось с их дружком, который очень любил нажимать на курок. Не говоря уж обо всех угрозах.  
И всё же, подарки? Тони задумался, протирая глаза. Он проспал сколько, часа три, может быть?  
— Тони, ну же. Оно тяжелое, — а это, верно, Брюс. — Неужели ни у кого нет ключа?  
Какого черта они все творят? Работники ЩИТа могли бы принести всё его снаряжение. Тони ожидал наёмных дуболомов, тех же, кто ободрал его дом до проводов. Но вместо этого они все явились под его дверь, еще солнце не взошло, чтобы помочь. Или, в случае Клинта, использовать туалет.  
Сглотнув, Тони подумал, что его планы всё сделать самому рухнули. Рухнули. А он уж собирался выкарабкиваться сам, один-одинёшенек.  
— Разве ты не собираешься проверить, кто там? — заговорил голос из теней, сгустившихся возле балкона. Локи можно было заметить только по нечеловеческому свечению глаз, которое, если честно, Тони считал пиздец жутким. Давно он там торчит?  
— Что-то ты рано, — отметил Тони вместо приветствия.  
Локи подходил медленно, бесшумно двигаясь в предрассветном мраке. По силуэту было видно, что его доспехи и одеяния всё ещё на нём. Тони надеялся, что он хоть кровь счистил.  
— Я завершил свои дела, — в интонациях Локи скрывался целый мир секретов. — Открой дверь, Старк. Или придётся мне?  
Не в этой жизни, решил Тони, поднимаясь, запинаясь на пути о свернутый коврик для чертежей, на котором он черкал свои каракули. Пока что каждая идея была совершенно проигрышной, но он не спешил сообщать это Локи. Он что-нибудь еще придумает. В этот раз просто нельзя провалиться.  
Ударив по кнопке ручного открытия дверей лифта, Тони лениво почесывал живот, когда двери разъехались и заметно недовольные лица Брюса, Наташи, и Клинта показались из-за них. Они втроём поддерживали большую блестящую панель схем, проводов и лампочек. Выше среднего роста, она была упакована в тонкий кристалл, силикон и немного старого доброго пластика.  
Это было сердцe ДЖАРВИСа. Или как минимум одно из них. Это было именно то, которое должно было находиться в Башне Старка; то, которое было вытащено, чтобы не дать Тони баловаться во время домашнего ареста. А они пошли и высвободили его для него.  
— Прежде чем ты начнешь рыдать и благодарить нас, мы это не по доброте душевной, — проворчал Клинт, когда они начали семенить из лифта, неся сердцевину И.И. — ДЖАРВИС себя странно ведет в последнее время. Как будто без тебя он даже не знает, как разговаривать. Он отключился до простейших основных функций. Даже порнуху перестал стримить.  
Тони ничуть не удивился.  
— Ну-ну. После того как я собрал Железного Человека, я проапдейтил его, чтобы периферийные функции уходили в резерв, если он был без меня более трех недель. ДЖАРВИС всё еще распознает друзей и врагов, и его информация проходит, но, по существу, он становится самой простейшей версией себя, — он ухмыльнулся, видя недовольную гримасу Клинта. — Бартон, не говори, что ты действительно соскучился.  
— Нечего меня судить, — пробормотал Клинт, когда они шаркали через комнату к центральной панели. Забежав вперед, Тони нажал герметизированную панель в стене в нескольких ключевых местах, чтобы открыть её ровно к их подходу. Сердцевину надо было осторожно вставить в порт, и хоть меткость и была их сильной стороной, желудок Тони всё равно скрутило, пока они выравнивали угол входа.  
— Стало тихо, — признал Брюс, когда они с усилием выпрямили панель вертикально. Тони почти чувствовал, как несколько его волос поседело, пока он наблюдал за ними. — Ни Тора, ни ДЖАРВИСА, ни тебя. Стив практически поселился в спортзале на неделю. Остались только мы.  
Тони помог им выровнять панель, прислушиваясь, чтобы отследить нужный щелчок. Когда он услышал его, то осторожно подтолкнул ядро обратно внутрь центрального процессора, который отвечал за здание, закрыл панель обратно и начал ждать.  
Совершенно ничего не случилось. Рядом с ним Наташа застыла, наверное, в голове снова проигрывая каждый момент с хранилища до пентхауза, где ядро могло бы быть повреждено. Возле неё Клинт пялился на него, будто беззвучно кричал.  
Тони вздрогнул, когда вдруг понял, что произошло.  
— Хорошо, в своё оправдание, скажу, что это мой первый раз, раньше никогда не приходилось. У кого-нибудь есть телефон? Мне нужно позвонить ДЖАРВИСу.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что он не настоящий человек, да? — медленно спросил Клинт, глядя на Тони, будто тот окончательно свихнулся.  
Брюс молча вытащил старенькую «нокию» из кармана и передал её Тони.  
— Хочешь смотреть групповуху или нет?  
— Ты смотрел мою _порнуху_?  
— ДЖАРВИС собирает еженедельный отчет обо всех использованиях больших обьёмов данных и ответственных за это URLов. Мне стало любопытно.  
Клинт выглядел жестоко преданным, что Тони казалось чертовски забавным: ДЖАРВИС мог обещать что угодно, но он не мог врать Тони. Клинт, наверное, поверил обещанию ДЖАРВИСа никому не говорить.  
— А нельзя ли еще немного времени потратить впустую? — холодным тоном осведомился Локи позади них. — В конце концов, речь идёт лишь о продолжительности существования Тора, зачем торопиться.  
Клинт выхватил охотничий нож из-за пояса и крутанулся в тот же миг, когда Наташа шагнула ближе, идеально прикрывая его. Брюс же просто оглядывал Локи с изучающим видом.  
— Ага, потому что ты вдруг такой заботливый? — недоверчиво переспросил Клинт. — Давай-ка поприкрывай его слепое пятно пять ёбаных лет подряд, тогда, может, и поговорим про Тора.  
Начинать утро со слов для драк было очень храбрым ходом, решил Тони. Повышает тонус. Или оплату гробовщику.  
— _Мне_ не нужны ваши лекции о единстве и братстве, агент Бартон, — ответил Локи, его рот изогнулся. — Веками я проливал столько крови за Тора — её хватило бы, чтобы побагровел океан. Почему бы вам не убрать нож, пока я не воткнул его во что-нибудь неприятное.  
Клинт выглядел, будто был готов поспорить, но Наташа строго на него взглянула.  
— Мы не за этим сюда пришли. И он прав — мы тратим время попусту.  
Тони набрал номер штаба Мстителей и нажал кнопку вызова, чувствуя, как часть напряжения вытекла из комнаты, когда Клинт медленно убрал нож обратно за пояс джинсов. Всё могло бы быть и хуже. Он выпрямился, когда услышал щелчок соединения.  
К сожалению, соединение было не с ДЖАРВИСом.  
— Привет, Брюс, — произнес Стив удивительно бодро для такого раннего часа. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Еще слишком рано для звонка со свежими новостями. Что-то случилось?  
Тони застыл. Звонок должен был пройти на автоматический коммутатор; никому не надо было принимать входящие звонки до того, как ДЖАРВИС с ними разберется. Ну блин. Отлично.  
— Ничего, что нельзя исправить, если ты перенаправишь мой звонок на основную линию, Кэп, — бодро ответил он, не обращая внимания на резкий вдох на другом конце провода. — И если что, я бы с радостью обсудил эти звонки со свежими новостями, которые Беннер вроде как должен передавать тебе, но сейчас у меня нет времени.  
— Я... — начал было Стив, но в этот раз тут же спохватился. — Да, хорошо. Сейчас. Соединяю тебя.  
На линии стало тихо, пока звонок переводился. Тони в это время сощурил глаза, глядя на Брюса, который в ответ всего лишь равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Это же он скармливает информацию Фьюри, — сказал он вместо обьяснения. — И он знает, что ты не хочешь, чтобы он здесь был.  
— Когда я такое говорил? Я такого никогда не говорил.  
Это было абсолютной правдой, и Тони бы защищал свою сторону до самой смерти.  
Слыша новый щелчок соединения с главной линией, где ДЖАРВИС обрабатывал звонки, Тони прислушался.  
— _Пожалуйста, сообщите о цели своего звонка_ , — автоматически прожужжал ДЖАРВИС. Это была запись, но отсюда было легче всего добраться до его процессоров, которые активировались голосом удаленно.  
— ДЖАРВИС! Пожалуйста, скажи, что скучал по мне, — сказал Тони, улыбкой отвечая на непонимающие взгляды остальных  
Мгновенно прозвучал какой-то писк, когда ДЖАРВИС регистрировал звуковолны голоса, сверял их с протоколами безопасности и запускал свою систему на всю мощность.  
— _Сэр. Ваши последние указания пришли три целых и две десятых недели назад. Вы в порядке?_  
— Лучше чем в порядке. Подсоединись-ка к Башне Старка, нам пора работать.  
— _Начинаю соединение сейчас. Хорошо, что вы вернулись, сэр_.  
Тони сбросил звонок, но уже каждая лампа в комнате светила, означая, что ДЖАРВИС был снова в деле и на полную мощность. Отлично, это было просто отлично. Всё больше и больше похоже на дом.  
— Если ДЖАРВИС вернулся, то тебе остаётся только твоя личная техника, а потом всё снова заработает, да? — спросила Наташа, закатывая рукава и обнажая по ножу на пружине на каждой руке. Локи дернул бровями, видя это, но ничего не сказал. Клинт выглядел все более депрессивно.  
— Мастер-убийца унижается до грузчика, — трагично произнёс он. Потом бросил взгляд на Брюса. — Слушай, ты не думаешь, что...  
— Он бы сломал всё поблизости, так что нет, — ответил Брюс, будто его рассмешили. — Но вообще-то я тут, чтобы помогать Тони. Если он не против.  
Когда бы Беннер ни предлагал помочь, в его голосе всегда слышалась неуверенность, но предлагал он всегда искренне. Помощь от эксперта по радиации? А какого черта и нет? Взгляд Брюса на проблему помог бы неизмеримо.  
— Да. Да. Мне правда нужна твоя помощь, — решительно заявил Тони. — Между нами двумя, мы с этим разберемся, или откроем путешествие во времени, то или другое. Давай начнём, пока остальные дотащат мою технику. Дай мне только душ принять да пару галлонов эспрессо выпить.  
Брюс кивнул.  
— Я запущу свою старую гамма-лабораторию. Комната, покрытая свинцом, может быть полезна в экспериментах.  
Без лишних слов он развернулся и направился к лифту. Лабораторией Беннера никто не пользовался с тех пор как достроили штаб Мстителей, но всё должно было остаться как прежде, только, может, запылилось малость из-за неиспользования.  
Наташин взгляд скользил в сторону кухни, точнее, к кофеварке на столе. Возле неё Клинт будто страдал от боли. Локи игнорировал их всех с каменным лицом, сверля взглядом дырки в стене. Тони задумался об этом ровно на три секунды.  
— Так, Наташа, завари кофе, пока я в душе, и угощайся. Бартон, туалет вон там. Скажи ДЖАРВИСу, если будут проблемы — и кто-нибудь, скажите Стиву, чтобы использовал свои суперсолдатские мышцы для хорошего дела? — Тони приостановился, внезапно задумавшись. — Кстати о мышцах, а где Тор?  
Краем глаза он заметил, как Локи чуть дернулся. Наташа только плечами пожала.  
— Всё еще в штабе. С ним Стив.  
А, ну это логично.  
— Всё по-старому?  
Она слегка замялась.  
— Большей частью да. ДЖАРВИС отметил небольшое снижение мозговой активности, прежде чем отключиться. Тело Тора... было несколько... неожиданностей. Мы разобрались.  
Тони моргнул.  
— Неожиданностей?  
Наташа упрямо глядела ему в глаза и намеренно не смотрела на Локи. Тони вдруг понял, что она имела ввиду, и его сердце рухнуло. Что ж, придётся работать побыстрее. Хотя бы чтоб сохранить оставшееся достоинство их бога грома с опустевшими глазами. Может, он и не весь дома, но это всё-таки _Тор_.  
— Ну, если с городом ничего не слyчилось, попроси Стива помочь. Если мы все здесь, то, может, и Тору смена обстановки понравится.  
Как минимум прогонит Локи из здания на несколько часов; у Тони крыша съедет, если тот будет висеть над душой.  
Обговорив план на день, они разошлись по своим собственным делам. Тони отправился принять душ, по пути проворачивая вариации в голове. Важность задания камнем лежала на сердце, но будь он проклят, если позволит ему раздавить себя. В последний раз он так себя чувствовал при отравлении палладием, его собственная жизнь была в опасности.  
В этот раз всё было гораздо менее безнадёжным. Проблема была в сроке.  
Внезапно открытие с Беннером способа путешествия во времени показалось гораздо ближе к реальности.  
Мысленно Тони записал это в список действий в случае провала.

***  
День прошел в мутных очертаниях смешавшихся сканов, уравнений и увеличенном виде Двойного Дэдлока, повернутого в каждую сторону, какую ДЖАРВИС только мог. С инженерными навыками Тони и заточенным на практическую радиацию и сдерживание умом Беннера, они должны были хотя бы нанести чертежи нового посоха.  
Вместо этого у них были выброшенные планы с электрическими схемами, несколько пустых чашек кофе, и у Брюса появился нервный тик в челюсти, от которого становилось очень неуютно и который Тони совсем не нравился.  
— Всё плохо, да? — устало констатировал Тони, опираясь на стол. — Конечно, мы могли бы это собрать в пару месяцев. Но шесть дней?  
Брюс провел рукой по волосам и снова перевернул проекцию посоха.  
— Проблема в изоляции, — ответил он, хмурясь на голограмму. — Волшебство — не электричество и не радиационное поле . Невозможно убить магию Аморы, не повреждая магию Локи каждый раз, когда он будет этим пользоваться. Он будет переливать океан через игольное ушко, пока мы не выясним, как изолировать эту часть Дэдлока.  
Они снова напряженно замолчали, раздумывая о проблеме. Магия была слишком большим неизвестным. Тор настаивал, что это просто другой тип науки, но если оно так и было, то Тони еще не понимал этих уравнений и переменных. Оно нарушало _правила_.  
— Может, нам стоит спросить Локи, — предложил Брюс, снимая очки, чтобы почистить их о рукав. — В конце концов, он ведь волшебник.  
Тони бросил на него долгий взгляд.  
— Ты его видал, да? Длинные волосы, острые ногти, психованнее сортирной крысы? Я не знаю, почему он не продырявил Клинта своим кулаком этим утром, но по нему не скажешь, что он будет в восторге, если услышит, что у нас нет идей.  
Скорее всего, Локи бы просто высказал несколько уничтожающих замечаний и снова бы пригрозил поубивать их всех. Он этим занимается еще как минимум с прошлой ночи. Кроме того, Тони не хотел сдаваться так быстро. Ведь был же способ превратить идею в реальность, он просто не знал еще, что за способ.  
— Ты не находишь любопытным, что кто-то с _его_ эго умудрился пoпросить о помощи?  
Тони нахмурился.  
— Хочешь сказать, что у него эго больше моего? .Ибо да будет вам известно, доктор Беннер...  
Дверь в лабораторию прошелестела, открываясь, и Стив вошел, неся что-то в руках. Что-то маленькое и металлическое, что Тони оставил в мастерской при штабе. Стив рылся в его вещах?  
— Я подумал, это может помочь, — объяснил Стив, протягивая Двойной Дэдлок Тони. Его взгляд был спокойным и искренним, но в голосе были нотки опасения, которые Тони никогда раньше не слышал. — ДЖАРВИС расскaзал мне, как это отсоединить.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — коротко ответил Тони. Доведенный до ручки неудачами и бессонницей, он был не в лучшем состоянии для разборок с Капитаном Америкой. — ДЖАРВИС признаёт тебя, как единственного кроме меня, у кого есть санкционированный доступ в мою мастерскую.  
Стив еле заметно насупился и положил Двойной Дэдлок на стол.  
— Это ведь _ты_ его програмировал, — отрывисто напомнил он Тони. Кивнул Брюсу, который очень старался делать вид, будто он не подслушивал. — Если понадоблюсь, звоните.  
Тони только смотрел ему вслед, провожая взглядом напряженные плечи. Достаточно широкие, чтобы нести долг, но вина — ведь это совершенно другое дело. Разумом Тони понимал, что Стив лишь делал свою работу. Делал то, что правильно. Принимал трудные решения и следовал прописанным правилам. И ничего из этого не делало ни черта, чтобы расслабить тот тугой узел, который стянулся в груди, когда Стив с лязгом закрыл тюремную дверь перед его лицом.  
— Он твой друг, — тихо сказал Брюс, осторожно глядя на Тони. — Если ты и уверен, что поступаешь правильно, это еще не значит, что и Стив в то время понимал...  
— В понимании Стива, «самопожертвование» — это когда ты бросаешься на гранату до того, как она взорвётся, — напряженно ответил Тони. — Он бы никогда не опозорился ради кого-то, ради чего-нибудь. Откуда золотому мальчику знать, что такое...  
Вот оно.  
— О господи боже.  
— Что? — переспросил Брюс, бледнея, когда Тони застыл. — Что?  
Сотни планов вихрем взметнулись в его голове, и каждый поддерживал неожиданную идею. Линии складывались в чертежи и радиационные ядра, взрывчатки, и спусковые механизмы, и поле действия во сколько, футов двадцать? Должно было быть как минимум двадцать футов, но если уменьшить до десяти, то Тони мог бы сосредоточить радиацию, убить её прямо во вражеских костях и жилах, и да, это _могло бы сработать_...  
— Черт, Тони, да что ты придумал?  
— Гранаты! — выпалил он.  
Адреналин и вдохновение вместе врезались в него, и он оттолкнулся от стола и начал мерить лабораторию шагами. Мысли второпях проверяли возможности.  
— Гранаты, — медленно повторил Брюс. — Ты хочешь дать Локи взрывчатое устройство, убивающее магию?  
— Нет, нет, — ответил Тони, широко улыбаясь. — Я хочу дать ему двадцать. Тридцать, если успею.  
Он указал на Двойной Дэдлок, лежащий на столе.  
— Подумай, Бэннер, только подумай — такие маленькие, размером с _шарик для гольфа_ — Двойные Дэдлоки, которые можно бросить. А раз Локи может телепортироваться до детонации, то радиус действия взрывной волны становится не важен. Черт, мы, наверно, сможем прицепить их прямо к посоху, чтоб легче было носить. — Он вскинул руки. — Это эффективно, это уменьшает время сборки почти до нуля, и оно сработает. Брюс, скажи мне что я гений.  
— Ты гений, — подтвердил Брюс дружелюбно. — Но нам всё еще надо выяснить, насколько концентрированной должна быть энергия Дэдлока, чтобы мгновенно обезвредить цель, — он говорил с улыбкой, но сел на стуле прямее, прокручивая идею в голове. — Да, это должно сработать.  
Тони запустил в волосы обе руки, нарезая очередной круг по лаборатории, в уме составляя список всего, что ему понадобится. Бэннер говорил дело насчет концентрации, но у ДЖАРВИСа было достаточно данных от Локи с тех времен, когда они его сканировали, чтобы предположить нужную. У них же не было Аморы под рукой, чтобы провести проверку и убедиться.  
Ну, был и _другой_ вариант, который можно было бы использовать.  
Действительно ужасный вариант, но отчаянные времена и так далее, и ведь это должно было что-то значить, ведь так?  
Если он просто спросит, хуже не будет.

***  
Локи смотрел на него, будто хотел убить Тони и сделать из его кожи мантию.  
— Итак, — медленно говорил он. — Ты говоришь мне, что не только не можешь следовать моим указания, но еще и хочешь применить эту проклятую штуковину на мне в третий раз? — его ноздри раздувались от сдерживаемой ярости. — Потому что мне явно было мало, когда меня раздели, привязали и исполосовали, будто животное?  
Тони почесал шею. Позади Локи все вдруг сделали вид, что очень заняты делами. Чертовы подслушивающие ублюдки. В его пентхаусе не было ничего, что надо было бы так долго запускать и настраивать.  
— В этот раз можешь остаться при доспехах, — сообщил он Локи, скривившись. Конечно же, это не особенно того успокоило. — А так, да, это в точку. Я мог бы воспользоваться старыми данными, чтобы примерно рассчитать, сколько нам понадобится, чтобы выбить её из игры, но магию пиздец как трудно предсказывать. Я не знаю, принесет ли это достаточно пользы.  
Тони поймал себя, что даже немного задержал дыхание, пока Локи вбирал информацию, более чем уверенный, что Локи просто врежет ему в морду за само предложение. Одно дело — сменить планы насчёт жезла, это он уже с лёгкостью обьяснил. Но просить, чтобы Локи снова лез в это дерьмо ради Тора? Это было слишком, и Тони это знал.  
В прошлый раз Дэдлок использовали на Локи для пыток. Устройство, которое собрал Тони, свело к нулю все его защиты, обнажило ненавистную синеву и сделало его жертвой тошнотворной жестокости. Да никто в здравом уме не согласился бы снова пройти через такое!  
Молчание затягивалось, и Тони понимал, что повёл себя как последняя сволочь, даже предлагая подобное. Одно дело — отчаяные времена. Но толкать кого-то на подобное, даже если это Локи — сумасшедший, крепкий-орешек-Локи — ради точности в науке? Это значило, будто Тони говорил, что по сравнению с Тором, Локи всего лишь мясо и магия. Разум, кожа, сила — всё в расход, если бог грома на другой чаше весов.  
Разве Тор не пытался показать ему прямую противоположность этого?  
— Знаешь, давай-ка вообще забудем об этом, — быстро сказал он.  
Они придумают другое решение проблемы о концентрации, ведь они всегда находят путь в обход препятствий, рано или поздно...  
— Это будет в последний раз, — просто сообщил Локи, будто обрезав мысли Тони. Он изучал свои ногти с очень странным выражением лица — в какой-то момент это выглядело как поражение. Но когда он поднял взгляд на Тони, в нём не сталось ничего, кроме решимости. — Пока что я могу верить твоим намерениям, Старк. Не трать это впустую. На кону больше, чем ты догадываешься.  
Снова оно. Намёк, угроза, над которой надо подумать, пока он не поймёт, что же происходит за закрытыми дверями. Именно об этом Тони и не мог позволить себе думать, пока он не закончит с текущей работой. А это значило засунуть Локи в лабораторию гамма-радиации и ударить по нему самой сильной дозой маго-убийственной радиации из всех, чем его облучали до сих пор.  
Но Локи согласился снова пройти через это, так что и он не мог колебаться и должен был делать то, что нужно.  
_Это будет в последний раз._  
Что бы это ни значило, Тони должен сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы оно того стоило.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [PaleFire](http://www.diary.ru/member/?80884) храбро и верно продолжает это бетить, доблестно отыскивая красивые слова даже когда я спрашиваю в некрасивое время. Честь ей и хвала!


	12. Глава Двенадцатая

Локи был крепким.  
Это было известно всем. Это было той причиной, по которой он был одним из их сильнейших врагов, и дело было не только в магии, которой он управлял. Он был непреклонен, когда у него была цель, будто ему инстинктивно нужно было довести всё до конца. Даже когда он проигрывал, он не сдавался. Он затаивался в ожидании.  
Тони не знал, что же так толкало Локи Лауфейсона. Но когда они все глядели сквозь укрепленное окно на бога озорства, по которому били убийственные дозы радиации Дэдлока, Тони чувствовал, как холодеет в груди.  
Они _не могли_ сломить его.  
— Господи Иисусе, — прошептал Брюс, снова увеличивая концентрацию. Он выглядел больным. Рядом с ним Стив глядел с ужасом и восхищением.  
Как, впрочем, и они все. Это было сродни наблюдению за столкновением машин, только аварией был волшебник, мокрый от пота и мучительно задыхающийся, каждый выдох вырывался из его горла, как злобный рык. Магия капала с пальцев, будто драгоценные камни, растворяясь в воздухе, прежде чем осесть на чем-нибудь. Глаза Локи были полностью скрыты в плотном зареве черного и изумрудно-зеленого, волшебную энергию невозможно было удержать и она выплёскивалась из его глаз, стекая по лицу будто кровь. Он выглядел еще более ужасным под этой пыткой, и даже Тони не мог удержаться, чтобы не испытывать благоговения перед этим явным, чистейшим упорством, которое удерживало Локи на ногах всякий раз, как по нему попадали.  
Они облучали Локи с ног до головы уже три часа и всё равно не могли набрать столько радиации в один залп, чтобы пресечь магию на корню.  
Да уж, Локи был крепок.  
— Какого черта оно не работает? — требовательно спросил Клинт после удесятеренной дозы радиации. — Тот, другой, работал, а это та же хуйня. Какого хрена?  
— Двойной Дэдлок был как купол, полный радиации. Поэтому она была везде, — обьяснил Брюс. Заметив кивок Тони, он продолжил: — Представь себе комнату, наполненную снотворным газом. Ты им окружен, и он на тебя подействует, потому что он везде. В этот раз радиация ближе к уколу снотворным. Если мы неправильно рассчитаем дозу, то он только устанет, но не сляжет. Поэтому оно и не работает. — Он задумался. — Также вполне возможно, что его предыдущее взаимодействие с Двойным Дэдлоком послужило прививкой от этого метода.  
— Он развивает иммунитет? — резко спросил Стив. — Такое возможно?  
— Вероятно. Мы не будем уверены, пока успешно не обезоружим его.  
 _Обезоружим его_ , думал Тони, наблюдая, как Локи снова поднимался для следующего выстрела. Это можно было назвать и так.  
Его телефон зазвонил, и Тони вышел из комнаты наблюдения. Они всё равно не сделают никаких открытий в ближайшие пять минут. Он поморщился, когда увидел фото Пеппер на экране телефона. Возможно, это займёт больше времени, чем он полагает.  
— Пеппер! Извини, что не позвонил вчера...  
— Ну слава Богу, что ты жив! — огрызнулась Пеппер. — Между прочим, я тоже!  
— Да что ты так, это была всего лишь царапина, — запротестовал он. Царапина, от которой у него чуть сердце не остановилось, но чем меньше он покажет беспокойства, тем меньше вероятности, что она психанет по полной. Он её и так постоянно доводит. — Ты в порядке. У тебя что, два шва в руке?  
— Между прочим, три, и ты должен мне новую шелковую блузку.  
— У тебя вся информация о моих кредитках, — ответил он тепло. — Оттянись в своё удовольствие.   
Молчание на другом конце связи было почти ощутимо оскорблённым, и он улыбнулся.  
— Как поживаете, мисс Поттс?  
— Я в порядке, — она вздохнула, смягчаясь. — Моя рука в этой дурацкой перевязи. Между прочим, мы подали в суд на ЩИТ за безответственное подвергание опасности нашего действующего генерального директора. Далеко не пойдёт, но мне приятно думать, что Ник Фьюри потонет в моих бумагах.  
Вот уж действительно тёплая мысль.  
— Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, да ведь?  
— Да, — сухо ответила она. — Тебе надо любить Роуди тоже, потому что он принёс очень злой отчет своему командующему офицеру. Он просил попрощаться, но я сказала ему, что ты позвонишь.  
По её тону можно было бы предположить, что или он позвонит, или потеряет руку.  
— Я обязательно позвоню.  
— Отлично. Есть какие-нибудь результаты этого вашего проекта по волшебной защите? Локи там? Я собиралась зайти, но мы с отделом по общественным связям пытаемся разрулить моё ранение и твоё продолжительное отсутствие. Что я пропустила?  
Тони ввел её в курс нынешних дел, начиная с возвращения его техники и вплоть до новой идеи, которую они пытались реализовать. У него было ощущение, что она пропустила мимо ушей его объяснение о технических деталях, но снова сосредоточилась при упоминании Стива, пришедшего в Башню и готового помочь.  
— Он тебя простил уже? — перебила она, и Тони остановился, как вкопанный.  
— Он меня... Пеппер, это я здесь жертва.  
— Нет, не ты, — терпеливо проговорила она. — Стив Роджерс один из твоих лучших друзей, но не один из старых друзей, Тони. Это я, и если я хоть чему-нибудь научилась за эти годы, так это тому, что если я чувствую себя виноватой в ссоре, то это почти всегда твоя вина. Я просто извиняюсь, чтобы ты прекратил дуться.   
Тони изумлённо глядел на стену.  
— Так ты хочешь сказать, что вся моя взрослая жизнь — это ложь... нет, нет, я отказываюсь в это верить. Вдобавок, Стив покинул меня в беде, когда я...  
— Пытался сделать что-то незаконное? Возможно, даже подвергая опасности жизни людей? — Пеппер вздохнула, когда он не удостоил ее ответом. — Послушай, может, у тебя и хорошие намерения, но никто не знает, что происходит у тебя в голове, кроме тебя самого. А Стив — он солдат. У Стива есть правила. Ты нарушил их все, Тони, и показал, что не доверяешь ему. Пойди и извинись перед своим другом.  
— Но тогда он выиграет! — возразил Тони. — А я буду выглядеть, как безрассудный мудак!  
— На воре шапка горит, — жестко ответила Пеппер. — Слушай, мне пора, у меня на семь назначено. Желаю приятно провести время, стреляя Локи в лицо.  
Она повесила трубку до того, как Тони успел хоть что-то протрещать от негодования.  
Шапка вовсе не горела. Ну, может быть, чуть-чуть — да и то иногда. Всё это со Стивом? Точно не один из тех раз.  
К лучшему или худшему, от этих мыслей его отвлёк Брюс, который вырвался из комнаты наблюдения, будто его сейчас стошнит. Опираясь на стену рядом с Тони, он затряс головой.  
— Я не могу это сделать, — признался он. — Если сравнивать это с гамма-радиацией... Я бы уже умер. Был бы изуродован до неузнаваемости. Я не настолько... Он терпит относительную концентрацию в семьдесят восемь зивертов. Извини, Тони, я не могу. Вам придётся продолжать без меня.  
Ну, это можно было понять. Если подумать, то Тони, наверно, стоило подумать об этом еще до того, как тащить Беннера нажимать кнопочки над кем-то, кого облучают непроверенной радиацией. Может напомнить о всякого рода неприятных вещах.  
— Док, забудь, — ответил Тони, хлопая Брюса по плечу и слегка сжимая. — Спасибо, что был резонатором для идей сегодня. Ты меня выручил.  
В ответ он получил водянистую улыбку, но и этого хватало.  
— Удачи с этим. Ему требуется всё больше времени, чтобы восстановиться, и похоже, что кумулятивный эффект тоже начинает себя проявлять, так что не забуть это учесть, когда будешь изменять дозу.  
— Так и сделаю. А теперь гуляй, — ответил он, кивая к выходу. — Кстати, проверь-ка Тора по пути, а?  
Последнее, что им нужно, так это узнать, что он нечаянно шагнул с края площадки для приземления Железного Человека.  
Тони вернулся в комнату наблюдения, где Наташа, Стив и Клинт, все с угрюмыми лицами кладбищенских сторожей, глядели в герметически закрытую комнату. Внутри Локи слегка покачивался, хоть и стоял на ногах, но цвет его лица стал болезненно-желтым.  
— Оно начинает брать своё, но он отказывается сдаться, — сообщил Клинт, когда Тони проверил уровни радиации.   
Брюс не шутил: Локи перенес действительно сильную дозу. Хоть эта радиация должна была быть безопасна для неволшебных существ, Тони почувствовал укол научного опасения.  
— Я сомневаюсь, что этот метод сработает, — Стив говорил почти облегченно. — Нам надо прекратить.  
Не обращая на него внимания, Тони смотрел прямо в камеру, где стоял Локи. Тот блестел от пота и магии, которая вытекала из него где только могла. Её пар клубился в каждом выдохе, будто дым, и даже его горло светилось через приоткрытые губы. Вены, которые должны были быть едва заметным синим узором, на увеличивающих мониторах ДЖАРВИСа были ядовито-зелеными. Радиация активировала его магию как защитный механизм, как антитела, атакующие вирус. Брюс был совершенно прав — Локи развивал устойчивость. Но если учесть, что и Аморе доводилось испытать на себе эффект Дэдлока, то Локи только лучше подходил для этого теста.  
Вопрос был в том, насколько же увеличить дозу, чтобы он нечаянно не умер от боли. Способность пропускать энергию и использовать магию укоренилась глубоко внутри него, если верить показателям. Попытка полностью перекрыть сам ее источник могла бы остановить и его сердце, если они используют столько радиации Дэдлока.  
Но если длительные симптомы были результатом _кумулятивного эффекта_ , то чем скорее они с этим закончат, тем лучше.  
— Что-то не так? — раздался голос Локи в громкоговорителях, звучащий так, будто всё его горло было полно осколков стекла. Невероятно, но его рот изгибался в намеке на презрительную усмешку. — Я думал, целью этого эксперимента было вывести меня из строя. Я ошибался?   
— Мудак, — проворчал Клинт, но это звучало почти как комплимент.   
Рядом с ним Наташа внимательно смотрела на Тони. Она почти так же хорошо, как Пеппер, могла предсказывать, когда он собирается сделать глупость. Тони открыл двусторонний канал связи.  
— Раз уж ты себя так резво чувствуешь, я хочу удвоить концентрацию, — объявил он Локи. — У тебя есть сомнения на этот счёт?  
Через одностороннее стекло Локи не мог бы глядеть Тони в глаза, но он одарил зеркальную панель злобной ухмылкой, которая всё сказала за него.  
— Поставь свою метку. Если сможешь. — Волшебство затрещало в его пальцах.  
— Да ладно уже — тебя послушать, так ты уже на пределе, — заспорил Стив. Защищая ли здоровье Локи, или чтобы специально не согласиться с ним, Тони не был уверен. — Такой удар может тебя убить.  
Локи только рассмеялся в ответ, хрипло и рвано. Но смех был настоящим и бесшабашным, и в нём Тони слышал стальную уверенность.   
— Ничто не может убить меня. А теперь делайте самое худшее, не то Тор поплатится.  
Из всех попыток манипуляции эта была не лучшей. Но Стив будто понял, чтó он пытается остановить, и отступил назад, хоть и сжал губы в недовольную линию и ссутулился. Они все знали, что Тор бы с них самих шкуру снял за то, что они делали с Локи сегодня. За всё то, что они делали с ним с тех пор, как душа Тора была украдена. Это была всего лишь еще одна из тех печальных ситуаций, не более. Обратная некрасивая сторона геройских поступков.  
— Держись, — Тони предупредил Локи и удвоил концентрацию радиации Дэдлока. — Сейчас будет больно.  
Это едва вызвало хоть какую-то реакцию.  
— Не начинай меня вдруг недооценивать, Старк. Ты раньше этого не делал.  
Тони задержал взгляд на кнопке. Ведь это всего лишь наука. Локи согласился на это. Это надо было сделать. И всё, что Тони надо сделать, так это выстрелить и верить Локи, что тот сможет выдержать столько, сколько думает. Другого выбора не было — по крайней мере, не было такого, который бы хоть кто-то согласился позволить. Тор должен был выжить. Даже за ту высокую цену, которую Локи сейчас заплатит. Оно должно было сработать.  
— Ну что же, приступим, — сказал Тони и протянул руку к кнопке.  
Стив перехватил его запястье.  
— Погоди, — тихо перебил он, крепко сжимая пальцы. Его глаза были такими яростно голубыми и глядели с такой чертовской честностью, что становилось больно. — Тони, послушай меня. Он же тебе _нравится_. Или нравился. Как ты будешь жить с самим собой, если нечаянно убьёшь его?  
Он нравится? Прошло два месяца с тех пор, как Тор потерял свою душу. Два месяца, как Тони сунул нож в живот Локи и позволил Щ.И.Т.у утащить его. Два месяца назад Стив смотрел на него и не знал, кому тот верен, и теперь он вдруг хотел, чтобы Тони остановил эксперимент и задумался о риске?  
— _Ну_ боже мой, _еба-а-ать,_ ты то холодный, то горячий! — он взорвался, заставляя себя не чувствовать никакого сожаления, когда Стив вздрогнул. Это было не только о восстановлении их отношений.   
— Я просто хочу быть уверен, что ты не делаешь это из-за каких-нибудь ошибочных...   
— Нет, Стив, хватит. Слушай, я врать не намерен. Существует шанс в двадцать пять процентов, что это его убьёт или навсегда уничтожит его магию. — Тони говорил напрямик, зная, что Локи слышит его. — Говоря очевидное, это также значит, что есть шанс в семьдесят пять процентов, что это действительно сработает. Это хороший шанс.  
Тони слышал резкий выдох Стива, когда нажимал кнопку на контрольной панели, но это всего лишь деактивировало одностороннее окно, чтобы Локи мог их видеть. В конце концов, можно и так, нервно думалось ему, когда его взгляд встретился с чуждым взглядом Локи. В его глазах не было ничего, кроме гнилостного блеска магии.   
— Но давай спросим саму леди в беде. Локи, ты сам знаешь, насколько это рискованно. Если скажешь, что оно того не стоит, то мы тут же всё прекратим, — Тони говорил, опираясь руками о панель. — Мы сможем сделать гранаты Дэдлока с прогнозируемой концентрацией...  
— И убить меня потом, когда они не сработают, а не сейчас? И не подумаю, — Локи злобно глянул на Стива. — Капитан, вы мешаете прогрессу, а мне это никак не помогает. Еще раз сунетесь, и я вырву вашу милосердную душу.  
Стив вскинул руки к потолку в самом красноречивом жесте «я умываю руки», какой Тони когда-либо видел, с лицом мрачнее грозовой тучи. Но Локи не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания, в ожидании наблюдая за Тони.  
Не было ни сомнения, ни страха боли, или тяжкой травмы, или даже смерти на лице Локи. Была только решительность и растущее раздражение из-за продолжающейся отсрочки. Нетерпение отдаться агонии, после которой он был бы абсолютно беззащитен перед ними. _Если_ оно сработает.  
Оно должно было сработать. Оно _будет работать_.  
— Можно я нажму кнопку? — громко прошептал Клинт, когда Локи снова встал на метку на полу в камере. Он вытащил пятьдесят долларов и вжал её в ладонь Тони. Тот подозревал, что это была все та же пятидесятка, на которую эти двое держали пари. — Ну можно мне только этот разик? Пожалуйста?   
Выражение лица Стива застыло между расстроенным беспокойством и оскорблeнием этим надругательством. Что бы это ни было, выглядело ничуть не симпатично. Но до того, как Тони успел что-нибудь ответить на предложение, Наташа дернула Клинта назад, одновременно выдергивая деньги из руки Тони.  
— Это моя пятидесятка на удачу, — заявила она вместо объяснения, пиная Клинта коленом под зад, чтобы тот поторапливался на выход. — Вы тут и без нас разберетесь, а я голодна. Мы пойдём закажем обед.  
— И выпьем твою водку, — добавил Клинт, когда его вытолкнули из дверного проема. — И вскарабкаемся по Башне!  
Дверь со звоном закрылась, колесо механизма вернулось на своё место. Тони подумал, что обычные люди в этот момент страдали бы мигренью и задумались бы о правильности своих жизненных выборов. Казалось, Стив именно этим и занимался.  
— Они встречаются? — спросил Стив, хмуря брови. — Я никак не могу точно определить.  
Тони пожал плечами и занял руки настройкой Дэдлока. Внутри камеры Локи вышагивал, будто дикое животное. Надо побыстрее с этим завязывать.   
— Да не-е-ет. Но упаси их бог встречаться с кем-то еще.  
— Да уж.  
Почти украдкой оглядываясь на Тони, Стив кивнул Локи.  
— Может, мне тоже стоит уйти?  
— Куда-то торопитесь, Капитан?  
— Может быть, — ровно ответил Стив. — Могу найти, куда. Если надо. Тони, я...   
— Сейчас правда не время для этого, — перебил Тони, щуря глаза на прогнозы, которые ДЖАРВИС обрабатывал. Сквозь панель он помахал Локи, чтобы тот вернулся в центр, и зарядил сфокусированный луч Дэдлока новой дозой радиации. Краем глаза он видел, как Стив сник, будто из надутого шарика выпустили воздух. Внутренности Тони скрутило.  
Да будь оно проклято.  
— Пеппер говорит, что это моя вина, — он замялся. — Ну ты знаешь. Всё это.  
— Нет, это... — Стив сморщился. — Я так волновался о правильности выбора, что выбросил тебя к волкам. Мы — команда. Я должен был верить в свою команду. — Взъерошив волосы, он слепо уставился на радиационную камеру, в которой стоял Локи, оборванный и гордый. — Предполагается, что злодей останется злодеем. Я думал, ты свихнулся, но... Я не знаю. Я ошибся.  
Было очень забавно, что то извинение, которым, Тони был уверен, он бы насладился, на самом деле оказалось самым отвратительным, что он мог услышать во всём мире. Оправдание было со вкусом пепла на его языке, и разве это не отлично? Пеппер придётся за многое ответить — сразу после того, как Тони купит ей громадный букет цветов. И новую шелковую блузку.  
— Дай я угадаю, ты попросил ДЖАРВИСа показать тебе все видео с Локи после того, как он автоматически перевел доступ администратора на тебя. — Тони задумался. — Я ведь удалил всё пугающее, разве нет? Хотя пришлось об этом пожалеть, если подумать. Те ночки требовали большой гибкости.  
— Ещё бы, — проворчал Локи из камеры. — Пришлось всю работу делать самому.  
Ну _конечно_ , канал связи всё ещё открыт.  
— Не пизди, — оспорил Тони, глазом не моргнув. — Ты чуть сам головой в стенку не врезался. Я там тоже был. Это всё была моя работа.  
— Как забавно, а я помню как раз наоборот.   
— Ты что-то сказал, бог заблуждения?  
— Что, правда глаза колет, Старк? Нет? Тогда, может, вспомнишь, как коленями ковёр протирал?  
— О господи боже, прекратите _оба_ , — Стив был почти фиолетовым. — Всё, что я видел, так это то, что есть у Щ.И.Т.а. Давайте уже... стреляйте Дэдлоком. Пока я сам не застрелился.  
Казалось, он отчаянно хочет напиться в хлам, как только представится возможность. Бедняге пиздец как не повезло, весело подумал Тони. Через стекло Локи внимательно за ним наблюдал.  
— Отключаю связь через пять секунд, — сообщил ему Тони. — Этот будет посильнее предыдущих, так что можно ожидать, что твоя кожа отреагирует при поглощении. Насколько больно было все это время?  
— Терпимо, — ответил Локи, но губы были подозрительно сжаты. — Неприятно. Но я могу потерпеть и похуже, если получится полезный мне результат, — он говорил то же и раньше, и не могло быть более ясного разрешения. — Прекрати откладывать неизбежное.  
Ну что же, вот оно. Стив отошёл вглубь комнаты, прислонясь к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Тони в последний раз перепроверил уровни для наилучшего эффекта и кивнул через стекло. В ответ магия Локи вспыхнула и окружила его, будто местный смерч, масляно-черная с зелеными искрами, стекая с его тела, испаряясь туманом, покинув его кожу. Он получит выстрел ровно в центр груди, над сердцем. Оттуда радиация разойдётся по всему телу, останавливая все потоки энергии, которые он использует, чтобы повелевать магией.  
— Готовься к удару. Дэдлок активирует луч через три, два, один.  
Он выстрелил.  
Радиация врезалась в Локи, как таран — ослепляюще белый поток сосредоточенной энергии Дэдлока ворвался в его грудь и рванул наружу, сворачиваясь обратно и полностью покрывая окно, настолько, что Стив дернул Тони назад и прикрыл его голову, будто стекло могло разбиться и завалить их осколками. В худшем случае это бы уничтожило заклятие-маяк в груди Тони, но Стив не собирался ничем рисковать.  
— Ну, это было немножко больше, чем я ожидал, — признался Тони, поднимая голову из-за плеча Стива, щурясь на окно. — Слава богу, что тут усиленные... _Господи Иисусе_. Он сбит. ДЖАРВИС, проветри комнату! _Сейчас же!_ Мне нужно туда!  
Едва слыша шокированное ругательство Стива позади, Тони глядел сквозь стекло туда, где Локи свернулся на цементном полу, всем телом конвульсивно содрогаясь в безумных спазмах. Когтеподобные пальцы процарапали глубокие полосы в цементе. Во всем его теле не было хотя бы слабого блеска искорки магии. Это явно был успех.  
Стремительно падающие показатели жизненно важных признаков Локи говорили, что что-то другое пошло ужасно неправильно.  
— О боже мой, — хрипло выдавил Тони, когда Локи дёрнулся, потом ещё раз, и потом ужасающе замер. — ДЖАРВИС, сейчас же пусти меня туда.  
— _Сэр, хотя радиация Дэдлока и спроектирована наносить вред только магии, она всё же_...  
— Открывай! — рявкнул он, бросаясь к двери радиационной камеры, которая послушно стукнула, отпираясь. Его сердце билось так сильно, что было больно, но он отодвинул тяжеленную дверь, сбросив сдерживающую руку Стива. — Черт побери, Роджерс, даже не смей. Мне ничего не будет.  
Он рванул из-за двери, в несколько быстрых шагов достигая Локи, и грузно рухнул на колени, страх холодил пустоту в горле.  
Завёрнутый в скомканную выделанную кожу и собственные пропотевшие спутанные волосы, Локи сгорбился под таким болезненным углом, что было похоже, будто он что-то себе сломал. Тони видел только его обнажённую руку, и по ней растекалось темно-синее.  
— Ну же, — шептал он, трогая Локи за плечо, а потом осторожно перекатывая того на спину. — Дай гляну, насколько плохо.  
 _Не будь мёртвым._  
Бессильный перекат головы обнажил сторону шеи, где можно было нащупать ленивый пульс. Протяжно выдохнув, Тони быстро провёл рукой вдоль щеки, отбрасывая длинные волосы. Дыхание, которое он почувствовал на своей коже, было неглубоким, но ровным. Локи всё ещё был жив. Без сознания, в синих разводах, с содранной магией, но совершенно точно живой.  
— Ну, будто состарился лет на десять, а они мне нужны, — сообщил Тони бесчувственному лицу, тугой узел страха ослабевал в его груди. — Не вздумай больше так делать.  
Пока ДЖАРВИС проветривал комнату и впускал Стива, Тони распрямил Локи из клубка, в который тот свернулся, и нашёл пряжки на грудной пластине, отбрасывая её подальше, чтобы облегчить дыхание. В этот раз и лазерный резак не понадобился, думал он, проводя пальцами по выделанной коже одежды. И ничего не свернул себе, когда упал. Он отложил доспех, когда дверь наконец разомкнула замок безопасности.  
— Надеюсь, теперь ты импотент, потому что поделом тебе, — огрызнулся Стив на Тони, опускаясь на колени с другой стороны Локи.— Иногда я тебе просто не могу поверить.  
— Конечно, можешь.  
Не обращая на это внимания, Стив притронулся сначала к пульсу Локи, потом проверил голову на наличие травм короткими, точными движениями солдата, обученного первой медицинской помощи. Как только под его ладонью оказались синие разводы, он зашипел и отдернул руку, в удивлении уставившись на неё.  
— Господи, они не зря называют их инеистыми великанами.  
— Вот и я вчера...  
— Если ты закончишь это предложение, и это то, что я думаю, я тебя здесь запру, — твёрдо предупредил Стив, хватая запястье Локи и вытягивая того вверх, чтобы осторожно перекинуть через своё плечо. — Давай-ка найдём ему постель, пусть отоспится . Похоже, ДЖАРВИС собрал всё, что нужно. Амора и не узнает, что её ударило.  
— Хорошо. Тогда я смогу сегодня же начать, — открывая двери, чтобы Стив мог вынести Локи из камеры, Тони отмечал бледность груза, проносимого мимо. — Ничего, что он вверх тормашками?  
— Не знаю. Давай его хотя бы перенесём, прежде чем он очнётся.  
— Ладно, только смотри не ударь его головой обо что-то. Он будет винить меня.  
Обратно в пентхаус они добрались на лифте, собираясь сбросить Локи на диван, пока не стало ясно, что Наташа, Брюс и Клинт устроились там с Тором, чтобы провести вечер за телевизором. Башня Старка явно превратилась в штаб-квартиру Мстителей на эту ночь, и хоть Тони пытался обидеться на это, он не смог. Конечно, получалось, что зря он отказался вернуться в штаб-квартиру, но в этот раз даже лучше, если на заднем фоне будет немного шума.  
Принести Локи в главную спальню было идеей Стива, но Тони не жаловался. Он всё равно собирался проработать всю ночь. И вообще, он подумал, что жаловаться на Локи в его кровати на этой стадии игры было довольно бессмысленно.  
Вместе они переместили Локи на кровать, сложили его доспехи на стул рядом и установили термостат на что-то разумно уютное. Их пациент оставался без сознания и не был против всех манипуляций, к явному облегчению Стива.   
Было логично, что Локи будет приходить в себя там, где ДЖАРВИС сможет за ним приглядеть, без присутствия других Мстителей. Было так же совершенно резонно предположить, что он бы не хотел, чтобы над ним нависали, когда он ранен. Тони знал, что у него нет никаких повадок сиделки — ведь он даже не побеспокоился о царапине от пули, а это ведь была _Пеппер_. Так что это... было рассудительно. Вполне разумное решение.  
Он добрался до гостиной, прежде чем выругался, подобрал чертёжные коврики и смирился со своей участью провести эту ночь в собственной спальне с двухмерными чертежами.  
Но это к лучшему, ведь тогда ему не придётся сидеть с Клинтом, который смотрел _Терминатор 3_ в шестой раз.

К своему удивлению, несмотря на менее чем идеальную рабочую обстановку, Тони обнаружил, что очень быстро расправляется с начальным дизайном гранаты. Поддерживаемое новыми данными, возбуждение в его венах от предвкушения, от _созидания_ превращало часы разочарования в далёкие воспоминания.  
С вычислениями ДЖАРВИСа и упрощённым видом грубой «пушки» Дэдлока, высвеченным на стену для справки, скоро у Тони появился черновой чертеж экспериментальной конструкции. Гранаты, даже такие, которые бы взрывались со специально созданной радиацией, были проще простого по сравнению с первой идеей волшебного жезла. В конце концов, просто уменьшить энергетический реактор, который бы смог свалить врага в несколько раз больше? Знакомая почва, и в этот раз никаких пещер в Афганистане.  
Пока Тони работал, Локи спал, полностью игнорируя его ворчание и тихий голос ДЖАРВИСа. Казалось, он слёг скорее из-за абсолютного изнеможения, чем из-за повреждений от последнего выстрела Дэдлока. Неуклонно принимать удары вроде тех, которые он терпел почти четыре часа — да такое кого угодно вымотает.  
Хотя нет, молча поправил Тони, оглядываясь на кровать. Обычного человека это бы давно уже убило. Локи? Да уж, он выжил, но он также не проявил никакой волшебной энергии, кроме тех непостоянных чар, которые скрывали его йотунскую кожу. Она не прекратила исходить волнами, будто в стоячую воду кинули камень. Хотя и камешек был ничего себе.  
Тони оставил Локи в покое, раскидывая свои чертежи по полу и сигналя ДЖАРВИСу, если что-то было нужно. Что-то говорило ему, что Локи давно так не спал, может, даже пару месяцев. И всё же, видеть его вот так, в постели Тони, возвращало что-то назад, до тех злобных, полных вины месяцев с тех пор как Тор потерял душу.  
Ведь с этого всё и началось, если бы ему пришлось указать пальцем на конкретный момент. Подсказка. Визит поздней ночью, и бог озорства, нависающий над его кроватью — а потом и упавший в неё. Будто полжизни прошло. Тогда было проще.  
Для начала, тогда он не был на ножах с Щ.И.Т.ом. Тор был сильным и шумным, всегда готовым поделиться выпивкой, и Стив никогда не глядел на Тони, будто не был больше уверен, кем тот является на самом деле. И Локи... ну, Локи был плохим парнем. Но Стив правильно сказал, в какой-то момент он стал чем-то ещё.  
Ненадёжный союзник, пока у них одинаковые цели. А потом однажды ночью стал чем-то совсем другим. Лёд в его рту, магия в его венах, и он позволил всему этому случиться. Даже _больше_ чем позволил.  
Потом всё кончилось. Всё стало другим.  
Пока Локи не вернулся с другого конца вселенной попросить о помощи. Разъярённый, непреклонный, и такой недовольный, что Тони ничего просто ничего не мог поделать, но вернулся, чтобы снова объединить их цели. Но вот этого Тони и не мог понять. _Почему_ тот вернулся? Что-то не складывалось, и Тони не знал, что же.  
Было слишком поздно думать об этом. День оказался чертовски длинным, и предстояло проделать слишком много работы. Отбросив стилус и заставляя себя встать на ноги, Тони скривился, услышав как трещат суставы в тишине. Чашка кофе, может, скотч принести с собой, и он ещё несколько часов поработал бы.  
Он обходил кровать по краю, когда чужая рука внезапно схватила его за запястье.  
— Ох... господи, — прохрипел Тони, сердце его билось от страха, будто отбойный молоток. — Правда, большое тебе спасибо за эту маленькую репетицию сердечного приступа. Я чуть на тот свет не отправился.  
Склоняясь над Локи, он прищурился, высматривая в лице того знаки боли.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— А угадай, — послышался хриплый ответ.   
Глаза Локи тут же открылись, быстро моргая в приглушенном свете. Тони только глянул на них и шумно вдохнул. Локи заметил.  
— Что?  
— Твой левый глаз снова красный, — осторожно сообщил Тони. Обычно в этот момент Локи начинал дико злиться, но он не мог себя остановить. — А почему только один глаз? Разве не всё заклинание должно было испариться одновременно с твоей магией?  
— Почему? Подозреваю, потому же, почему мои ногти стали довольно нездорово черными.  
Локи со стоном и напряжением сел, на секунду его голова склонилась вперёд, пока он собирался с мыслями.  
— Твоё сооружение пробило несколько довольно необратимых дырок в заклинании Всеотца.  
Тони налил немного воды и подал Локи, думая над его словами. Эффект Дэдлока, вероятно, ослабил заклинание, хоть и не самым изящным образом.  
— Так заклинание смены формы — óдинова работа?  
— Она самая.  
Пока Локи подносил стакан ко рту и пил глубокими глотками, Тони посмотрел на его ногти. Значит, не то чтобы Локи где-то останавливался для маникюра, пока охотился за Аморой; скорее, его последняя сессия с Двойным Дэдлоком в камере Щ.И.Т.а заставила часть заклинания расползтись. А это...  
Секундочку.   
— Хочешь _сказать_ , что моё изобретение вырубило заклинание, наложенное царём Асгарда? Который жил еще с тех пор, как Земля была в подгузниках?  
Даже если бы хотел, Тони бы не смог сдержать самодовольную ухмылку от уха до уха.  
— А можно это заверить письменно?  
Локи глянул на него, будто хотел разбить стекло в руке и вскрыть осколками горло Старка. К счастью, было также похоже, что он вот-вот покачнётся, упадёт на бок и сдохнет. На секунду наступая на горло собственному ликованию, Тони взял стакан из нетвёрдой руки, поставил, наполнил водой на будущее. Тут Локи заметил, где он находится и, точнее, во что же он больше не одет.  
— Ты снял мои одежды? — кисло спросил он, потирая рукой зелёную ткань камзола.  
— Я снял твои доспехи, — поправил Тони, — потому что ты дышал как девяностолетний запойный курильщик. И не гляди на меня так, будто тебе нужно кому-то показать на кукле, где я тебя трогал.  
Локи злобно на него уставился. Тони отвечал точно таким же злобным взглядом, прежде чем понял, что отвлёкся.  
— Ну да ладно. Магия. У тебя есть что?   
Локи приподнял руку ладонью вверх и сосредоточенно на неё воззрился.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Склоняясь ближе, чтобы рассмотреть получше, Тони почувствовал, как ужас превращает внутренности в ледяное болото. Прошло уже более трёх часов с момента выстрела. Предполагалось, что Дэдлок выводит из строя примерно минут на тридцать...  
Зелёный свет выстрелил ему прямо в лицо.  
Вскрикнув, Тони отпрянул так резко, что свалился с края кровати. Локи с интересом наблюдал, как Тони молча поднимается и, исполненный достоинства, снова садится на постель. Один зеленый глаз самодовольно блестел.  
— Что же, Старк, тебе надо показать кому-то на кукле, где магия тебя тронула?  
— Я так тебя ненавижу, — сказал Тони, яростно потирая лицо и челюсть.— ДЖАРВИС, просканируй обратно энергию магии во всех предыдущих случаях, когда Локи был без сознания, и добавь это к остальным данным. Возможно, она была слишком низкой, чтобы заметить.  
 _— Да, сэр. Сканы нижних частот показывают, что волшебные способности Локи Лауфейсона вернулись ровно семнадцать минут спустя после облучения радиацией Дэдлока оптимального уровня._ — Локи умудрился выглядеть дико довольным три секунды, пока ДЖАРВИС не добавил: _Проверки поверхностной магии показывают деградацию во внешнем уровне энергии в левой глазнице, кончиках всех пальцев, линии волос вдоль до правой челюсти, по правому бедру, правой голени и пальцам правой ноги. Деградация выглядит необратимой и увеличивается._  
ДЖАРВИС прекратил тараторить список мест, где в заклинании прорвали дыры, и Локи казался совершенно спокойным. Но его кадык подпрыгнул чуть-чуть излишне резво, и на лице его было такое бесстрастие, которое говорило, что в этом тихом омуте водятся те ещё черти. Старк решил, что будет милосерднее с его стороны сделать вид, что он ничего не заметил.  
— ДЖАРВИС, это всё.  
Возвращая взгляд на Локи, Тони в какой-то момент замялся. Поговорить? Не говорить? Уйти? Старое, знакомое ощущение вины заворочалось глубоко внутри.  
— Возрадуйся же, Старк, — в голосе Локи не было никаких интонаций. — Воистину ты суть гений среди смертных. Скоро же все узнают меня тем, что я есть: ублюдок из Йотунхейма и никакой не асгардский принц. — Он сузил глаза. — Ложь Одина раскрыта.  
Прежде чем он бы смог отговорить себя, Тони протянул руку и убрал волосы Локи с челюсти, обнажая правую сторону из списка ДЖАРВИСа. И действительно, вдоль линии волос и по челюсти изгибалось растянутое пятно глубокого синего, будто кто-то окунул три пальца в краску и провёл ими по бледной коже. Тут она была холодной и украшенной тонкими, точными метками, которые подтверждали происхождение от йотунов.  
Локи отбросил его руку.  
— Тор этого не стоит, — тихо рявкнул он, взгляд его разноцветных глаз остановился, слепой от слёз ярости. — Стоит этих пыток, этих насмешек? Стоит, чтобы гоняться за какой-то пищащей ведьмой и её трофеем через миры, и звёзды, и тьму, изголодавшись по свету и звуку бессчётными холодными месяцами, запутаным в заклятиях времени и чем угодно, что могло бы защитить её от моего гнева на ещё несколько секунд — и ради _чего_?  
Тони оторопело смотрел.  
— Локи...  
— Дома, который меня отвергает, отца, который даже не может меня признать? Ради брата, которого даже после _всего_ я не могу победить. Нет, вместо этого гоняюсь за той, что его поймала, намереваясь повергнуть чаровницу, зная, что если у меня не получится, то от моего имени она нанесёт такой удар, который даже Один не простит.  
Дрожь абсолютно беспомощной ярости встряхнула его с ног до головы, искры сырой магии затрещали вокруг плеч.  
— Если я позволю ей забрать его, то я слаб. Если я слишком отчаянно погонюсь за ней, то она сбежит в Асгард как спасительница души Тора от моих злостных махинаций. Что тогда увидит Асгард, а, Старк? Когда обрывки магии Всеотца сползают с моей собственной кожи? Они увидят чудовище, и они увидят правду.  
Тони едва успел подумать про _подставили_ и _чудовище_ , прежде чем Локи завозился, чтобы подняться — хотя неизвестно, чтобы просто встать, или чтобы именно уйти и бросить всё как есть. И он был так чертовски зол...  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — быстро заговорил Тони, укладывая ладони на бёдра Локи, чтобы удержать того на месте. — Остановись и подумай секундочку. Продышись и просто, _ой_ , не ломай, _мне нужно это запястье_.  
Давление хватки Локи чуть ослабло, но вместо того чтобы отодвинуться подальше, Тони сделал немыслимое и сел на него. Просто взял и уселся на колени к волшебнику, который явно обезумевал. А люди говорили, что Тони Старк не храбрый.  
— Старк, — прошипел Локи, — ты _смеешь_...  
— Уничтожь заклинание, — выпалил Тони. Не веря своим ушам, Локи широко раскрыл глаза. — Я серьёзно. Разорви всё это на кусочки и сделай новое. Ты сможешь, ты же можешь делать всё, черт тебя дери, что хочешь. Я сегодня видал того Локи, который прям напугал меня, такой он был сильный. Так что кончай ныть, и свяжи уже себе новую шкуру, потому что я почти уверен, что твоя магия приобретает иммунитет против Дэдлока.  
Тяжело дыша, он протянул руки и положил ладони на плечи Локи, чуть сжимая, почти тряся того.  
— Господи, почему ты мне ничего не _сказал_? Амора грозится свалить всё на тебя?  
— Не пришлось к делу, — после его взрыва Локи говорил почти оцепенело. Но он нахмурился. — Что ты имеешь в виду, моя магия становится устойчивой?  
Тони пожал плечами, молча раздумывая, как бы сбежать с колен Локи.  
— Ну, пока это всего лишь теория, но, возможно, что тебе скоро можно будет не волноваться о Дэдлоке. Оказывается, ты мутируешь в прекрасную бабочку. Между прочим, я нахожу это в высшей степени досадным. Я думаю, что от этого только хуже.  
Как всегда, не впечатлённый его словами, Локи даже не потрудился хоть как-то ответить на это, кроме как изогнуть бровь в раздумьи. Заметив, что Старк пытается отодвинуться, Локи положил ладони тому на бедра, в совершенно несправедливом перевороте ситуации, какой она была всего секунду назад.  
— Мне понадобится несколько дней, чтобы сплести такое замысловатое заклинание. Пока это длится, я буду будто выставлен напоказ.  
Тони, который уже придумывал в голове планы атаки и запасные планы на случай, если Амора направится в Асгард, удивлённо моргнул.  
— В смысле, синим?  
Пальцы ущипнули его ногу. Пребольно.  
— Ладно, ладно, хватит. Что ты хочешь сказать?  
Локи сжал губы.  
— Я говорю, что не полностью разобрался с Виктором, и пока ещё он остаётся угрозой. Я не могу сосредоточиться на нём и одновременно разработать заклинание такой сложности.  
Было похоже, что ему дорого стоит признать такое, но для Тони в этом не было ничего нового.  
— В то же время, я не могу быть уверенным, что Мстители не попытаются совершить безрассудную глупость, пока я занят.  
Тони нахмурился.  
— Значит, ты _не_ собираешься заново наложить заклятие. — Локи ещё крепче вцепился ему в бёдра, будто в наказание. — Слушай, может, картинку нарисуешь? А то я не могу сосредоточиться, когда твои когти так близко от моего...  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня прикрыл, недоумок, — Локи глядел на него с яростью. — Вот тебе и картинка. Дай мне это время, и я помилую твою жизнь, несмотря на твои прошлые проступки. Уговор?  
Так вот чего он пытается добиться? Пересмотра их первого соглашения. Башня Старка, одна неделя, жизнь Тони в обмен на шанс сшить новую асгардскую маскировку, на случай, если Амора всё-таки рванёт туда. Локи явно не забыл своё обещание вернуться и разобраться с ним, но ради этого он сотрёт начисто все долги.  
Но всё же слова звучали подозрительно. Локи не доверял Мстителям, но хотел, чтобы Тони прикрыл его? Тони подумал о лазейках и ловушках, но умозаключения вопиюще отсутствовали. Сейчас он не мог бы даже и предположить, сколько же бессмысленных секретов осталось у Локи.  
— Ну? — подтолкнул Локи, наконец убирая ладони, но протягивая руку явно для рукопожатия, чтобы закрепить соглашение. — Тебе же лучше, Старк. Договорились?  
Тони подумал ещё.  
— Нет.  
Локи замер.  
— И почему же нет? — переспросил он опасно мягким голосом.  
— Я хочу кое-что ещё в обмен.  
Он почти видел, как мысли Локи завертелись, будто шестерёнки, рассчитывая и выворачивая новые условия, которые могли бы быть ещё лучше, чем только что предложенные. По-настоящему же, он увидел только секунду разочарования, когда Локи понял, что понятия не имеет, чего же хочет Тони.   
— Говори же, — холодно позволил он. — Чего желает Тони Старк? Обещание оставить Мидгард в покое? Оставить Тора в покое, когда всё наконец закончится? Или провести ещё экспериментов и тестов с этим иммунитетом, который может быть у меня? — он выпрямился, чтобы наклониться к Тони с поблёскивающими глазами. — Чего бы ты хотел получить от меня?  
Взяв руку, которой Локи позволил упасть между ними, Тони прижал её ладонью себе на грудь, чуть левее арк-реактора. Локи сдержанно на него смотрел.  
— Твоё сердце?  
— Ага. Твоя магия сможет вытащить шрапнель?  
Локи всё ещё внимательно наблюдал за ним, когда ладонь его засветилась зелёным на груди Старка, явно без того мокрого чёрного блеска, который был раньше. Тони чувствовал, как свечение расползается по его лёгким и рёбрам, будто лёд, будто змеи, ползущие к сердцу. Локи склонил голову на сторону, будто к чему-то прислушивался между ударами сердца. Он закрыл глаза.  
— Там тяга, — бормотал он. — Я чувствую, как она удерживает металл, жаждущий прорвать ткани твоего сердца. Его так много... будто зубы, заточенные для пира. — Глаза Локи открылись, чистый зеленый и глубокий красный, и оба очень серьёзны. Он отнял руку. — Увы, я не смогу дать тебе то, что ты ищешь.  
Тони не ожидал ощутить удар разочарования, учитывая, насколько давно он уже принял шрапнель как необратимое добавление к его телу. Для сиюминутной идеи оно было слишком глубоким.  
— Ну, стоило попробовать, — он улыбнулся, и Локи как-то подозрительно нахмурился. — Твои первые условия мне подходят. А теперь мне пора работать.  
— Разумеется, — подавленно ответил Локи, когда Тони отодвинулся и встал, потягиваясь с усталым вздохом.   
Мысленно Тони перебрал свои планы на вечер. Ещё несколько часов на то, чтобы разобраться с мелочами в новом дизайне, потом поспать. Но до этого кофе и скотч, разве он не этого раньше хотел? Внезапно это показалось отличной идеей. Одной из его лучших, право же.  
— Старк, — внезапно позвал Локи, когда тот уже направлялся к двери. Оборачиваясь, он видел, что Локи поднялся на ноги. Он снова протягивал руку. Вот ведь упрямец. — Эта традиция заключения соглашения есть даже в Асгарде.   
— Черта с два, и не собираюсь руки пожимать. — Тони перекрестился двумя пальцами. — Я читал Гарри Поттера. Это не есть хорошо. И вообще, в первый раз мы не пожимали руки. Соглашения на словах вполне приемлемы в наше время в нашем мире.  
Локи выглядел угрюмо.  
— Я пытаюсь показать тебе, что я выполню свои обязательства в этом соглашении, — проговорил он очень медленно и осторожно. — Что ты можешь мне доверять.  
О.  
Тони чувствовал, как весь юмор испарился из него. Факт, что Локи не убил его, когда он передал его Щ.И.Т.у, ещё не значил, что он не расплатится любым другим способом, который можно вообразить. Но сейчас речь шла не об этом, и они оба знали, что когда-нибудь с этим разберутся. Локи напрямик просил доверия — больше всего остального.  
Ничего не предполагая. Ничем не манипулируя. Это было честное соглашение, как обычное честное соглашение — если Локи останется верен своим условиям.  
И всё, что должен сделать Тони, так это не сдавать Локи при первой же возможности, пока тот восстанавливается и работает над этим новым заклинанием. Выгода явно на его стороне, и он задумался, а правда ли Локи собирался его убить вообще. Может, спокойствие — это всё, что тот пытается впарить ему.  
Тони устал от размышлений.  
— Хорошо, — просто ответил он, пожимая руку, протянутую ему. — Ты получил свое соглашение.  
Упрямо уставившись на их руки, в какую-то долю секунды Локи выглядел удивлённым, почти разочарованным. Потом тёплая, сухая рука уверенно стиснула ладонь Тони, послав сильную дрожь волшебства глубоко в кисть. Тони отпрянул, ругнувшись.   
— Ты это сейчас серьёзно?! — воскликнул он, в шоке рассматривая ладонь, которая всё ещё болела. Локи только плечами пожал.  
— Ты потерял моё заклинание-маяк. Это новое. И, кстати, — он шагнул поближе к Тони, вламываясь прямо в его личное пространство, — тебе будет полезно знать, что Виктор осведомлён о моём пребывании в Башне Старка. Будь настороже.  
Сообщив этот драгоценный факт, Локи улыбнулся даже почти нежно.  
Тони осмысливал ситуацию, в которую только что вляпался, с отстранённым ощущением разочарования. Большей частью разочарования в себе.  
— Так что только что я записался играть тебе телохранителя от Доктора Дума, и в обмен я получаю собственную жизнь? — внезапно понимание ударило в него, будто огонь вспыхнул. — Готов поспорить, ты этим вчера вечером и занимался — сказал ему, где сидишь, прежде чем подбить Мстителей драться с ним, если появится. Я прав?  
Локи улыбался.  
— Пусть никто не зовёт тебя дураком, Старк. Несколько туго соображаешь, но несмотря на это, довольно умён.  
Ну что же.  
Его хорошо и по-настоящему обыграли. Будь это с кем-нибудь другим, Тони бы уже обьявил о своём восхищении и признался в любви. А как оно есть сейчас, он может только вздохнуть. Не стыдно, если тебя обставляют лучшие из лучших, ведь так?  
— У моего полного и абсолютного бессилия сейчас столько уровней, мне даже немножко страшно, если честно.  
— Я понимаю, — Локи даже сжал его плечо, симпатизируя.  
— Тебе бы стоило меня сейчас поцеловать.  
— Я... — рука тут же отпрянула, будто рефлекторно, но было приятно заметить, как Локи прищурился с осторожным подозрением. — Нет. Зачем?  
— Потому, что этот миленький _уговорчик_ , — Тони помахал рукой между ними, — точно превращает тебя в Уитни Хьюстон. Также потому, что меня возбуждает вся эта паучья сеть из лжи, которую ты сплёл вокруг меня, и или это, или я надеваю костюм и много в тебя стреляю. Тебе решать.  
Это был наглый ультиматум, но уже было поздно, Тони устал, и в его венах бурлил совершенно отвратительный поток похотливого веселья, будто адреналин. Игры разума и уловки. Кто бы мог подумать?  
— Как будет угодно.  
Глаза Локи блестели, когда он протянул руку, проводя тёплой ладонью вниз по горлу Старка. Кончики пальцев легко вычерчивали бессмысленные узоры по сухожилиям под кожей, прежде чем вернуться обратно и приподнять голову за подбородок, чтобы их губы могли встретиться.  
О да, _это_ он помнил. Изголодавшееся влажное тепло этого рта возвращало многие воспоминания: измятые простыни, соль под языком, и влажная кожа бьётся о его собственную в синеве теней от арк-реактора. Локи пах всё тем же — кожаной одеждой, мылом, резким запахом пота. Прохладная прядь длинных волос, ровно той длины, чтобы запутать в ней пальцы, чтобы оттянуть голову Локи и попробовать вкус нежной кожи под его челюстью. Ощущение каждого влажного вздоха возле уха, придушенного, но не до конца.  
— Внезапно я вспомнил, как же я так отвлекся на тебя, Старк, — тихо проговорил Локи Старку в рот, проводя зубами по его нижней губе. Его взгляд горел голодом. — Неудивительно, что все мои планы пошли наперекосяк. Увы, теперь я знаю, чего мне не надо делать.  
В последний раз особенно глубоко целуя Тони, Локи полностью отстранился и занялся расправлением складок в одежде. Его глаза очень осторожно избегали встречи с взглядом Старка.  
Со своей стороны, Тони пытался понять, как же он сможет держать руки при себе всю следующую неделю. Лучше некуда. Вот для этой ситуации он не придумал запасного плана. И всё же, если это останется самой большой проблемой в списке, будет очень даже недурно. Дум? Правда? Локи, чертов сукин сын.  
Хотя давненько Железный Человек не летал в небе, не обменивался ударами с кем-то потяжелей. Может, ему пора. Да и ДЖАРВИСа неплохо бы протестировать.  
В общем, будущее выглядело довольно светлым.  
Хотя бы на ближайшую неделю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> с благодарностью [PaleFire](http://paleflame.diary.ru/) за её помощь и поддержку


	13. Глава Тринадцатая

Говорят, если предупреждён, то вооружен, поэтому Тони и ничуть не удивился, когда Дум не принял приглашение Локи в Башню Старка.  
Первые три дня недели Тони провёл, яростно собирая гранаты, еле успевая поспать и одержимо проверяя у ДЖАРВИСа, не нападают ли на них, когда у него хотя бы сводило желудок. Когда стало ясно, что единственным, что хоть близко подойдёт к Башне, будет несколько голубей (настоящих голубей, не роботов, о чём Тони узнал после липкого инцидента со своими репульсорами), он наконец немного расслабился. В конце концов, Дум плохо следует инструкциям.  
Локи растворился в воздухе — ну, если считать воздухом верхний этаж, используемый для склада. Видимо, для тонкой работы над заклинаниями изменения образа нужно было уединение, хотя Тони был почти уверен, что Локи бы уединился, даже если бы хотел съесть бутерброд. Какими бы ни были его причины, чтобы так запираться, это эффективно пресекло на корню все идеи, которые Тони придумал насчёт продолжения их предыдущих увлечений. Какими бы те ни были. Теперь надо было позаботиться о рыбёшках побольше, позлее, и если честно, те деньки прошли, как отрезано. Локи сам сказал — сейчас он лучше знает. Пора двигаться дальше.   
Ещё пара дней прошли без инцидентов, и Тони завершил в конечном итоге сборку целых семи гранат. Кончики его пальцев были изодраны металлическими заусенцами, на ладони впечатляющий ожог — признательность его паяльника, но каждую гранату можно было считать успехом. Пришлось потратить больше времени, чем ему хотелось бы, чтобы их собрать, но совмещение нервного Дэдлока и взрывчатки требовало аккуратности, даже если над ним работал исключительный гений вроде него. Последнее, что ему было сейчас нужно — чтобы одна из гранат взорвалась слишком рано, например, ещё в руке Локи.  
Тони часто задумывался о Торе, когда собирал части в целое уже знакомыми движениями, несмотря на новообретенную неловкость пальцев. Остальные старались не показывать этого, наверное, по приказу Стива, но данные и наблюдения ДЖАРВИСа информировали обо всем, что ему надо было знать.  
Мозговая активность Тора стремительно падала. Его опустевшее тело, часть его, которая, они были уверены, продолжит с лёгкостью существовать без души, разрушалась. Если раньше он мог сам хотя бы взять вилку и есть ею, теперь его надо было кормить кому-то ещё. Он не мог встать и стоять без поддержки, не мог пройти более десяти футов, прежде чем его колени подгибались. Не говоря уж о других базовых навыках, которые он терял. По предположениям ДЖАРВИСа, он перейдёт в вегетативное состояние через несколько дней.  
После этого, если судить по скорости деградации, полная смерть мозга произойдёт в ближайшие пять или одиннадцать дней. Естественно. Как будто было что-то естественное во всём том, что произошло с ним — что всё ещё происходило.  
Тони не сказал Локи про состояние его брата из уважения к уровню сосредоточения, который был тому нужен для работы, но у него было чувство, что он не должен был молчать. Что бы Локи ни говорил или делал, он всё равно глубоко вцепился в Тора, и не знал, как отцепить себя. Он имел право знать, но в то же время Тони отчаянно не желал видеть его лицо, когда тот поймёт, что его брат медленно, капля за каплей, умирает.  
Что если даже у них получится вернуть душу Тора, может не остаться тела, в которое её надо вернуть.  
Запаивая восьмую гранату, Тони защелкнул наружный футляр и поставил её рядом с остальными на рабочий стол. Они блестели под ярким светом в стальных корпусах, готовые расколоться, как скорлупа яйца, и облучать с максимальной концентрацией ровно три секунды. Они взорвутся только после того, как их бросят, а не просто после определённого времени, благодаря датчикам давления, которые Тони умудрился вмонтировать. Это было единственной предосторожностью, которую он смог придумать, чтобы защитить Локи, если Амора подойдёт слишком близко для атаки и у него уже будет граната в руке.  
В худшем случае, их обоих покалечит неожиданным взрывом. Но Локи есть Локи, он лучше справится с шоком, чем Амора, учитывая его предыдущий опыт с Дэдлоком. Гипотетически, ему понадобится ещё меньше времени, чтобы восстановиться.  
Но хватит ли этого? Если Амора смогла бы повредить душу вручную, и Тони сомневался, что она бы не закатила истерику «Если не мой, то ничей», как какая-нибудь малолетка — ситуация может стать очень неприятной.  
Он всё ещё раздумывал над этим, когда окна взорвались внутрь водопадом стекла и в его гостиную влетел Думбот.  
— ДЖАРВИС! Комната паники, протокол девять! — крикнул Тони, одной рукой прикрывая глаза от осколков, которые разлетелись во все стороны. Может, он и был не защищён, но черта с два Думбот доберётся до Локи. Не через укреплённые титановые панели, которые только что покрыли каждую стену, потолок, и пол на шести этажах отсюда вверх.  
— Ваша личная защита оставляет желать лучшего, — объявил Думбот, с хрустом шагая по осколкам на пути к Тони. — Не зовите вашу броню, мистер Старк. И ваших Мстителей. У меня к вам предложение.   
— Ко мне, — повторил Тони, его мозг будто стометровку бежал. Бот убьёт его, прежде чем он успеет надеть броню, и он сам изолировал Башню от охранной сети Мстителей, когда работал. У него действительно было мало вариантов, но боту не обязательно было это знать.  
— Вообще-то, предложение для Купца Смерти. — Рука в броне протянулась через стол и взяла одну из гранат с Дэдлоком. Лениво взвесила. — Этот титул ведь всё ещё ваш?  
 _Бля._  
— Только для покупателей из Соединённых Штатов. Почтовая пересылка — хуйня.  
— Понятно. — Датчик давления щелкнул в гранате, когда Думбот её сжал. — Не желаете сделать исключение для Доктора Дума?  
Тони уже открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, что же за исключение он сейчас сделает для Доктора Дума, но решетка вентиляционного люка в потолке сорвалась с болтов, и ураган черных мотыльков влетел в комнату, окружая Тони так плотно, что он ничего не мог разглядеть. Тысячи трепещущих крылышек трогали его кожу, пролетая мимо, и собираясь рядом с ним в образ одного очень разозлённого бога.  
Яростный и бледный, с чисто красными йотунскими глазами, горящими от ненависти. Тони сглотнул. Если Локи пробовал новую тактику запугивания этими своими глазами, она была чертовски эффективна.  
— Виктор. — Сетка зеленой энергии поползла по его рукам.  
— Локи, — спокойно ответил Думбот. — Ты мешаешь.  
Бот бросил гранату в центр комнаты.  
— _Локи-_ — Тони развернулся, чтобы оттолкнуть его от худшего воздействия детонации прежде, чем по ним ударит, но он уже знал, что гранаты были слишком хорошо сделаны. Комната блеснула синим, и рука в броне схватила его за шкирку, вытягивая к выбитым окнам. Тони успел увидеть, как Локи падает на колени, длинные волосы прятали лицо...  
...и вот он уже невесом над Манхэттеном, без защиты, и в вечернем небе его тянут руки из титана.  
— Не делайте такой грустный вид, мистер Старк. Я убью вас только когда закончу, — произнёс голос возле его щеки, где холодный металл лицевой пластины выдал что-то ещё более пугающее.  
Дыхание.  
Это был сам Виктор фон Дум.   
Конечно, Тони Старк был знаком со страхом. Но напряженный ледяной комок, собравшийся в его груди, говорил ему, что есть страх за себя, и есть страх раздавливающего, беспомощного провала.  
И в этот момент Тони Старк чувствовал оба.  
Их полёт был коротким, отмеченный активацией той же техники маскировки полета, увиденной Тони в обновлённом Думботе, с которым он подрался несколько месяцев назад. Он понимал, что Мстители не смогут найти его. Даже самому Железному Человеку было бы трудно перестроиться на эту частоту.  
Вися через руку Дума, глядя вниз на небоскрёбы, чувствуя, как ветер пребольно хлещет по щекам и рукам, Тони задумался, а не легче ли будет заставить Дума бросить его. С этой высоты, падая по прямой, он ничего не почувствует.  
Нездоровый ход мыслей прервался, когда Дум вдруг резко снизился, отчего они оба резко прошлись по деревьям, которые грубо царапали их ветками, будто пытались удержать. Дум выпустил Тони в целых десяти жестоких футах над землёй, и от приземления на твёрдую землю у Старка дыхание спёрло. Заставляя себя с хрипом вдыхать полные лёгкие воздуха, он попытался осмыслить ситуацию.  
И, что важнее, их местонахождение.  
— Ты будто серийный убийца — возвращаешься на места преступлений? — выдавил Тони, задыхаясь, когда узнал место, оглядев окрестности из-под прищуренных век. Сегодня ярмарки не было. — Центральный Парк не самое уединённое место для обсуждения обмена оружием, и ты не одет для конспирации.  
Не обращая на него внимания, Дум отстегнул реактивный ранец, который выключился с металлическим шипением. Он опирался рукой на ближайшее дерево и, казалось, ему было трудно дышать. Тони почувствовал, как в груди раздулось удовлетворение. Может быть — _может быть_ , Дум и пугает его до усрачки в неудачный день, но вот сейчас было похоже, что радиация Дэдлока врезала ему в морду со всей силы.  
Фигурально выражаясь, конечно. Дум оделся, чтобы впечатлять. Он был с ног до головы скрыт бронёй, и из досье Щ.И.Т.а Тони знал, что эта броня — гораздо больше, чем средняя защита металлических пластин. Поверх нее была зеленая туника и плащ с капюшоном, ставший его фирменным знаком. Да что же это было со всеми злодеями и зеленью? Амора, Дум, Локи — они что, все были в одном секретном клубе до того как всё пошло к чертям?  
— Ваша работа удалась на славу, мистер Старк, — наконец произнёс Дум. Его глаза, будто чёрные провалы, сверлили Старка сверху вниз. — Дум следил за вашим прогрессом с большим интересом. Метод подчинения тех, кто очень силён в магии, был бы очень полезен даже... самым способным личностям.   
Опираясь на ствол дерева позади, Тони медленно поднялся. У него очень болели рёбра, но в тот момент это было последним, о чём он думал. Дум не просто так был четвёртым в опасном списке Щ.И.Т.а, и он точно не славился терпением.  
Но показать тому, что он боится?  
Да нифига.  
— Следил за мной? — Тони фыркнул. — Хуйня. Башня Старка и штаб-квартира Мстителей не дружат со слежкой. Даже с твоей, Док.   
Может, это и не было главным, вообще не было важным, но с другой стороны, оно очень даже было. Если их снова взломали, то Тони был резонно уверен, что у него будет небольшая истерика.   
— Ваши усилия достойны похвалы, — Дум даже слегка качнул головой. — Вы очень серьёзно отнеслись к критическому обвалу всей вашей системы охраны. Но разве позволить Капитану Америке сообщать Щ.И.Т.у о вашей работе было очень мудрым решением? Дум так не считает.  
Не можешь взломать информацию с одного конца, взломай с другого. Обычное дело, правда же. Тони молча выругался. Стив не давал бы Фьюри больше, чем видеоотчёты, ничего про технику, но даже этого бы хватило Думу, чтобы понять, над чем работает Тони — что у него получилось собрать.  
И если Дум знал, то и Чаровница знала тоже.  
Всё было кончено. Всё было кончено уже несколько дней, пока он самозабвенно собирал гранаты, думая о победе, об улучшениях в последнюю минуту, и о последнем сотрудничестве между Локи и собой. Как последний идиот, Тони посмел надеяться, что у них был шанс. Что они могли спасти Тора.  
Амора уже победила. Если она знала, что Локи был у них всю неделю, не может быть, чтобы она сидела сложа руки и пыталась взломать заклятие-маяк. Да она бы вгрызлась в душу Тора, будто ребёнок в шоколадную конфету. И даже если она этого не сделала, если она просто знала о гранатах, то они были бесполезны, даже в руках Локи.  
Глядя на Дума в свете вечерних сумерек, Тони впервые подумал, что же они скажут Джейн Фостер. Ей вообще хоть кто-то сообщил про Тора? Нет, конечно нет. Вернулся в Асгард, наверно. Борется с новой опасностью, ясное дело. Вот, смотри, новые данные. Да что угодно, лишь бы гражданские были счастливы и в безопасности.  
— И что она тебе дала, а, Дум? — устало спросил Тони.— Что-то не могу себе представить, что ты вдруг будешь играть в Купидона для волшебницы из Асгарда, и пытаться убить Локи задаром.  
— Всего лишь знак неудовольствия Дума, не более. Локи знает об этом. — Он шагнул ближе к Тони, и его силуэт обрисовался черным и серебряным. — Что дала Чаровница в обмен? Что-то, считавшееся давным-давно утерянным. — Закованные в броню пальцы поднялись и тронули металлическую пластину у щеки, будто в раздумье. — Но более этого, мистер Старк, вам знать не обязательно. Я пришел к вам с предложением.  
Тони не мог убедить себя, что ему интересно. Нет. Худшее, что мог Дум сделать сейчас — так это убить его, когда он откажется, но чем дольше он будет оттягивать, тем скорее Локи придёт в себя. Если повезло, то его новое заклятие-маяк окажется достаточно сильным, чтобы вынести радиацию Дэдлока, когда его облучило. Он только надеялся, что Локи в спасательном настроении, но если учесть ловушку, в которую Тони вляпался в первую очередь из-за Дума, это наверно было очень маловероятно.   
В конце концов, в Башне осталось целых семь завершенных гранат. Более чем достаточно для Локи, чтобы схватить и сбежать.  
— А что ты предлагаешь? — наконец спросил он, когда молчание затянулось. — Объясни мне попроще.  
— Хорошо. — Тени собирались, уже появились первые звёзды, но глаза Доктора Дума светились золотом во тьме под его капюшоном. — Дум предлагает вам душу Тора Одинсона.  
Тони замер.  
В какой-то короткий, запутанный момент он не понял, что ему предложили. Ведь душа Тора — это именно то, что они хотели. Всё, что им надо. Это бы исправило всё сразу: и Щ.И.Т. бы оставил Тони в покое, и Асгард не стал бы угрозой, и Тор бы вернулся, и всё бы вернулось _как раньше_...  
Будто последние три месяца вовсе не происходили.  
— Как? — спросил Тони, контролируя голос, слепо уставившись на землю между ними, покрытую упавшими листьями.  
— Просто. Чаровница носит душу Одинсона на шее, в кулоне странного синего кристалла. Если бы я заманил её к себе в Латверию, в свой замок, обезоружить её было бы секундным делом. — он скрестил руки на груди. — Если разбить кристалл, то душа будет освобождена и вернётся на место. Никто не подумает, что вы принимали в этом участие, мистер Старк.  
Тони таращился на него, не веря своим ушам. Это вот оно самое...  
— Разбить её ожерелье, и душа просто так вылетит и вернётся в его тело, будто... будто какой-то мистический бумеранг? Ты это хочешь сказать? — даже он сам мог услышать дикие нотки в своём голосе, но Дум был готов предложить всю информацию, всю помощь, которая может быть им нужна, чтобы всё вернуть на круги своя.  
— Совершенно верно. Более того, благодаря моим планам Чаровница остаётся в неведении о нынешних событиях. Когда она запаникует, она легко бросится к Думу.  
Оставался один-единственный вопрос. _Тот самый вопрос_ , вообще-то.  
— Что ты хочешь в обмен?  
Внимательно изучая его, Дум ответил не сразу. Вместо этого, он пересёк расстояние между ним двумя длинными шагами, издав лишь глухой звук металла о металл. Он нависал над Тони, практически прибив его к дереву одной лишь угрожающей аурой. Ни угроз, ни атак, только собственное присутствие. В этот момент Дум казался настолько же далёким от Локи, как Локи от Тора.   
— В обмен я хочу что-то, тебе не нужное, но очень важное для меня. То, что ты когда-то отдал, не задумавшись. — его глаза горели золотым пламенем. — Дай мне Локи Лауфейсона, и твой громовержец вернётся к тебе.  
Тони всё ещё ждал кульминации. Чего-то ещё, чего угодно. Но Дум лишь наблюдал за его реакцией, все его карты раскрыты. Он предлагал именно эти условия.   
Локи.  
Ему просто был нужен Локи.  
— Но как? — переспросил он, оцепенело. — Чего ты просишь? _Почему?_  
На этих словах, Дум отшагнул назад, в зелёном вихре поворачиваясь к прогалине. Мгновенно стало видно лишь черный контур и отблеск металла в сумерках. Он прошёл до поваленного дерева, наверно, одного из тех, в которое врезался Скёрдж ещё во время их драки. Тогда, давно, когда всё только начинало идти к чертям. Тогда, давно, когда он спас жизнь Локи.  
Сейчас казалось, будто жизни прошли.  
— Я чувствую, как пределы этого тела давят на меня, мистер Старк. Длительность смертной жизни, этот образ, так подверженный ошибкам. Я хочу это исправить. Волшебник с силой Локи, его бессмертной плотью...  
— Да ты его только что по полу размазал у меня в лаборатории, — перебил Тони, его сердце билось, будто молот. — Как лампочку выключил. Мог бы прямо там раз и...  
Рука в перчатке вцепилась в его горло и втащила вверх по стволу. Лицо Дума было в дюймах от него, настолько близко, что Тони слышал, как свистит его дыхание, проходящее через отверстие на лицевой пластине.  
— Дум не терпит, чтоб его перебивали.  
— Хорошо, — прохрипел Тони. Его ноги болтались над землёй. Ещё бы на дюйм потуже — и сломает трахею. Дум выпустил его без предупреждения, плавно шагнув в сторону, когда Тони опять свалился на землю, пытаясь не кашлять так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
— Локи больше не несёт пользы как мой товарищ! — рявкнул Дум. — Отдай его мне, связанного твоим Дэдлоком — связанного, чтобы он никогда не смог сбежать, — и ты получишь то, что ищешь. Вот моё предложение, _Железный Человек._ Тебе нужен Тор Одинсон. Мстителям нужен их Бог Грома. Пусть цели оправдают способы, которым ты получишь его обратно.  
Ещё до того как Дум завершил свою речь, мысли Тони уже летели через параметры, вычисления, уровни радиации, и сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы собрать последний Дэдлок, настолько сильный, чтобы перебороть растущий иммунитет Локи, его силу, и поддержать постоянный уровень радиации, чтоб хватило на весь путь до Латверии, на базу операций Доктора Дума.  
Это можно было сделать, и легко. Уже все лживые заявления собрались на кончик его языка, все нужные отговорки. Черт возьми, да Локи же прямо сейчас прячется на верхнем этаже, он даже не поймёт, что происходит. Ведь наука — не его конёк.  
Мстители будут в восторге. Дум рискнул — открыв окно с достаточным отрезком времени, чтобы Щ.И.Т. и все остальные наставили шпионов приглядеть за его растущей мощью, пока он будет экспериментировать и что он там ещё придумает с Локи. Ник Фьюри прислал бы ему корзину фруктов.  
Это было безгранично выгодное предложение от злодея вроде Дума. Поразительное в своей простоте: обменять одного брата на другого.  
Тор, достойный и благой, вернётся к Мстителям.  
Локи, хитрый трикстер и предатель, получит по заслугам.  
Какая поэтическая справедливость.  
— Ну? Что скажешь? — терпение Дума было на исходе.  
Тони моргнул.  
— _Ненавижу_ поэзию.  
Черта с два он ступит на те же грабли дважды. Может, им надо начать с нуля. Может, им придётся хорошенько заморозить тело Тора, будто копию Капитана Америки. Может, им просто надо подойти к проблеме с другого конца. Но одну вещь Тони знал точно: он не продаст Локи. Это он оставит Тору — одно большое «пошел нахуй» Доктору Думу в отсутствие огромного молота, который бы объяснил про «отъебись».   
— Извини, Док. Придётся тебе франкенштейнить как-то по-другому.   
— Жаль. — Дум протянул руку, чтобы снова вцепиться ему в горло, но, казалось, передумал. Тони постарался не выдать облегчения. Его горло уже болело, причём так, что он знал — завтра утром будут отличнейшие синяки.  
Это отвлекло его ровно настолько, что он не заметил, как его футболку потянули и порвали, пока Дум не начал давить и вытаскивать арк-реактор, выдёргивая его из порта с шипением от перепада давления.  
Держа арк-реактор Тони в одной руке, облаченной в перчатку, Виктор фон Дум переспросил:  
— Вы уверены, мистер Старк?  
Холодея от еле сдерживаемого ужаса, Тони прикрыл ладонью зияющую дыру в груди и приготовился держаться до конца. Он не собирался удовлетворять Дума своей паникой. Он скорее сдохнет.  
— Давай-ка я предложу тебе другие условия, — ответил он. — Потому что я хороший парень, и я думаю, что мы можем помочь друг другу. Видишь ли, я не могу дать тебе Локи.  
— Не можете?  
— Не стану. — Он сам удивился, сколько стальной уверенности появилось в его голосе. — Но я предлагаю другой обмен. Я получил твои схемы, ты можешь получить мои. Конкретно — схемы Двойного Дэдлока. С твоей стороны, ты выйдешь из игры. Оставь Амору нам, и строй свою новую блестящую игрушку.  
Дум задумчиво взвесил арк-реактор в ладони. Синеватое свечение меняло цвет его лицевой пластины на расплавленное серебро.  
— Или я забираю это, и оставляю тебя умирать.  
Тони пожал плечами.  
— Или так.  
Пот бежал по его позвоночнику, будто холодные пальцы. Часы в его голове тикали так громко, что он еле думал.  
— Но тогда ты не поймаешь себе волшебника.  
Ну конечно, Дум убийственно долго раздумывал о новых условиях. Тони пытался высчитать, сколько зарядки осталось в основании арк-реактора, прежде чем шрапнель снова начнёт двигаться. Минут пять? Меньше?  
— Дум принимает твои условия, — наконец объявил он. — Вышли свои схемы в посольство. В отличие от Лауфейсона, я чту свои обязательства в соглашениях. Предай меня, и тебе же хуже, мистер Старк. Я ещё не выступил против Мстителей. Не заставляй меня торопиться.  
Облегчение ударило в него, едва не сбив с ног.  
— Отлично. Замечательно. У нас уговор. Как домой вернусь, так сразу пошлю по и-мэйлу.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Дум, и раздавил арк-реактор в кулаке. Осколки деталей водопадом летели на траву, искрясь. Он отвернулся. — Передай Локи моё почтение. Если выживешь.  
Тони ударился коленями о землю, когда Дум снова взлетел в небо, оставляя за собой золотой хвост энергии, который освещал раздробленный реактор на земле. Было слишком много обломков, чтобы даже и думать про ремонт. Больше нет времени, пусто думал он. Если он побежит за помощью, то повысит свой пульс, а это только скорее убьёт его. Нет ни единого человека, у которого бы можно было даже попросить мобильник. Никто не знает, где он.  
Больше времени не было.  
Понимание пришло тихо. Так вот как всё закончится. Ни геройствований, ни огня славы. Просто сердечный приступ в тихой тьме Центрального Парка, в окружении сраных растений и тиканьем последних секунд истекающего времени в его голове.  
Тони слабо откинулся обратно на ствол дерева.  
— Ну бля, пиздец идеально.  
Он начал яростно кидать кусочки разломанного реактора во тьму, когда ослепляющий взрыв зелёной магии блеснул над головой, и некий непредсказуемый, _невозможный_ бог озорства вывалился из дырки в небе.  
Локи приземлился рядом с громким, но глухим ударом, всего лишь вихрь выделанной кожи и волос, очерченный ярким светом магии.  
— Это было неприятно, — проворчал он, садясь прямо, тряхнув головой, чтоб не мешали волосы. — Пришлось прыгнуть с Башни, чтобы пробиться через твою чертову заглушку телепортации. — Он повернулся и с любопытством оглядел Тони. — Я вижу, Виктор оставил тебя одним куском.  
Тони мог только таращиться, слов у него не было.  
Локи не списал его как уже мёртвого. Он не решил просто взять уже сделанные гранаты и пойти за заклятием-маяком на Аморе. Но ведь Локи подстроил так, чтобы Дум атаковал Башню. Чтобы Мстители пришли и разобрались с ним. Ведь это был его план.  
Но, наверное, смерть Тони не входила в этот план.  
У него сжалось горло. Он даже не пытался глянуть Локи в глаза, просто моргал, глядя во тьму, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Что же, его застали врасплох. Ну и что? Не первый раз, и даже не третий. У Локи всегда получалось удивить его — вот и сейчас, когда тот прикоснулся холодными пальцами к горячей боли на его шее, проследовав за рваным воротником к пустеющему порту в его груди.  
Локи будто закаменел всем телом, когда его пальцы нашли лишь воздух.  
 _— Старк._  
— Я знаю. Всё в порядке.  
А что ещё он мог сказать? Он услышал дрожащий вдох Локи, тот пытался успокоиться. Это даже слегка радовало.  
— Где он?  
— Уничтожен.  
Тони зашевелился, пытаясь подняться. Им придётся телепортироваться к краю поля Дэдлока, и преодолеть остальной путь пешком, но запасной реактор поддержит достаточно, прежде чем случится какое-нибудь настоящее повреждение. Если предположить, что они начнут двигаться в ближайшие девяносто секунд.  
Возле него Локи запылал зелёным, бледный и ледяной, его рука всё ещё лежала над сердцем Тони.  
— Ты умираешь, — глухо проговорил он. Его горящий взгляд был сосредоточен на пустом порте, в глазах светился тихий ужас. — Я привёл тебя к этому. Ты умираешь и... я не могу тебя исцелить.  
Тони Старк не был по природе жестоким человеком. В нём не было желания продлевать насилие или страдание дольше, чем абсолютно необходимо, он был больше заинтересован в результатах. Но в этот момент, когда он услышал этот странный надлом в обычно таком ровном голосе Локи, он почти постеснялся говорить.  
Почти.  
— Рановато меня хоронить. — Тони осторожно отвёл руку с его груди. — Я держу запасной в штаб-квартире Мстителей. Там всё ещё работает Дэдлок, но...  
Он ещё не закончил предложения, но длинные руки уже сжимали его в тисках объятий, и они оба падали в воронку из бриллиантовой зелени.  
Может, в конце концов, ему вовсе и не надо было слышать вину в голосе Локи.

 

Когда они явились в центре гостиной, все будто с ума посходили.  
— Да ёпрст! — вырвалось у Стива, и он вскочил на ноги. Клинт от ужаса встряхнул свой попкорн, рассыпав по всему ковру. — Да что вы _делаете_?  
— Где хранится его реактор? — потребовал Локи, прежде чем Тони мог хотя бы вдохнуть нормально.  
— А что? — пусто спросил Клин. — Это экзамен?  
Наташа начала двигаться к коридору, снимая носки на пути.  
Тони выпутался из смертельного захвата Локи и повернулся.  
— ДЖАРВИС, отопри хранилище. Вдова, у тебя примерно тридцать шесть секунд.  
_— Хранилище открыто. Удачи, агент Романофф._   
Наташа перемахнула через диван и рванула вдоль по коридору, будто ракета на стероидах, запущенная из катапульты. Она всегда была единственной достаточно гибкой, кто мог бы лавировать по коридорам и лестничным пролётам и удерживать мультимиллиардный аппарат для спасения жизни, вроде арк-реактора Тони.  
— Сидеть! — напряжённо приказал Стив, и когда он смотрел на порт арк-реактора, было видно белки его глаз. — Дыши глубже. Всё в порядке. Не давай своему пульсу подниматься. Наташа вернётся с минуты на минуту. Сколько прошло времени?  
— Больше, чем мне бы хотелось, Кэп. — признался Тони. Он откинул голову на спинку дивана. — Заметка на будущее: не торговаться с Доктором Думом.  
Клинт плюхнулся рядом с напряжённым видом.  
— Бля, — в сердцах произнёс он. — А можно я туда руку суну?  
Стив и Локи глянули на него с ужасом. Тони пялился на потолок и пытался не считать секунды.  
— Только не ту руку, которой ты ел попкорн.  
Хотя бы отвлечёт ненадолго.  
Пальцы Клинта едва спустились глубже края гнезда, когда Локи молниеносно перехватил его руку, вцепившись в запястье, будто атакующая змея. Все замерли.  
— Возможно в другой раз, агент Бартон.   
Голос его звучал сдержанно, быть может, слишком сдержанно, если судить по внезапной бледности Клинта. До сих пор от Локи довольно сильно несло дикой магией, наверное, остатки после того раза, когда граната с Дэдлоком рванула перед его носом. Клинт мог лишь кивнуть и убрать руку обратно, как раз к возвращению Наташи.  
Её рыжие волосы развевались, серые треники грозили соскользнуть с бёдер, когда она перемахнула через соседний диван и приземлилась ровно ему на колени, вставляя новый реактор на место с металлическим щелчком. Тони с силой надавил и повернул на двенадцать часов, активируя замок давлением.  
Потрескивая в своей новой люльке, реактор знакомо загудел энергией в его груди, будто самая сладкая музыка. Все выдохнули с облегчением.  
— Отлично сработано, — пробормотал Тони, когда Наташа соскользнула с его колен одним движением, даже не запыхавшись. — Мне надо будет попозже его просканировать, но кажется, там был ещё заряд. Должно хватить, чтобы удержать шрапнель. — Он огляделся. — А где Беннер?  
— Присматривает за Тором, — коротко сообщил Стив. — А теперь рассказывай, что с тобой случилось.  
Тони чувствовал, как Локи сверлит его взглядом. Уж он-то сильнее всех хотел знать, это очевидно. Но Тони не мог сказать всю правду: сообщить Мстителям, что только что сдал Тора ради Локи не будет самой лучшей идеей, ни в коем случае.   
Так что он им и не сказал. Начиная свою историю с момента появления Дума в штаб-квартире Мстителей, он рассказал им обо всём, кроме первого предложения, от которого он отказался. Ведь все равно бессмысленно. Ему подумалось, что у него появилось больше секретов, чем ему хотелось бы. Необходимые вредительства были скорее методом Локи.  
Никому не понравилась идея, что у Дума будут схемы Тони, но учитывая, что иммунитет Локи рос с каждым облучением, Дэдлок стремительно устаревал. Было довольно горько отдавать приказ ДЖАРВИСу послать файлы в посольство Латверии, но если это значило, что Дум не поддержит Амору ни делом, ни информацией, в его глазах оно того стоило.  
В конце концов, им больше ничего не оставалось делать. Время почти истекло, и нельзя было подготовиться лучше.   
— Тогда я отбываю на рассвете, — наконец произнёс Локи, для угрюмо сидящих вокруг него. — Я взял на себя смелость изолировать гранаты под завесой собственной магии. Они будут полезны, когда я буду биться с Аморой. — Он выглядел необыкновенно мрачно, и Тони задумался, насколько Локи уверен в своём успехе. — Я видел тот кристалл, о котором говорил Виктор. Завтра я попытаюсь его забрать.  
Стив взъерошил волосы.  
— Мне это не нравится. — На секунду он замялся, но потом повернулся к Локи. — Мьёльнир бы не смог... в смысле, смог бы ты им воспользоваться в этом случае?  
Локи широко раскрыл глаза. Даже Наташа оглянулась. Но в конце концов он только встряхнул головой, изящно пожав одним плечом.  
— Мьёльнир принадлежит достойным, — вот и всё, что он ответил. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Тони. — Старания Старка будут мне более полезны, чем молнии.  
— А как насчёт поддержки с земли? — предложил Клинт, раздвигая руки. — Нельзя ли загнать её сюда? Чем больше, тем круче и все такое.  
— Фьюри бы одобрил команду снайперов для такого дела, — добавила Наташа задумчиво. — Тот кристалл можно разбить очередью стандартных бронебойных?  
— Блядь, да я пойду колы выпью, — пожаловался Клинт. — Кому нужен лучник?  
Локи не отозвался, лишь молча наблюдая из-под век, как остальные препираются и бросаются друг в друга идеями. Тони наблюдал за ним краем глаза, думая, что же это значит. Что бы это ни было, оно продолжалось, пока остальные не вытянули из него неохотное обещание, что если у него будет шанс, то он обязательно притащит Амору на Землю — буквально.  
— Тору всегда удаётся вдохновить на верность, — пробормотал он, когда Стив объявил о конце совещания и ушёл сообщить Беннеру о случившемся, а остальные разошлись к ночи. — И не важно, при нём ли это, или в его отсутствие.  
Тони нахмурился.  
— Ну, не знаю, вроде они были готовы помочь тебе и до того, как душу Тора украли.  
— Это ты так говоришь.  
После этого разговор сдох быстрой смертью.  
Они направлялись вниз по коридору, Тони — к своей комнате, твёрдо намереваясь приложить лёд к шее и сменить футболку. Прошло шесть недель с тех пор, как он последний раз ступал внутрь штаб-квартиры, но не было смысла возвращаться обратно в Старк Тауэр. ДЖАРВИС заказал ремонт, гранаты исчезли, и в городе не происходило совершенно ничего со сверхспособностями. Может, прошёл слух, что все большие шишки воюют между собой, а разве кто-то хочет попасть под горячую руку?  
Отставая на пару шагов, Локи следовал за ним, глубоко погружённый в собственные мысли. Тони поймал себя, что сомневается, проветривали его бывшую комнату, или всё же нет. Только в определённых комнатах регулярно прибирались, независимо от их использования.  
— Ты в порядке? — наконец спросил он, стягивая с себя остатки футболки. — А то что-то ты не выполняешь свою вечернюю норму угроз.  
Он бросил лохмотья в мусорку и вытянул из шкафа изношенные мягкие джинсы и новую футболку. Не пик моды, но уж такой получилась ночка.  
— Я здоров, — отозвался Локи, будто издалека. Тони оглянулся и увидел, как тот пробежал пальцами по кинжалу, оставленному на столе. Локи глянул на Тони очень серьёзным, очень зелёным взглядом. — Я бы очень хотел взять его с собой.  
Поразительно, как ему хотелось отказать Локи. Заявить Локи, что теперь этот кинжал — его. В некотором роде, он был символом всей той хуйни, которая пошла наперекосяк. Это кинжал оставил шрам на Тони, этот кинжал кинули ему в голову в его собственной спальне. Он воткнул этот кинжал в живот Локи в ту ночь, когда Тор потерял свою душу.  
Казалось странно уместным, чтобы символом их мудацких отношений стало оружие. Причём именно нож со свирепым лезвием, который никогда не промазывал мимо цели.  
— Он твой, — грубо ответил Тони, отворачиваясь. — Можно и не спрашивать. Я в душ.  
Всё время в душе он простоял под сильным напором воды, бьющим по затылку, пытаясь понять, почему же у него ощущение, будто он прощается навсегда. Потому что он не думал, что Локи выживет? Нет, не то. Уж что-что, а Локи выживал. Он всегда выживал. Самым грустным было то, что Тони знал, Локи сможет — он вернёт душу Тора, из огня, воды и медных труб. Он точно выживет.  
А потом... ну... Потом всё вернётся на свои места, как было раньше. Дело закрыто; душа возвращена, все связи разрублены.  
Тони не привык прощаться с чем-нибудь. Но в этот раз он знал, что другого выбора просто нет.  
Может быть, так будет лучше для них обоих.  
Самый лучший выбор.  
Когда он вышел из ванной, он обнаружил, что Локи сидит на краю его кровати с самым что ни на есть потерянным видом. Кинжал уже исчез, наверное, туда же, куда и гранаты. Его голова склонилась, волосы висели тёмной завесой над плечом — всё ещё неопрятной тяжестью, все еще слишком длинные с тех времён, когда его поймали заклинаниями, пока он гнался за Аморой.  
— У меня почти идеально получается менять образ, — Локи уставился на свои белые ладони, выгибая губы в чём-то, еле похожем на улыбку. — Но мои руки всё равно не теплеют, что бы я ни делал. Как ты думаешь, к чему это?  
Тони неуютно свело живот. Поддержка, успокоение, даже прощания — ничего из них не было его сильной стороной. А вот это сейчас было похоже на них всех одновременно.  
— Это значит, что мне больше не нужен ледяной компресс, для начала, — сказал Тони, отбрасывая полотенце и садясь рядом. — Давай их сюда.  
Взяв одну ледяную руку в свою, он осторожно прижал её к одной стороне своей шеи, и затем проделал то же со второй. Облегчение было почти мгновенным, холод прогнал боль из истерзанных мышц, успокаивая злобный жар. Дум чертовски хорошо в него вцепился. Надо будет учесть на будущее.  
Локи оставил свои руки там, куда Тони их положил, но его взгляд нашёл арк-реактор.  
— Что тебе предложил Виктор?  
Тони очень осторожно не отреагировал.  
— Ничего.  
Брови Локи поднялись.  
— Старк, даже если бы я не чувствовал, как подпрыгнул твой пульс, я бы знал, что ты врёшь. Не забывай, с кем говоришь, — он смотрел в глаза Тони, будто искал что-то. — Я хочу правду.  
Тони еле сдержался, чтоб не скривиться.  
— А что, ты не можешь просто поверить, что я сделал правильный выбор?  
— Ты чуть не умер из-за этого.  
— Оно того стоило.  
Слова вырвались прежде, чем он смог остановить их, слишком сырые, слишком честные в тёплом воздухе между ними. Самое худшее, Локи тоже это понимал, даже если не знал почему. Тони был бы только рад держать это при себе. Если они в последний раз, говорят друг с другом не как враги, то он не намерен позволять собственному пиздежу мутить воду.  
— Пожалуй, неважно. С моей стороны было безответственно не видеть, что Виктор одинаково зол и на тебя, и на меня. — Уголки губ Локи чуть опустились. — Если бы я не был так занят собственными делами, я бы мог предугадать его нападение.  
Тони пожал плечами.  
— Мне бывало и хуже. — Он моргнул. — Уж если на то пошло, думаю, _тебе_ бывало и хуже. Ну, ты помнишь — раньше.  
— Раньше, — согласился Локи. Пальцы, будто самое застывшее прикосновение зимы, скользнули вниз по шее, наверное, даже более осторожно, чем надо, строго говоря. Это его вытащенный реактор так встряхнул?  
— А знаешь...  
— Мне пора.  
Руки у горла исчезли, почему-то оставив Тони в ещё большем холоде, чем раньше. Локи даже не смотрел на него, когда поднялся и расправил свои одеяния привычным движением.  
— Мне нужно отдохнуть, прежде чем я телепортируюсь к Аморе. Ради наших целей, Старк, тут наши пути разойдутся. К лучшему или худшему, наше сотрудничество здесь заканчивается.   
Тони только кивнул.  
— Ну, было убийственно, — выдал он сдержанно. — И даже стрессово.  
— И больно, — добавил Локи, прижимая ладонь к животу. — В некоторых случаях даже очень.   
— И не забудь «неожиданно».  
Он поднялся встать, улыбка нарисовалась в углу рта.  
Локи кивнул.  
— Да, я...  
Поцелуй, который Тони поймал губами, был выкраден в идеальный момент, тёплые губы были открыты для следующего слова, совершенно не ожидая вторжения. Может завтра, думал он, он ещё и пожалеет, что убил самоконтроль Локи, но сейчас его руки скользнули по выделанной коже доспехов, чтобы притянуть того ближе. В тот момент он хотел что-нибудь на память — что-нибудь, не запятнанное предательством и злостью.  
— Не надо, — прошептал Локи в его губы, слова поверх неровного дыхания, когда они оторвались от друг друга. — Хватит уже, Тони Старк. Больше нет.  
И всё же, даже когда он это говорил, ладони, будто два ледяных клейма, давили на изгиб спины Тони, в последний раз запоминая ощущение кожи.  
— Да, я понял, — и Тони в последний раз опустил руки. — Удачи.  
Локи кивнул. Он отвернулся, движением таким окончательным, что было больно смотреть. Когда это вдруг стало его чертовой проблемой, Тони не знал. Может, это был первый раз, когда Локи не выталкивал его всеми силами из своей жизни.  
Он засветился магией, которая растеклась по его телу, будто зелёные круги на воде.  
— Будь здоров, Старк. Пусть мы никогда больше не встретимся.  
Потом его не стало, и Тони остался один.  
— Прощай, Локи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [PaleFire](http://paleflame.diary.ru/), ещё раз спасибо! :D


	14. Глава Четырнадцатая

В конце концов им оставалось только ждать.  
Видимость нормы поддерживал график дежурств, хоть активность суперзлодеев и понизилась в последние несколько недель. Надо было оставаться в форме, даже если только для того, чтоб город просто не забывал, что они всё ещё тут, всё ещё начеку. Обычно Мстители порадовались бы такому затишью, но в этот раз без драки, а то и трёх, не осталось ничего, что могло бы отвлечь их мысли от обстоятельств Тора и напряжённого ожидания возвращения Локи.  
После обсуждения всех деталей Тони въехал обратно в штаб-квартиру Мстителей. Это было в равной степени и необходимостью, и отвлекающей сменой обстановки, особенно после того, как Щ.И.Т. перекрыл все пути сообщения, чтобы исправить утечку информации и обновить свою систему безопасности. Последнее, что им нужно сейчас, так это узнать, что Дум читал их файлы, будто газету воскресным утром.  
Так что броня вернулась, мастерская заработала, и если не считать Тора, то всё было будто стрелки часов просто перевели назад. Всё мероприятие заняло у Тони примерно дня два, что лично ему казалось более продуктивным времяпрепровождением, чем мерять шагами командный центр и каждые десять минут проверять время.  
Спустя три дня после переезда Тони тело Тора отказало.  
Когда это случилось, Стив был с ним рядом. После объявления ДЖАРВИСа об опасности Тони рванул бегом в кухню и нашёл Тора, согнутого в три погибели в руках Стива, и осколки разбитых тарелок на полу вокруг них. Безостановочная дрожь ног Тора и кровь Стива в его волосах привели Тони в такой ужас, что Брюсу пришлось действовать вместо него, оттолкнув Старка в сторону, чтоб проверить жизненные показатели и помочь перенести Тора в безопасное место.  
Это был первый раз на недавней памяти, когда Тони застыл в критический момент. Что ещё хуже, в ушах всё ещё звенело предложение Дума — от которого он отказался. Но Тор бы такого и сам не хотел. Этого должно было быть достаточно в утешение.  
Через шесть дней после исчезновения Локи, Брюс и ДЖАРВИС поставили диагноз: тело Тора вошло в состояние полной комы. Стив вышел, когда они спорили о введении трубки кормления, но Тони просто стоял молча, свинцовый вес вины давил на ком в его груди. Если всё пойдёт так и дальше, то трубка для кормления станет бессмысленной, так или иначе.  
Может, он должен был сказать Локи про состояние Тора? Может, это помогло бы? Было слишком поздно думать об этом, но прошла неделя, и ему не оставалось делать ничего, кроме как пересматривать все свои предыдущие решения и надеяться изо всех сил, что его гранаты дадут Локи достаточно преимуществ, чтоб тот победил.  
Тони Старк обычно не молился, но, когда активность мозга Тора начала затухать, будто уличные огни перед рассветом, он почти пожалел, что не может.

* * *

Семь дней стали восемью, восемь превратились в девять дней.  
Тор умирал.  
В последнюю ночь они сидели вместе в гостиной, торжественные и бледные. Вопрос был поставлен, и теперь надо было предоставить ответ.  
— Я, — сказал Стив тихо. — Когда всё закончится, я доставлю тело на место у Бифроста.  
Он сглотнул, рот скривился, будто его сейчас стошнит, но прямо на глазах Тони жёсткая маска долга снова легла на его лицо. Тони задумался, сколько раз Стиву приходилось приносить такие вести.  
В другом конце комнаты Клинта переполняло желание что-нибудь ударить, что-нибудь пнуть, проораться, выругаться; _действовать_ , кричало всё его тело. И хоть Тони и устал по самое не могу, он понимал. Безнадёжность и яростная решимость смешивались в горькую микстуру, и было ощущение, что он мариновался в ней уже месяцы.  
— Какого хрена мы говорим об этом сейчас, когда он всё ещё там, всё ещё дышит? Он же не… блядь, мы же не можем его похоронить до того, как он помрёт.  
Несмотря на всё отчаяние в голосе, сам Клинт, казалось, был в шоке от собственных слов.  
Наташа хмуро сжала губы, но её взгляд упал на ковёр. Стив скривился. Брюс просто тихо выдохнул, стянул очки. Он был с Тором на каждом шагу этого пути, и Тони только сейчас по достоинству оценил груз такой ноши, глядя, как его друг потирает уставшие глаза, будто он не спал слишком много лет.  
— Никому не хочется это планировать, — тяжело проговорил Брюс. — Но оно случится, и нам надо быть готовыми. Ему не станет лучше.  
— Чудо, что он вообще так долго продержался, — добавила Наташа. Её обычно ясные глаза были затуманены горем, когда она взглянула на партнёра. — Клинт, миссия закончена.  
Тони мог бы вставить свои два цента, мог бы убедить Бартона, что они сделали всё, что было в их силах. Это вообще было маловероятно, в любом случае. Локи, Амора, гранаты с Дэдлоком; даже до того, как они поняли, что тело Тора испытывает без души, у них не было большой надежды, что они смогут вернуть её.  
Клинт повернулся и смотрел прямо на него. Может, искал какую-то безумную идею в последнюю минуту, может, какой-то храбрый тайный план. Но то, что он увидел на лице Тони, что он смог там прочитать, вытянуло последние остатки непреклонности из его тела, последнее сопротивление из его взгляда. Он грузно сел.  
— Один захочет Мьёлнир обратно, — безэмоционально выдавил он.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Я разберусь.  
— И Джейн, — хрипло вспомнил Тони, удивляя самого себя. — Кому-то придётся сообщить ей.  
— Коулсон, — быстро вставила Наташа, прежде чем Стив даже рот успел открыть. — Они раньше пересекались. Всё это — не только на тебе, Стив.  
По правде, это вообще не должно было быть на нём. Конечно, роль главы Мстителей несла некоторые обязанности, но это была не его вина. Они все знали, настолько это рисковое дело — принять титул супергероя, но случившееся с Тором не было последствием битвы. Если бы только система безопасности была сильнее, если бы только Локи был честнее, если бы только Тони не был настолько самонадеянным и настолько слепым, то может быть, всё случилось бы иначе. Стив был совершенно непричастен ко всему, но он всё равно тут, расхлёбывает.  
Они ещё немного побеседовали в приглушённых тонах, уточняя условия и расписывая обязанности, которые приходили в голову. Тони, с его знанием всего произошедшего, придётся объяснить асгардцам, когда придёт время. Поверит ли Один, или нет — уже другое дело. Нельзя ожидать, что хотя бы один родитель спокойно отнесется к смерти своего перворождённого сына — рассмотрит её справедливо и объективно. Даже царь.  
Когда их совещание завершилось, Тони медленно поднялся на ноги. Стив на секунду приостановился, хоть ему было пора в патруль с Клинтом, но больше говорить было не о чём.  
— Что есть, то есть, Кэп. Мы попытались.  
Они так упорно старались. И ничего.  
— Ты уже не надеешься на Локи? — Стив будто спрашивал против собственного желания.  
Тони только головой потряс.  
— Он ещё вернётся, — просто ответил он. — Слишком поздно для Тора, но он сможет.  
Тони задумался, что же станет с душой, если её выпустили, а тела, в которое можно было бы вернуться, больше нет. Душа исчезнет? Выгорит? Может, она затеряется, дрейфуя в незнакомых местах, будто воспоминание.  
— У меня не осталось идей, Кэп. Нет науки, нет расчудесного приспособления, нет бронекостюма, нет неизвестного химического элемента — нет ничего, что я мог бы сделать. Это душа. Это нельзя измерить.  
Тони ощутил глухой стук, когда Стив сел рядом с ним. Ладонь легла ему на загривок, слегка сжимая и потряхивая.  
— Я знаю, я вел себя как придурок насчёт тебя с Локи. Нет, дослушай сначала, — настоял Стив, когда Тони уже было рот открыл. — Мне надо это сказать. Честное слово, я даже и не думал, что у нас есть шанс, когда Амора украла душу Тора. Я думал, ему крышка. У нас просто не было ресурсов, чтобы охотиться на неё. Но потом ты привёл Локи на нашу сторону, и с вами обоими у Тора появился шанс.  
У Тони спёрло в горле.  
— Ага, и много ему это дало?  
— Много дало? — Стив будто своим ушам не верил. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сделал за этот год? Ты превратил одного из наших самых опасных врагов в возможного союзника. Локи перестал пытаться убить нас и чуть не убил себя, потому что ты сказал, что это было нужно. Его пырнули ножом, запирали, пытали, вырубали без сознания, облучали по полной программе этой опасной радиацией Бог знает сколько раз…  
— Радиация Дэдлока довольно безопасна…  
— ... и он всё равно пытается помочь. Если ты думаешь, что он делает всё это только ради своего брата, то прости, Тони, но мне кажется, что ты ошибаешся. Тут я могу смотреть в глаза правде: завтра мы потеряем Тора. Но возможно, что мы потеряли ещё не всё.  
У Тони хватало жалости к себе, чтобы оспорить слова Стива и заметить, что хоть Локи и прошёл через ад и обратно, в большинстве случаев это было из-за его собственной гордости, его собственного упрямого отказа — не позволить кому-то ещё взять верх над ним. Но, глядя, как друг пытается обнадёжить его и вселить какую-то веру, Тони вдруг понял, что и Стив надеялся на что-то от Локи.  
_Пусть мы никогда больше не встретимся._  
В конце концов, лучше уж совсем без надежды, чем с надеждой ложной.  
— Выдаёшь желаемое за действительное, Стив, — Тони резко встал, избегая встречаться глазами с разбитым взглядом друга. — Я посижу с Тором сегодня, дам шанс Беннеру выспаться. Удачи с патрулем.  
Он не остался услышать ответ Стива.  
Ночь без облаков, бутылка хорошего скотча, и похоронное бдение.  
Тони Старк обычно не молился, но Тору бы было без разницы.

* * * 

— ... спас мою жизнь больше раз, чем я могу сосчитать. Помнишь, когда — да нет, что это я? Ты же никогда не вёл счёт. Мне это всегда нравилось в тебе. Ты никогда не припрятывал такие моменты, будто одолжения, о которых я не просил.  
Тони сделал длинный глоток из стакана, откидывая голову назад, на изголовье кровати. Потолок был совершенно белым. Он слышал низкий хрип дыхания Тора за спиной.  
— Я плохо переношу потери. Особенно потери людей. Я тебе не говорил? — он медленно моргал, выжидая, когда же взгляд снова сфокусируется на потолке. — Конечно, нет.  
Тони знал, что он более чем немножко пьян. Некоторое время назад тёплые разводы золотистого света в комнате стали мягкими и уютными, и от каждого нового глотка скотча становилось только труднее держать глаза открытыми. Наверно, ему не стоило приносить с собой бутылку. Наверно, ему не стоило сидеть на полу спальни Тора, и разговаривать с кем-то, кого там нет.  
Как там Локи назвал тело Тора? Пустое мясо. Пустое мясо и кости, которые оставались тёплыми ровно столько, сколько им нужно было, чтоб надеяться исправить всё. Надежда хороша, когда окупается в конце. А когда нет, несмотря на всё — всю кровь, и весь пот, и все слёзы, и все споры, и риски, и ложь... может и убить человека, оставив только собирать осколки. Оправдывая бесполезные затраты.  
Напоминая, как он не смог действовать.  
_Дум предлагает тебе душу Тора Одинсона._  
После всего сделанного и сказанного это будет тяжёлой ношей.  
— Локи бы ничуть не удивился, знаешь ли, — Тони продолжал разговор. — Если бы я согласился на ту сделку. Он бы возненавидел себя за то, что поверил мне, но он бы не удивился. Подозреваю, что он бы просто списал это на то, что я — сволочь ради большего блага. Он, наверное, даже сбежал бы после того, как Дум предал бы Амору. После того, как твоя душа бы вернулась. — Тони налил себе ещё. — И я всё это знал, и всё равно не смог ничего сделать. И не смог ему даже сказать. Есть у меня сияющие доспехи, но что-то плохо на мне сидят.  
Ничего бы по-настоящему не изменилось, если бы он и сказал Локи. Всё равно в конце концов Тони бы сидел пьяный, и один, и виноватый, снова проворачивая в мозгах все другие возможности, все поспешные решения.  
— Эй, — мягко прозвучал голос у двери. Наташа, в красном худи на несколько размеров больше, без тени макияжа на лице. Она показала ему полупустую бутылку водки, будто входной билет. — «Столичную» будешь?  
Тони высокопарным жестом указал на мягкий ковёр рядом с собой.  
— Я сегодня бухло не смешиваю.  
— Мне только больше останется, — она быстро свернулась рядом с ним, легонько чокаясь с его стаканом дном своей бутылки. Её подбородок дернулся в сторону кровати, на которую они опирались спинами. — Без перемен?  
— Его пульс начал замедляться примерно час назад. Дыхание неглубокое и тяжёлое. — Тони сделал большой глоток, который обжег на выдохе. — Может, ещё час, максимум.  
Наташа открутила крышку со своей бутылки, и сделала такой долгий глоток, что у Тони закружилась голова. Он честно не ожидал последовавшего рыгания, но её улыбка была белым блеском развлечения.  
— Он всегда ценил тех, кто хорошо выпивает, — объяснила она, вытирая рот большим пальцем. — Мы были обычно в разных дежурствах, но когда была ваша со Стивом очередь, то мы бухали, пока Клинт и Брюс не растаскивали нас по постелям, — её ногти отрешённо ковыряли наклейку. — Знаешь, я научила его, как чистить и заряжать полуавтоматический пистолет. Он объяснял мне, как надеть узду на козла.  
Тони дернул углом рта.  
— Такие важные навыки обязательны для выживания. Молодец.  
Она спрятала улыбку в бутылке, в этот раз торопливый глоток. После молчание улеглось между ними, но оно было уютное, задумчивое. Ностальгирующее даже. Тор был невозможный, огромный, и за те пять лет, что они провели как команда, они все полюбили его. Устрашающий сияющий маяк верности и дружбы.  
Им будет его не хватать.  
Часы только протикали за два часа утра, как вошёл Клинт в мятых домашних штанах и футболке, растрёпанный после сна. В руке он крепко держал кружку с чем-то, похожим на травяной чай. Тони почти спросил, в какую же новую вселенную они попали, когда Брюс вошёл сразу за ним и с точно такой же кружкой. Брюс выглядел, будто даже и не помнил, что такое сон.  
— Я думал, ты в патруле со Стивом, — прокомментировал Тони, когда Клинт сел напротив. — Почему у тебя такой вид, будто ты спал?  
Клинт только плечами пожал.  
— Да мы только до двери дошли, и Роджерс весь такой, «да нафиг всё сегодня». — Он резко ткнул локтем Брюса. — А потом этот чувак разбудил меня от моего ничего-не-хочу-знать сна, со своим ёбанным чаем и виной. Будто я не пытался избежать именно этого момента.  
Вошёл Стив, босой, но в таком виде, будто он только что прошёл тридцать раундов с каждым предметом оборудования для боевой тренировки в спортзале. Тони подумал, что, наверно, он тоже пытался избежать этого момента. Но вот они все сидят тут, притянуты, будто металлические стружки к магниту. Собираясь в середине, не желая прощаться, но зная, что всё равно придётся.  
Тони подвинулся, чтоб освободить достаточно места для Стива с другой стороны. Снова наполняя свой стакан, он передал бутылку. Стив принял её с полуулыбкой извинения, явно понимая, что Тони не особенно хотел бы делиться хорошим скотчем с единственным человеком в комнате, кто не мог напиться допьяна.  
— За сокрушающий провал, — сухо произнёс Тони, поднимая свой стакан для тоста. — За решительных женщин.  
— За помощь в неожиданных местах, — заявил Стив, всё так же упрямый. — За попытки в любом случае.  
Клинт прочистил горло, поднимая свой чай.  
— За тот раз, когда Тор постирал свою красную мантию с моей белой стиркой.  
Наташа ухмыльнулась.  
— За тот раз, когда я помогла Тору со стиркой.  
Она подняла бутылку выше, видя, как Клинт смотрит на неё, будто на предателя.  
Брюс только улыбнулся в свой чай.  
— За Тора.  
— За Тора.  
Они пили в память, и в прощание, сидя на ковре, будто кружок потерявшихся детей, не готовые отказаться, отпустить. Мстители.  
Позади них, будто он ждал их позволения, Тор выдохнул тихим вздохом. Потом не было слышно ничего, кроме тишины.  
Всё было кончено.  
— Proshchai, tovarisch, — прошептала Наташа, склонив голову.  
Они все вздрогнули, когда сердечный монитор запищал о плоской линии без пульса. Стив просто выдернул вилку из розетки, даже не поднимая глаз, упрямо глядя на ковёр. Тони видел, что глаза у него были мокрыми.  
— ДЖАРВИС, запиши время смерти, — Тони сглотнул от тупой боли, которая свела горло. Он поднялся на ноги. — Сообщи о произошедшем в Щ.И.Т. .  
— _Да, сэр. Время смерти: 2:16 утра. Высылаю официальное сообщение директору Фьюри._  
Стив пошевелился на полу рядом. Тони протянул руку, предлагая помочь подняться, и в этот момент в него шибанула сила самого настоящего _присутствия_ , будто ударная волна.  
Ощущения сбивались за его глазами в торопливой несвязной мешанине: запахи, виды, звуки — пульсирующий ярчайший свет ощущений несся сквозь него, будто лавина.  
Небо, крутящееся, будто карусель. Зелень, золото. Улыбающийся алый рот. Ледяные отвесные скалы. Яркий всплеск слишком знакомой магии.  
Голоса.  
— ... утешиться? Да я на ржавую пику насажу голову его братца-предателя.  
Четыре высокие тени, огромные и угрожающие. Глаза, будто осколки красного стекла. Лезвия льда взбираются по чудовищным синим рукам.  
Кровь.  
Вскрик.  
Стремительный поток звёзд смешивается в невозможно белое.  
Потом тело Тора Одинсона рвано, хрипло втянуло воздух, и открыло глаза.  
Все застыли. Все молчали.  
Подпирая себя на негнущихся руках, двигаясь, будто древний старик, Тор старался совладать с дыханием, и повернулся к ним. В его синих глазах светилась забота. Действительная, настоящая, живая забота. Тони в жизни не был так рад что-то увидеть.  
— Друзья мои... — хрипло сказал Тор. — Вы выглядите воистину ужасно.  
Стив в секунду был на ногах, в шоке.  
— О господи боже. Ты в порядке. Как ты себя _чувствуешь_?  
Медленно моргая, Тор потёр большой ладонью свою отросшую бороду.  
— Чешется. Есть хочу. Кажется, будто давным-давно…  
— Можно тебя потрогать? — не выдержал Клинт, будто в восторге и ужасе одновременно. Тони разделял это чувство, самому казалось, что ему до сих пор всё снится. — Скажи что-нибудь эдакое. Скажи что-нибудь асгардское, вроде «выя» или «бранный».  
Тор лишь вытянул бутылку скотча из ослабевших пальцев Стива и сделал большой глоток.  
Их всех прорвало в этот момент. Совсем немножко. Тони смотрел, как его друзья наваливаются кучей-малой на их ещё хмурого бога-громовержца, с улыбками, со смехом, будто последних двух месяцев и не было. Тор терпел всё это с усталым благоволением, даже настолько, что, когда снимал электроды с груди, ещё и отвечал на вопросы Клинта, которые тот сыпал, будто пулемётной очередью. Стив просто с удивлением наблюдал всю сцену, а Наташа прикорнула в ногах кровати и пыталась предложить Тору водку, хотя Брюс продолжал отталкивать бутылку от пробирающейся к ней руки Тора.  
— Никакого алкоголя! — воскликнул Брюс, отнимая обе бутылки. — Он только что проснулся, не ел два дня — я не позволю.  
— Неужели? — ответил Тор, улыбаясь углом рта.  
Стив сжал его плечо.  
— Тебе нужен полноценный медицинский осмотр, — серьёзно сообщил он. — Ты долго был без сознания. — Заметив сомневающийся взгляд Тора, Стив провёл тыльной стороной ладони по торчащей золотой бороде. — Да и побриться не мешало бы. Ты будто вервольф.  
Тони был впечатлён:  
— Это вы сейчас про что-то из поп-культуры? Вкусняшки вам обоим.  
За это он получил прохладный взгляд от Стива, пока Брюс хлопотал по комнате, будто возмущённый надобностью снова доставать медицинское оборудование. Беннер хоть и не был доктором медицины, но знал достаточно, чтоб помочь им. И не то чтоб Тору была хоть какая-то разница. Тони был бы единственным резервом, и он просто не думал, что он — нужный человек, чтоб вставлять катетер. Им ведь не пришлось этого делать, не так ли?  
— Что-то не так? — спросила Наташа, когда Тони немного отошёл от компании, скорее за воздухом, чем ради чего-то ещё. — Ты бледный.  
Было бы легко спросить её прямо там, видела ли она хоть что-то, похожее на то, что пережил он в момент до пробуждения Тора, но расслабленный вид улыбающейся Наташи, обычно такой уравновешенной и стоической, сказал ему всё, что он хотел знать.  
Чем бы это видение ни было, Тони был единственным, кому оно досталось.  
— Душа ликует, когда я вижу такую радость по моём пробуждении. — наконец объявил Тор, причёсывая пятерней растрепавшиеся волосы. Но веселье всё же покидало его. — Но я хочу услышать от вас всех — что же происходило, покуда я спал? Мидгард в безопасности?  
Тони чувствовал, как взгляды остальных прилипли к нему, но это было довольно отстранённое ощущение, пока он перебирал в мыслях всё, что видел. У него не было таких широких познаний насчёт Девяти Миров, как у Тора, но ведь было лишь одно место, в котором жили громадные синие люди, и где были острые ледяные скалы. Когда душа Тора была освобождена, Локи точно был в Йотунхейме с Аморой.  
Локи не победил Амору. Он всего лишь разбил её самую большую ценность.  
Тор был жив и свободен, а Локи что? Тот вскрик был его, Тони бы поспорил на все свои доспехи. Возможно, что и кровь была тоже его, если думать, что душа была в руках Локи, когда кристалл был разбит.  
Четыре инеистых великана, одна волшебница. Те чудища не пользовались магией.  
Кровь. Кровь и крик.  
Локи не смог лично явиться, чтобы доставить душу по адресу. Не мог вернуться обратно на Землю, как они заставили его пообещать. Тони знал, что это значит. Знал, потому что Локи _сам_ не знал, что его время истекает. Он разбил кристалл не ради Тора — он сделал это ради себя. Сдерживал слово, на расстоянии миров и звёзд.  
Сам за себя сейчас. В лучшем случае, он всё ещё жив и дерётся.  
В худшем…  
— Тони? — Стив неприметно дергал подбородком в сторону Тора. Очевидно, они молча проголосовали, кому же проинформировать громовержца.  
Тор лишь смотрел на него. Он всё ещё сидел на кровати, завёрнутый в одеяла, его лицо было очерчено линиями терпения и усталости. Но он был живым и бодрым, а когда он заснул, его брат жил под одной с ними крышей, как союзник.  
— Локи пытался меня убить. — Тор слегка улыбнулся. — Можешь так и сказать, Тони Старк. Скажи, что я ошибался.  
Тони удивился самому себе, когда понял, что улыбается в ответ.  
— Веришь или нет, в этот раз ты выиграл. Локи спас тебе жизнь.  
Они рассказали ему по частям и кусочкам, дополняя друг друга. Тони объяснил, как только мог, что происходило вплоть до пробуждения Тора, умолчав лишь о нескольких бесполезных деталях. Никто и бровью не повёл, когда он намеренно не упомянул некоторые личные моменты между собой и Локи. Уж если на то пошло, то Клинту, видимо, было только легче, что не приходилось заново переживать те воспоминания. Хотя оставалось непонятным, что он вообще делал в гостиной, поедая банан.  
Тор внимательно слушал каждое слово, пока каждый из них излагал свою версию событий. Он вздохнул над скрытностью Локи, похолодел и нахмурился, слушая про Щ.И.Т. Никто в тот вечер не завидовал Нику Фьюри. Несмотря на это, Тони признавал свою роль, рассказывая Тору всё. Почему-то казалось, что Тор более озабочен благополучием Тони, чем Локи.  
— У тебя не было брони. Никакой защиты, — неодобрительно говорил Тор. –Ненависть Локи — не самый лёгкий груз. Войти в ту камеру безоружным, Тони Старк, считалось бы безумием даже у моего народа.  
— Тони был более чем малость безумен, когда дело заходило о Локи, — согласился Стив беззаботно. Брюс и Наташа только глаза закатили, но Тор даже не заметил. — За то, что он вот так выпустил Локи, его самого посадили в клетку.  
Эта часть рассказа Тони была не самой захватывающей — ведь не так много можно сказать про месяц домашнего ареста. Наташа и Клинт говорили про сбор информации внутри Щ.И.Т.а, пока Брюс спрятал запасную броню, на всякий пожарный — где Щ.И.Т. (да и Стив) не могли бы её достать и запереть под свой замок. Выражение лица Стива, когда Брюс в этом признался, было бесценно. С его стороны, Стив говорил о своей позиции между Щ.И.Т.ом и Тони тихо, будто с болью. Долг Капитана Америка или дружба.  
Тор ничуть не проникся.  
— Тебе не стоило бросать союзника, Капитан.  
Стив прикрыл глаза.  
— Я знаю.  
— Но я простил его, — заговорил Тони. — Плюс сберег много тайн. У нас было тут одно разногласие на тему доверия, но всё уже в прошлом, можно не строить такой виноватой мины, Капитан.  
После этого было легко досказать историю до конца. Ну, в некотором роде — были вещи, которые Тони мог ещё терпеть, а потом было выражение на лице Тора, когда тот услышал, как упрямо старался Локи, работая рядом с Тони, чтобы довести до идеала гранаты с Дэдлоком.  
Столько голой, рвущей глотку любви и горести было больно видеть. Но Тор, он давным-давно привык.  
— Ты что-нибудь помнишь? — спросил Тони, когда у них наконец закончились слова. — Я не знаю, как это объяснит физика, но твоя душа привиденничала вокруг шеи Аморы два месяца. Ты не мог бы… ты что-нибудь чувствовал?  
_Ты видел, как инеистые великаны убили твоего брата?_  
— Трудно сказать, — согласился Тор. — Ощущение такое, будто мне всё снилось. Но когда я просыпаюсь, когда пытаюсь вспомнить, то будто ничего нет. — Он внимательно смотрел на Тони. — А зачем ты спрашиваешь меня о подобном?  
— Ну, не знаю, наверно, просто нездоровое любопытство.  
Нет смысла поднимать панику раньше времени.  
— А ты видел манящий свет? Жемчужные Врата? Декольте Аморы?  
Тони заметил, как Стив бросил ему долгий взгляд, но всё его внимание было на Торе. Тот лишь головой тряхнул в отрицании, да плечами пожал.  
— Если я что-то вспомню, я тебе скажу, — всё, что он сказал в ответ.  
Он выглядел уставшим. Из всего возможного, он был уставшим. Хотя и Тони не прочь был бы пойти вздремнуть — ну, до того, как душа Тора срезала путь прямо через его голову и размазала свои воспоминания по нему. Теперь же он был закономерно единственным, у кого хоть идея была насчёт местонахождения Локи, и знания, что Локи вляпался. Тор явно ещё был не в состоянии помогать.  
Сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем он достаточно восстановится, чтоб пользоваться Бифростом? Деградация мышц и взболтанные мозги — он будет не в форме недели, а может, и дольше.  
Если у Локи нету этого времени, если он не смог тогда сбежать, то придётся им — _ему_ — придумывать выход. Какими угодно методами.  
Ну, ему давно пора чем-нибудь заняться.  
Можно и придумать, как всё исправить.

* * *

Началось всё с имэйла.  
_Виктор,_  
Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой об инициативе «Мстители».  
Шучу. Но к тому времени, как ты прочитаешь это предложение, все твои файлы, содержащие слова вроде «мутация, «клонирование» и «Локи», будут доставлены на защищёный сервер ДЖАРВИСа.  
Око за око, и всё по-честному, ведь так?  
Если не хочешь, чтоб твои грязные фантазии безумного учёного прилетели прямо в коммуникатор Тора, то будет хорошей идеей заманить Амору обратно к Нью-Йорку, будто блестяшку, чтоб его отвлечь. (И да, он проснулся, кстати).  
Тони Старк  
P.S. Если у тебя проблемы с прототипом Дэдлока, попробуй вывернуть его до семидесяти семи относительных сивертов, чтоб хоть пыль стряхнуть, а потом работай в обратном порядке. Надень защиту от радиации, а то Думов-младших только в мечтах увидишь.

Пока Тони ждал ответа и пакета данных, он работал. Он очень упорно работал.  
Дэдлок был настроен на более высокую мощность, чем хоть когда-либо; сильный и достаточно концентрированный, чтобы обезвредить Локи, Амору, да и, наверное, самого Одина, если тому приспичит. Когда Тони впервые его тестировал, он даже сам почувствовал, как заклятие-маячок в его груди выгорело, будто умирающая световая ракета. Но Дэдлок был сильным, хорошо работал, и Тони сунул его прямо в сине-желтую хромированную грудь ДЖАРВИСа, будто секрет.  
Посох Локи остался в Башне Старка, и Тони воспользовался и этим. В своей решимости создать как можно больше антимагического оружия он собрал Посох Дэдлока лишь пару недель спустя, с достаточной мощью, чтоб раскатать в блин самого Локи, если тот только сунется поперёк. Немного тешил самолюбие тот факт, что времени на его создание потребовалось всего лишь в два раза больше, чем Локи давал вначале. И тем не менее, это было тем двойным орудием, которым оно должно было быть, волшебным и одновременно антимагическим, и стержень уру внутри ничуть не пострадал. Это было чертовски хорошей работой — и не было никого, кто мог бы оценить её по достоинству.  
Тони продолжал работать, и арсенал рос. Спустя месяц это было целым ворохом антимагических штурмовых орудий, гранат, противопехотных мин во главе с посохом и ДЖАРВИСом. Он добавил туда ещё и несколько особенных штучек.  
На всякий случай.

* * *

— _Сэр, вес моего бронекостюма увеличился на сто фунтов с тех пор, как вы начали модификации. Теперь двигателям надо быть на тридцать процентов мощнее, чтоб работать на должном уровне._  
Тони защёлкнул наружную крышку одного из металлических бицепсов, бросив взгляд на ослепительно белую маску.  
— ДЖАРВИС, ты блестящее произведение искусства с пышными формами. Хватит скромничать. — Он постучал костяшками пальцев по грудной пластине. — Внутри тебя новейшей техники на несколько миллионов, а не рёбрышки ягнёнка.  
И всё же двигателям придётся добавить мощи. Тони вписал это в мысленный список дел, оглядывая рабочее место. Имэйла всё ещё не было.  
— _От вашего комплимента несет бахвальством, сэр,_ — ответил ДЖАРВИС ворчливо, сгибая и разгибая руки, чтобы настроить манёвренность.  
Рядом с Тони Клинт выглядел раздражённо.  
—Ты что, изменил форму его задницы? — обвиняюще спросил он. — Сейчас даже больше похоже на задницу.  
Он поднял руки в недоумённой попытке будто очертить округлости. Тони поднял бровь, но ДЖАРВИС опередил его с ответом.  
— _Агент Бартон, уверяю вас, что ничего лишнего на мне нет. Задняя пластина остаётся неизменённой._  
Клинт чуть покраснел. Тони лишь бросил ему чистую тряпку и старую железную банку.  
— Если уж будешь пускать слюни на ДЖАРВИСа, то можешь в это же время его и отполировать. Я на сегодня всё.  
Он откатил свой стул через мастерскую, добавил несколько заметок о броне и заново зашифровал файлы. Он уже был в конце работы, а это значило, что отвлекался он всё меньше и меньше. Подтверждением того служило разрешённое присутствие Бартона в мастерской, чтобы комментировать вещи вроде задницы ДЖАРВИСа. Тихие деньки шутили над ними всеми странные шутки.  
Тор вовсе не был тем яростным громовержцем, которым его описал Тони в своём имэйле. Вместо этого он спал большую часть дня, пока его тело пыталось восстановиться после шока и заново приспособиться после того как он проснулся и всё тело снова заработало. То золотое яблоко, что они разрезали на кусочки для него, помогло с проблемой физического разложения, но даже оно не помогало в выздоровлении после перемещения разума. Души. Да что это там было. И тем не менее, каждый раз, как он просыпался, его сознание становилось более чётким, он был всё больше «в себе».  
И он всё больше и больше вспоминал. Вихрь в космосе. Как он открыл глаза и увидел, что рука Аморы вытягивает чистый свет из его груди, что-то, пустившее корни глубоко в его тело. Тьма и кровь. Локи в ловушке магической сферы, время в ней ускоряется, Амора смеётся ему в лицо. Отрывки погони по вселенной. Со слов Локи, она звучала как очень одинокая гонка, и Тор мог только подтвердить это.  
Дни переходили в недели, и Тони начал думать, что, наверное, погоня закончилась для Локи.  
— Думаешь, он помер? — внезапно спросил он, повернувшись к Бартону. Тот сидел у ног ДЖАРВИСа и действительно полировал щитки, как его и попросили. — Ну, Локи. Тор вернулся, а он — нет. Ты что думаешь?  
Клинт пожал плечами, макнув тряпку в банку с полировальной смесью.  
— Черта с два я знаю. Я думаю, он бы вернулся, чтоб хотя бы поторжествовать, или утереть Тору нос, раз тот был такой лёгкой добычей. — он обрабатывал щиток от щиколотки и вверх. — Может, он или сдох, или занят, или просто хуёво ведёт себя. — Тряпка замерла в его руке. — Извини.  
— Ты о чём?  
Встряхнув головой, Бартон вернулся к работе.  
— Да ничего. Я тут подумал, что раз ты копишь тут семьдесят разных типов антиволшебного дерьма, наверно, ты надеешься, что я скажу, что он жив.  
Тони обновил страницу с электронной почтой. Она должна была отображаться в реальном времени, но хуже не будет, если он проверит лично.  
— Дэдлок может быть полезен и в будущих атаках магией. Есть смысл продолжать развивать его.  
— Да, конечно.  
— Да ну тебя, — возмутился Тони, бросая в голову Бартона лишним болтиком. — Не вздумай тут устраивать мне визит к Доктору Филу. Это же Локи. Этот паршивый, ненадёжный лживый мошенник, у которого больше секретов, чем у Пентагона и Щ.И.Т.а, вместе взятых. Думаешь, я тут чахнуть буду? Я не тоскую, я делаю дело.  
— Ты чахнешь, как мелкая сучка, Тони, и у тебя краш на Локи. — Клин отбросил тряпку, чтобы ткнуть пальцем в его сторону. — Признай свои нездоровые вкусы. Прими их. Объединись со стояком.  
В этом было слишком много пиздоболства, чтобы отвечать на подобное.  
— Я вовсе не намерен слушать твои лекции о моих нездоровых вкусах, пока ты поглаживаешь ногу роботу. Что, крепки пары от полировки, а?  
— Крепки, — признал Клинт. — Я думаю, я хотел сказать, что никто не будет против, если ты прямиком скажешь, что волнуешься. Все знают, что у тебя и Локи были какие-то отношения. Ну, кроме Тора, конечно же. Ты вообще собираешься говорить ему, что ты с его братцем развлекался?  
Тони покачал головой, странно обеспокоенный. Отношения. Как-то неправильно. Партнёрство звучало легче, удобнее. Любое большее, чем это, тонуло в желудке, будто камень.  
— Больше не имеет значения. Мы попрощались.  
И довольно однозначно. Может, он имел в виду, что он не вернётся, даже если победит. Может, видение было лишь отвлекающим манёвром.  
Клинт фыркнул.  
— Да ладно, будто тот одержимый ублюдок может отпустить хоть что-то и не попытаться захватить пару-тройку миров перед этим.  
Если это что-то несло хоть какую-то ценность для Локи, как минимум. Но их время вместе зависело от соглашений и перемирий, и им больше не было нужно ни то, ни другое. Может, он сейчас сидит у Дума и смеётся над глупым имэйлом.  
Может, он никогда не узнает, что случилось.  
Тони снова обновил страницу своей электронной почты. Он взял посох Локи и начал затягивать зажимы на нём. Свихнуться было единственным иным выбором. Или лететь в Латверию. Что в принципе было тем же самым.  
— Чахнешь, — пробормотал Клинт, уже на четвереньках, протирая кругами икры ДЖАРВИСа.  
— ДЖАРВИС, разряд, пожалуйста.  
Последовавший почти мгновенно визгливый крик отразился эхом по мастерской и чуть улучшил ощущения от жизни.

* * * 

— Я всего лишь предлагаю, оставь себе немножко «дьявольской бородки», прежде чем ты всё сбреешь. Смотри, может тебе понравится. — Тони слегка наклонил чашку. — Эй, попробуй это. Новая смесь.  
Тор без сопротивления взял чашку и вдумчиво сделал глоток, который точно должен был бы обжечь его. Выражение его лица нельзя было прочесть, когда он вернул чашку Тони.  
— Ну как? — с любопытством спросил Стив из-за своей газеты. — Всё плохо?  
Воскресное утро с его любимыми качками-блондинами всегда было весёлым. Тони по нему соскучился. Ближе к делу, он давненько не предлагал Тору свой новейший дорогой кофе и скучал по тому, как громовержец морщил лицо, будто превращался в сушеное яблоко.  
— Вкус не противен, — ответил Тор, удивляя их обоих. — Напоминает свежевспаханную землю и дымящийся дёготь.  
Они оба воззрились на него.  
— Давай сюда, — потребовал Стив, нагибаясь вперед, чтобы забрать чашку из рук Тони. Он сделал глоток и тут же закашлялся. — О господи милостивый. Если бы у ада был вкус, это был бы он. Откуда ты такое берёшь?  
Он отдал чашку Тору, будто пытясь защитить Тони от этого вкуса. Хотя кто знает этих асгардцев. Тони мог бы лить лаву в горло Тора, и Тор бы лишь говорил о консистенции.  
— У меня есть свои источники.  
Стив уже было собрался обьявить, что Тони уходит от ответа, но ДЖАРВИС вдруг перебил их.  
— _Сэр, вам пришло сообщение по электронной почте._  
Лёгкое ударение на «сообщении» не было пропущено Тони. Едва качнувшись вперед на диване, он постарался оставаться спокойным.  
— Да, и какие новости?  
— _Два новых сообщения. Первое большей частью ругательства на различных иностраных языках. Теперь у меня пакет данных на защищённом сервере._ — ДЖАРВИС замолчал, но потом продолжил. _— Второе просто «Она здесь. Похолодание стало неожиданностью»._  
Тор со стуком опустил кружку с кофе.  
— Похолодание? Она? От кого это сообщение?  
Тони поднял руки ладонями вверх.  
— Секундочку, секундочку. ДЖАРВИС, просканируй местность на энергетические метки. Проверь новости. Что бы она ни делала, это явно где-то в публичном месте. — поворачиваясь к Стиву и Тору, он попросил. — Прежде чем вы психанёте, просто доверьтесь мне. Я заманил Амору обратно, чтоб мы могли это закончить.  
— Закончить что? — переспросил Стив, не понимая. — Тор вернулся, нет причин драться с ней. Кроме того, ему ещё нельзя работать. Тони…  
— _Сэр, похоже, у нас ситуация,_ — ДЖАРВИС включил телевизор, на котором были видны текущие видео-отчёты. Тони смотрел на экран, тот разделился на разные секции, каждая из которых показывала одну и ту же сцену, просто с разных углов.  
— ... кажется, открылся портал, из него дует нечто вроде метели...  
— ...этот репортёр не поведёт вертолёт ближе, но это, похоже, огромные синие гуманоиды...  
— ...волшебная битва в центре этого вторжения...  
— ...граждане предупреждены избегать этой местности любой ценой, пока ситуация не будет снова под контролем...  
На Землю пришли инеистые великаны. Их пришло _много_. Не четыре, как ему показалось в том видении. В этот раз их было около шестидесяти. И прямёхонько на крыше Мэдисон Сквер Гарден.  
И там, в центре всей суматохи, была женщина в зелёном, с желтыми волосами — она смеялась над фигурой на коленях перед ней. Два инеистых великана практически растирали его в порошок по цементу.  
Локи. Лишь пятно чёрного, зелёного, и красного.  
Но всё ещё живой.  
— Брат мой, — прошептал Тор, его взгляд прикован к маленькой окружённой фигурке на экране. Его лицо было бело, как кость, но его глаза глядели жёстко и холодно.  
Он выставил руку.  
— Ко мне, Мьёльнир.  
Тони мог только смотреть, как молот пробивает через все стены между Тором и своим хранилищем, окатывая их всех щепками. Стив ринулся, чтобы сбить Тони на пол подальше от эффектов взбешённого бога в тот самый момент, когда молнии наполнили комнату невероятным пламенем света и звука, разбивая вдребезги окна и ослепляя Тони.  
— О Бог мой, мои глаза, — бормотал Тони Стиву в плечо, когда свет рассеялся, но огромные зелёные точки не исчезали из поля зрения. — Без шуток.  
Стив скатился с Тони и огляделся на Тора. После всего того времени пустого тела в джинсах и футболке сейчас он выглядел особо пугающе ужасно в полном доспехе. Нетронутая хаосом комнаты, его красная мантия развевалась за плечами, будто боевое знамя. Со своего места Тони мог видеть молнии в его глазах, хоть лицо и оставалось бледным. Тор был совсем не готов для этого.  
— Друзья мои, — начал было Тор, но Тони уже рванул из комнаты.  
— ДЖАРВИС! Готовь костюм! — звал он, на бегу к лифту. — Грузи «Горячую Пачку», Дэдлок и посох. Запускай боевую броню ДОС. Разрешение убивать имеешь. Классификация на своих-чужих вклучает Локи Лауфейсона как друга. Держись с ним как приклееный. Полное обслуживание телохранителя, ДЖАРВИС, ты знаешь, о чём я.  
— _Да, сэр. Указания приняты. Протокол Костнер обновлён до главного приоритета._  
Что же, у него давно руки чешутся надрать зад кому-нибудь, думал Тони, когда рванул на три этажа вниз, к своей мастерской. У него были его игрушки, обида, и очень много лишней энергии после всего того кофе. Он никогда не был более готов к драке.  
Так же у него было что доказать одному богу озорства.  
Тони шагнул на подставку для костюма, броня защелкивалась на его теле, когда включились громкоговорители. Стив.  
— Нам сегодня придётся подраться малость, — угрюмо объявил он. — Высылаю вам координаты. Это не наша обычная спасательная миссия, но нам надо должок оплатить.  
Дисплей Тони засветился синим от входящих данных. Он моргнул от показателей частоты, потом улыбнулся так широко, что у него заболело лицо.  
Стив транслировал во все точки.  
— Мстители, сотрём же их в пыль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ещё раз с благодарностью к [PaleFire](http://paleflame.diary.ru/), которая храбро исправляет мой мутный перевод.


End file.
